


Voltron: Legendary Defender (but this time they get to say fuck!)

by ImmaKashootMyself



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Original Character(s), They Say Fuck, broganes, i may be a fraud and a coward but im no queerbaiter, i rewrite voltron and i do not queerbait you, i will add more tags as this wonderful shitshow develops, ok now onto the real tags, the voltron we couldve gotten and the voltron we deserved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 87,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaKashootMyself/pseuds/ImmaKashootMyself
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. The VLD we all wanted and the VLD we all deserved. I do not queerbait you, Adam is alive, and Pidge says fuck. All you ever wanted in an animated show about robot lions! This is written like a script. Don't like that? Let me know! This is for you, so I will do my best to turn your Voltron dreams into a reality. I did my best to remove what made it terrible and add something great. (aka no more fat jokes at Hunk's expense, the poor baby)
Relationships: It's a surprise!, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), also shiro/adam, but a surprise!, keith/happiness
Comments: 64
Kudos: 53





	1. Episode One, Season 1: Pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!! Tell me what you think in the comments!

_Prelude_

**[SHIRO, MATTHEW HOLT, and SAMUEL HOLT are on Kerberos collecting ice samples.]**

_SAM:_

"Easy, son. This ice is delicate."

_MATT:_

"Amazing. Isn't this exciting, Shiro?"

_SHIRO:_

"You guys get a little more excited about ice samples than I do."

_SAM:_

"This is history in the making. Not only have we traveled farther than any human ever has, but this ice could hold microscopic clues about the existence of life outside Earth."

_MATT:_

"Think of it, Dad. We could use those clues to become the first people to meet aliens."

_SAM:_

"My life's work would be complete."

**[The area around them begins to rumble.]**

_SAM:_

"What is that? Seismic activity?"

_SHIRO:_

"We should get back to the ship."

**[A warship from the Galra Empire appears.]**

_SAM:_

"Wha—? What is that?! It can't be..."

_SHIRO:_

"Shit. Run! Come on, run!"

**[SHIRO, MATTHEW HOLT, and SAMUEL HOLT try to run but are abducted and SHIRO awakens on the Galra warship to the voice of the UNNAMED GALRA COMMANDER speaking to ZARKON via video feed.]**

_GALRA COMMANDER:_

"Emperor Zarkon, we were scouting system X-9-Y as ordered when we found these primitive scientists. I don't think they know anything useful."

_ZARKON:_

"Take them back to the main fleet for interrogation. The Druids will find out what they know."

_SHIRO:_

"Please, we come from a peaceful planet! W-We mean you no harm! We're unarmed!"

**[SHIRO is knocked out and dragged along a corridor. He awakens and is shocked at what he sees.]**

_An Unlikely Team_

_The Three Cadets_

**[A year later, LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE are on a simulated flight to Kerberos.]**

_LANCE:_

"Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14. Beginning descent to Kerberos for the rescue mission."

**[LANCE jerks the simulator while descending.]**

_HUNK:_

"Augh. Lance, can you keep this thing straight?"

_LANCE:_

"Relax, Hunk, I'm just getting a feel for the stick. I mean it's not like I did... _this_!"

**[LANCE jerks the simulator; HUNK groans.]**

_LANCE:_

"Or _this_!"

**[LANCE jerks the simulator again. HUNK feels ill.]**

_HUNK:_

"Okay... unless you want to wipe beef stroganoff out of all the little nooks and crannies in this thing, you'd better KNOCK IT OFF, MAN!"

**[PIDGE's monitor activates.]**

_PIDGE:_

"We've picked up a distress beacon!"

_LANCE:_

"All right, look alive, team! Pidge, track coordinates."

_PIDGE:_

"Copy."

**[The simulator starts to rumble and alarms blare.]**

_HUNK:_

"Knock it off, Lance, please!"

_LANCE:_

"Oh this one's on you, buddy. We've got a hydraulic stabilizer out."

**[HUNK pulls up a monitor.]**

_HUNK:_

"Oh no—"

**[HUNK chokes down his vomit.]**

_LANCE:_

"Oh, no—Fix now, puke later!"

_PIDGE:_

"I lost contact. The shaking is interfering with our sensors."

_LANCE:_

"Come on, Hunk!"

_HUNK:_

"It's not responding. Ugh..."

**[HUNK unbuckles his seatbelt to fix the stabilizer. LANCE's monitor activates.]**

_LANCE:_

"Oh, never mind, fellas. Thar she blows. Preparing for approach on visual."

_PIDGE:_

"I don't think that's advisable with our current mechanical and... gastrointestinal issues."

**[HUNK is choking down vomit again.]**

_HUNK:_

"Agreed."

_LANCE:_

"Stop worrying. This baby can take it. Can't you, champ?"

**[LANCE pats the simulator but the simulator rumbles violently.]**

_LANCE:_

"Uh, see? She was—she was nodding. She was nodding. Pidge, hail down to them and let them know their ride is here."

**[PIDGE unbuckles the seatbelt to reach the microphone.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Attention lunar vessel—Uwah!!!"

**[PIDGE falls and collides with the floor.]**

_LANCE:_

"What are you doing? Buckle your belt. And Hunk, stop that shaking!"

_HUNK:_

"I-I'm try—ah-ah o-oh no—!"

**[HUNK vomits in the main gearbox and the rumbling stops. PIDGE speaks into the microphone.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Attention lunar vessel, this is Galaxy Garrison Rescue Craft One Victor Six Three Tango. Coming in for landing and extraction, _against_ crew recommendations."

_LANCE:_

"Uh, no time for your mutinous comments now, Pidge. They're going under and we're going in."

**[LANCE dives the simulator towards the surface of Kerberos.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Look out for that overhang!"

  
  
  


_LANCE:_

"No worries! My first year in flight school, you know what they called me? They called me 'The Tailor' because of how I _thread the needle_. Oh wait, shit, come around, come around! Come on, come on—!"

**[The simulator strikes the overhang.]**

_HUNK:_

"We lost a wing!"

_LANCE:_

"Oh, fuck..."

**[The simulation flight crashes and the simulation ends.]**

_COMPUTER:_

"Simulation Failed."

_PIDGE:_

"Nice work, _Tailor_."

**[The simulator door opens and IVERSON appears.]**

_IVERSON:_

"Roll out, donkeys!"

**[LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE exit the simulator and stand before IVERSON and their class.]**

_IVERSON:_

"Well let's see if we can't use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of you students. Can anyone point out the mistakes these three so-called cadets made in the simulator?"

_STUDENT #1:_

"The engineer puked in the main gearbox!"

_IVERSON:_

"Yes, as everyone knows, vomit is not an approved lubricant for engine systems. What else?"

_STUDENT #2:_

"The Comm Spec removed his safety harness."

_STUDENT #3:_

"The pilot crashed!"

_IVERSON:_

"Correct. And worst of all, the whole jump, they're arguing with each other! Hell, if you're going to be this bad individually, you'd better at least be able to work as a team! Galaxy Garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite astroexplorers, but these kind of mental mistakes are exactly what cost the lives of the men on the Kerberos Mission."

_PIDGE:_

"That's not true, sir!"

_IVERSON:_

"What did you say?!"

**[LANCE clasps his hand over PIDGE'S mouth, but PIDGE continues; their voice muffled by his hand.]**

_LANCE:_

"Sorry, sir! I-I-I think he may have hit his head when he fell out of his chair. But point taken."

_IVERSON:_

"I hope I don't need to remind you that the only reason _you’re_ here is that the best pilot in your class had a discipline issue and was expelled. Don't follow in his footsteps. Next!"

**[LANCE flinches at the comment. PIDGE looks ready to skin IVERSON. LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE dejectedly watch as their classmates board the simulator. Later, LANCE and HUNK hide in the halls of the Garrison as curfew begins.]**

_IVERSON:_

"Lights out in five! Everyone back to their dorms, now."

_HUNK:_

"We shouldn't be doing this."

_LANCE:_

"You heard Commander Iverson. We need to bond as a team. We're going to grab Pidge, hit the town, loosen up, meet some nice girls, maybe a few guys—"

_HUNK:_

"OK, I'm just—I'm just saying this here, right now, on the record: This is a bad idea."

**[The lights turn off; LANCE and HUNK sneak through the hallways.]**

_LANCE:_

"You know, for someone in a space exploration program, you don't have much of a sense of adventure."

_HUNK:_

"All of your little 'adventures' end up with me in the principal's office."

**[LANCE sneaks by the Instructor's Lounge and motions for HUNK to follow, which he reluctantly does.]**

_HUNK:_

"Oh, man..."

**[LANCE and HUNK hide in recycling cans as a guard passes by.]**

_GUARD:_

"L-5 North all clear."

**[LANCE jumps out; HUNK tries to follow suit but gets stuck and falls over. HUNK stands.]**

_HUNK:_

"I'm fine."

**[LANCE and HUNK hide as PIDGE leaves IVERSON's office. The two watch.]**

_LANCE:_

"Where is he going?"

**[PIDGE is on the roof of the Galaxy Garrison, listening to radio chatter through headphones and special equipment. HUNK crawls along the roof and LANCE carefully removes the headphones to speak close to ear.]**

_LANCE:_

"You come up here to rock out?"

**[PIDGE yells, startled.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Agh! What the _fuck_ —Oh, Lance, Hunk. No, um, just looking at. Stars."

_LANCE:_

"Hey where'd you get this stuff? It doesn't look like Garrison tech."

_PIDGE:_

"I built it."

_HUNK:_

"You built all this?"

**[HUNK tries to touch the equipment. PIDGE smacks his hand away.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Stop it! With this thing, I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system."

_LANCE:_

"That Right? All the way to Kerberos?"

**[PIDGE looks away but does not respond.]**

_LANCE:_

"You go ballistic every time the instructors bring it up. What's your deal?"

**[HUNK tries to sneakily touch the equipment again.]**

_PIDGE:_

"—Second warning, Hunk!"

**[HUNK stops.]**

_HUNK:_

"Aw..."

_LANCE:_

"Look, Pidge, if we're going to bond as a team, we can't have any secrets."

_PIDGE:_

"Fine. The world as you know it is about to change. The Kerberos Mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction or fucking _crew_ mistake—"

**[PIDGE sees HUNK trying to touch the equipment again.]**

_PIDGE:_

"—STOP TOUCHING MY EQUIPMENT!!!

**[HUNK groans but finally desists.]**

_PIDGE:_

"... So I've been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter."

_HUNK:_

"Whoa, what? Aliens?!"

_LANCE:_

"OK, so you're insane. Got it."

_PIDGE:_

"I'm serious! They keep repeating one word: "Voltron". And tonight, it's going crazier than I have ever heard it."

_LANCE:_

"How crazy?"

**[The Galaxy Garrison building alarms blare. IVERSON speaks over the intercom.]**

_IVERSON:_

"Attention, students. This is not a drill. We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner. Repeat: All students are to remain in barracks until further notice."

**[A fiery object appears in the sky.]**

_HUNK:_

"What's going on? Is that a meteor?! ... A very, very big... meteor?"

**[PIDGE grabs binoculars.]**

_PIDGE:_

"It's a ship!"

**[LANCE takes PIDGE'S binoculars and looks at the object.]**

_LANCE:_

"Holy shit! I can't believe what I'm seeing! That's not one of ours!"

_PIDGE:_

"No. It's one of theirs."

_HUNK:_

"So wait, there really are aliens out there?!"

**[The three watch as the alien spacecraft crashes into the desert. The Garrison sends out land rovers to the crash site.]**

_PIDGE:_

"We've gotta see that ship!"

_LANCE:_

"Hunk, come on!"

_HUNK:_

"Oh, this is the worst team-building exercise ever."

**[LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE run off to the crash site.]**

_Rescuing Shiro_

**[LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE spy on the quarantined crash site from a nearby cliff. LANCE views the alien craft through binoculars.]**

_LANCE:_

"Whoa... What the fuck _is_ that thing?! ... And who the hell is _she_?"

_PIDGE:_

"Lance!"

**[PIDGE bonks LANCE for being distracted by a female Garrison officer.]**

_LANCE:_

"Ow! Ah, right, alien ship. Man, we'll never get past all those guards to get a look."

_HUNK:_

"Aw, man. Yeah, we—yeah I guess there's nothing to do but head back to the barracks, right?"

_PIDGE:_

"Wait. They set up a camera in there and I grabbed its feed. Look!"

**[SHIRO is on the feed strapped to a table as Garrison technicians examine him.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Hey! What are you doing?"

_IVERSON:_

"Calm down, Shiro. We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests on you."

_SHIRO:_

"You have to listen to me! They destroyed worlds! Aliens are coming!"

_LANCE:_

"That's Shiro! The pilot of the Kerberos Mission. That guy's my hero!"

_HUNK:_

"Guess he's not dead in space after all."

_PIDGE:_

"Where's the rest of the crew?"

_IVERSON:_

"Do you know how long you've been gone?"

_SHIRO:_

"I don't know. Months? Years? Look, there's no time. Aliens are coming here for a weapon. They're probably on their way. They'll destroy us! We have to find Voltron!"

_PIDGE:_

"Voltron!"

_TECHNICIAN:_

"Sir, take a look at this. It appears his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic."

_IVERSON:_

"Put him under until we know what that thing can do."

_SHIRO:_

"Don't- don't put me under! No! No, there's no time! Let me go!"

_PIDGE:_

"They didn't _ask_ about the rest of the _crew_."

_LANCE:_

"What the hell are they doing? The guy's a legend. They're not even gonna listen to him?"

_PIDGE:_

"We have to get him out."

_HUNK:_

"Ah, I hate to be the voice of reason here, always, but weren't we just watching on TV because there was no way to get past the guards?"

_LANCE:_

"That was before we were properly motivated. We've just got to think. Could we tunnel in?"

  
  


_PIDGE:_

"Maybe we could get some hazmat suits and sneak in like med techs."

_HUNK:_

"Or we dress up like cooks, sneak into the commissary... little late-night snack."

_LANCE:_

"... No. What we need is a distraction."

**[Explosions burst in the distance and the three cadets scream.]**

_HUNK:_

"Is that the aliens?! Are—Tha—The—Is that the aliens?! Are they here?! They got here so quickly!"

_PIDGE:_

"No. Those explosions were a distraction, for him!"

**[PIDGE points to KEITH arriving by hovercraft.]**

_PIDGE:_

"The Garrison's headed towards the blast, and he's sneaking in from the other side!"

**[LANCE views the new arrival through binoculars.]**

_LANCE:_

"No way...! Oh, he is not going to beat us in there! That guy is always trying to one-up me!"

_HUNK:_

"Who is it?"

_LANCE:_

"Keith!"

_PIDGE:_

"Who?"

_HUNK:_

"Are you sure?"

_LANCE:_

"Oh, I'd recognize that mullet anywhere!"

_HUNK:_

“Oh, no. Not again.”

_PIDGE:_

"Who the fuck is Keith?!"

**[LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE run toward the quarantined crash site. Inside, the technicians examine SHIRO.]**

_TECHNICIAN:_

"These readings are off the chart."

**[KEITH enters.]**

_IVERSON:_

"Hey!"

**[KEITH attacks and knocks out all three technicians. His fighting style is brutal, punches flying and kicks landing where they probably shouldn’t. It takes him barely any time. He then runs to SHIRO, surprised to find him.]**

_KEITH:_

"I- Shiro...?"

**[KEITH cuts SHIRO free from his bonds and tries to carry him out. LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE arrive.]**

_LANCE:_

"Nope. No you—No, no, no, no, no, no, no you don't. I'm saving Shiro."

**[LANCE lifts SHIRO over his shoulder.]**

_KEITH:_

"Who are you?"

_LANCE:_

"Who am I? Uh, the name's Lance."

**[KEITH silently looks at LANCE without recognition.]**

_LANCE:_

"... We were in the same class at the Garrison? Remember?"

_KEITH:_

"Really? Are you an engineer?"

_LANCE:_

"No, man, I'm a pilot. We were, like, rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck-and-neck."

_KEITH:_

"Oh wait, I remember you. You're a cargo pilot."

_LANCE:_

"Well, not anymore. I'm fighter class now thanks to you getting expelled."

_KEITH:_

[ _dryly]_ "Well, congratulations."

**[LANCE and KEITH carry SHIRO out together. HUNK spots the Garrison returning.]**

_HUNK:_

"Oh, man, they're coming back and they do not look happy. We gotta go. Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?"

**[Everyone climbs aboard KEITH's hovercraft and it tips over.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Is this thing going to be big enough for all of us?"

_KEITH:_

" _No_."

**[KEITH has to take off as the Garrison arrives to pursue them. PIDGE has to hold on to SHIRO.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Why am I holding this guy?"

_HUNK:_

"Hey, we did all fit!"

_LANCE:_

"Can't this thing go any faster?"

_KEITH:_

"We _could_ toss out some non-essential weight."

  
  


_LANCE:_

"Oh, right! ... ... ... OK, so that was an insult. I get it."

_KEITH:_

"Big man, lean left!"

**[HUNK complies and the hovercraft turns, causing Garrison rovers to crash.]**

_HUNK:_

"Aw man! Mr. Harris just wiped out Professor Montgomery! ... No, no, he's fine."

_KEITH:_

"Big man, lean right!"

**[HUNK complies and the hovercraft jumps one cliff to the next, causing another rover to crash. HUNK spies the cliff's edge ahead of them.]**

_HUNK:_

"Guys? Is th-th-th-tha-tha—Is that a cliff up ahead?"

_LANCE:_

"Ooooh no, no, no! No, no, no, no—!"

_KEITH:_

"Yup."

**[KEITH smirks and increases speed while everyone else screams. The hovercraft jumps off the cliff.]**

_LANCE:_

"What are you doing?! You're going to kill us all!"

_KEITH:_

"Shut up and trust me!"

**[KEITH safely avoids crashing and continues flying into the desert, escaping the Garrison.]**

_The Blue Lion_

_Strange Energy_

**[SHIRO sits on the roof of a desert shack at sunrise; KEITH approaches from the side and climbs up the rickety ladder to sit next to him.]**

_KEITH:_

"It's good to have you back."

_SHIRO:_

"Heh. It's good to be back. H-how long have I been gone?"

_KEITH:_

"A year. So what happened out there? Where... were you?"

_SHIRO:_

"Fuck. I wish I could tell you. My head's still pretty scrambled. I was on an... alien ship but... somehow I escaped. It's all a blur. Is A-”

_KEITH:_

“Yeah, Adam’s doing okay. We missed you. Are you going to go see him?”

_SHIRO:_

“Thank God. Soon, I promise. And my mom?”

_KEITH:_

“She’s okay. Uh, Adam and I have dinner with her every Sunday. She misses you. I- we missed you.”

**[SHIRO sniffs and harshly wipes at his eyes with his sleeve. KEITH puts a hand on his metal shoulder.]**

_SHIRO:_

“That’s good. Good. How did you know to come and save me when I crashed?"

_KEITH:_

"You should come see this."

**[SHIRO follows KEITH into the shack. Inside, KEITH shows SHIRO, LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE his board of a map, diagrams, and notes.]**

_SHIRO:_

"What have you been working on?"

_KEITH:_

"I can't explain it, really. I was kinda... lost and... felt myself drawn out to this place. It's like something... some energy was telling me to search."

_SHIRO:_

"For what? This isn’t like, Mothman or anything, right? I know you were really into that shit in eighth grade-"

_KEITH:_

"No! No, no, nothing like that. I know that. Well, I didn't really know at the time... until I stumbled across this area. It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night. Then you showed up."

_SHIRO:_

"... I should... thank you all for getting me out. Lance, right?"

**[SHIRO offers LANCE his prosthetic hand. LANCE hesitates but shakes it. SHIRO offers to shake PIDGE and HUNK's hand. HUNK hesitates but shakes SHIRO’s hand after an elbow to the ribs from PIDGE.]**

_PIDGE:_

"The nervous guy's Hunk. I'm Pidge. So, did anyone else from your crew make it out?"

**[PIDGE is shifting from foot to foot - they look anxious, raring to go and upset at the prospect of his answer.]**

_SHIRO:_

"I'm not sure. I remember the mission and being captured. After that, it's just bits and pieces."

_HUNK:_

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but back to the aliens. Where are they now? Are they coming? Are they coming for all of us? Like where are they at this very moment?"

_SHIRO:_

"I can't really put it together. I-I remember the word "Voltron". It's some kind of weapon they're looking for, but I don't know why. Whatever it is, I think we need to find it before they do."

_HUNK:_

"Well last night, I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff, and I found this picture. Look it's his girlfriend."

**[HUNK shows everyone a picture of "PIDGE" and a girl. PIDGE steals the photo back.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Hey, gimme that! What were you doing in my stuff?"

_HUNK:_

"I wa—I was looking for a candy bar. But then, I started reading his diary."

**[HUNK pulls out PIDGE's diary. PIDGE steals it back.]**

_PIDGE:_

"WHAT?!"

_HUNK:_

"And I noticed that the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a Fraunhofer line."

_KEITH and LANCE:_

"Frown... who?"

**[They glare at each other, clearly displeased with the fact that they think the same way.]**   
  


_HUNK:_

"It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only this element doesn't exist on Earth. I thought it might be this Voltron, and I think I can build a machine to look for it, kinda like a Voltron Geiger Counter."

_LANCE:_

"Hunk, you big, nauseous genius!"

_HUNK:_

"It's pretty fascinating, really. Th-The wavelength looks like this."

**[HUNK pulls out a graph of the wavelength. KEITH grabs it from him.]**

_KEITH:_

"Wait… Give me that."

**[KEITH matches the wavelength's appearance to an array of boulders he has seen and has a photo of.]**

_Lions and Aliens_

**[The team arrives at the location with HUNK's new device.]**

_LANCE:_

"... OK. I admit it. This is really super freaky."

_HUNK:_

"I'm getting a reading."

**[HUNK uses the device to locate a cave with ancient carvings inside.]**

_HUNK:_

“Woah.” 

_SHIRO:_

"What are these?"

_KEITH:_

"These are the lion carvings I was telling you about. They're _everywhere_ around here."

**[LANCE approaches a carving and touches it, causing all of them to light up, surprising everyone.]**

_LANCE:_

"Whoa... Whoa!"

  
  


_KEITH:_

"Heh, they've never done that before."

**[The ground beneath them collapses and the team falls into a cavern of water. LANCE is the first to look up and see the Blue Lion inside a force field.]**

_LANCE:_

"They _are_ everywhere."

_PIDGE:_

"Is this it? Is this the Voltron?"

_SHIRO:_

"It... must be."

_KEITH:_

"This is what's been causing all this crazy energy out here."

**[KEITH approaches the Blue Lion, the rest of the team slowly follows.]**

_KEITH:_

"Looks like there's a force field around it."

_LANCE:_

"Does anyone else get the feeling this is staring at them?"

_SHIRO:_

"Hmm... No."

_LANCE:_

"Yeah. The eyes are totally following me."

**[KEITH runs up to the force field and touches it with no reaction.]**

_KEITH:_

"I wonder how we get through this."

**[LANCE leans on the force field, propping himself up with one arm like he’s leaning on a wall, and grins at KEITH.]**

_LANCE:_

"Maybe you just have to knock."

**[LANCE literally knocks on the force field and it reacts, dissipating, causing him to fall through it and stumble, and igniting the area around them in blue. The team sees an image of Voltron forming from the five Lions in their minds.]**

_EVERYONE:_

"Woah..."

_LANCE:_

"Uh, did everyone just see that?"

_HUNK:_

"Voltron is a robot! Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot!"

_PIDGE:_

"And this thing is only one part of it! I wonder where the rest of them are."

_SHIRO:_

"This is what they're looking for."

_KEITH:_

"Incredible."

**[The Blue Lion suddenly lowers its head and opens its mouth to allow them inside, terrifying HUNK and PIDGE. LANCE hesitates, but gleefully enters and takes a seat in the cockpit.]**

_LANCE:_

"Here we go."

**[The seat jolts forward, making LANCE yelp, and the command console activates.]**

_LANCE:_

"Heheh! All right! Very nice!"

_HUNK:_

"OK guys, I-I feel the need to point out, just so that we're all, y'know, aware: We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now."

**[LANCE senses the Blue Lion communicating with him.]**

_LANCE:_

"Whoa, did you guys just hear that?"

_KEITH:_

"Hear what?"

_LANCE:_

"I-I think it's talking to me. Hmm... Um..."

**[LANCE presses a few buttons; the Blue Lion stands up and roars. HUNK and PIDGE scream.]**

_LANCE:_

"OK. Got it. Now let's try this."

**[LANCE smashes the Blue Lion out of the cavern and takes off flying, doing somersaults and wild turns in the air, terrifying the team. HUNK and PIDGE scream.]**

_KEITH:_

"YOU ARE. THE WORST. PILOT. EVER. This is a nature preserve, man, you can’t just go around exploding fucking caverns!"

**[SHIRO elbows KEITH for the bad language and LANCE joins in on the screaming. At the Galaxy Garrison, IVERSON and a guard witness the Blue Lion flying.]**

_IVERSON:_

"What in the Sam fuckin’ Hill is that?"

_GUARD:_

"It appears to be a flying blue lion, sir."

**[IVERSON is unimpressed; the Blue Lion lands and runs along the desert at high speed.]**

_LANCE:_

"Isn't this awesome?!"

_HUNK:_

"Make it stop! Make it stop!"

_LANCE:_

"I'm not making it do anything. It's like it's on autopilot!"

**[The Blue Lion takes off into the sky.]**

_KEITH:_

"Where are you going?!"

_LANCE:_

"I just said it's on autopilot! It says there's an alien ship approaching Earth. I think we're supposed to stop it."

_PIDGE:_

"What did it say, exactly?!"

_LANCE:_

"Well, it's not like it's saying words, more like feeding ideas into my brain. Kind of."

_HUNK:_

"Well, if this thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just, like—I don't know, give it to them? Maybe they'll leave us alone. Sorry, Lion, nothing personal."

_SHIRO:_

"You don't understand. These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path. There's no bargaining with them. They won't stop until everything is dead."

**[Everyone stares at HUNK.]**

_HUNK:_

"... Oh. Never mind then."

**[The Blue Lion leaves the Earth's atmosphere and a warship from the Galra Empire suddenly appears. Everyone gasps.]**

_HUNK:_

"Uh... Holy crow! Is that really an alien ship?!"

_SHIRO:_

"They found me..."

**[The Galra warship opens fire.]**

_PIDGE:_

"We've got to get it out of here!"

_LANCE:_

"Hang on!"

**[LANCE pilots to dodge the onslaught of laser guns.]**

  
  


_LANCE:_

"Ah! All right! OK, I think I know what to do!"

_PIDGE:_

"Be careful, man! This isn't a simulator!"

_LANCE:_

"Well, that's good. I always wreck the simulator."

**[KEITH looks panicked. SHIRO looks done with the world, PIDGE seems excited, and HUNK looks like he might cry/vomit/both. LANCE uses the Blue Lion's mouth cannon to blast the length of the warship.]**

_LANCE:_

"Let's try this."

**[LANCE uses the Blue Lion's claws to tear into the warship's side.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Nice job, Lance!"

_LANCE:_

"OK, I think it's time to get these guys away from our planet."

**[Inside the warship, the UNNAMED GALRA COMMANDER that captured SHIRO a year previous speaks to ZARKON through a video transmission.]**

_GALRA COMMANDER:_

"Lord Zarkon, the escaped prisoner and his people found the Lion. It attacked us and is heading out of the system."

_ZARKON:_

"Follow that Lion and alert all ships in the area to intercept. Capturing that Lion is your first and only priority."

_GALRA COMMANDER:_

"Yes, your Majesty. Full power after the Lion!"

**[The Galra warship pursues the Blue Lion.]**

_HUNK:_

"Oh, no!"

_PIDGE:_

"They're gaining on us!"

_LANCE:_

"It's weird. They're not trying to shoot us. Th-They're just chasing."

_HUNK:_

"OK, seriously, now we think having aliens follow us is good? I am not on board with this new direction, guys."

_KEITH:_

"Where the hell are we?"

_SHIRO:_

"Edge of the solar system. There's Kerberos."

_PIDGE:_

"It takes months for our ships to get out this far. We got out here in five seconds."

**[A Wormhole appears before them.]**

_HUNK:_

"What is that?!"

_LANCE:_

"Uh, this may seem crazy, but I think the Lion wants us to go through there."

_PIDGE:_

"Where does it go?"

_LANCE:_

"I-I don't know. Shiro, you're the senior officer here. What should we do?"

_SHIRO:_

"Whatever's happening, the Lion knows more than we do. I say we trust it, but we're a team now. We should decide together."

**[The team looks at each other in silence.]**

_LANCE:_

"... All right. Guess we're all ditching class tomorrow."

**[The Blue Lion enters the Wormhole and it disappears before the Galra warship can follow.]**

_The Sleeping Castle_

_Princess Allura_

**[The team groans from the turbulence of the Wormhole and exit to a different part of the universe.]**

_LANCE:_

"Whoa. That was..."

**[HUNK grunts and vomits in the Blue Lion, but pauses.]**

_HUNK:_

"So sorry—"

**[HUNK continues to vomit.]**

_PIDGE:_

"I'm just surprised it took this long."

_SHIRO:_

"I don't recognize any of these constellations. We must be a long, long way from Earth."

_LANCE:_

"The Lion seems to want to go to this planet. I think... I think it's going home."

**[As the Blue Lion blasts towards Arus, entering its atmosphere, the team huddles closer together from the intense turbulence.]**

_LANCE:_

"Guys, personal space! Hunk, buddy, I love you, but your breath is killing me."

_HUNK:_

"Um, is it just me, or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious Wormhole? Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway?"

_LANCE:_

"It got us away from that alien warship, didn't it?"

_KEITH:_

"I don't know if you noticed, but we're in an alien warship."

_LANCE:_

"Oh, are you scared?"

_KEITH:_

"With you at the helm? Terrified."

_SHIRO:_

"All right, knock it off! No one's happy to be in this situation, but we're here now. If we want to get through this, we've got to do it together."

_PIDGE:_

"So, what do we do?"

_SHIRO:_

"First, we find out where we're headed. Lance?"

_LANCE:_

"I don't know. I'm sorry. The Lion's not talking to me anymore. ... Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Shh! Listen. I think I hear something."

**[A high-pitched squeal sounds.]**

_KEITH:_

"I'm hearing it, too."

_HUNK:_

"It's, uh—It's kind of a—a high-pitched squeal?"

**[LANCE farts; the team holds their noses in disgust.]**

  
  


_SHIRO, KEITH, and HUNK:_

"Come on, Lance!"

**[PIDGE retches dramatically and swats at LANCE.]**

_LANCE:_

"But seriously, there's a Castle up ahead."

**[Everyone's amazed as the Blue Lion approaches the Castle of Lions and the latent Castleship reactivates. The Lion lands in the courtyard.]**

_KEITH:_

"Wow."

_SHIRO:_

"Keep your guard up."

_PIDGE:_

"Something wrong?"

_SHIRO:_

"My crew was captured by aliens once. I'm not going to let it happen again."

**[PIDGE makes a pained expression, and SHIRO gives them a reassuring look. PIDGE exhales and sets their jaw. After the team exits the Blue Lion, it stands up, startling everyone.]**

_HUNK:_

"Oh no! Oh no! I knew it was going to eat us! No!"

**[The Blue Lion roars, opening the Castleship's doors. HUNK cowers behind SHIRO until the doors finish opening.]**

_HUNK:_

"Oh, the door is open. Guess I was wrong about you."

**[The eerie silence bemuses the team as they enter the vestibule.]**

_HUNK:_

"Hellooo?"

**[HUNK's voice echoes in the emptiness while everyone stares at him, startled. HUNK shrugs.]**

_PIDGE:_

"From the size of the Lion, I expected these steps to be bigger."

**[A beam of light appears as the vestibule activates. Everyone gasps.]**

_COMPUTER:_

"Hold for identity scan."

_PIDGE:_

"What?"

_SHIRO:_

"Why are we here? What do you want with us?"

_LANCE and PIDGE:_

"Whoa!"

**[Crystal torches light up a path.]**

_PIDGE:_

"I guess we're going that way."

**[As the team goes forward, more crystal torches ignite to lead them deeper inside. HUNK's voice echoes as he calls out.]**

_HUNK:_

"Hello? ... Hellooo?"

**[The team arrives at the Sleep Chamber of the Castleship.]**

_HUNK:_

"Hello?"

_LANCE:_

"Where are we?"

_PIDGE:_

"It's some kind of control room."

**[The console PIDGE is looking at suddenly activates and two sleep pods rise from the floor.]**

_HUNK:_

"Are these guys... dead?"

**[One of the sleep pods opens, revealing ALLURA as she instantly awakens.]**

  
  


_ALLURA:_

"Father!"

**[LANCE immediately catches the ALLURA in his arms. He flushes at the sight of her and dons a suave persona.]**

_LANCE:_

"Hello."

_ALLURA:_

"Who are you? Where am I?"

_LANCE:_

"I'm Lance. And you're right here in my arms."

_ALLURA:_

"Your... ears."

_LANCE:_

"... Yeah?"

_ALLURA:_

"They're hideous. What's wrong with them?"

_LANCE:_

"Nothing's wrong with them! They heard exactly what you said about them!"

**[ALLURA grabs LANCE by the ears and puts him in a restraining hold. KEITH snickers.]**

  
  


_ALLURA:_

"Who are you? Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my Castle?"

_LANCE:_

"A giant blue lion brought us here! That's all we know!"

_ALLURA:_

"How do you have the Blue Lion? What happened to its Paladin? What are you all doing here? Unless... How long has it been?"

_SHIRO:_

"We don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help."

_ALLURA:_

"I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea. I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep."

**[ALLURA accesses the console by placing her hands on it; a screen appears.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Okay, that's how that works."

**[The second sleep pod opens, revealing CORAN. He gasps at the sight of LANCE.]**

_CORAN:_

"E-Enemy combatants!"

**[CORAN jumps towards LANCE but LANCE side-steps him, so CORAN loses his balance.]**

_CORAN:_

"Quiznak! You're lucky I have a case of the old "Sleep Chamber Knees". Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so and—One, two, three—"

**[CORAN imitates his fighting moves and snaps his fingers.]**

_CORAN:_

"—Sleepytime!"

_LANCE:_

"Well, before you did that, I'd—Hoo! Ha! Hiyah!"

**[LANCE imitates rudimentary karate. Poorly.]**

_LANCE:_

"—Like that."

_CORAN:_

"Oh, Really?! Well, how could you do that when I've already come at you with this?!"

**[CORAN bends down and pretends to strike repeatedly.]**

_CORAN:_

"Ha, ha, ha, ha-ey!"

_HUNK:_

"Man, these guys are good."

_ALLURA:_

"It can't be..."

_CORAN:_

"What is it?"

_ALLURA:_

"We've been asleep for 10,000 years!"

**[ALLURA recalls her last memory of being awake. She stood in the Bridge of the Castle of Lions with CORAN and her father, KING ALFOR. The Castleship was under attack by ZARKON's fleet. ZARKON appeared onscreen.]**

_ALFOR:_

"Zarkon!"

_ZARKON:_

"Your fleet has been destroyed, Alfor. I will be there shortly to claim Voltron."

**[ZARKON ended the transmission; a Galra warship blasted the Castleship with a powerful cannon.]**

_ALLURA:_

"Father, we must form Voltron and fight before it's too late!"

_ALFOR:_

"It's already too late. We must send the Lions away. We can't risk them falling into Zarkon's hands."

_ALLURA:_

"We can't give up hope!"

_ALFOR:_

"I'm sorry, daughter. If all goes well, I will see you again soon."

**[KING ALFOR used a mysterious light to put ALLURA asleep.]**

_ALLURA:_

"Father...!"

_ALFOR:_

"I love you."

**[ALLURA's memories end; the scene returns to the present.]**

_ALLURA:_

"Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed. Coran, Father is gone. Our entire civilization..."

**[ALLURA becomes enraged.]**

_ALLURA_ :

“Zarkon!"

**[SHIRO recalls ZARKON's face. He looks uncomfortable - on edge and mildly nauseous.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Zarkon...?"

  
  


_ALLURA:_

"He was the King of the Galra. A vile creature and enemy to all free people."

_SHIRO:_

"I remember now... I was his prisoner."

_ALLURA:_

"He's still alive? Impossible!"

_SHIRO:_

"I can't explain it, but it's true. He's searching for a superweapon called Voltron."

  
  
  


_ALLURA:_

"He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him, and that's exactly why we must find it before he does."

_The Galra Empire_

**[At ZARKON's Central Command, HAGGAR is surrounded by glowing purple crystals and scrying for information on a magic circle. Suddenly sensing something, HAGGAR goes to inform ZARKON.]**

_HAGGAR:_

"The Blue Lion has returned, and now I feel a resurgence of Altean energy."

_ZARKON:_

"Alfor's daughter lives? How?"

_HAGGAR:_

"I know not, but it is time to reclaim what is rightfully ours."

_ZARKON:_

"Yes. I shall wipe that foul race from the universe forever and take back Voltron. Contact my commanders."

**[On a Galra warship, SENDAK is charging his prosthetic arm.]**

_HAXUS:_

"Emperor Zarkon requests an audience."

**[SENDAK receives ZARKON's video transmission at the warship's Bridge.]**

  
  
  


_ZARKON:_

"Commander Sendak, the Princess of Altea is alive and hiding in your sector. We believe she alone holds the whereabouts of the remaining Lions. Your battle fleet is the closest to her location. Retrieve her and the Lions. With them all, the Galra Empire will be unstoppable."

_SENDAK:_

"I fight for the Empire. I conquer in the name of Galra. No foe has ever stood in my way and none ever will. Vrepit sa!"

**[ZARKON ends the transmission.]**

_SENDAK:_

"Set a course for Arus."

_The Five Lions_

**[On the Castleship, ALLURA stands at the Sleep Chamber console with a plate of food goo floating nearby.]**

_CORAN:_

" Princess, you must eat. It's been 10,000 years!"

_ALLURA:_

"I'm not hungry."

_LANCE:_

"Man, 10,000 years? That's like one thousand plus ten."

_KEITH:_

"That's times ten."

_LANCE:_

"Whatever, jackass."

_HUNK:_

"I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving."

_PIDGE:_

"Yeah, but you've thrown up, like, five times."

_HUNK:_

"Hmm... Good point."

**[HUNK begins eating the food goo, continuing to eat although disgusted.]**

  
  


_SHIRO:_

"I can't believe your civilization created such advanced technology 10,000 years ago. It must have been an incredible place."

_CORAN:_

"Yes, it was... but now it is gone and we're the last Alteans alive."

**[ALLURA mourns as CORAN comforts her; she hears a squeak from her sleep pod and is happy to find the four Altean Mice.]**

_ALLURA:_

"Looks like we're not the last, after all."

**[The Castleship alarms blare. and a Galra warship appears on-screen]**

_CORAN:_

"A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!"

_ALLURA:_

"How did they find us?!"

_LANCE:_

"I'm not sure, but I bet it's Keith's fault."

_KEITH:_

"Say whatever you've got to say to make yourself feel better... after getting us stuck on the other side of a Wormhole!"

_LANCE:_

"I'LL STICK YOU IN A WORMHOLE!"

**[LANCE and KEITH appear ready to fight, but SHIRO separates them.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Stow it, cadets! This is no time to place blame, it's time to work as a team. How long before they arrive?"

_CORAN:_

"At their speed? Oh, well, uh, carry the two... I'd say probably a couple of days?"

_ALLURA:_

"Good. Let them come! By the time they get here, you five will have reformed Voltron, and together, we will destroy Zarkon's empire!"

**[HUNK burps]**

_HUNK:_

"Sorry! Food goo."

_SHIRO:_

"Princess, there are five of these Lions. How are we going to find the rest?"

**[In the Castleship's Bridge with a Crystal above, ALLURA stands in the center.]**

_CORAN:_

"King Alfor connected the Lions to Allura's life force. She alone is the key to the Lions' whereabouts."

**[ALLURA activates the computer, opening up a map of the entire universe.]**

_ALL:_

"Whoa!"

_PIDGE:_

"These are... coordinates. The Black Lion looks like it's in the same location as the Blue Lion."

_CORAN:_

"Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage!"

_ALLURA:_

"Very observant. That's because the Black Lion is in the Castle."

_CORAN:_

"To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon's hands, King Alfor locked it in the Castle. It can only be freed if the other four Lions are present."

_ALLURA:_

"As you have found, the Lions choose their pilots. It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The Quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his Lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain."

**[ALLURA sends the Black Lion hologram towards SHIRO.]**

_ALLURA:_

"The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion."

**[ALLURA moves the Green Lion's hologram towards PIDGE.]**

_ALLURA:_

"The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion. The Blue Lion—"

_LANCE:_

"—Whoap, hold up, let me guess: Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?"

**[LANCE smiles; ALLURA looks annoyed and then continues.]**

_ALLURA:_

"The... Yellow Lion is caring and kind."

**[ALLURA sends the hologram Yellow Lion towards HUNK.]**

_ALLURA:_

"Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together."

**[HUNK questionably points to himself.]**

_ALLURA:_

"The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone. Keith, you will fly the Red Lion."

  
  


_LANCE:_

"What? This guy?"

**[LANCE and KEITH glare at each other.]**

_ALLURA:_

"Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion's coordinates yet. There must be something wrong with the Castle. After 10,000 years, it... might need some work."

_CORAN:_

"Don't worry, we'll find it soon. They don't call me "The Coranic" for nothing. It's because it sounds like "mechanic." So... Coranic, mechanic. It's not—It doesn't sound... exactly like it. It's similar."

**[The hologram Lions roar and charge together, forming Voltron.]**

_ALLURA:_

"Once all the Lions are united, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known, the Defender of the Universe."

_HUNK:_

"Awesome!"

_PIDGE:_

"Oh..."

_HUNK:_

"Wait. Okay, we're going to be in there and flying Lions. Got that part. How do Lions turn into legs? Also, is this going to be a long trip? Because I have to pee. Do you people pee?"

_SHIRO:_

"You know we don't have much time. Pidge and I will go after the Green Lion. Lance, you take Hunk and get the yellow one. Keith, you stay here. If you locate that Red Lion, go get it."

_ALLURA:_

"In the meantime, I'll get this Castle's defenses ready. They'll be sorely needed."

_CORAN:_

"I'll ready a pod a-and load in the coordinates so that you can reach the Green Lion."

**[The two teams take off, LANCE with HUNK in the Blue Lion, and SHIRO and PIDGE in a flight pod; ALLURA readies herself to open a Wormhole with the Castleship's power.]**

_CORAN:_

"We can only keep the Wormholes that lead to the other Lions open for two of your Earth hours, so you'll have to be quick about your work. The good news is that according to my readings, both planets are relatively peaceful. So, if you do get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives. Enjoy the trip!"

_PIDGE:_

"Wait—"

_LANCE:_

"Wait! What? No! OK—!"

_HUNK:_

"I did not receive the memo on this."

_Retrieving The Lions_

_Green and Yellow_

**[SHIRO and PIDGE arrive at the densely-forested Green Planet and explore it using an Altean compass.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Look!"

**[PIDGE points towards a canoe with a lion carved as its bowsprit. A sloth-like alien suddenly appears beside them and startles them; SHIRO and PIDGE yell.]**

_PIDGE:_

"It's just a... whatever... that thing is."

**[The sloth-like alien recognizes the Voltron symbol on PIDGE's compass.]**

_PIDGE:_

"I... I think he wants us to get in his canoe."

_SHIRO:_

"Then I guess we should go."

_PIDGE:_

"Huh?"

_SHIRO:_

"I've been locked up by aliens for a year. This is nothing."

**[SHIRO and PIDGE peacefully ride the canoe as the sloth-like alien paddles them towards the Green Lion, squeaks are heard from the inhabitants of the forest.]**

_PIDGE:_

"I wonder if Hunk and Lance are having as good a time as us."

**[Meanwhile, LANCE and HUNK are being chased by Galra fighter jets and coming under heavy fire. Both of them scream for dear life among the blaring alarms.]**

_HUNK and LANCE:_

"Oh, no! No, no, no! Oh! Oh, no!"

**[The Galra fighter jets hit the Blue Lion with missiles, knocking it out of the sky.]**

_HUNK:_

"I thought Coran said these planets were peaceful!"

_LANCE:_

"Maybe "peaceful" means something else in Altean!"

**[LANCE prevents the Blue Lion from crashing and flies towards a Galra mine. HUNK pulls up an Altean compass.]**

_HUNK:_

"According to the coordinates, we're right on top of the Yellow Lion. It's below there, where they're mining for the ore. They don't even know the Lion is there. Or maybe they just got here and they're digging for the Lion? What do you think, Lance?"

_LANCE:_

"Who cares? Just go get it! I'm dropping you down there."

_HUNK:_

"Me? Down there? No. No, no, no."

_LANCE:_

"Yes, I'll cover you!"

**[LANCE dives the Blue Lion to the surface and runs it toward the mine under laser fire.]**

_HUNK:_

"No, what if the Yellow Lion doesn't work? Wh-What if I—What if I can't get in the mine? What if I start crying? It's too late! I'm already crying!"

_LANCE:_

"Sorry, no time for questions."

**[LANCE quickly ejects HUNK and he rolls towards the mine while LANCE draws the heavy laser fire away from him. HUNK opens a mine lift's controls and starts hot-wiring them.]**

  
  
  


_HUNK, muttering:_

_"Oh Yeah, sure, just drop me off on an alien planet. That's cool, man. It's only occupied by mean purple aliens that want to kill me, but whatever. Just ignore them and go connect with a big, yellow, mechanical cat. Easy-peasy. Yeah. That all makes a ton of sense to me."_

**[The Galra lift goes down into the mine.]**

_HUNK:_

"Cool...! Okay, I'm in a giant hole. Now what, Hunk?"

**[Hunks gets closer to the Yellow Lion, causing the carvings around him to glow and show a path.]**

_HUNK:_

"... Ooh. Pretty."

**[A massive glowing circle appears in front of him.]**

_HUNK:_

"How am I... going to get through that?"

**[HUNK notices a mobile drill.]**

_HUNK_ _:_

Hmm? Hmm..."

**[LANCE struggles while he flies the Blue Lion into the sky to draw the attacks. HUNK finds the Yellow Lion after drilling through the cave wall around it. LANCE battles the Galra, but they start firing at the mine entrance.]**

_LANCE:_

"Oh, no!"

**[The Galra fighter jets cause a massive explosion.]**

_LANCE:_

"HUNK!"

**[SHIRO and PIDGE are still riding along peacefully in the canoe, but PIDGE begins to have doubts.]**

_PIDGE:_

"I know the Princess said that this is supposed to be my Lion, but what if she's wrong? I mean, she's probably not wrong. She's a princess, but I'm not a pilot, even though... I've always wanted to be a pilot. I mean, I read all the fighter manuals, but never got to fly the simulator. But, hey, I can't be all that worse than Lance. He crashed all the time. But what if I get in there and it doesn't respond? What if I get in there and it's too big and my feet don't touch the pedals? What if there aren't even pedals?!"

**[SHIRO makes an apologetic face at the sloth-alien.]**

_SHIRO:_

"You're rambling. Listen... Our commander on the Kerberos Mission is the smartest man I ever met, and he always said, 'If you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great.’”

**[PIDGE smiles fondly. The canoe stops at a root-covered stone temple and SHIRO and PIDGE approach the steps; the lion carvings glow from PIDGE's presence.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Go. Be great."

**[PIDGE grins and runs towards the temple's summit. Although nothing is found at the top, a growl is heard and light glows beneath PIDGE. PIDGE jumps inside of the temple.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Whoo-hoo-hoo!"

**[The Green Lion finally breaks free from its tomb. LANCE is fighting the Galra fighter jets on the planetoid.]**

_LANCE:_

"Hunk, come on! Please, buddy!"

**[The Galra fighter jets hit the Blue Lion with a bombardment of laser fire and send it into a spin.]**

_LANCE:_

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Going down! We're going down!"

**[The Blue Lion crash lands and struggles to stand. As the Galra fighter jets lock on and fire their missiles, LANCE braces for impact.]**

_LANCE:_

"Oh, no!"

**[Suddenly, the Yellow Lion appears, blocking the incoming missiles and flattening the fighter jets with its own body.]**

_HUNK:_

"You okay, Lance?"

_LANCE:_

"Hunk! I thought you were dead! You jumped in front of those shots to save my life!"

_HUNK:_

"Well, actually, I was trying to get out of the way. Thankfully, what this thing lacks in speed, it more than makes up for in armor. Man, can it take a beating! Ooh?"

**[Galra fighter jets fire more lasers; the Yellow Lion provides cover.]**

_HUNK:_

"We've got incoming!"

**[ALLURA appears on the command screen of the Blue Lion.]**

_ALLURA:_

"Paladins, please hurry back! I can't hold the Wormhole much longer!"

_LANCE:_

"Let's get out of here!"

**[The two Lions fly towards the Wormhole, although the Yellow Lion starts twirling towards it after getting hit by one of the Galra fighter jets. HUNK feels ill.]**

_HUNK:_

"Ah—! Not this again...! Oh..."

_LANCE:_

"Quit screwing around, Hunk! The Wormhole is closing!"

**[HUNK and LANCE safely reach the Wormhole.]**

_King Alfor_

**[LANCE and HUNK groaned as they enter the Bridge of the Castle of Lions where everyone waits.]**

_ALLURA:_

"You made it."

_LANCE:_

"Yeah, just barely. That was a nightmare. I almost puked out there. I felt like Hunk!"

_HUNK:_

"Think how I felt. I _am_ Hunk.”

_PIDGE:_

"Yeah... We had a tough time, too."

**[SHIRO and PIDGE smile at each other.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Did we find the Red Lion yet?"

_CORAN:_

"Allura just located it. There's a bit of good news and bad news. The good news is, the Red Lion's nearby. The bad news is, it's onboard that Galra ship now orbiting Arus. But wait, good news again. We're Arus!"

_SHIRO:_

"They're here already?"

_CORAN:_

"Yes. Guess my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting—I-It's more of an art than a science. Hmm?"

**[A video transmission overtakes the Castle's screen, and SENDAK appears.]**

_SENDAK:_

"Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe. I am here to confiscate the Lions. Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet."

**[The transmission ends.]**

_SHIRO:_

"All right, let's not panic."

_HUNK:_

"Not panic? Th-The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us. We only have four Lions."

_PIDGE:_

"Technically, only three working Lions."

_HUNK:_

"That's right. Thank you, Pidge. Three working Lions an-and a Castle that's, like, 10,000 years old."

_CORAN:_

"A-Actually, it's 10,600 years old. You see, it was built by my grandfather—"

_HUNK:_

"Thanks, Coran. Thank you for that. See? Now is the perfect time to panic!"

_ALLURA:_

"Wait! This Castle has a particle barrier we can activate."

_LANCE:_

"Girl, you've already activated my par—"

_SHIRO:_

"—Lance!"

_CORAN:_

"The particle barrier won't hold Sendak's ion cannon forever. The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last."

_HUNK:_

"Panic now?"

_SHIRO:_

"No. We've just got to figure out our plan of action, aaand... figure it out quickly."

_LANCE:_

"I say we pop through a Wormhole and live to fight another day."

_HUNK:_

"I second that. Yes. I mean, we tried to find all the Lions, right? We gave it the old college try. Couldn't do it. We only have three. We can't form Voltron. I mean, I guess we could form a... snake? Or a worm! To go through that hole, Lance, that you were talking about."

_LANCE:_

"Then, it's settled. Allura, you ride with me. One of you has to take the old guy."

**[CORAN seethes.]**

_PIDGE:_

"We can't just abandon Arus. The Galra will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them."

_HUNK:_

"Okay. If we run, then maybe Sendak will follow us and leave this planet alone, like when we left Earth. We form the snake-worm thingamajig and we, just, y’know—hisss out of here."

_KEITH:_

"Sendak could destroy the planet then come after us anyway. Staying is our only option."

_LANCE:_

"Here's an option: shut your Quiznak."

_KEITH:_

"I don't think you're using that word correctly."

_LANCE:_

"What do you know, Mullet?"

_KEITH:_

"We're staying."

_LANCE:_

"Leaving!"

_PIDGE:_

"Staying!"

_HUNK:_

"Snake!"

_SHIRO:_

"Guys, stop! Princess Allura, these are your Lions. You've dealt with the Galra Empire before. You know what we're facing better than any of us. What do you think is the best course of action?"

_ALLURA:_

"I... I-I don't know."

_CORAN:_

"Perhaps your father can help."

_ALLURA:_

"My father?"

**[CORAN takes ALLURA to the Castle's Memory Chamber.]**

_ALLURA:_

"Coran, what is this?"

_CORAN:_

"King Alfor knew there was a chance he might never see you again. So, his memories, his very being, were stored in this computer for you."

**[ALLURA approaches the computer and a burst of light changes the Chamber to a vision of Altea. A holographic image of King ALFOR appears from the computer.]**

_ALLURA:_

"Father! Father, it is so good to see you."

_ALFOR:_

"Allura, my only child, how I've missed your face."

_ALLURA:_

"... I'm so frightened. A Galra ship is set to attack, and I don't know what to do. Please, Father, I need your help."

_ALFOR:_

"I would do anything to take this burden from you."

_ALLURA:_

"I don't know if we should run to preserve what we have or stay and risk everything. I want to fight, but the Paladins of old are gone. I know what you would do."

_ALFOR:_

"I scattered the Lions of Voltron to keep them out of Zarkon's hands. You urged me to keep them and fight, but, for the greater good of protecting the universe, I chose to hide them."

_ALLURA:_

"I think I understand."

_ALFOR:_

"No, daughter, you were right. I made a terrible mistake, one that cost the universe countless lives. Forming Voltron is the only way to stop Zarkon. You must be willing to sacrifice everything to assemble the Lions and correct my error."

**[ALLURA dons a spacesuit and returns to the Paladins in the Command Room.]**

_ALLURA:_

"You five Paladins were brought here for a reason. The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny. Voltron is the universe's only hope. We are the universe's only hope."

_SHIRO:_

"We're with you, Princess."

**[ALLURA brings the Paladins to the armory holding the Paladin armor. Everyone is hyped.]**

_ALLURA:_

"Your suits of armor."

_LANCE:_

"Cool!"

_SHIRO:_

"Outstanding."

_KEITH:_

"Nice."

_PIDGE:_

"Oh, neat!"

**[HUNK starts comparing his body with that of his suit, doubting he will fit. PIDGE does the same, skeptical they are tall enough. SHIRO holds his up to his huge fucking arms with a worried look on his face. KEITH looks satisfied with his, but LANCE is holding his to his waist and bunching extra fabric in his fist. It’s clear he’s way too skinny for the uniform, and he isn’t sure whether to be smug or upset.]**

_HUNK:_

"Hmm... Mmm... hmm."

_CORAN:_

"Princess, are you sure about this? They aren't exactly the best and brightest the universe has to offer."

_ALLURA:_

"No, but they're all we've got."

_SHIRO:_

"Boys, it's time to suit up!"

**[The new Paladins don their armor.]**

_ALLURA:_

"The Bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron. It takes a distinct shape for each Paladin."

**[The Paladins receive their Bayards. PIDGE's becomes a small grappling hook with a knife head.]**

_LANCE:_

"Aw, you got a cute little bayard."

**[PIDGE strikes LANCE and he is electrocuted.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Yeah, it is pretty cute."

_ALLURA:_

"Shiro, I'm afraid your Bayard was lost with its Paladin."

_SHIRO:_

"I guess I'll just have to make do."

_The Red Lion_

**[The gathers in the Bridge of the Castle of Lions.]**

_ALLURA:_

"You'll need to retrieve the Red Lion from Sendak's ship."

_KEITH:_

"That's a.. pretty big ship. How are we gonna know where the Red Lion is?"

_PIDGE:_

"Oh, it's not a matter of 'we'. It's a matter of 'you'."

_HUNK:_

"Pidge is right. Once we get you in, you'll be able to feel its presence and track it down."

_LANCE:_

"Yeah. You know how you felt that crazy energy while we were in the desert?"

_KEITH:_

"Yeah. You made fun of me for that."

_LANCE:_

"And I'm proud of that, but turns out it's exactly like that mumbo-jumbo."

  
  


_ALLURA:_

"Keith, remember, the Red Lion is extremely temperamental. You'll have to earn it's respect."

_SHIRO:_

"All right. Here's our plan of attack."

**[SHIRO narrates their plan as it proceeds.]**

_SHIRO:_

"The Galra Empire knows about the Blue and Yellow Lion, but they don't know we have the Green Lion, too. Hunk, Lance, you'll act as a decoy by pretending to give yourselves up."

**[LANCE and HUNK approach the Galra warship with the Blue Lion and Yellow Lion. PIDGE flies to the underside of the warship with the Green Lion undetected. LANCE sends SENDAK a transmission.]**

_LANCE:_

"Attention, Galra ship. Do not fire. We're surrendering our Lions."

**[The transmission ends.]**

_LANCE:_

"Hope this works."

_SHIRO:_

"While Sendak is distracted, Keith, Pidge, and I will sneak onto the ship in the Green Lion. Keith and I will find the Red Lion while Pidge guards our exit. Hunk, Lance, find some way to take down that ion cannon."

**[PIDGE docks the Green Lion underneath the warship, and then cuts a hole into the warship's hull. SHIRO, KEITH, and PIDGE infiltrate inside. The Paladins communicate through their helmets.]**

_LANCE:_

"Pidge, what's your ETA?"

_PIDGE:_

"We're in."

_SENDAK:_

"Activate the tractor beam."

**[The Galra warship unleashes a bright light.]**

_HUNK:_

"What's that thing?"

_LANCE:_

"I think that's our signal to get out of here!"

**[LANCE and HUNK pilot their Lions to flee the tractor beam.]**

_SENDAK:_

"They lied to us. Launch fighters!"

**[Galra fighter jets deploy from the warship.]**

_LANCE:_

"Hunk, you dismantle the ion cannon while I take these jerks on a space ride!"

_HUNK:_

"Ten-four!"

**[Inside the Galra warship, SHIRO has an unnerving flashback.]**

_SHIRO:_

"I've been here before. After I was taken by the Galra cruiser off Kerberos, they brought us here."

_PIDGE:_

"So, that means your other crewmembers, they might be held captive here. We... We've got to rescue them."

_SHIRO:_

"Pidge, we don't have time. We have to get the Red Lion and get back to Arus."

_PIDGE:_

"But we can't just leave prisoners here!"

_SHIRO:_

"Look, no one understands that more than me, but, in war, we have to make hard choices. Now, let's get moving."

_PIDGE:_

"No! Commander Holt is my father. He and my brother were the ones on the Kerberos Mission with you."

_SHIRO:_

"Wait. _Katie_? Is that y-"

_PIDGE:_

"Yes. I've been searching everywhere for him and my brother. And I'm not going to give up looking when I'm this close. I won't!"

_SHIRO:_

"I'm coming with you."

_KEITH:_

"What?"

_SHIRO:_

"I remember where the prisoners are held. Keith, you go find the Red Lion."

_KEITH:_

"By myself?"

_SHIRO:_

"Minor change of plans. You'll be fine. Just remember, patience yields focus."

**[A door opens nearby.]**

_SHIRO:_

"So—Run!"

**[The three of them part ways, SHIRO gong with PIDGE. KEITH runs along a corridor and stops at an intersecting corridor.]**

_KEITH:_

"Great. Now, which way?"

**[KEITH stares at a Galra Emblem until footsteps from sentries start approaching, and then runs. Out in space, HUNK tries slamming into the warship's ion cannon but is blocked by a force field.]**

_HUNK:_

"What the Quiznak? What is that? A force field?"

**[On Arus, ALLURA tries to activate the Castleship's particle barrier.]**

_ALLURA:_

"Particle barrier up!"

**[The particle barrier almost activates, but fails.]**

_CORAN:_

"Is that what's supposed to happen?"

**[ALLURA and CORAN look inside the Castleship's systems through a small hole.]**

_CORAN:_

"All the barrier crystals are out of alignment!"

_ALLURA:_

"We have to fix it immediately. Without the particle barrier, we'll be defenseless."

_CORAN:_

"We're both too big. What can we do?"

**[The Altean Mice run inside the small hole squeaking.]**

_ALLURA:_

"The mice!"

_CORAN:_

"How do they know how to do this?"

_ALLURA:_

"I can hear them talking to me. I think our minds are connected. It must be from sharing the sleep pod for 10,000 years."

**[The Altean Mice put the crystals back in alignment.]**

_ALLURA:_

"Thank you, friends."

**[CORAN appears to be focusing intensely on the Altean Mice.]**

_ALLURA:_

"Coran, what are you doing?"

_CORAN:_

"I'm trying to get them to make me a sandwich."

**[KEITH runs through the warship, but ends up at the same Galra emblem as before.]**

_KEITH:_

"You've got to be kidding me! ... 'Patience... yields focus...'"

  
  


**[KEITH calms himself and focuses inwardly, finally sensing the Red Lion.]**

_KEITH:_

"Gotcha!"

**[KEITH runs off to claim the Lion. SHIRO and PIDGE come across a Galra drone. PIDGE fires a beam from the Green Paladin armor before it can react.]**

_SHIRO:_

"That thing saw us. We should get out of here."

_PIDGE:_

"Wait. I think this might come in handy."

**[PIDGE reconfigures the drone.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Now, I'll just reset the controls... and it's working for us! I'm going to call you "Rover." Follow me!"

**[ROVER follows obediently. SHIRO leads PIDGE to the prisoners' cell and PIDGE orders ROVER to assist.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Open up."

**[ROVER activates the cell door.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Excellent, Pidge."

_PIDGE:_

"Dad?"

**[SHIRO and PIDGE enter the cell, but only find aliens.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Don't be afraid. We're here to help you escape."

_XI:_

"It's you... It's you, the Champion. If anyone can get us out of here, he can."

_SHIRO:_

"Wh... What did you call me? Don’t..."

  
  


_PIDGE:_

"We don't have much time."

_SHIRO:_

"Let's get to the escape pods. Let's go. Come on!"

**[SHIRO motions for the aliens to follow them and they comply. Out in space, LANCE is dodging the Galra fighter jets while HUNK struggles to take down the icon cannon's force field.]**

_LANCE:_

"Whoa-ho-ho! Yeah, buddy! This is way more fun without Hunk's barfing!"

**[KEITH approaches the Red Lion in the hangar on SENDAK's warship.]**

_KEITH:_

"Bingo. Let's get out of here. Open up."

**[KEITH places his hand on the Lion's force field and nothing happens.]**

_KEITH:_

"It's me. Keith. Your buddy. It's me! Keeeeeeiiiiith, your—I. AM. YOUR. PALADIN."

**[Nothing happens; KEITH knocks on the force field. Galra sentries appear and fire laser guns. KEITH blocks them with his armor's shield.]**

_KEITH:_

"I'm bonding with you! Hey! Come on! We're connected!"

**[The Red Lion does not react. KEITH summons his Bayard as a sword and fights the sentries.]**

_KEITH:_

"You're not getting this lion!"

**[KEITH is knocked back by laser fire. He activates the airlock doors to send the sentries into space, but is sucked out himself. The Red Lion comes to his rescue and catches him in its mouth, accepting him as its Paladin. KEITH takes a seat in the cockpit.]**

_KEITH:_

"Good kitty. Let's roll."

**[SHIRO and PIDGE bring the prisoners to the escape pods.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Hurry!"

_SENTRY:_

"Halt!"

**[The sentries surround them. SHIRO's prosthetic arm painfully activates, glowing. The sound around SHIRO is distorted.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Shiro? Shiro, what's wrong?!"

**[SHIRO settles, and the sound around him returns to normal. He attacks the sentries at high speed with impressive strength and his glowing arm. The prisoners leave in the escape pod.]**

_XI:_

"Thank you, Shiro."

_SHIRO:_

"Wait! How do you...?"

_PIDGE:_

"Shiro, that was amazing! Where did you learn to fight with that?"

_SHIRO:_

"No idea."

**[In space, HUNK uses the Yellow Lion's mouth cannon on the force field.]**

_HUNK:_

"Come on, just break, you stupid thing!"

**[The force field finally breaks.]**

_HUNK:_

"Score one for Hunk!"

**[HUNK slams the Yellow Lion into the ion cannon, disfiguring it. The Red Lion, Blue Lion, and Green Lion appear.]**

_HUNK:_

"You guys made it!"

_PIDGE:_

"Kitty Rose has left the stage!"

_LANCE:_

"Let's get the fuck out of here!"

_HUNK:_

"I hope I stopped that cannon. I could barely make a dent in it!"

**[Inside the Galra warship.]**

_HAXUS:_

"They stole the Red Lion!"

_SENDAK:_

"After them! Either we get those Lions or we blow this whole planet to cosmic dust! Fire the ion cannon!"

_HAXUS:_

"Sir, the ion cannon has been damaged."

_SENDAK:_

"Then, send the drones to fix it!"

_Forming Voltron_

**[In the Castle of Lions, the four claimed Lions activate the door securing the Black Lion as SHIRO stands before it. They all roar to show SHIRO is the new Black Paladin. CORAN cheers and ALLURA is relieved. The Castleship's alarms blare to alert them SENDAK's warship is approaching.]**

_CORAN:_

"Oh, Quiznak!"

_ALLURA:_

"Sendak is entering the Arusian atmosphere. We need Voltron now!"

**[SHIRO enters the Black Lion, and all five Lions launch from the Castleship.]**

_HAXUS:_

"The ion cannon is back online!"

_SENDAK:_

"Fire!"

**[The warship fires its cannon and blasts the Castleship; everyone is shaken from the blast, but survives.]**

_HUNK:_

"Man, those Galra guys repair things fast."

_CORAN:_

"The barrier gets weaker with every blast. Once that shield goes down, the Castle will be defenseless."

_ALLURA:_

"I can give you cover with the Castle defenses for a while, but you have to form Voltron now or we'll all be destroyed!"

_HUNK:_

"Jeez, no pressure."

**[A second blast from the ion cannon hits, weakening the barrier.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Listen up, Team Voltron! The only way to succeed is to give it all you've got! This looks bad, but we can do this! Are you with me?"

**[LANCE, HUNK, PIDGE, and KEITH all nod silently.]**

_HUNK:_

"I'm nodding. Is everyone else nodding?"

_LANCE, PIDGE, and KEITH:_

"Yes."

_SHIRO:_

"Let's do this!"

**[The Lions run forward and exit the barrier under heavy fire from Galra fighter jets.]**

_LANCE:_

"Uh, how?"

_SHIRO:_

"Good question. Does anyone have any ideas of how to form Voltron?"

_HUNK:_

"I don't see a "Combine Into Giant Robot" button anywhere on my dashboard."

**[The Galra fighter jets bombard them with attacks.]**

_PIDGE:_

"This is insane! Can't they just cease their fire for one minute so we can figure this out? Is that too much to ask?"

**[Pidge loses temper and attacks the fighter jets, destroying two. KEITH fires the Red Lion's tail cannon to destroy two more.]**

_KEITH:_

"We've got to do something."

_HUNK:_

"Combine!"

**[HUNK slams the Yellow Lion into the Red Lion, knocking it over.]**

_KEITH:_

"Hey!"

_HUNK:_

"Okay, that didn't work."

**[ALLURA speaks to SHIRO onscreen.]**

_ALLURA:_

"Quickly, Paladins! Our energy levels are getting low!"

_SHIRO:_

"Maybe if we fly in formation, we'll just combine. Take off on my cue. One, two, three, Voltron!"

**[The Lions take flight.]**

_KEITH:_

"Here we go!"

_LANCE:_

"Come on, come on!"

_SHIRO:_

"Nothing's happening."

_LANCE:_

"Hey, w-wait, wait, wait! I feel something!"

_HUNK:_

"I do, too. I feel it. It's like we're all being pulled in the same direction!"

_SHIRO:_

"Uh, guys, I think I know why. Look up."

**[The Lions are caught in the Galra warship's tractor beam and are unable to escape.]**

_LANCE:_

"What the fuck?"

_PIDGE:_

"Sendak's ship is sucking us in like a black hole!"

_SENDAK:_

"Send a report to Emperor Zarkon: 'The day is ours.'"

**[The warship blasts the Castle of Lions’ particle barrier, destroying it.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Oh, no!"

_HUNK:_

"I-I don't care what you say, Shiro. I'm panicking now!"

**[HUNK starts screaming]**

_PIDGE:_

"It can't end here!"

_LANCE:_

"This is it!"

_KEITH:_

"It's been an honor flying with you boys."

_HUNK:_

"Oh, no!"

_SHIRO:_

"No! We can do this. We have to believe in ourselves. We can't give up. We are the universe's only hope. Everyone is relying on us. We can't fail! We won't fail! If we work together, we'll win together!"

_ALL:_

"Yeah!"

**[The Paladins are united and the Lions break free to form Voltron, saving the Castle of Lions from destruction by diverting the blast with a single punch to the cannon.]**

_SENDAK:_

"Voltron!"

_KEITH:_

"I can't believe it!"

_PIDGE:_

"We formed Voltron!"

_HUNK:_

"I'm a leg!"

_LANCE:_

"How are we doing this?"

_SHIRO:_

"I don't know, but let's get that cannon!"

**[While Voltron destroys the warship, SENDAK and HAXUS flee. ALLURA and CORAN meet the exhausted Paladins in front of the Castle of Lions.]**

_ALLURA:_

"Good work, Paladins!"

_LANCE:_

"Thanks, pretty lady."

_SHIRO:_

"We did it."

_KEITH:_

"Hell yeah, we did."

_SHIRO:_

"How did we do it?"

_HUNK:_

"I was just, like, screaming the whole time. Maybe that did it."

**[PIDGE looks dejected from not finding either missing family member; SHIRO places a hand on PIDGE's shoulder.]**

_SHIRO:_

"We're not going to stop searching until we find your brother and father. Wherever they are, I know they'd be proud of you."

**[PIDGE smiles.]**

_ALLURA:_

"We won the battle, but the war has only just begun. I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these Lions."

_CORAN:_

"Good thing you Paladins know what you're doing, because you're going to have to form Voltron again and again."

_HUNK:_

"Totally—Wait, what?"

_LANCE:_

"We barely survived forming Voltron this one time."

_CORAN:_

"And you only had to fight one ship. Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them! It's not going to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe."

**[The Paladins appear surprised at the title; they look at their Lions.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Defenders of the Universe, huh? That's got a nice ring to it."

**[Episode ends with everyone smiling at the Lions.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice the difference? Think I should add something, or take something out? I'm @protectsoren on tumblr! <33


	2. Episode Two, Season 1: Some Assembly Required

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!!!! You're still here! What can I fix/add? What do you wish would've happened in VLD?

**[Most Paladins are sleeping peacefully, sans SHIRO and KEITH. The alarms in the Castle of Lions start to blare, rousing every Paladin but LANCE, who is snoring loudly with headphones on that are playing peaceful music. The awake PALADINS rush towards the Bridge of the Castleship.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Everybody up! Zarkon's attacking! The Castle's about to be destroyed! Go, go, go! We need Voltron now!"

**[ALLURA and CORAN are in the Bridge.]**

_ ALLURA _ :

"Hurry! We can't survive much longer!"

_ CORAN: _

"You've got to sell it a little bit more."

**[ALLURA hands CORAN the microphone.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Oh, no! Allura is dead! Aaaah! it's horrible! Her head fell off! Wait! What? Her severed head is trying to speak to me! What is it, Allura's head? What are your final words?"

_ ALLURA: _

"Coran..."

_ CORAN: _

"Oh, yes, Princess, I'm listening."

_ ALLURA: _

"It's over."

_ CORAN: _

"Oh, I know! Uaaaagh! If only Voltron had been formed..."

**[CORAN sees SHIRO, KEITH, HUNK, and PIDGE have entered the Bridge.]**

_ CORAN: _

"—Oh! Time!"

_ SHIRO: _

"I guess this isn't an actual attack."

_ ALLURA _ :

"And it's a good thing it wasn't because it took you... Coran?"

_ CORAN: _

"Seventy-five degrees. Oh, sorry. No, this is a meat thermometer."

_ ALLURA: _

"However long it was, it was too long. You must always be ready to do battle with Zarkon. Look at you! Only Shiro is in uniform. Keith, Pidge, Hunk, where are your Bayards? And where is Lance?"

**[LANCE enters the Bridge, yawning and looking well-rested.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Good morning, everybody. What's going on?"

_ ALLURA: _

"Coran and I have been up for hours getting the Castle back in order. We had to run a test on the alarms, and we decided to test you as well. Guess which one failed."

_ HUNK: _

"Hey!" [ _ Yawns _ ] "You got to sleep for 10,000 years, man. Monday night, I was on Earth. Now, I've flown through space, fought some evil alien named Zarkon, eaten goo in some weird Castle. That's a lot to process in, uh... I don't know. What day is today?"

_ CORAN: _

"It's the third quintant of the Spicolian movement. Hump day!"

_ HUNK: _

"—It's a lot to process."

_ ALLURA: _

"You must understand the stakes of our mission."

**[ALLURA brings up a map of the universe from the Castleship's computer and displays the amount of distress beacons.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Over the last 10,000 years, the Castle picked up distress beacons from the following locations. So, we have to assume that Zarkon has conquered almost the entire known universe."

**[ALLURA moves the map to the Milky Way where it appears barely out of Zarkon's reach.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Earth is here. An attack on your planet is inevitable."

_ HUNK: _

"Oh no..."

_ ALLURA: _

"Exactly. Our mission is to free all those planets. Coran and I are getting the Castle ready to leave Arus. During that time, you have to learn to form Voltron, so we can begin fighting Zarkon."

_ SHIRO: _

"The Princess is right. Let's get to our Lions and start training."

_ PIDGE: _

"Wait. But I want to talk to the prisoners we rescued from the Galra ship."

_ CORAN: _

"Ah, negative, Number Five. I have you ranked by height, okay? The prisoners need to remain in the cryo-replenishers until tomorrow."

_ ALLURA: _

"That's right. Now, get to your Lions."

**[The Paladins head to their Lions, donning their armor before traveling by zip-line. HUNK's zip line stops. PIDGE’S is hurtling them along way too fast.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on? What's going...?"

_ PIDGE: _

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-”

**[HUNK falls from his own weight and the zip-line continues without him. HUNK slides down the shaft slowly. ]**

_ HUNK: _

"Aw, come on. You've got to be kidding me."

_ PIDGE: _

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-”

**[The Paladins, minus PIDGE and HUNK, reach their Speeders that take them to their Lions. PIDGE’S zip-line stops suddenly and violently, and they are launched into their speeder. HUNK is late to arrive and drop from the zip-line hole, so his speeder takes off without him. He groans in frustration.]**

_ No Mercy _

**[Outside the Castle of Lions, the other Paladins wait for HUNK.]**

_ LANCE: _

"... Should someone go in after him?"

**[The Yellow Lion finally arrives.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Hey, sorry, everybody. Seriously, though, can't they park these things, like, a little closer to the Bridge?"

_ SHIRO: _

"All right, guys. Let's just fly in tight formation until we're totally in sync."

**[ALLURA appears on SHIRO's screen.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Feel the bond with your Lions and your fellow pilots until five become one unit and you form Voltron!"

**[The Lions take off, flying in sync.]**

_ PALADINS: _

"Yeah! ... Yeah! ... Yeah!"

**[The Paladins become less enthusiastic.]**

_ PALADINS: _

"... Yay..."

_ HUNK: _

"Whoo... Am I the only one who's still pretending to be excited?"

_ SHIRO: _

"Clearly, this isn't working. Let's set down for a little bit."

_ KEITH: _

"Maybe we should be building Voltron from the ground up."

_ SHIRO: _

"What do you mean?"

_ KEITH: _

"I mean, let's try literally building Voltron, like, stacking on top of each other."

_ LANCE: _

"Like a cheerleader pyramid?"

_ KEITH:  _

"You got a better idea?"

_ SHIRO: _

"It's worth a try."

**[The Paladins stack their Lions on top of each other, but the Yellow Lion is at the top.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Hunk, what are you doing?"

_ HUNK: _

"What do you mean?"

_ SHIRO: _

"You're supposed to be the leg, over there."

_ HUNK: _

"What? No. No, no, no. I'm pretty sure that when we did it last time, I was the head. Right?"

_ LANCE: _

"You yelled, 'I'm a leg!'"

_ HUNK: _

"Yeah, I was yelling a lot of things."

_ KEITH: _

"Shiro's the head."

_ HUNK: _

"All the time?"

_ SHIRO: _

"Let's just try it my way for now."

_ HUNK: _

"Okay, but next time I call head."

**[The Paladins stack the Lions properly, SHIRO carefully hovering the Black Lion above the others until it stands on top of them.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Okay. Arms and legs... and I'll form the head. Feel the bonds with your Lions. Now, channel your energy into forming Voltron. Focus... Focus..."

**[Nothing happens.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Is everyone bonding and focusing?"

_ LANCE: _

"Why was this so much easier before?"

**[Shiro sighs.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Let's take a break."

**[ALLURA appears on everyone's screen from the Command Room.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Sorry to interrupt, but I may be able to help. Yesterday, you weren't able to form Voltron until you were in the heat of battle."

_ PIDGE: _

"Yeah."

_ LANCE: _

"I'm listening."

_ SHIRO: _

"You're right."

_ KEITH: _

"Yeah, I guess."

_ ALLURA: _

"Perfect. Because I need to run a diagnostic test on all of the Castle's defenses. This should help!"

**[The Castle of Lions fires blasts from its particle barrier, bombarding the Lions. The Paladins scream and flee.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Okay, go, go!

_ KEITH: _

Allura, what are you doing?!"

**[ALLURA smiles at KEITH from his screen while he is running from explosions.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Running a diagnostic test on the Castle defenses and inspiring you! I believe in you, Paladins! Let fear be your guide! Form Voltron!"

_ LANCE: _

"Oh, forget this! I'm heading back to the Castle!"

**[LANCE pilots the Blue Lion towards the Castleship, dodging the attacks, but is thrown back by the particle barrier. HUNK dodges the bombardment.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Please stop! Please! Oh, man. Have mercy on us!"

**[ALLURA is on HUNK's screen.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"You think  _ Zarkon  _ is going to have mercy on you? He's probably on his way right now to destroy us all!"

**[ALLURA presses a button on the Castleship's computer screen and walks away.]**

_ COMPUTER: _

"Auto-lock-on engaged."

**[The Castle of Lions auto-fires at the panicking Paladins.]**

_ Weakness  _

**[At the Galra Empire's Central Command, the GALRA COMMANDER who captured SHIRO and chased the Blue Lion kneels before ZARKON.]**

_ ZARKON: _

"You have returned early. Did you complete your mission?"

_ GALRA COMMANDER: _

"Sir, the moon's crust became unstable. Staying any longer would have cost half my crew."

_ ZARKON: _

"Hmm, perhaps, but the half that survived would have been stronger. Weakness is an infection. Better to cut it off than let it spread."

**[Galra sentries grab the terrified GALRA COMMANDER and drag him away.]**

_ ZARKON: _

"What have you and your Druids come up with to capture Voltron?"

_ HAGGAR: _

"I have been working on perfecting something. Something that will strike fear into the hearts of any that stand against it. Voltron may have surprised Sendak, but he will not be able to overcome my creation."

_ Paladin training- old and new! _

**[The Paladins, except SHIRO, lay exhausted on the couches of the Castle Lounge. ALLURA and CORAN enter.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Are we at full power on condenser number five yet?"

_ CORAN: _

"No, still just 84 percent."

**[ALLURA looks happy to see the Paladins.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"You did it! You formed Voltron!"

_ KEITH: _

"No. The shooting stopped and the particle barrier shut down, so we just flew in."

_ ALLURA: _

"What?"

_ CORAN: _

"Oh, right. Uh, sorry, Princess. I had to turn off the Castle defenses to test the fire suppressors."

**[SHIRO enters.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"What are you guys doing in here? We're not taking a break."

_ ALLURA: _

"Shiro's right. You should be training."

_ HUNK: _

"We've been training. When are we going back to Earth?"

_ PIDGE: _

"I'm not going back until I find my family."

_ SHIRO: _

"Guys, there won't be an Earth if we don't figure out how to fight Zarkon."

_ LANCE: _

"How are we going to fight? We can't even figure out how to form Voltron."

_ CORAN: _

"Well, I'm not surprised. You know, the original Paladins fought hundreds of battles together, side-by-side. They were like a pack of Yalmors linked at the ears."

_ LANCE: _

"Wow. Yeah, that's definitely not us."

  
  


CORAN: "During the last attack, your survival instincts forced you to work as a team, but that will only get you so far. You'll have to become a real team to have any chance of forming Voltron and then beating Zarkon next time. You should try working out on the Training Deck."

  
  


HUNK: "There's a Training Deck?"

_ Myzax _

**[At the Galra Empire's Central Command, HAGGAR enters a dark cell where MYZAX is held.]**

_ HAGGAR: _

"I think I have the opportunity you've been waiting for. How would you like to get your revenge against the Champion?"

**[MYZAX growls and smiles.]**

_ Training deck _

**[The Training Deck illuminates; CORAN clears his throat to check his microphone.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Two, two, one, two. Okay, listen up, guys. The Paladin code demands that you put your team members' safety above your own. A swarm of drones is about to attack. It's up to each of you to do everything you can to protect the other members of your team."

**[Altean drones appear; KEITH and PIDGE form shields.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Wait, wait, wait. What's going on—Whoa!"

**[HUNK's shield forms.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Did you guys get one of these?"

**[SHIRO and LANCE form shields.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Get ready."

**[The Altean drones fire lasers. HUNK dodges and PIDGE is struck, dropping into a hole that opens up underfoot.]**

CORAN: "Protect your teammates or no one will be there to protect you!"

**[HUNK is struck and drops into the floor. SHIRO, KEITH, and LANCE huddle back-to-back to defend themselves.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Time to increase intensity."

**[The drone fire becomes rapid.]**

_ LANCE: _

"You keeping up over there, Keith?"

_ KEITH: _

"Just concentrate on keeping me safe."

**[LANCE scoffs.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Me? I own this drill. You're the one who needs to concentrate."

**[The drones fire at their heads. SHIRO and KEITH dodge, but LANCE is distracted and does not. He lifts his foot to avoid being shot, and KEITH is shot instead, disappearing into the floor. LANCE tries to defend SHIRO but is struck himself, so SHIRO ends up struck. Both fall through the holes in the floor. CORAN facepalms but continues to the next test: an invisible maze. LANCE stands inside the maze.]**

_ CORAN: _

"To form Voltron, you must trust in each other. This ancient Paladin maze will teach you that trust. Your teammate can see the walls, but you cannot. So, listen carefully. If you touch the walls, you'll get a slight shock."

_ LANCE: _

"Wait. Who's guiding me through?"

**[KEITH speaks through LANCE's helmet using a microphone.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Take two steps forward."

_ LANCE: _

"Oh, no. Not Keith. Why does he get to be the man on the mic?"

_ CORAN: _

"Now, just sit tight. You'll get your turn."

_ KEITH: _

"Like I said, take two steps forward, turn right, and take three steps that direction."

**[LANCE only turns right and hits a wall, getting shocked.]**

_ LANCE: _

"You did that on purpose!"

_ KEITH: _

"You're not listening."

_ LANCE: _

"You said, 'Turn right.'"

_ KEITH: _

"But, before that, I said, 'Take two steps forward.'"

_ LANCE: _

"Two steps—"

**[LANCE steps in the wrong direction and gets shocked again.]**

_ LANCE: _

"We're switching places right now!"

_ Eyes of a Lion _

**[The team is flying their Lions through the sky for the next test. CORAN speaks to them from the Castleship's Bridge.]**

_ CORAN: _

"You'll never be able to form Voltron unless each of you has a strong bond with his Lion."

_ LANCE: _

"No problem. Me and Blue are best buds for life, for real."

_ CORAN: _

"Perfect! Then you won't have any issues with this exercise. Everyone, put your Lions into a nose dive! This is an expert-level drill that you really shouldn't attempt until you've been flying for years, but, uh, we're in a bit of a rush, so here we go."

_ CORAN: _

"Activating training helmets!"

**[Dark visors appear over each Paladin's helmet. LANCE screams.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Coran, what's happening?! I can't see!"

_ CORAN: _

"You must learn to see through your Lions' eyes. The goal is to pull up right before you crash into the ground. Feel what the Lion feels!"

_ HUNK: _

"Mine feels scared!"

**[HUNK panics and pulls out of the dive right away.]**

_ LANCE: _

"You still going, Keith?"

_ KEITH: _

"You know it. You?"

_ LANCE: _

"Going? I'm speeding up!"

**[LANCE speeds up his dive.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Oh, yeah?"

**[KEITH speeds up his dive.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Must be getting close."

_ KEITH: _

"Must be."

_ LANCE: _

"You getting scared?"

_ KEITH:  _

"I'M NOT SCARED!"

**[KEITH loses his temper and speeds ahead; both crash into the ground with their Lions half-buried. The Blue Lion rolls away.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Ow..."

_ LANCE: _

"... I win."

**[SHIRO and PIDGE are still in a nose-dive.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"What was that noise? Did they crash?"

**[PIDGE panics and pulls out of the dive, but hits a cliff. SHIRO remains in a dive with his eyes closed and is able to connect with the Black Lion seeing what it sees. He pulls out of the dive last-second and flies through several rocky areas without using his own eyes.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"I think I'm getting this."

_ CORAN: _

"Excellent, Shiro!"

_ Deep Within _

**[The Paladins sit in a circle in the Training Deck with special headsets on as CORAN speaks to them over the intercom.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Now the most important part of Paladin training is being able to meld your minds and focus on one thing: Voltron. Everything else has to fade away. This technique will be essential every time you form Voltron."

**[A screen depicting the thoughts of the Paladins appears before each one. KEITH thinks of his desert shack, SHIRO and ADAM, and his father. LANCE thinks of his family, Varadero beach, garlic knots. HUNK thinks of homemade food, his moms, his sister. PIDGE thinks of the photograph HUNK found on Earth of "Pidge" and a girlfriend, but the image is obscured. SHIRO thinks of saying goodbye to ADAM at the Kerberos Mission launch, his mother, and a young KEITH.]**

_ CORAN: _

"So, relax and open your mind. No walls, no secrets between Paladins. Come on, everyone, clear everything. Now, focus on forming your Lion."

**[The Paladins, sans PIDGE, form their images into their respective Lions and move them to form Voltron.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Bring your Lions together a-and form Voltron. Keep your minds open, work together. Good! Keep focusing! Only one to go!"

**[The Green Lion has not appeared. PIDGE's mental image remains static-filled; KEITH notices.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Pidge, stop thinking of your girlfriend!"

**[PIDGE's mental image disappears.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"I wasn't! Hunk was rooting around in my head!"

_ HUNK: _

"I-I thought we were open. You can look in my head hole."

_ CORAN: _

"Everyone has to be able to look in everyone's head holes! Clear your minds!"

**[The Paladins try again. This time, PIDGE is able to manifest the Green Lion. The mental Lions move together.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Good! Almost there."

**[The mental Lions begin forming Voltron.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Now, form Voltron. Yes!"

**[The Green Lion attaches to the mental Voltron, but becomes the same static-filled image as before.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Pidge!"

**[PIDGE snaps in frustration and throws the headset off.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"I'm done with this! Look, I don't like everyone grubbing around in my head!"

_ SHIRO: _

"Oh, come on, Pidge, we're starting to get the hang of this."

_ PIDGE: _

"I'm just... I'm just tired, okay?"

_ SHIRO: _

"Okay. Let's take a break."

_ The gladiator _

**[CORAN hands all the Paladins packs of fluid to drink as they sit and relax.]**

_ CORAN: _

"You have been working hard. Maybe it's time to relax a little."

**[ALLURA stomps over.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"What are you doing lying around? You're supposed to be training!"

_ CORAN: _

"Just resting a bit. Y-You know, you can't push too hard."

_ ALLURA: _

"What do you mean, 'can't push too hard'? Get up, you lazy lumps! It's time you faced the Gladiator!"

**[The Paladins stand with their Bayards formed in the Training Deck.]**

_ CORAN: _

"In order to defeat the Gladiator, five paladins must fight as one."

**[The Gladiator robot drops from the ceiling wielding a polearm staff.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Hmm? Whoa!"

**[HUNK panics and is knocked out of commission. PIDGE fights the Gladiator robot but is also knocked out. LANCE meets the same fate, being tossed into KEITH and leaving them both sprawled on the floor. The Gladiator rushes SHIRO, triggering a memory. SHIRO freezes. KEITH launches himself from the floor to block the Gladiator's attack on SHIRO.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Shiro, are you okay?"

**[SHIRO does not respond. The Gladiator knocks KEITH into SHIRO, sending them both to the floor. The fight ends. ALLURA approaches.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"That combat simulator was set at a level fit for an Altean child! You're not even close to working as a team, let alone ready to face Zarkon!"

**[The Paladins sit in the dining hall before a table of food goo and other strange food. CORAN stands nearby.]**

_ CORAN:  _

"Ahoy, young Paladins! I've whipped up a big batch of focusing food. After this meal, you'll be forming Voltron six times a movement and twice on the astral conflux!"

_ SHIRO: _

"Smells great, Coran. Thanks."

**[CORAN pulls out a remote and presses a button. The Paladins are handcuffed together on each arm.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Hold the phone!"

_ CORAN: _

"I saw a lot of solid individual performances today, but you're still struggling to work as a team. So, welcome to the final bonding exercise of the day."

**[HUNK tries to free himself from LANCE, then tries to free himself from SHIRO. Both attempts fail.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Coran, I want you to think about what you're doing."

_ CORAN: _

"Oh, this one's a classic. You get to feed each other, like a pack of Yalmors!"

**[At the Galra Empire's Central Command, HAGGAR turns MYZAX into the Galactic Gladiator Robeast. At the Castle of Lions, ALLURA has joined the Paladins for dinner. The Paladins struggle to eat. LANCE flings HUNK's food goo on accident.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Ow!"

_ LANCE: _

"Sorry."

**[HUNK tries to eat again; LANCE's fingers end up HUNK's nose and mouth. LANCE pulls away.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Ew! Ugh..."

**[LANCE is pulled back over by HUNK, causing him to pull KEITH's hand into LANCE's plate of goo.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Oh, nice. You defiled my food goo!"

_ KEITH: _

"It's your fault! This is ridiculous."

**[ALLURA growls in frustration.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Do Earthlings ever stop complaining?"

_ SHIRO: _

"Can't you just give us a break? Everyone's been working really hard today."

_ KEITH: _

"Yeah! We're not some prisoners for you to toy with, like... like..."

_ LANCE: _

"Like a bunch of toy prisoners!"

_ KEITH: _

"Yes! Thank you, Lance!"

_ CORAN: _

"—You do not yell at the Princess!"

_ PIDGE: _

"Oh, the Princess of what? We're the only ones out here and she's no Princess of ours!"

**[ALLURA flings a spoonful of goo at PIDGE. PIDGE and KEITH glare at her.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Go loose, Pidge!"

**[KEITH flings a bowl full of goo at ALLURA. CORAN blocks the attack and tosses a huge scoop of goo all over the Paladins.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Oh, it's on now."

**[Everyone throws goo at each other until they begin having fun and laughing.]**

_ A team bonded _

**[The fight leaves Allura exhausted in her chair. The Paladins laugh.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Enough! Do you see what you're doing?!"

**[The Paladins are silent and apprehensive. But ALLURA smiles at them.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"You're finally working together as one!"

_ KEITH: _

"Hey, she's right!"

_ LANCE: _

"I actually don't hate you right now."

_ HUNK: _

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?

_ SHIRO: _

"Let's go form Voltron!"

_ PALADINS: _

"Yeah!"

_ HUNK: _

"Actually, I was thinking dessert. But, yeah! Let's do it!"

**[HUNK cheers but ends up making the Paladins fall over as they are still handcuffed. The Paladins all successfully make it to their Lions. SHIRO takes the controls of the Black Lion.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Everyone ready to do this?"

**[PIGDE takes control of the Green Lion.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Roger that!"

**[LANCE takes control of the Blue Lion.]**

_ LANCE: _

"It's on!"

**[KEITH takes control of the Red Lion.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Yes, sir!"

**[HUNK takes control of the Yellow Lion.]**

_ HUNK: _

"I was born ready!"

_ SHIRO: _

"Then let's go!"

_ PALADINS: _

"Yeah!"

**[The Lions form Voltron. ALLURA and CORAN stand outside the Castle of Lions.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"I told you I could get them to do it. They just needed a common enemy."

_ CORAN: _

"It's true. Like the old proverb says, 'A man can be driven to do anything, if a beautiful woman is just really, really mean to him.'"

**[ALLURA looks unamused. In the Castle Lounge, the Paladins recount their success.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Man, that was cool! I'm so charged up, I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep tonight."

_ KEITH: _

"Not me. When my head hits the pillow, I'm going to be lights out."

_ HUNK: _

"I just want you to know that I realized when we were in Voltron, we're brothers, man. You know? Like, we're totally connected. No secrets, no barriers, no nothing. Brothers all the way. I love you guys."

_ KEITH: _

"G-forces mess with your head a little bit?"

_ HUNK: _

"Yeah, maybe a little. I-I don't know. It's been a tough few days."

**[The Paladins head to bed, sans PIDGE. SHIRO stops.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Going to bed, Pidge?"

_ PIDGE: _

"In a minute."

_ SHIRO: _

"Good work today. We're really coming together."

**[SHIRO leaves. PIDGE frowns and looks at the photograph that appeared during the mental training. At the Galra Empire's Central Command, ZARKON watches the Galactic Gladiator prepare to be launched.]**

_ ZARKON: _

"This beast will allow us to destroy the Paladins. And then, Voltron will be ours."

**[Episode Ends with the Robeast being launched into space, hurling towards Arus.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I'm @protectsoren on tumblr! Let me know what you think and come yell at me to write faster!


	3. Episode Three, Season 1: Return of the Gladiator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I really appreciate the read; I've worked hard on this. What do you think should've happened in VLD? Send me your suggestions, I'm @protectsoren on Tumblr!

_ Return of the Gladiator _

_ Calm Before the Storm _

_ The witch and the Emperor _

**[At the Galra Empire's Central Command, ZARKON absorbs Quintessence as HAGGAR watches.]**

_ HAGGAR: _

"Sire, the beast is almost to Arus."

_ ZARKON: _

"This Quintessence gives me so much power, I could fight the Paladins myself."

_ HAGGAR: _

"There is no need. My creature will destroy them and capture the Voltron Lions for you. Then, the most powerful weapon in the universe will be ours."

_ A Paladin Lunch _

**[The Galactic Gladiator heads towards Arus. Meanwhile, the Paladins enter the dinning hall of the Castle of Lions.]**

_ SHIRO:  _

"Great job training today, guys. We're really getting the hang of Voltron."

_ LANCE: _

"Seriously, how far do you think my Lion kicked that broken alien ship? Must have been like a mile!"

_ KEITH: _

"Yeah, that'll come in handy when the Galra challenges Voltron to a soccer match."

_ LANCE: _

"Hey, I did something cool and you can't handle it. I get it."

_ KEITH: _

"Your kick ruined our balance. We fell."

_ LANCE: _

"Well, that falling part was Hunk's fault."

_ HUNK: _

"Hey!"

_ SHIRO: _

"All right, save your energy for fighting Zarkon."

**[The Paladins sit at the table. CORAN enters.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Hello, guys! How was the Voltron workout?"

_ SHIRO: _

"We're getting there. Are you and Allura almost done fixing the Castle so we can leave this planet? I feel like we're sitting ducks here on Arus."

_ CORAN: _

"Just about. In the meantime, to get your minds off those duck seats you're worried 

about, I made you guys an authentic ancient Paladin lunch!"

**[CORAN reveals an abomination he cooked up. Everyone is disgusted.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"Coran, you just got me hooked on that goo and now you're switching it up?"

_ CORAN: _

"This is packed with nutrients."

**[HUNK and CORAN sniff the strange food.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Oh, it smells disgusting!"

_ CORAN: _

"I know! That's how you know it's healthy!"

**[HUNK has an alien plant in hand.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Coran, we're on a planet now with fresh herbs, spices, and... whatever this thing is. A tuber? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head back to the kitchen and spice things up."

**[HUNK leaves. LANCE and KEITH sit at the other end of the table to wait. Lance elbows KEITH and puts his elbow on the table, clearly an invitation to arm wrestle. KEITH grins and accepts the challenge.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Where's Pidge?"

**[CORAN eats the strange food and speaks with a mouthful.]**

_ CORAN: _

"—He's probably checking on those... prisoners we rescued from Zarkon. They'll all be waking soon in the infirmary."

**[SHIRO stands to leave; CORAN offers him a spork full of yellow nastiness.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Open the hatch. Food Lion coming in!"

**[CORAN makes jet sounds.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"No. Just... no."

**[SHIRO leaves.]**

_ CORAN: _

"You don't know what you're missing!"

**[SHIRO enters the Sleep Chamber; PIDGE is impatiently waiting, tapping a leg on the floor.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"You're as anxious as me."

_ PIDGE:  _

"These aliens we saved know something about my family. They have to!"

_ SHIRO: _

"I hope so."

_ PIDGE: _

"They recognized you, didn't they? They called you "Champion." What does that even mean?"

_ SHIRO: _

"I don't know. I can't remember very much from that time. But the way those guys looked at me when we freed them... I don't know if I want to find out."

**[The pod containing the Xi, who recognized SHIRO, opens. In the dining hall, HUNK brings KEITH and LANCE visibly appealing and tastier food. The two Paladins wolf the food down while CORAN watches. ALLURA enters.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"They like the Paladin lunch!"

**[CORAN is offended.]**

_ CORAN: _

"I don't want to talk about it."

_ ALLURA:  _

"I just got the final nebulon booster working. We should be able to leave Planet Arus tomorrow and take the fight to Zarkon."

**[The Castleship alarms blare. KEITH and LANCE stop eating. ALLURA brings up a screen showing KLAIZAP approaching the Castle.]**

_ KEITH: _

"What is that?"

_ ALLURA: _

"I don't know what it is. Maybe it's a local Arusian. He's approaching the Castle."

**[KLAIZAP yells as he comes closer and hides behind rocks.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Aww!"

_ LANCE: _

"Doesn't look too dangerous."

_ KEITH: _

"You never know."

**[KEITH summons his Bayard.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"No. Alteans believe in peace first. Let's go welcome them."

**[ALLURA leaves with CORAN.]**

_ HUNK: _

"That's adorable."

_ LANCE: _

"Hey, maybe we can knit him a little sweater! I’m gonna knit him a little sweater."

_ KEITH: _

"I'm not taking any chances."

**[LANCE, HUNK, and KEITH follow ALLURA and CORAN.]**

_ The Arusians (bravest of warriors!) _

**[KLAIZAP flees and hides as everyone exits the Castle. They approach where he is hiding.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Greetings. We know you're there. No harm will come to you."

**[KLAIZAP jumps out and brandishes his sword.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Awww!"

**[KEITH stands between KLAIZAP and ALLURA with his Bayard ready.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Wait! He could be dangerous. Drop your weapon!"

_ KLAIZAP: _

"No one takes Klaizap's weapon!"

_ ALLURA: _

"Keith, put that away! Please, kind sir, accept my most humble apologies."

**[KEITH relents. KLAIZAP is calmed.]**

_ KLAIZAP: _

"I am Klaizap, bravest of our warriors. Our village is over Gazrel Hill. I come seeking answers as to why the Lion Goddess is angered with her followers."

_ CORAN: _

"Followers?"

_ HUNK: _

"Lion Goddess?"

_ KLAIZAP: _

"The one the ancients spoke of."

**[KLAIZAP gestures to a carving of a Lion-headed deity being worshiped by Arusians.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"What makes you think she's angered?"

_ KLAIZAP: _

"Destruction is everywhere. In the past few suns, fire has rained from the heavens and a giant has danced in the sky."

**[HUNK whispers to LANCE.]**

_ HUNK: _

"I think he's talking about Voltron."

_ LANCE: _

"Yeah, I got that."

_ ALLURA: _

"You have not angered the Lion Goddess."

_ KLAIZAP: _

"How can you be certain?"

_ ALLURA: _

"Because I am Allura, and this is my Castle."

_ KLAIZAP: _

"Huh?! Lion Goddess!"

**[KLAIZAP bows.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Please, bravest warrior, take us to your village so that we may meet our neighbors."

_ KEITH: _

"What about our mission to get off this planet and fight Zarkon?"

_ ALLURA: _

"Part of the Paladins' mission is to spread peace and diplomacy. Arus has been our host for 10,000 years. These people deserve our thanks."

_ Shiro the Champion _

**[SHIRO and PIDGE tend to the awakened prisoners in the Castle's Sleep Chamber.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"So, how long were you held captive by Zarkon?"

_ XI: _

"Some for years. Decades, maybe. It's hard to tell. Time becomes a blur."

_ PIDGE: _

"Then you must have been there when my dad and brother arrived. Sam and Matt Holt?"

_ XI: _

"I never knew their names, but I certainly remember the other two Earthlings that arrived with Champion."

_ SHIRO: _

""Champion." Why do you keep calling me that?"

_ XI: _

"You really don't remember? Unbelievable! You were a legendary gladiator, undefeated in the ring. You defeated an infamous Galra gladiator known as Myzax. That was the day you earned the name "Champion." I was there, as was the young Earthling."

**[XI recounts his memories of the Arena. SHIRO and MATT were lined up with other prisoners ready to fight MYZAX.]**

_ XI: _

"We were all prisoners, forced to fight for the entertainment of Zarkon. That day, we were set to fight Myzax, a vile beast many thought could never be defeated. Slaughter awaited us all. This 'Matt' was the first of us sent to fight. But fate had other plans."

**[A Galra Sentry offered MATT a blade; SHIRO is seen stealing the blade and attacking MATT.]**

_ XI: _

"You were so thirsty for blood, you injured your fellow Earthling."

**[The scene returns to present. PIDGE is enraged at SHIRO.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"You attacked my brother? Why?!"

_ SHIRO: _

"No... it can't be true."

_ XI: _

"I was there. We all were."

_ PIDGE: _

"After my brother was injured, where was he taken?"

_ XI: _

"I know not."

_ SHIRO: _

"I don't believe it. There's got to be more to the story. I-I couldn't have hurt my friend. Wait. That ship we were held captive on crash-landed on this planet. They'll have logs of prisoners, some... information."

_ PIDGE: _

"I'm coming with you."

_ Dance of Apology _

_ ARUSIAN KING: _

"Oh, Lion Goddess, I, King of the Arusians, formally beg your forgiveness. Please have mercy on us and accept our traditional Dance of Apology as atonement for our wrongdoings."

**[The ARUSIAN KING claps to summon MOONTO to dance.]**

_ ARUSIAN KING: _

"Commence Dance of Apology! Hoorah!"

**[MOONTO dances to music.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Please, there's no need for this."

_ ARUSIAN KING: _

"Moonto, halt!"

**[MOONTO freezes on one foot.]**

_ ARUSIAN KING: _

"The Goddess has refused the apology. Start the sacrificial fire. We must throw ourselves in."

**[The Arusians light an enormous pyre.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"No! No sacrifices!"

**[The Arusians are about to burn one of their own.]**

_ ARUSIAN KING: _

"So, we may proceed with the dance?"

_ ALLURA: _

"That's a better alternative."

**[MOONTO dances and the Arusians bow to ALLURA.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Oh, my! Please, please, rise. Thank you for that, but I am not a great being worthy of your worship. I accidentally put you all in danger. It is I who should be apologizing to you. I am Princess Allura and these are the Voltron Paladins. Although we originally came from different worlds... and have very, very, very different traditions, we wish to live alongside you as friends."

_ ARUSIAN KING: _

"But the mighty robotic angel... has it not come to destroy us because of our immoral ways?"

_ ALLURA: _

"Voltron? No. In fact, that mighty robot is here to protect you. Let it be known that Voltron will protect every innocent being throughout the universe!"

**[The Arusians cheer and celebrate by hugging the team. KEITH tries to leave but an Arusian clings to him.]**

_ KEITH: _

"I don't... usually hug strangers, or uh- people in general, but, uh... Man, you are cuddly."

**[The Arusian speaks in a contrastingly deep voice.]**

_ ARUSIAN: _

"Thank you."

**[KEITH is alarmed.]**

…...

**[SHIRO and PIDGE investigate SENDAK's fallen warship.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"This looks like the master control board, but there's no power."

_ ALLURA: _

"All you need is power?"

_ PIDGE: _

"Yeah, but one that's compatible with Galra tech."

**[SHIRO activates his prosthetic arm and powers up the computer by touching it.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Whoa... I can't believe you got this to work!"

**[PIDGE starts downloading the data.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"My dad's and Matt's whereabouts must be logged in here somewhere. Once I download this information, I'll find some way to decode it back at the Castle."

**[SHIRO hears a rumbling.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Wha—?"

**[The ship carrying the Galactic Gladiator appears in the sky.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Oh, no."

_ PIDGE: _

"What is it?"

_ SHIRO: _

"Something just entered the atmosphere. I'm not exactly sure what it is, but it's big, it's Galra, and it's coming right for us. We gotta go!"

**[SHIRO tries to leave, lifting his hand. PIDGE slams it down.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Shiro, don't. Move. I'm only 15 percent done. I'm not going anywhere."

**[SHIRO eyes the incoming spacecraft and cannot wait for the download to finish.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Pidge, I'm sorry!"

_ PIDGE: _

"No!"

**[SHIRO grabs PIDGE and uses his jetpack to escape.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Team, come in! We need backup!"

**[ALLURA is with KEITH and the Arusians. SHIRO's voice relays over her communication earrings.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Hello?"

_ ALLURA: _

"Shiro?"

_ SHIRO: _

"Where is everyone?"

_ KEITH: _

"What's going on?"

**[The incoming spacecraft causes rumbling across the surface of Arus. KEITH and ALLURA finally see the threat.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Oh, fuck. We gotta get to our Lions!"

**[The Arusians start running to hide.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Everyone get inside and stay down!"

_ HUNK: _

"I'm on it!"

_ ALLURA: _

"Huh?"

**[HUNK tries to flee with the Arusians; KEITH drags him back towards the Lions.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Not you!"

**[SHIRO and PIDGE are still by the fallen warship.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"No! Shiro, let me go! My father!"

_ SHIRO: _

"Huh?"

**[SHIRO sees the Galra spacecraft is on a collision course with the warship.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Run!"

**[SHIRO and PIDGE use their jetpacks to escape the collision; The Green Lion and Black Lion suddenly appear to protect them from the blast.]**

_ A Galactic Threat _

**[The Green Lion and Black Lion move away to reveal their Paladins are safe.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Our Lions just saved us."

_ PIDGE: _

"I didn't know they could do that. Huh? Um... Shiro?!"

**[PIDGE points to the Galra spacecraft. The Galactic Gladiator starts up and notices SHIRO.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Get in your Lion!"

**[The Paladins enter their Lions and dodge the Robeast's attacks. The Robeast can control an energy orb remotely and the Green Lion's mouth cannon is not powerful enough to stop it; the Green Lion is hit and falls to the surface. It charges at the fallen Lion. SHIRO tries to stop it but fails. The other Lions arrive and fire at the Robeast.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Lay down some covering fire so they can get out of there!"

**[KEITH fires the Red Lion's mouth cannon.]**

_ LANCE: _

"I'm on it!"

**[LANCE fires the Blue Lion's tail cannon. The Robeast is stalled under the fire.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Check this out! Battle-Lion head-butt!"

**[HUNK charges the Yellow Lion at the Robeast and knocks it forward.]**

_ KEITH: _

"You guys okay down there?"

_ SHIRO: _

"Still alive for now."

**[SHIRO, HUNK, and PIDGE group with the other Lions.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Are the Galra behind this?"

_ SHIRO: _

"I think so, but I've never seen anything like it."

_ LANCE: _

"So, what's the plan? Shoot at it with everything we've got? Take out its weapon? Call it names?"

_ SHIRO: _

"If we want to take this monster down, there's only one way to do it. Form Voltron!"

**[The team forms Voltron.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Remember, we are one unit, fighting with one goal."

**[The Robeast and Voltron fight, seemingly at equal strength until Voltron is hit by the Robeast's energy orb.]**

_ ALL: _

"Huh?!"

**[Panicked, Voltron narrowly dodges the attacks.]**

_ KEITH: _

"I thought Voltron was the most powerful weapon in the universe!"

_ HUNK: _

"Yeah, so how is this monster kicking our butts?"

**[Distracted by the orb, Voltron is hit by the Robeast and thrown near the Arusian village.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Oh, shit! The village! We have to protect those people!"

**[The Robeast fires an energy orb. Voltron takes the hit, narrowly misses landing on the village, and flies off to lure the Robeast away from the village.]**

_ Clues in Memories _

**[The Galactic Gladiator follows Voltron.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"That was close!"

_ PIDGE: _

"We got him away from the Arusians, but we can't take him down!"

_ LANCE: _

"I got it! I'm going to power-kick that orb thing!"

_ KEITH: _

"No! The last time you did a kick, we fell!"

_ LANCE: _

"Stop living in the past!"

**[LANCE has Voltron charge at the Robeast and perform a flying kick at an energy orb. The kick misses the orb.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Oh, no!"

**[The orb hits Voltron out of the air.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Pidge, fire lasers now!"

_ PIDGE: _

"Got it! Fire!"

**[PIDGE summons Voltron's shield instead.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Oops! Ah! Uh..!"

**[PIDGE scrambles to dismiss the shield.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"No! Lasers! Lasers!"

**[The Robeasthits Voltron twice.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Every time we focus on that orb, we're blindsided by the monster, and every time we focus on the monster, the orb hits us!"

_ LANCE: _

"Then what do we do?"

_ HUNK: _

"Orb!"

**[An energy orb blindsides Voltron, knocking them into a cliff.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Shiro, we gotta move! Shiro, are you there? Shiro!"

**[SHIRO recalls memories and recognizes the Robeast as MYZAX.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"That sound... I recognize this monster from my time in Zarkon's prison. I know how to beat him!"

**[The Robeast strikes but Shiro recognizes the attack and easily dodges with Voltron.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Listen, there's a loud sound when the orb returns to the base of the weapon, and every third time, that orb needs to charge up. That's this monster's weakest point. That's when we strike."

_ HUNK:  _

"Okay, so what do we do in the meantime?"

_ SHIRO:  _

"Defense!"

**[The Robeast throws an energy orb.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Pidge, we need that shield!"

**[The energy orb strikes Voltron's shield.]**

_ SHI _ _ RO: _

"That's one. Two more to go!"

**[Another strike hits the shield.]**

_ HUNK: _

"We can't take much more!"

_ SHIRO: _

"Last one! Everyone brace for impact!"

_ SHIRO: _

"Now!"

**[KEITH fires the Red Lion's mouth cannon. The strike lands but the Robeast still stands.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"It didn't work!"

_ LANCE: _

"So, now what?"

**[An energy orb hits Voltron.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"When I attacked him before, I had a sword!"

_ HUNK: _

"Orb! Orb!"

**[A second strike from the orb hits.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"We can't take another shot like that!"

**[The Red Lion communicates with KEITH and displays the Bayard keyhole.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Wait a second, guys! I think my Lion's telling me what to do."

_ LANCE: _

"Well whatever it is, hurry up and do it! He's about to fire his third shot!"

**[KEITH tries to use his Bayard but the energy orb hits a third time, shaking Voltron. The Robeast jumps in the air to deliver a final blow but KEITH inserts his Bayard into the Red Lion's keyhole console and summons a saber for Voltron to wield, slicing the Robeast once so it explodes.]**

_ ALL (sans KEITH):  _

"Yeah!"

_ PIDGE: _

"We did it!"

_ HUNK: _

"How did you do that?"

**[KEITH is stunned and looks at his Bayard, but smiles.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Whoa... Heheh. Thanks, Red."

_ Sunset on Arus _

_ The Galra Plot _

**[At the Galra Empire's Central Command, HAGGAR witnesses her Robeast fail, thanks to a drone.]**

_ HAGGAR: _

"No! I'll make another, more powerful."

_ ZARKON: _

"That won't be necessary. Sendak is still alive on Arus. I've given him instructions for how to proceed."

_ HAGGAR: _

"Can he be trusted?"

_ ZARKON: _

"I trained him and he has his mission. He fights in the name of Galra. Only success or death will stop him."

**[On Arus, Sentries gather supply crates for SENDAK and HAXUS near the Arusian village.]**

_ SENDAK:  _

"Zarkon has challenged us to rise from the mud and prove our worth. We will not let him down."

_ HAXUS: _

"Sir, how are we going to take the Castle with just the two of us and five damaged Sentries?"

_ SENDAK:  _

"By exploiting our enemy's weaknesses."

_ HAXUS:  _

"What weaknesses?"

_ SENDAK: _

"The worst weakness of all: they value the lives of others."

_ Secrets Safe _

**[Inside the Castle of Lions, the former Galra prisoners prepare to leave in a flight pod. Everyone but SHIRO and PIDGE see them leave.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Good luck out there."

_ XI: _

"Thank you all for everything. We never dreamed we'd see our families again. But you gave us hope. You gave the universe hope."

**[PIDGE sits outside the Castle with the Altean Mice. SHIRO approaches.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Pidge, there you are."

_ PIDGE: _

"Why would you hurt my brother? You were friends."

_ SHIRO: _

"I did it to save him."

_ PIDGE: _

"What?"

_ SHIRO: _

"My memory of the event came back when we were fighting the monster. Your dad was being sent off with the weaker prisoners to a work camp. Meanwhile, Matt and I were forced to fight in the gladiator Arena. Matt was going to fight first, but he was scared. We all were."

**[SHIRO recalls the past.]**

_ Matt:  _

"I'm not going to make it. I'll never see my family again!"

_ SHIRO: _

"You can do this."

**[A Sentry offered MATT a sword; Matt recoiled in fear. SHIRO stole the blade.]**

_ SHIRO:  _

"This is my fight!"

**[SHIRO injured MATT and tackled him.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"I want blood!"

**[SHIRO’s face softened and he whispered to MATT.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Take care of your father. Tell Adam I-"

**[SHIRO is dragged away to fight. SHIRO's memories end. The scene returns to the present.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"You saved him? You attacked him so they would choose you instead."

**[PIDGE hugs SHIRO.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"I'm so sorry I doubted you! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

**[SHIRO returns the hug.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"I can tell you really miss them. I know they miss you, too. Your brother and father would be proud of you, Katie."

**[PIDGE is surprised their secret is known.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

**[SHIRO and PIDGE watch the sunset together.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Catch what I changed? Think this is good, terrible, or mediocre? Let me know! I am not Dreamworks I promise i will actually take your opinion to heart - and I will be writing in my own new episode soon! Up to you - beach day, or a ballroom party? Or maybe even flashback episodes, focused on Shiro and Adam?? Let me know in the comments which ones you want first!


	4. Episode Four, Season 1: The Fall of the Castle of Lions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi! Thanks for reading, I appreciate it! in this chapter, i aimed to delve into the emotions and background behind characters' actions, such as Keith, Shiro, and Allura. I hope I did them justice! Please let me know what you thought or mayyybe drop a kudos. thanks! <33

_ T _ _ he Fall of the Castle of Lions _

_ The Greatest Weakness _

_ The Voltron Alliance _

**[In the Castle of Lions, the ARUSIAN KING tells his version of Voltron's battle against the Galactic Gladiator before a party of Arusians. Two groups of Arusians act as either combatant.]**

_ Arusian King: _

"The monster fell from the sky! It was an epic battle, but Voltron was victorious!"

**[The Arusians pretending to be the Robeast knock down the other Arusians pretending to be Voltron.]**

_ Arusian King: _

"... No. I said, Voltron was victorious!"

**[The Arusians end the battle accurately. The Arusians cheer.]**

_ ALLURA:  _

"Thank you, Your Majesty, for that... wonderful production. It saddens me that we must leave tomorrow, but we must continue our battle with Zarkon and spread peace throughout the universe."

**[ALLURA gives the ARUSIAN KING an Altean communicator.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Your Highness... please accept this gift. This will allow you to contact us anytime you need help. Arus will be the first planet in the Voltron Alliance."

_ Arusian King:  _

"Hoorah!"

**[The ARUSIAN KING holds up the communicator; the Arusians cheer. HUNK approaches KEITH and LANCE.]**

_ HUNK: _

"We ought to get something like that."

_ LANCE:  _

"Like what?"

_ HUNK: _

"You know, like, a cheer. Like, a team cheer that we do."

_ LANCE: _

"Mm-hmm. Yeah, okay. How about, uh... I say 'Vol' and you say 'Tron.' Vol—!"

_ KEITH: _

"Uh... Vol-tron?"

_ LANCE: _

"No! No, no, no, no, no. The cheer includes the instructions. I say 'Vol' and you say..."

_ KEITH: _

"... Vol-tron?"

_ LANCE: _

"... We'll work on it."

**[KEITH shrugs at HUNK. LANCE pats KEITH on the shoulder, then drinks Nunvill - and is disgusted.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Coran, what  _ is  _ this?"

_ CORAN: _

"Oh, this is Nunvill, the nectar of the gods."

_ LANCE: _

"It tastes like... hot dog water and feet."

**[KEITH opens his mouth, presumably to ask how LANCE knows what hot dog water and feet taste like, then decides better of it and shakes his head instead.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Yeah, makes a wonderful hair tonic as well."

**[CORAN sprinkles Nunvill on his mustache and it grows luxurious. LANCE retches; KEITH and HUNK prod at him until he falls. CORAN approaches SHIRO, who is watching the Castle's entrance.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Not feeling well? Try some Nunvill. Settles the stomach and brightens your smile."

_ SHIRO: _

"I'm not sure we should be letting everyone wander in and out of the Castle like this. It doesn't seem safe."

_ CORAN: _

"Oh, these Arusians won't hurt anything—"

**[CORAN sees Arusians playing with a hover platter.]**

_ CORAN: _

"... Much."

**[CORAN cringes at the sound of them crashing.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Besides, it's only fair to let them see the inside of a Castle that's been sitting on their planet for so long."

_ SHIRO: _

"But who knows when Zarkon will attack again? I'm going to do a perimeter check, just in case."

**[SHIRO exits the Castle.]**

_ The Commander Lives _

**[Near the Castle of Lions, SENDAK watches the Castle with HAXUS.]**

_ HAXUS:  _

"Commander Sendak, the Sentries are in position around the Arusian village."

_ SENDAK: _

"Luck is on our side. Look, the Castle defenses are down. The door is wide open. With all these Arusians coming in and out, it should be nothing for you to infiltrate."

**[HAXUS spies PIDGE With ROVER.]**

_ HAXUS: _

"I may not have to. Look. The small one has a Galra drone they've repurposed. If I can just get close enough to clone its signature code, I can send our bomb drone in undetected."

_ SENDAK: _

"I knew you would not disappoint me, Haxus."

**[HAXUS leaves for the Castle.]**

_ An Uncertain Team _

**[In the Castle vestibule, ALLURA watches the Paladins with the Altean Mice.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Look at them, the new Paladins of Voltron. The fate of the universe is on their shoulders."

**[KEITH drinks Nunvill but finds it gross so he spits it out on HUNK. HUNK turns away and then reveals Arusian food resembling marshmallows on sticks stuck to his eyes.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"Ow, my eyes!"

**[KEITH and HUNK laugh; ALLURA is unimpressed.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"... I must portray strength, so no one can tell how concerned I am about the fate of our mission."

**[The blue mouse with red eyes squeaks.]**

_ ALLURA:  _

"Let's... keep that a secret."

**[The mouse squeaks again.]**

_ ALLURA:  _

"Who else has secrets?"

**[The blue mouse with red eyes uses another mice as a demonstration.]**

_ ALLURA:  _

"Hunk tried to eat what? That is rather amusing. What other secrets?"

**[The blue mouse with blue eyes pretends to be LANCE shooting things and posing.]**

_ ALLURA:  _

"That seems like Lance."

**[The blue mouse with blue eyes pretends to look adorable.]**

_ ALLURA:  _

“Pidge is a what!?"

**[ALLURA watches PIDGE secretly put alien food in a backpack and pick an ear with a stick, sniff it, and retch.]**

_ ALLURA:  _

"Hmm... Are you sure?"

**[The mouse nods.]**

_ ALLURA:  _

"I'm getting to the bottom of this."

**[LANCE and HUNK are talking at the party.]**

_ LANCE: _

"I guess we should get used to this space juice. Who knows when we'll get back home again?"

_ HUNK: _

"Yeah, if ever."

_ LANCE: _

"What do you mean?"

_ HUNK: _

"I mean, if this Zarkon guy has been ruling for 10,000 years, how long do you think it will take for us to fix it? You know, if we live."

_ LANCE: _

"Right. That."

**[HUNK looks at the alien food he's grabbed.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Hey, what do you think the chances are of us landing on a nacho planet?"

_ LANCE: _

"Well, there's only one planet with Varadero Beach, pizza shack looking over the water, and the garlic knots and... my mom's hugs… and my nieces..."

**[LANCE starts to tear up.]**

_ LANCE: _

"I'm sorry. I think this Nunvill is getting to me. I gotta go."

**[LANCE leaves HUNK confused but sympathetic; CORAN witnesses.]**

_ The Detective Princess _

**[ALLURA approaches PIDGE who is followed by ROVER.]**

_ ALLURA:  _

"So, Pidge, we haven't had a chance to really... talk. Tell me about yourself."

_ PIDGE: _

"Hmm... Well, I like peanut butter, and I like peanut butter cookies, but I hate peanuts. They're so dry. Also, I sweat a lot. I-I mean, in general, unrelated to the peanuts."

**[PIDGE tries to walk away. ALLURA intervenes.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"I-I suppose I was thinking of something a little more personal?"

**[ALLURA winks.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"We have a lot in common."

**[PIDGE is unimpressed.]**

_ PIDGE:  _

"Like what?

_ ALLURA: _

"Oh, well... Both of us had our fathers taken away by Zarkon."

_ PIDGE: _

"Yeah, but I'm going to get mine back."

**[ALLURA flinches; she looks pained. PIDGE realizes how harsh that that statement was.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Augh... Sorry. I-I really didn't mean to—"

_ ALLURA:  _

"No, I understand. I just want you to know that you can confide in me. If there's anything you ever want to talk about..."

**[PIDGE is silent.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"... Anything."

_ PIDGE: _

"Huh? ... Okay. I do have something to tell you."

**[ALLURA is overjoyed. She just wants someone to relate to. She has CORAN, kind of, but he’s so old and he’s like an uncle to her. She wants a friend who she can talk with, and since she figures her and PIdge have something in common, this must be the person.]**

_ ALLURA:  _

"I had a feeling~! What is it?"

_ PIDGE: _

"I'm leaving Team Voltron."

**[ALLURA is a about to speak, expecting something else entirely. She stops.]**

_ ALLURA:  _

"Wait, what?!"

_ PIDGE:  _

"I decrypted the information from the Galra ship about where my family might be, or at least where they were. I've made up my mind. I'm leaving tonight."

_ ALLURA: _

"Pidge, you can't. You're one of five Paladins. You have a sacred trust to defend the universe."

_ PIDGE: _

"My first priority is to find my family! I thought you of all people would understand. If you had a chance to get your father back, wouldn't you?"

**[ALLURA frowns.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"I'm sorry. I should go tell everyone else."

**[PIDGE walks away and finds SHIRO outside the Castle. They leave ALLURA looking distressed and wringing her hands, clearly wondering what she’s going to do.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Shiro? I need to talk to you."

**[PIDGE approaches SHIRO. HAXUS hides among the rocks nearby and scans ROVER for its code.]**

_ HAXUS:  _

"Signature code cloned."

**[SHIRO is led inside by PIDGE. HAXUS reconfigures the bomb drone with ROVER's signature.]**

_ HAXUS:  _

"Bomb activated."

**[HAXUS leaves as the bomb drone heads inside the Castle.]**

_ The Galra Strike  _

_ Where To Call Home _

**[LANCE sits forlornly in the Bridge of the Castleship. CORAN approaches.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Mind if I join you?"

_ LANCE: _

"How far away from Earth do you think we are, Coran?"

_ CORAN: _

"Let's take a look."

**[CORAN brings up a holographic map of the universe to show LANCE.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Earth is over here. And we're aaaaaaall... the waaaaay... oveeeeer..."

**[CORAN moves the map and still does not reach ARUS. The longer CORAN moves the map, the more upset LANCE gets. He crosses his arms and pushes them tighter against himself - a subconscious self-soothing gesture.]**

_ LANCE: _

"You ever notice how far the planets are from each other, Coran?"

_ CORAN:  _

"Yes. Haven't you been paying attention?"

**[LANCE approaches the map; Coran stops.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Yeah, but I mean, like, they're really, really far away. Like, say, Earth? It's so far, I can't even see it. The... The blue oceans, the white clouds, green grass... I c—-I-I... I can't see any of it."

_ CORAN: _

"You miss Earth. I understand. I miss Altea."

_ LANCE:  _

"I know we're supposed to be brave Paladins and Defenders of the Universe or whatever, but, honestly? I just want to go home. I wanna see my family.”

_ CORAN:  _

"If I could go home, I would."

_ LANCE: _

"I miss rain, and splashing in puddles."

_ CORAN:  _

"Rain?"

_ LANCE: _

"Yeah. It's water that falls from the sky?"

_ CORAN:  _

"Oh, we had that on Altea. Only, it wasn't water, more like rocks. Razor-sharp and boiling-hot. Oh, they could knock a hole right in your head."

_ LANCE: _

"Sounds fun."

_ CORAN: _

"Yeah."

**[The bomb drone moves through the Castle. PIDGE is speaking with the rest of the team in the halls.]**

_ SHIRO:  _

"Pidge, no...!"

_ PIDGE: _

"The download from the Galra ship was enough to at least get me in the right direction to start my search. I have a pod all ready to go."

**[KEITH approaches PIDGE.]**

_ KEITH:  _

"You can't leave!"

_ PIDGE:  _

"You can't tell me what to do!"

_ KEITH:  _

"If you leave, we can't form Voltron. And that means we can't defend the universe against Zarkon. You're not the only one with a family. All these Arusians have families. Everyone in the universe has families."

_ HUNK:  _

"Yeah, I have a family. They live on Earth. I want to be with them. Is that—Is that, like, a thing that can happen?"

_ ALLURA: _

"You want to leave, too?"

_ HUNK:  _

"Of course I do. Look, Voltron is super-cool, don't get me wrong, but I never signed up for a lifetime in space fighting aliens."

**[KEITH is upset, he steps closer to PIDGE. While his body language could be considered aggressive, he has no intention of hurting them, he’s just passionate. He talks with his hands, makes wide sweeping gestures that include a lot of pointing. PIDGE straightens their spine and squares their shoulders and jaw; they clearly are** **_not_ ** **having it and are not upset by his actions, simply ready to match this man’s energy.]**

_ KEITH: _

"YOU'RE PUTTING THE LIVES OF TWO PEOPLE OVER THE LIVES OF EVERYONE ELSE IN THE ENTIRE GALAXY—!"

**[SHIRO grabs KEITH by the arm. Not roughly, but to keep him from stepping too far into PIDGE’s personal space and getting carried away - a familiar gesture that he’s clearly been doing for a long time as a brotherly/paternal figure. Reminding KEITH that he can come off as aggressive when he really just cares, and needs to reign it in.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"—Keith! That's not how a team works. People have to want to be a part of it. They can't be forced."

**[KEITH exhales heavily and takes a step back, looks away and shakes his hands out once in an effort to calm himself down. SHIRO turns to PIDGE. His face softens into something less firm and makes eye contact; he clearly cares a lot.**

_ SHIRO: _

"If you want to leave, we won't try to stop you. But, please, just think about what you're doing."

**[PIDGE looks conflicted and sad, but remains firm.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"I… I’m sorry. You're going to have to find someone else to pilot the Green Lion."

**[PIDGE leaves with ROVER.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"I can't believe it. This team is falling apart. How will we ever form Voltron?"

_ Crippled Power _

**[The Galra bomb drone enters the Bridge; LANCE and CORAN are leaving.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Hey, Rover."

**[The Galra bomb drone ignores LANCE and heads to the Power Crystal. LANCE stops. His eyes narrow suspiciously almost immediately and he does a sweep of the room.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Wait... Where's Pidge?"

**[LANCE looks back at the drone. His eyes widen and his whole body visibly goes into high alert; something is** **_wrong_ ** **.]**

_ LANCE:  _

"Coran, look out!"

**[LANCE launches himself at CORAN as the drone explodes and destroys the Power Crystal so the Castle loses power. The blast is felt throughout the Castle of Lions. The Arusians flee to their village. The rest of the team gathers in the Bridge to find CORAN unharmed.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"What happened?!"

_ CORAN: _

"Ugh... I'm not sure."

**[Smoke clears; ALLURA sees the Power Crystal destroyed.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"The Crystal!"

**[The team sees LANCE unconscious.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Lance!"

**[SHIRO holds LANCE.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Lance...? Lance!"

_ PIDGE: _

"We have to get Lance to the infirmary!"

_ ALLURA: _

"Without the Crystal, the Castle has no power."

_ SHIRO: _

"He doesn't look good."

**[The ARUSIAN KING enters.]**

_ ARUSIAN KING: _

"Lion warriors, our village is under attack! We need help!"

_ KEITH:  _

"Let's get to the Lions!"

_ ALLURA: _

"You can't. They're sealed in their hangars. There's no way to get them out. We're defenseless."

_ ARUSIAN KING: _

"Will you not help us?"

_ KEITH:  _

"We'll help you. We just—"

**[LANCE groans in pain.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"This is bad."

_ CORAN: _

"We have to get a new Crystal to get the Castle working again. But, to get a new Crystal, we need a ship."

_ PIDGE: _

"The pod I was loading, we can use that! I left the bay door open."

_ CORAN: _

"I can use the scanner in the pod to see if there's a Balmera nearby. Hunk, you come with me. I'll need someone big to help me carry the Crystal."

_ HUNK: _

"A Balmera?"

_ CORAN: _

"It's where the Crystals come from. I'll tell you about it on the way!"

**[HUNK, PIDGE, and CORAN leave for the flight pod.]**

_ KEITH: _

"I'll go see what's happening at the Arusian village."

_ ALLURA:  _

"I'll go with you, Keith. I brought this on the poor Arusians."

_ SHIRO: _

"I'll tend to Lance and stand watch over the Castle."

**[ALLURA and KEITH leave with the ARUSIAN KING. In the Flight Pod Hangar, CORAN and HUNK are in a flight pod.]**

_ CORAN:  _

"It's our first bit of luck. There's a source not too far. We won't need a Wormhole to get there, thankfully."

_ PIDGE: _

"I made some modifications to the shuttle. The first change is a cloaking device that I reverse-engineered from the invisible walls on the Training Deck. The second is a tank of booster fuel that I mounted on the fuel line."

_ CORAN: _

"Using that during flight would turn the whole pod into a bomb!"

**[HUNK looks terrified.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Okay. Maybe you shouldn't use that modification after all."

_ HUNK:  _

"We ready to rock and roll?"

**[CORAN looks mildly confused; he does not recognize the expression, but makes a guess.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Right. Let's go."

**[The flight pod prepares to take off. PIDGE gives HUNK and CORAN a thumbs-up.]**

_ PIDGE:  _

"Good luck."

**[HUNK gives PIDGE a thumbs-up. The flight pod leaves the Castle.]**

_ The Castle Taken _

_ Shiro VS Sendak _

**[SHIRO is carrying LANCE to the Castle's entrance. LANCE is unconscious.]**

_ SHIRO:  _

"Hang on, buddy. Help is on the way."

**[SHIRO sees SENDAK approaching.]**

_ SHIRO:  _

"Sendak!"

**[SHIRO lays LANCE down and meets SENDAK in front of the Castle.]**

_ SENDAK: _

"Stand aside."

_ SHIRO:  _

"No! You're not getting in."

**[SHIRO activates his prosthetic arm and prepares to fight. He obviously hasn’t known LANCE for very long, but he is a dedicated team member and experienced C.O. who will protect his teammates with his life.]**

_ SENDAK: _

"Yes, I am."

**[SHIRO furiously battles SENDAK. He is thrown back into hand to hand battles and is clearly fighting to stay focused and not think about the past year of trauma. The sight of SENDAK’S metal arm visibly upsets him. Both throw a punch and end up locked at the knuckle.]**

_ SENDAK: _

"I see you spent some time with the Druids. They do love to experiment. Too bad you didn't get the latest model."

**[SENDAK launches his gauntlet to send SHIRO back inside the Castle. They continue to fight and end up poised with each other's glowing hand against their throats. SHIRO fights like a beast, vicious kicks landed with an air of grace - KEITH’S fighting style is a clear echo of his. He holds a dancer’s posture, and despite being fucking massive, is very light on his feet.]**

_ HAXUS:  _

"Let him go or your friend won't make it!"

**[SHIRO sees LANCE is still unconscious and has been captured. SENDAK strikes SHIRO unconscious. (b0nk)]**

_ SENDAK:  _

"Voltron is ours."

**[SENDAK leaves for the Bridge. PIDGE is still in the Castle and witnessed the fight.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Oh,  _ fuck. _ "

**[PIDGE leaves to elsewhere in the Castle.]**

_ The Castle Falls _

**[KEITH, ALLURA, and the ARUSIAN KING arrive at the burning Arusian village.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"What's happening?"

_ ARUSIAN KING: _

"Look! Attackers!"

**[The ARUSIAN KING points to Galra Sentries standing among the flames and explosions.]**

_ KEITH: _

"I'll go in for a closer look. Stay here with them."

_ ALLURA: _

"Keith!"

**[KEITH dives into the fray and approaches the Sentries. He sees they are broken decoys.]**

_ KEITH:  _

"What? Oh, shit. They tricked us!"

**[KEITH speaks to ALLURA through her communication earrings.]**

_ KEITH: _

"It was just a diversion to separate us and thin the Castle defenses!"

**[ALLURA looks in shock towards the Castle. Inside, the Galra hook up their own Power Crystal to the Castle of Lions.]**

_ SENDAK: _

"Power up the Castle."

**[The Castle of Lions powers up in Galra violet. A computer screen shows all the Voltron Lions are in place.]**

_ SENDAK:  _

"The Lions are all in their bays. Raising particle barrier. Begin launch sequence."

**[The particle barrier activates, preventing KEITH and ALLURA from entering in time. KEITH slams his fist on the barrier.]**

_ KEITH:  _

"We're too late...  _ Fuck _ !"

_ ALLURA: _

"They have control of the Castle. They're taking Voltron!"

**[SENDAK is in the Castle Bridge.]**

_ SENDAK: _

"Make contact with Emperor Zarkon."

**[HAXUS brings up ZARKON on screen.]**

_ ZARKON: _

"Sendak."

_ SENDAK: _

"My mission is complete. I've captured the Altean castle, along with all of the Voltron Lions. I am currently preparing for launch and will be delivering them all to you shortly."

_ ZARKON:  _

"This news is most pleasing. You have done your duty. Vrepit Sa!"

_ SENDAK:  _

"Vrepit Sa!"

**[The transmission ends.]**

_ SENDAK:  _

"Haxus, ready the Castle for takeoff."

_ HAXUS: _

"Yes, Commander."

**[Outside, KEITH summons his Bayard into form. He’s twitchy and agitated - he feels useless and stupid for not realizing the enemy’s plan earlier and stopping it. He’s always had ridiculously high expectations of himself. KEITH looks ready to slam his own head into the barrier along with his sword.]**

_ KEITH:  _

"Can we break through the barrier?"

_ ALLURA: _

"No. And whoever has taken the Castle has a Crystal, which means they'll be able to fly the ship. We have to stop them."

_ KEITH:  _

"How are we going to do that?"

**[PIDGE contacts KEITH through his helmet.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Keith, can you hear me?"

_ KEITH: _

"Pidge! Is that you? Where are you?"

_ PIDGE: _

"I'm inside the Castle. Sendak has taken over and he's preparing for launch. He's got Lance and Shiro."

_ ALLURA:  _

"Pidge, listen. If they've started the launch sequence, then we don't have much time before liftoff to stop it."

_ PIDGE:  _

"What do I have to do?"

_ ALLURA:  _

"You have to get down to the main engine control panel and disconnect the primary turbine from the Central Energy Chamber. If you can do that, Sendak will have to reset the whole system. That might give us enough time to find a way to stop them."

**[PIDGE pulls up a map of the Castleship from the Paladin armor and heads off to do as instructed.]**

_ A Living Planet _

**[CORAN and HUNK arrive at the Balmera.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Is this the Balmera planet with the crystals?"

_ CORAN: _

"It's not a planet. Balmera are ancient animals. Petrified, but still alive. Their bodies naturally create the crystals that help power many Altean ships. I often accompanied my grandfather to visit these majestic creatures when he was building the Castle of Lions. I'll never forget the first time I saw the sparkling surface of a Balmera. You're in for quite a treat."

**[The Balmera looks nothing like the sparkling image CORAN brings up on screen.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Oh, no... This is horrifying. The Galra have turned this into a mining colony! Oh, they're completely destroying it! They have no regard for the poor creature!"

_ HUNK:  _

"That’s terr- Oh, shit. We've been spotted."

**[A patrolling Galra fighter jet detects them and tails them.]**

_ FIGHTER JET: _

"Hailing unidentified craft. State your ship ID, entry code, and landing destination."

_ HUNK:  _

"Oh, no. What do we do?"

_ CORAN: _

"Just stay calm."

**[CORAN radios the fighter jet.]**

_ CORAN:  _

"We don't really need to land. Uh, we're just looking around, if that's okay."

_ FIGHTER JET:  _

"Unidentified craft, land immediately and prepare to be boarded."

_ CORAN: _

"Okay. Uh, thank you. See you down below."

**[CORAN ends the transmission and instantly takes off in reverse, pulling some crazy piloting to escape that makes HUNK scream. The fighter jet fires lasers.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Not done yet. Hang on!"

**[CORAN sends the flight pod diving into a mining hole at full speed. HUNK continues to scream.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Coran! Coran!"

**[The hole continues as HUNK screams. He finally calms as nothing happens.]**

_ HUNK: _

"... ... How deep is this thing?"

**[A Galra structure appears in their path.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no—!"

**[The flight pod speeds too fast to avoid the structure and collides, spinning into a crash landing at the bottom of the hole. The flight pod opens; HUNK looks around and sees two pairs of glowing eyes staring at them.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Coran, what lives at the bottom of these mines?"

_ The Last Paladin _

**[On Arus, PIDGE forces entry into an elevator shaft with the drone ROVER.]**

_ PIDGE:  _

"Hey, Rover."

**[ROVER follows PIDGE inside the shaft and hovers in place.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Okay, Rover, here we go."

**[ROVER follows PIDGE down the shaft to the bottom. SENDAK and HAXUS are still in the Bridge.]**

_ SENDAK:  _

"Run main cluster activation sequence."

_ HAXUS: _

"Activation sequence initiated. Powering up for launch."

**[PIDGE reaches the Central Energy Chamber where the engine is.]**

_ PIDGE:  _

"Okay, Allura, I'm near the turbine. I think it's started."

_ ALLURA: _

"Then you'll have to hurry. Cross the catwalk to the main column in the center."

**[PIDGE does as instructed.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Okay."

_ ALLURA: _

"Now, open the hatch. Find the central computer control hub and enter the following sequence..."

_ PIDGE: _

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Which one is it? All the labels are in fucking Altean!"

**[In the Castle's Bridge.]**

_ HAXUS:  _

"Commander Sendak, we are ready for launch."

**[The launch starts and energy swells the chamber, disrupting the communication channel between ALLURA and PIDGE.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"I can't tell which one it is! Allura? Allura? Uh..."

**[Outside, ALLURA and KEITH witness the impending launch of the Castleship.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"I've lost connection with Pidge! Oh, no! It's taking off!"

**[PIDGE panics to find a solution.]**

_ PIDGE:  _

"Uh... Uh... Fuck it. Whatever."

**[PIDGE slams the Green Bayard into the engine turbine, being thrown back, but successfully interrupting the launch.]**

_ HAXUS: _

"The main engine just shorted out!"

**[SENDAK pulls up a feed of the Central Energy Chamber and sees PIDGE fleeing.]**

_ SENDAK: _

"We have a saboteur. Find him and take him out."

**[Episode ends.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asjhgjh i hope you liked it! please let me know what you think, and submit your votes in the comments - beach day, ballroom party, or loveydovey shiro and adam flashback for my first original episode, coming up soon! as always, I'm @protectsoren on both tumblr and ig.


	5. Episode Five, Season 1: Tears of the Balmera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron is a war story trying its hardest not to be. Paladins or not, with the exception of Shiro, these are kids. Teenagers. And as this show progresses, these kids rack up body counts. That has a toll. In this rewrite and episode specifically, I hope to really capture the emotions that are attached to being put in a situation where you may have to take someone's life. I believe that Shiro especially, but all these kids come outta the tail end of this war with a hell of a lot of PTSD. I hope I do them justice. On a happier note, this is the bonding moment episode! ;)

_ Tears of the Balmera _

_ Plans Underway _

_ Invaded Castle _

**[In the Bridge of the Castle of Lions, SHIRO awakens to SENDAK ordering HAXUS to find the saboteur who is thwarting their plans.]**

_ SENDAK: _

"Haxus! I want whoever's in this ship found and terminated!"

_ HAXUS: _

"Commander Sendak, I've received a transmission generating from somewhere inside."

**[HAXUS plays Team Voltron's communication channel out loud. ALLURA and PIDGE are heard speaking.]**

_ ALLURA:  _

"There's not much time before they get the ship running again. You must shut off the particle barrier so we can get in."

_ PIDGE: _

"You got it. Tell me what to do."

_ ALLURA: _

"The particle barrier generator is beneath the main hull."

_ HAXUS:  _

"She's telling the intruder how to take down our defenses."

_ SENDAK: _

"Yes, but she's also giving away his location. Find that room. Kill the Paladin!"

**[Galra Sentries leave.]**

SENDAK: "Repair the engine. Emperor Zarkon has commanded us to bring him Voltron. This ship will rise before day's end."

_ The Balmerans _

**[In the bottom of the mine on the Balmera, two aliens approach HUNK and CORAN from the darkness. HUNK raises his cannon Bayard in defense.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Okay, don't come any closer! I don't know how to use this very well."

**[The aliens step into the lights; they are SHAY and RAX, two local Balmerans.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"Wait a minute. You're not Galra."

_ SHAY: _

"Nor are you!"

**[A Galra fighter jet slowly descends the mine.]**

_ RAX: _

"A patrol!"

_ RAX:  _

"Shay, we must take leave from these ones, now."

_ CORAN: _

"Wait, please! We need your help. If the Galra find us, they'll kill us."

_ HUNK: _

"Or torture us."

_ CORAN:  _

"Or keep us as some sort of creepy pet to play with how they please."

_ RAX: _

"Not our problem, Hairy Lip. Galra see us near you and they kill both you and us. Shay, exeunt!"

_ SHAY:  _

"No! These many years only Galra have been seen here. I will not turn my back on the skylings."

_ RAX:  _

"... Vex!"

**[SHAY and RAX approach the Altean flight pod.]**

_ RAX:  _

"Grab a side. In here. Hurry!"

**[SHAY and RAX push the flight pod out of sight; HUNK and CORAN follow. The Galra patrol passes by without detecting them.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"Thanks for saving us. I'm Hunk."

_ SHAY: _

"Shay. And this one, my brother Rax. How did you fall to us?"

_ HUNK:  _

"Well, we came looking for something. And you guys might be the right people to help us find it."

_ Unwavering Will _

_ Katie Holt _

**[PIDGE is inside the Castle of Lions at the Generator Room: a long hall of energy arcs. PIDGE speaks to ALLURA through the team's communication channel.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Pidge, have you made it to the Generator Room?"

_ PIDGE: _

"I'm in. This technology is so advanced, I don't know if I can figure it out."

_ ALLURA:  _

"Yes, you can. The lives of your fellow Paladins are at stake. You can't give up."

**[PIDGE reflects on their past. In the flashback, they sit with their family at dinner.]**

_ SAM:  _

"Hope you enjoy this home-cooked meal, Matt. After our launch to Kerberos tomorrow, we'll be eating freeze-dried peas for the next two months."

_ MATT:  _

"Don't lie. I know you love those peas, Dad."

_ SAM: _

"It's true. Those Garrison chefs really know how to genetically manufacture a delicious vegetable."

**[‘KATIE’ sighed.]**

_ ‘KATIE’: _

"I wish I was going up with you guys."

_ SAM:  _

"Just you wait, kiddo. Something tells me that you're going to have your own crew someday. And you're going to fly with them to worlds so far away, we can't even imagine. I bet my bottom dollar you're going to be part of something that makes the whole universe sit up and take notice."

**[‘KATIE’ smiles. Later, they witness the news broadcast of the Kerberos Mission Disaster along with their mother.]**

_ TELEVISION: _

"The Galaxy Garrison mission to the distant moon of Kerberos is missing, and all crew members are believed to be dead. The Galaxy Garrison has said the crash was presumably caused by pilot error. It is, indeed, a sad day for all humanity."

**[‘KATIE’ is furious and hacks into computers at the Galaxy Garrison. IVERSON finds them in his office.]**

_ IVERSON:  _

"You again? Get off my computer! How did you get past the guards?"

_ ‘KATIE’:  _

"You said the spacecraft went down due to pilot error. I saw the video feeds from your probes. There's no evidence of a crash anywhere on Kerberos!"

_ IVERSON:  _

"Those feeds are classified! I could charge you with treason for hacking into them."

**[IVERSON grabs ‘KATIE’ and drags them into the hall to a guard.]**

_ ‘KATIE’:  _

"Where's my family?!"

_ IVERSON: _

"Escort Miss Holt off the premises and make sure every guard knows she's never allowed on Garrison property ever again."

  
  


**[The guard restrains ‘KATIE’.]**

_ ‘KATIE’: _

"You can't keep me out! I'll find the truth! I'll never stop!"

**[The flashback ends. PIDGE speaks to ALLURA through the communication channel.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Okay. Talk me through it, Allura."

_ ALLURA: _

"Shutting down the barrier from this room can be dangerous. Remember, the barrier is also a weapon. So, stay away from the energy arcs."

_ PIDGE:  _

"Don't touch the giant lightning bolts. Got it."

_ ALLURA: _

"Now, what I'm going to need you to do is—"

**[ROVER shoves PIDGE aside just as a Galra Sentry fires lasers at them.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Pidge! Hello? Are you there?"

**[PIDGE flees from the Sentries. ALLURA stands outside the Castleship with KEITH.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Pidge, what's going on? ... Wait... the mice! Maybe they can help."

**[ALLURA focuses and telepathically speaks to the Altean Mice.]**

_ ALLURA:  _

"Friends, I need your help."

**[The Mice are sleeping in ALLURA's room. They wake up and scurry off. PIDGE is trapped behind a structure in the Generator Room under laser fire; their map shows an exit shaft above them.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"My only way out is two floors up? Seriously? You've gotta be _fucking_ kidding me."

**[PIDGE yells and avoids being shot. They generate a hologram of herself from their armor.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Let's try this."

**[The hologram of PIDGE runs towards the energy arcs.]**

_ GALRA SENTRY:  _

"There!"

**[A Sentry fires at the hologram, destroying it and hitting the energy arc, causing it to explode and take out a Sentry. PIDGE runs for the exit shaft above, using their grappling hook to reach it.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Whoa! Holy shit, I can't believe that worked!"

**[The Sentries fire lasers at PIDGE; they flee with ROVER. One Sentry instructs the others.]**

_ GALRA SENTRY:  _

"You stay and guard the generator."

**[One Sentry stays behind as two pursue PIDGE. PIDGE exits the shaft at the Training Deck. The two Sentries attack but PIDGE defends with their shield and accesses the invisible maze.]**

_ PIDGE:  _

"The invisible maze. Let's see them get through this. Come on, fuckers! Come and get me!"

**[The Sentries are trapped by the maze; one is destroyed by the maze's shocks. PIDGE escapes through another shaft and the remaining Sentry pursues them. PIDGE is grazed by laser fire and falls down a shaft; they stop themself and drag the Sentry into the shaft with their Bayard. The Sentry falls and explodes, producing shock waves that make PIDGE lose their footing. ROVER stops PIDGE from falling to their death.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Rover! Nice save, buddy."

_ Freedom and Family _

**[HUNK and CORAN sit with SHAY and RAX and their Balmeran family around a fire.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"Thanks for the delicious soup. Are these potatoes in here?"

**[HUNK and CORAN sip at bowls of soup.]**

_ SHAY:  _

"Grandma's special dish for special visitors. Cave-root for the skin. Cave bugs for the soul."

_ CORAN:  _

"Oh!"

**[HUNK and CORAN retch quietly. CORAN tries to remain polite.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Eheh... Thank you for the bugs."

**[SHAY'S GRANDMOTHER gives CORAN more soup.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Okay, I think that's too many."

_ HUNK:  _

"So, how many of you are down here?"

_ SHAY'S FATHER: _

"There are thousands here on Balmera. We work and live in these mines."

_ SHAY: _

"We harvest Crystals for Zarkon."

_ HUNK: _

"Zarkon. That's so... sad that he's enslaved an entire planet."

_ SHAY'S FATHER: _

"Zarkon may rule, but we still have family. That's where true happiness comes from."

_ RAX: _

"The Galra would tear our family asunder if they found these ones! Everyone comes to Balmera and takes, but gives nothing in return."

_ SHAY: _

"In the past, those who took the Balmera's Crystals would replenish her with energy. It was an equal exchange. But the Galra only take. It is no wonder we can feel her suffering."

  
  


**[SHAY places her hand on the ground; it glows, and the Balmera is heard.]**

_ HUNK: _

"I'm sorry that we put everyone in this situation, but the faster we get the Crystal and get out, the faster everyone is out of danger."

_ CORAN: _

"We're looking for a battleship-class Crystal."

_ SHAY'S FATHER:  _

"Battleship-class Crystal? Those are most rare. Galra soldiers guard them ceaselessly until their harvest. Your quest is in vain."

_ SHAY: _

"There is one, found only weeks ago. It is almost excavated."

_ RAX: _

"Quiet! Even if they could steal the Crystal from the Galra, battle patrols wait to take down their ship. These ones have no chance of getting out of here alive, with Crystal or without."

_ HUNK:  _

"Okay, so this Crystal we need is basically the hardest thing in the universe to get."

_ CORAN: _

"Well, I don't know about the hardest. There is the scaultrite mineral found only in the stomachs of giant weblums. Collecting that stuff's no picnic. Uh, but, yes, th-this seems very difficult."

_ SHAY: _

"You may stay here until Balmera gives another Crystal. One that is hidden from Galra eyes."

_ HUNK:  _

"We don't have that kind of time. I got an injured friend who needs to get into a magic healing machine, stat."

_ CORAN: _

"Hunk, you fix the pod. I'm going to do some reconnaissance and see if I can come up with another plan."

**[CORAN leaves HUNK with the Balmerans.]**

_ The Path of a Paladin _

_ A Lone Cadet _

**[PIDGE exits the shafts into an empty hallway of the Castle of Lions and recalls the day they took on the identity as PIDGE. In the past, ‘KATIE’ HOLT stands before a mirror in a Garrison cadet uniform.]**

_ ‘KATIE’: _

"First day of school. Time for a haircut."

**[‘KATIE’ takes a pair of scissors and cuts off their hair. At the Galaxy Garrison, LANCE and HUNK stand before a list of names.]**

_ LANCE: _

"I made it! I'm a fighter pilot. Hasta la later, Keith!"

**[LANCE dances in celebration.]**

_ LANCE: _

"And look, you're my engineer!"

_ HUNK: _

"Cool. Uh, can I do that from the ground?"

**[LANCE frowns.]**

_ LANCE: _

"And our communications officer is... Who the hell is Pidge Gunderson?"

_ PIDGE:  _

"Right here."

**[LANCE and HUNK turn to see PIDGE.]**

_ LANCE:  _

"Welcome to the team, Gunderson. I'm Lance, your fighter pilot."

_ HUNK: _

"Hey, I'm Hunk."

_ LANCE: _

"We got a lot of great times ahead, so we should probably start bonding now. What do say we sneak off campus—"

**[PIDGE overhears IVERSON talking to another Garrison officer.]**

_ IVERSON: _

"—just a minute. Security for the Galaxy Garrison's mainframe is our first priority. It's been breached once. And by a little girl, no less. It cannot happen again!"

**[IVERSON turns and walks towards LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE. PIDGE salutes with their left arm to hide their face.]**

_ IVERSON:  _

"Wrong arm, cadet."

**[PIDGE salutes correctly; LANCE and HUNK are startled and salute as well. IVERSON walks by without noticing anything amiss. PIDGE sighs in relief.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Hello? Pizza? Girls? Astronauts?"

_ PIDGE: _

"Sorry, I don't have time to mess around with you guys. See you in the simulator."

**[PIDGE walks away.]**

_ LANCE:  _

"What's his problem?"

**[LANCE and HUNK leave. PIDGE turns to watch them before leaving. The Flashback ends; PIDGE is frowning.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"You know, Rover, I haven't always been there for my team. But this time I will be. Come on."

**[PIDGE runs off with ROVER. The Altean Mice are also infiltrating the Castle.]**

_ The Sky _

**[HUNK is repairing the Altean flight pod as SHAY watches.]**

_ SHAY: _

"Tell me, what is the sky like?"

_ HUNK:  _

"The sky? You seriously have never even seen the sky?"

**[SHAY climbs on top of the flight pod.]**

_ SHAY:  _

"No... but, at night, I sneak up as high as I dare, trying to imagine what it is like. Oh, lucky are you to fly in this machine to worlds far from here."

_ HUNK: _

"The sky is… it differs depending on the planet. On my home, Earth, it can be bright blue, or gray, even bright colors like pink or orange. It’s beautiful. The sky of your planet is beautiful too. Pretty greens and yellows, all swirling with the clouds. I wish you could see - well, you know, it doesn't have to be like this. You can be free, too."

_ SHAY: _

"Free?"

_ HUNK: _

"Yeah, free. It means you can go where you want, be what you want, do what you want. No Galra masters to tell you what to do."

_ SHAY:  _

"It makes no sense. Zarkon controls everything."

_ HUNK:  _

"Nope. No, things are changing. Have you heard of Voltron?"

_ SHAY: _

"A child's tale."

_ HUNK: _

"It's real. I'm one of the Paladins, and Voltron is going to defeat Zarkon."

_ SHAY:  _

"You are?"

**[RAX appears.]**

_ RAX: _

"Stop filling this one's head with your shadow show! The cavern is our home. This will never change. Come."

**[SHAY reluctantly leaves with her brother. HUNK frowns as they leave. He looks back up at the stars.]**

_ Victory or Death _

**[HAXUS is in the Central Energy Chamber of the Castle of Lions and speaking with SENDAK through the computer.]**

_ HAXUS:  _

"Powering sub panels."

_ SENDAK:  _

"Sub panel energy transducer is go."

_ HAXUS: _

Aye, sir. Opening pathway to link with Bridge. Initializing main cluster reboot."

**[PIDGE is climbing a ladder on the wall to hack into the Castle's computer system through an open panel using their armor's computer.]**

_ PIDGE:  _

"Gotcha."

_ HAXUS: _

"Initializing complete. I'm set for main power up."

_ SENDAK: _

"The Bridge is go."

_ HAXUS:  _

"Powering up."

**[HAXUS powers up the engine; PIDGE hacks it to overload the engine using their armor's computer.]**

_ PIDGE:  _

"And up, and up, and up. I would not want to be touching a metal surface when this fucker overloads."

**[Alarms blare.]**

_ HAXUS:  _

"Sir, something is wrong."

**[The engine overloads and explodes in energy; HAXUS is caught in the blast and wounded. PIDGE grabs ROVER as it hovers to avoid being electrocuted. ROVER brings PIDGE to HAXUS.]**

_ HAXUS: _

"You're the one causing all this trouble? A child?"

_ PIDGE: _

"I'm not a child. I'm a Paladin of Voltron."

**[HAXUS laughs.]**

_ HAXUS: _

"Let me tell you something, _child_."

**[HAXUS draws his sword.]**

_ HAXUS: _

"I'm a soldier of the Galra Empire. Nothing stops me but victory or death."

**[HAXUS yells and battles PIDGE. PIDGE strikes HAXUS with their grappling hook. He catches the rope and throws PIDGE aside.]**

_ HAXUS: _

"Nowhere left to run. Nowhere left to hide."

**[HAXUS prepares to kill PIDGE. ROVER appears to distract him. PIDGE dives between HAXUS' legs and throws him off-balance on the catwalk. ROVER slams into HAXUS to knock him over but HAXUS grabs ROVER to avoid falling.]**

_ PIDGE:  _

"Rover!"

**[ROVER deactivates to let HAXUS fall.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"No!"

**[PIDGE rushes after ROVER but is too late to grab the drone. HAXUS and ROVER fall to their end.]**

_ HAXUS:  _

"No!"

**[PIDGE mourns ROVER. Then, they fully realize what happened. HAXUS died, he fell to his death. They did that. Their face goes pale and they seem nauseous, but they shake their head to snap out of it when SENDAK interrupts through the computer.]**

_ SENDAK: _

"Haxus, report in."

_ PIDGE: _

" I- Haxus is gone, and you're next!"

_ SENDAK: _

"You've slowed me down, but this ship is mine! You will turn yourself over to me immediately!"

_ PIDGE:  _

"Never!"

_ SENDAK: _

"Well, then, maybe your leader can convince you."

**[PIDGE hears SHIRO's voice through the computer.]**

_ SHIRO:  _

"What do you want?"

_ SENDAK:  _

"Your friend wanted to hear from you."

_ PIDGE: _

"Shiro?"

_ SHIRO:  _

"Pidge? Shit, Pidge, don't listen to—"

**[SENDAK tortures SHIRO using his prosthetic gauntlet. PIDGE hears SHIRO's screams.]**

_ PIDGE:  _

"No!"

_ SENDAK: _

"You can make it stop. Turn yourself in. His suffering is in your hands."

_ The Crystal _

**[HUNK and CORAN stand with SHAY and RAX in their home.]**

_ RAX: _

"Is your ship repaired that you may depart our presence?"

_ HUNK:  _

"Uh... Are you saying that you want us to leave?"

_ RAX:  _

"Yes."

_ HUNK: _

"Well, it's working, but we can't leave without the Crystal."

**[HUNK turns to CORAN.]**

_ HUNK: _

"You come up with any ideas how to get it?"

_ CORAN:  _ "Actually, yes."

**[CORAN grins. His plan is to disguise them as a Galra Sentry with HUNK as the legs and CORAN wearing a helmet as he sits on HUNK's shoulders, both of them wrapped in a blanket. They can barely keep upright.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"I can't believe I'm the legs again. I'm the one who took down the guard. I should get to be the head."

_ CORAN:  _

"Shh! Legs don't talk."

**[HUNK and CORAN approach two Sentries guarding the Crystal while wearing their disguise.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Oh, hello, gentlemen, shift's over. Boss needs you back at the guard shack."

_ SENTRY:  _

"Verify identification code."

_ CORAN: _

"Right. I didn't want to have to do this, but I'm going to have to pull rank. You guys are in big trouble, right? So, hand over those blasters and ID badges."

**[The Sentries take aim.]**

_ SENTRY: _

"Verify identification code or be destroyed."

_ CORAN:  _

"Okay, okay. I've got it right... here!"

**[CORAN throws off the disguise. HUNK blasts the Sentries with his Bayard cannon.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"What are you doing? We got to hurry!"

_ CORAN: _

"I'm not just going to pry this out of here like some Galra monster. The Balmera is a sacred being. You have to communicate with it. Let your life forces connect. This is the way it was done in our time."

_ HUNK:  _

"Whoa. You really know your Balmeras."

**[The Balmera responds to CORAN and exposes the Crystal entirely. The Crystal nearly falls over, but CORAN catches it, injuring his spine in the process.]**

_ CORAN: _

"... ... ... I think I'm broken."

**[HUNK sighs; he hears the sound of laser blasters being armed and turns to see they are surrounded by Galra Sentries.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Augh... Okay, guys! All right, I hate to do this. Blasters and badges. Come on. Give them up!"

**[CORAN falls over from pain. HUNK raises his arms in surrender.]**

_ Broken Soldier _

**[PIDGE lurks near the entrance to the Bride in the Castle of Lions and listens as SENDAK speaks to a severely injured and near-unconscious SHIRO.]**

_ SENDAK: _

"I'm impressed that you managed to escape. Perhaps it would be worth the trip to your planet to see if the rest of your kind have your spirit. Of course, they will all end up broken, just like you. Now that we have Voltron, every planet, every race, all share the same fate."

_ A Castle Reclaimed _

_ The Price of Freedom _

**[HUNK and CORAN are locked in a cell on the Balmera.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Quiznak! I can't believe they saw through our disguise..."

**[HUNK and CORAN hear footsteps.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Someone's coming!"

**[SHAY appears carrying a Galra Sentry arm.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Shay?"

**[SHAY uses the Sentry arm on the cell scanner to unlock the cell. The cell barrier disappears.]**

_ SHAY:  _

"Make haste to your pod. The Crystal is prepared for departure."

_ CORAN: _

"How did you get the Crystal?"

_ SHAY: _

"I was assigned to take it to the upper levels, but instead I took it down. Soon, they will discover my ruse. Time is short."

_ HUNK:  _

"Why are you helping us? You'll get in trouble."

_ SHAY: _

"Because your words touched my heart. I wish for freedom for all Balmera. Perhaps your Voltron can make it so."

**[HUNK looks determined. HUNK, CORAN, and SHAY run for the flight pod. RAX meets them there with Sentries armed.]**

_ SHAY: _

"No. Rax, why?"

_ RAX:  _

"These two bring only trouble to our family. It was the only way to protect you."

**[HUNK angrily readies his Bayard.]**

_ SHAY: _

"No! The Balmera will save us."

**[SHAY places her hand on the ground to contact the Balmera.]**

_ RAX:  _

"Shay, no!"

**[The Balmera responds to SHAY and causes rocks to fall from the cave to crush the Sentries. HUNK, CORAN, and SHAY run for the flight pod. Some Sentries survive and capture SHAY.]**

_ RAX: _

"Shay!"

_ SHAY:  _

"Go! Make haste!"

_ HUNK: _

"Let her go!"

_ CORAN:  _

"No, Hunk! We have to go!"

**[HUNK hesitates, but more sentries and Galra fighter jets arrive. HUNK enters the Altean flight pod with CORAN.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"I'll come back for you, Shay! I promise! I will!"

_ CORAN: _

"If we can't shake these patrols, we might be back here sooner than we want!"

**[HUNK and CORAN leave in the flight pod pursued by Galra fighter jets.]**

_ Tiniest Team _

**[The Altean Mice infiltrate the Generator Room of the Castle of Lions and take out the last Galra Sentry guarding it. They press the button on the control panel to deactivate the particle barrier. Outside, KEITH and ALLURA watch the barrier disappear.]**

_ KEITH: _

"It worked!"

_ ALLURA:  _

"They did it!"

**[KEITH and ALLURA head inside the Castle.]**

_ The Commander Falls _

**[SENDAK sees PIDGE on the computer of the Castle Bridge. He turns to attack and pursue them out of the Bridge. It is a ruse: SENDAK is chasing a hologram. PIDGE rushes inside the Bridge to speak to SHIRO.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Shiro, wake up. It's me, Pidge—"

**[PIDGE is caught by SENDAK's gauntlet.]**

_ SENDAK:  _

"You really thought your little hologram trick would work with me?"

**[KEITH and ALLURA enter the Bridge. KEITH summons his Bayard to fight.]**

_ SENDAK:  _

"Stand back!"

**[SENDAK is struck from behind by LANCE's Bayard rifle. LANCE passes out again. SHIRO rushes at SENDAK and is knocked aside. KEITH battles SENDAK. SENDAK throws KEITH and PIDGE severs the energy chain to his gauntlet, rendering it useless.]**

_ SENDAK:  _

"No!"

**[SENDAK is enraged and battles PIDGE. ALLURA accesses the Bridge's computer. KEITH attacks SENDAK again and SENDAK's catches his Bayard's blade. ALLURA readies the computer.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Keith, now!"

**[KEITH kicks SENDAK into the center of the Bridge and a barrier rises up, trapping him. Afterward, PIDGE frees SHIRO. They are seen chatting and PIDGE checks him over for injuries. KEITH checks on LANCE, who is half delirious and coughing a lung up in the corner. KEITH kneels next to him; shoves his hair out of his eyes and helps him sit up a** **little bit.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Lance, hey, are you okay?"

**[KEITH pulls LANCE upright. He has to lean on KEITH and he’s still wobbly. He coughs.]**

_ LANCE:  _

"We did it. We are a good team."

**[LANCE smiles softly. KEITH smiles in return. It’s one of the first times we see him actually smile at another person.]**

_ Fire In the Hole _

**[HUNK and CORAN are fleeing from Galra fighter jets on the Balmera.]**

_ CORAN:  _

"We can't shake them! We're not going to make it!"

**[HUNK remembers the booster fuel PIDGE installed and motions to press the button.]**

_ CORAN:  _

"Uh, it may turn us into a giant fireball."

_ HUNK:  _

"Maybe, but it's our only chance."

**[CORAN hesitates but sees more Galra jets approaching.]**

_ CORAN:  _

"Fine. Fire in the hole!"

**[HUNK presses the button and the flight pod blasts into the sky. CORAN cheers.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"We did it!"

_ Family and Crew _

**[LANCE is sleeping inside a pod. ALLURA, KEITH, SHIRO, and PIDGE stand by him in the Sleep Chamber.]**

_ ALLURA:  _

"After a day in here, he should be fully healed."

**[SHIRO approaches PIDGE.]**

_ SHIRO:  _

"Pidge, we can't thank you enough for all you did. I can't help but feel that you were meant to be a part of our team... but I understand if you want to leave."

_ PIDGE: _

"Dad used to tell me how close he was with his crew members. They were like family. Now, I understand what he was talking about."

**[SHIRO smiles at PIDGE.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"I'm staying with you guys. Let's stop Zarkon for all of our families."

**[ALLURA and KEITH also smile at PIDGE.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Good to have you back on the team."

**[PIDGE smiles fondly at their team. Episode ends.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi! please let me know what you think! as always, I'm @protectsoren on both tumblr and ig. my first original episode is coming up soon, and I'd like your input! Beach day, Ballroom party, or a shiro, adam, and keith centric flashback ep?


	6. Episode Six, Season 1: Taking Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i hope you enjoy! this episode is definitely more lighthearted than the last. please let me know what you think!

  
  


_Taking Flight_

_Light of Hope_

_Intergalactic Time-Measuring Contest_

**[In the Castle of Lions, LANCE is sleeping inside a pod within the Sleep Chamber as his team watches, sans CORAN who is at the console.]**

_HUNK:_

"I can't tell if he looks healthy... or not."

_PIDGE:_

"I think he's breathing weird."

_KEITH:_

"Oh, come on!"

**[KEITH tries tapping on the pod; ALLURA stops him.]**

_SHIRO:_

“Keith! Cut it out, he’s not a fish.”

_ALLURA:_

"Only a few more ticks."

_KEITH:_

"How much better do you think he's gonna get in a few more ticks?"

_PIDGE:_

"And what exactly is a tick?"

_ALLURA:_

"You know, a time-slice."

_SHIRO:_

"What, like a second?"

_ALLURA:_

"What is a... "second"?"

**[PIDGE takes out a clock counting seconds to show ALLURA.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Like this."

_ALLURA:_

"I'm not sure. I think ticks are bigger. Coran, do you have a ticker?"

_CORAN:_

"Right here, Princess."

**[CORAN takes out a ticker counting ticks to compare.]**

_HUNK:_

"I think ticks are a little slower."

_PIDGE:_

"I can't tell. We have to start them at the same time."

_CORAN:_

"Okay. Ready, go!"

**[Both counters start together; everyone huddles around to watch.]**

_HUNK:_

"Yes! I think we're winning."

_KEITH:_

"Winning what? The intergalactic time-measuring competition?"

_HUNK:_

"Yes."

**[Unbeknownst to the team, LANCE exits the Sleep Pod and stumbles over.]**

_LANCE:_

"Are you guys having... a clock party?"

_HUNK:_

"Aw, Lance, you just ruined it. Uh—Hey, Lance!"

**[HUNK hugs LANCE. He wheezes a little bit.]**

_LANCE:_

"Wha’ happened?"

_ALLURA:_

"We can tell you all about it while you get something to eat. Are you able to walk?"

_LANCE:_

"Talking? Eating? Are... you asking me out on a date?"

**[ALLURA is unimpressed. SHIRO rolls his eyes, HUNK sighs, PIDGE swats at him, and KEITH crosses his arms and turns away, frowning a little.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Yep. There he is."

_SHIRO:_

"Yep, he's okay."

_KEITH:_

"Classic."

_‘Manning Up’_

**[The team moves to the Dining Hall while LANCE eats food goo with the Altean Mice.]**

_ALLURA:_

"He'd be Sendak's prisoner right now, if not for Pidge."

_PIDGE:_

"Well, you wouldn't have survived the explosion if Hunk and Coran hadn't gotten a new Crystal."

_LANCE:_

"Wow. Thanks, everybody. Sounds like the mice did more than you, though."

**[He grins at KEITH and gestures towards him with his spoon, leaning his elbow on the table.]**

_KEITH:_

"I punched Sendak!"

_LANCE:_

"Yeah, apparently after I emerged from a coma and shot his _arm_ off."

_KEITH:_

"We had a bonding moment. I cradled you in my arms!"

**[LANCE flushes bright red but keeps his nonchalant air, denying it.]**

_LANCE:_

"Nope. Don't remember, didn't happen. So, what happened to Sendak?"

_ALLURA:_

"He's frozen in a cryo-pod. We're keeping him here in the Castle."

_LANCE:_

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

_ALLURA:_

"He's too dangerous to be set free. Besides, we might be able to get some information about Zarkon from him."

_LANCE:_

"So, what's the plan now?"

_HUNK:_

"We have to get back to the Balmera and save Shay and her people."

_LANCE:_

"Wow! You are really hung up on this lady. Is she ho-"

_HUNK:_

"No, it's not like that. Look, guys, when you see how Zarkon has treated these people and destroyed their home—They've been under his thumb for so long, they don't even know what it is to be free. It's up to us to set this right. This is what being a Paladin of Voltron is all about. It's time to man up."

**[PIDGE frowns.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Then let's get moving. Time to go defend the universe."

**[The team begins to leave the Dining Hall. PIDGE stops them.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Wait, I have something to say first. I need to come clean and... I'm afraid this may change the way you all think about me. Just so there are no secrets between us anymore, I can't "man up". ... I'm a girl."

**[LANCE looks flabbergasted.]**

_PIDGE:_

"I-I mean, I can "man up" because that's just a figure of speech. I don't have to actually be a man to "man up." I just have to be tough. But what I'm saying—"

_LANCE:_

"Huh—Eh—Wha—?! You're a girl!? HOW!?"

_ALLURA:_

"I've known for some time, but I'm glad you've shared it with everyone."

_HUNK:_

"Yeah, I figured."

_KEITH:_

"Oh, yeah, me too."

_CORAN:_

"Wait, w-we were supposed to think you were a boy?"

_SHIRO:_

"Pidge, owning who you are is going to make you a better Paladin."

**[PIDGE smiles tightly. It seems fake, uncomfortable.]**

_PIDGE:_

"It's - uh, good to get that off my chest. Now, let's launch this Castleship!"

**[The team leaves; LANCE remains behind and shakes his head in disbelief.]**

_LANCE:_

"Wait, what? Pidge is a girl and the Castle is a ship? How long have I been out?"

_ALLURA:_

"Activate interlock."

_CORAN:_

"Dynotherms connected."

_ALLURA:_

"Mega-thrusters are go."

_CORAN:_

"We are ready to depart Planet Arus on your mark, Princess."

_ALLURA:_

"Firing main engines for launch."

**[The Castle of Lions launches from Arus as the Arusians watch.]**

_A Divisive Empire_

**[At ZARKON's Central Command, PROROK kneels before ZARKON on his throne. HAGGAR is at ZARKON's side.]**

_PROROK:_

Sire, if capturing Voltron is the Empire's number-one priority, then I suggest we begin moving the main fleet toward its last known location posthaste."

_HAGGAR:_

"Lord, after many years, the Komar Experiment is finally ready. Soon, we could have more Quintessence at our fingertips than ever imagined. We must test it before moving the fleet."

**[PROROK stands.]**

_PROROK:_

"We don't have time for any more of your magic, witch. We must move our ships now."

_HAGGAR:_

"Voltron is the most powerful weapon ever created. His puny ships will never be up to the task. We must be well prepared for our next encounter."

**[ZARKON slams his hands on his throne; PROROK immediately kneels again.]**

_ZARKON:_

"I know better than anyone the power of Voltron. Haggar has my trust. We will perform her test."

**[Afterward, PROROK speaks to THACE in the halls.]**

_PROROK:_

"The witch has his ear. Keep sending our offer out to any scum between Planet Arus and Balmera X-95-Vox. I'll capture Voltron on my own."

_Detour_

_Space Cops_

**[In the Castle of Lions, HUNK is pacing the Bridge.]**

_HUNK:_

"Okay. So, when we get there, what do you think? Do we just roll up and like, start blasting? Or do we land and have some... kind of public address system, like, 'Attention, Galras. This is Voltron. Turn yourselves in!'"

**[HUNK pauses and looks around.]**

_HUNK:_

"No. Blasting, right?"

_KEITH:_

"Hunk, calm down. And yes, blasting."

_SHIRO:_

"Eh, it's our first big rescue mission. He's excited."

_PIDGE:_

"Excited to see his new _girl-friend_ ~"

**[HUNK gasps in defense.]**

_HUNK:_

"She's not my girlfriend! She's just a rock that I met and I admire very much."

**[Unusual alarms start blaring.]**

_SHIRO:_

"What is it? Are we being attacked?"

_ALLURA:_

"No, it seems to be a distress beacon. It's coming from a nearby moon. Apparently, a ship has lost power."

_PIDGE:_

"I wonder who it is."

_HUNK:_

"Whoever it is will have to wait. Shay has first priority. We can check back on them when we're done."

_ALLURA:_

"The Paladin Code states that we must help all those in need."

_LANCE:_

"Wow! This is so cool. It's like we're space cops on space patrol. Coran, do we have a siren we can turn on?"

_CORAN:_

"Uh, no, but we could record you making a siren noise and broadcast that to them."

_LANCE:_

"Perfect!"

**[Lance tries to imitate a siren. Terribly. SHIRO places a hand over LANCE's mouth.]**

_SHIRO:_

"No, not doing that."

_Stranded_

**[The Castle of Lions lands on the moon where ROLO and NYMA are waiting. ALLURA speaks over the intercom.]**

_ALLURA:_

"Attention, damaged craft, this is Princess Allura. We are coming to assist you."

**[ROLO is impressed by the sight.]**

_ROLO:_

"Whoa. Nice ship."

**[In the Castleship Bridge, ALLURA prepares to exit with the Paladins.]**

_ALLURA:_

"Stay aboard and try to get as many of our systems clear of that Galra crystal energy as you can. We'll see who hailed us."

_CORAN:_

"Yes, Princess."

**[ALLURA and the Paladins descend to greet the stranded crew on the moon's surface.]**

_ROLO:_

"You don't know how glad we are to see some friendly faces. Most folks don't want to get tangled up with anyone who's on the run from the Galra."

_KEITH:_

"So, you guys are fighting the Galra?"

_ROLO:_

"Well, I don't think Zarkon is exactly quaking in his boots at the three of us, but we do what we can. I'm Rolo. This is Nyma, and our cyber-unit, Beezer."

_NYMA:_

"Hi."

**[LANCE is struck by NYMA's beauty; PIDGE is amazed by BEEZER.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Cool robot!"

**[LANCE takes NYMA'S HAND.]**

_LANCE:_

"Hi! Name's Lance."

_SHIRO:_

"Was your ship damaged in a fight?"

_ROLO:_

"Yeah, we've really been through it with the Galra. Parts are hard to come by. Luckily, we were able to limp to this moon about a week ago. If you didn't pick up our distress signal, I didn—"

_ALLURA:_

"We're happy to help. I am Princess Allura of Altea, and from now on, you won't be alone fighting the Galra. You'll have the Paladins of Voltron by your side."

**[ROLO compares the serious SHIRO, KEITH, and HUNK with LANCE and PIDGE, who are goofing off with NYMA and BEEZER. He is not impressed. HUNK is twitchy, ready to leave as soon as possible. SHIRO’S eye is twitching, LANCE and PIDGE’S unprofessional behavior is clearly irking him. KEITH is standing half behind SHIRO with his arms crossed and a pouty look on his face.]**

_ROLO:_

"... Okay."

_SHIRO:_

"I don't think they've heard of us."

_KEITH:_

"It has been ten thousand years."

_LANCE:_

"Voltron? Five robot Lions that combine into this big robot... guy?"

_ROLO:_

"Sounds impressive. I'd love to see it. Or—Or him. Them."

_HUNK:_

"Why don't we just get to work on your ship? I'm sure we all have places to be."

_ROLO:_

"Sure."

**[ROLO opens his spacecraft.]**

_ROLO:_

"Pretty much our whole flaxum assembly is shot. I don't know what kind of extra parts you carry in this rig of yours. I've never seen anything quite like it."

**[In the background, LANCE flirts with NYMA. SHIRO bonks him. KEITH huffs.]**

_ALLURA:_

"I'm sure we can get you back up and running. Give Hunk a list of what you need. Coran can show you where to find it."

_HUNK:_

"Okay."

_ROLO:_

"We'll go with you. Don't want you to have to carry all that yourself. Come on, guys."

**[ROLO tries walking towards the Castle of Lions. HUNK stops him.]**

_HUNK:_

"Uh, I don't think so. You can just wait out here."

_ALLURA:_

"Hunk, don't be rude."

_LANCE:_

"Yeah, mind your manners. There are ladies present."

**[LANCE winks at NYMA.]**

_LANCE:_

"Hey."

**[SHIRO sighs heavily. He is very tired. He just wants a little nap. Just some sleep, only a little.]**

_HUNK:_

"Oh, I'm sorry. Oh, but does anyone remember the last time we let our defenses down? Someone kind of set off a bomb. Remember, Lance? You were almost killed."

_LANCE:_

"Oh, yeah..."

_SHIRO:_

"Hunk's right. Sorry, but we have to be cautious."

_ROLO:_

"Hey, I don't take it personal. That's how it is out here. You've got to look out for your own. You're doing a good job, big man."

**[ROLO hands HUNK a list of parts from BEEZER.]**

_HUNK:_

"Yeah. Thanks."

_Freedom Fighters_

**[ROLO sits with ALLURA, SHIRO, and KEITH. PIDGE is distracted by BEEZER. LANCE is off hitting on NYMA.]**

_ROLO:_

"My planet was destroyed by the Galra and I was taken captive. I managed to escape, but not before I lost something."

**[ROLO displays his prosthetic left leg, taps it twice.]**

_SHIRO:_

"I know exactly how that feels."

**[HUNK drags a hovercart full of parts over.]**

_HUNK:_

"Well, I hope there are some parts in here that'll fit."

**[ROLO does not respond.]**

_HUNK:_

"... You know, to get your ship moving?"

_ROLO:_

"Great! Thanks."

_ALLURA:_

"So, what can you tell us about Zarkon's forces? Where are they concentrated?"

_ROLO:_

"Well, his Command Ship sits right in the center of the Empire. He mostly calls the shots from there and has his minions do the work, depending on who's closest. This is the territory of a real nasty fucker named Sendak."

_KEITH:_

"Oh, we've met."

_SHIRO:_

"How far are we from the center?"

_ROLO:_

"We're way out on the fringes."

**[HUNK walks over.]**

_HUNK:_

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I think you guys are kind of keeping Rolo from working. It's just that we're in a hurry. A hero named Shay saved my life, and I swore I would return to do the same for her and her people. You understand."

_ROLO:_

"Sure. Sorry."

**[ROLO places a hand on HUNK's shoulder and then walks over to the hovercart to inspect the parts. SHIRO approaches HUNK to whisper quietly.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Hunk, we're going to get going soon, but I think Rolo might have some information that could be helpful to us."

_HUNK:_

"Not for nothin', but I don't trust this guy as far as I can throw him. I think we ought to leave him with the box parts and just say, ' _Tofa, uo_ —'"

_ROLO:_

"Hey, bud! Sorry, but do you think you could hunt down a length of thermal pipe about yay long?"

**[ROLO gestures the length.]**

_HUNK:_

"On the way."

**[HUNK groans and leaves. SHIRO, KEITH, and ALLURA approach ROLO.]**

_SHIRO:_

"So, are there more freedom fighters? Any kind of organized resistance to the Galra?"

_ROLO:_

"Only folks who haven't been colonized yet, or the lucky few, like us, who managed to escape somehow."

_KEITH:_

"Well, we're going to change all that."

_ROLO:_

"That's good to hear, but I've got to warn you, it's pretty bad out there. You don't know what you're up against."

  
  


_The Heist_

_Reckless Blue_

  
  


**[LANCE is talking to NYMA away from the rest of the team.]**

_LANCE:_

"I mean, there are only five of us in the entire universe, so... I guess you could say it's kind of a big deal."

_NYMA:_

"I don't understand. The Lions are ships? Are they, like, flying statues that you ride on?"

_LANCE:_

"No, no, no. They're magic, but also super scientific and advanced. And they fly crazy fast and have all these incredible weapons. Really, the entire Castle is just insane! I wish you could see it."

**[NYMA knows exactly what she’s doing. Master manipulator and expert batter of eyelashes, she has LANCE wrapped around her little finger. Now, as much as I love the man, he has** **_MASSIVE_ ** **himbo energy.]**

_NYMA:_

"Yes, it's too bad we're not allowed inside. I would _love_ a tour from one of the knights. But I guess the big one is in charge, huh? You have to obey his orders?"

_LANCE:_

"Who, Hunk? Pfft, I don't have to listen to him!"

**[LANCE brings NYMA inside the Castle of Lions to the Bridge.]**

_NYMA:_

"This place is incredible!"

_LANCE:_

"Yeah, I guess. You get used to it."

_NYMA:_

"But it's so gigantic. It must take you forever to get to your Lion."

_LANCE:_

"Ooh, you'd be surprised."

**[LANCE brings NYMA with him down the zip-line to the Blue Lion's cockpit.]**

_LANCE:_

"Pretty slick, right?"

_NYMA:_

"Unbelievable! Take me on a ride around the moon?"

_LANCE:_

"Uh—We should probably get back to the others."

_NYMA:_

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe Keith will give me a ride."

_LANCE:_

"No! Whoah, whoah, hold on a second! I mean what's the point of having the Lion if you can't enjoy it, right? Giddy-up, buddy!"

**[LANCE activates the Blue Lion and takes off with NYMA. HUNK is working on ROLO's ship, but witnesses the Blue Lion leave.]**

_HUNK:_

"Oh, _Lance_!"

_ROLO:_

"Ah, let them have their fun. Thanks to you, this thing is just about ready, so we're going to be on our way soon. Too many light years on that guy, I guess."

**[HUNK suspiciously eyes the part he replaced.]**

_HUNK:_

"Yeah.."

  
  


_The Komar Experiment_

  
  


**[ZARKON's Command Ship hovers above an unnamed planet. HAGGAR stands on a floating platform in the ship in the center of her four Druids.]**

_HAGGAR:_

"Begin the ritual. Druids of the Four Directions, join us!"

**[HAGGAR's experiment saps the planet of all its Quintessence and stores it in the Command Ship. HAGGAR approaches ZARKON.]**

_HAGGAR:_

"The Komar Experiment was a success. We have gained an entire planet's Quintessence, a feat that would have normally taken us years."

_ZARKON:_

"Most impressive. This will revolutionize the way we advance throughout the galaxy. Mining and colonizing planets is a thing of the past. With this much power available at our whim, we can now spend all of our time hunting down and capturing Voltron."

  
  


_Theft_

  
  


**[LANCE is flying the Blue Lion around the moon.]**

_NYMA:_

Look, a kinetic spring! Let's land over there. The minerals reflect off the water, making a rainbow."

**[The Blue Lion flies over the spring, causing water to spray and a rainbow to appear.]**

_LANCE:_

"Wow. Is there anything you don't know?"

**[With LANCE distracted, NYMA presses a button on her bracelet to signal ROLO. ROLO suddenly exits the engine of his ship.]**

_ROLO:_

"I think this thing is just about ready for a test flight. Beezer, come co-pilot for me. Be back in a tick."

**[ROLO and BEEZER enter their ship, leaving the Voltron team dumbfounded outside.]**

_HUNK:_

"Uh..."

**[ROLO's spacecraft takes flight with no issues at all. Elsewhere, LANCE and NYMA stand at the kinetic spring by a tree.]**

_LANCE:_

"So, ah, you want to see how fast I can climb this tree?"

**[NYMA giggles.]**

_NYMA:_

"Aw, you are cute. Let me show you something. Give me your hand."

**[LANCE offers NYMA his hand and she handcuffs him to the tree. He goes BRIGHT red.]**

_LANCE:_

"Whoa! Uh, this is... kind of..."

**[ROLO's ship appears and abducts the Blue Lion.]**

_LANCE:_

"Nyma, what's going on?"

_NYMA:_

"Sorry, Lance. Maybe we'll meet again."

**[NYMA is raised into her ship and it takes off, leaving LANCE behind. LANCE looks around for his helmet to contact his team and sees it out of reach.]**

LANCE: "Oh, fuck..."

**[The rest of the team is waiting outside the Castle of Lions.]**

_PIDGE:_

"How many ticks have they been gone?"

_ALLURA:_

"I don't know. I hope they didn't break down again."

_HUNK:_

"Something ain't right."

**[LANCE reaches his helmet with his leg and uses its communicator.]**

_LANCE:_

"Guys? Hello? Little help?"

_SHIRO:_

"Lance? Lance! Are you all right? W-What's going on?"

_LANCE:_

"Well, I'm kind of chained to a... a tree."

_HUNK:_

"I knew it!"

_LANCE:_

"And... I think Nyma and Rolo just stole the Blue Lion."

_HUNK:_

"I _knew_ it!"

_SHIRO:_

"Where are they?"

_LANCE:_

"Uh... space?"

_HUNK:_

"Uh, I never trusted those guys, right from the beginning!"

**[HUNK rants at length as the Paladins head to their Lions.]**

_HUNK:_

"I mean, y'know, at first, it was just like a feeling in my gut, you know? But when I was replacing that thermal pipe, the pipe was cracked, but none of the hardware around it was damaged."

_KEITH:_

"Okay, we get it!"

_HUNK:_

"I mean, if the thermal pipe is cracked, then, obviously, hello, the entire assembly should be totally roasted."

_KEITH:_

"Okay! We get it."

_HUNK:_

"We should've had to replace the entire undercarriage of that reactor. So, right then, I was, like, positive. Foul play."

_EVERYONE:_

"Okay, we get it!"

**[The remaining Lions chase after ROLO, NYMA, and BEEZER.]**

  
  


_Criminals and Lions_

_Bargain_

  
  


**[ROLO contacts PROROK through a video transmission.]**

_ROLO:_

"Commander Prorok, my name is Rolo. I understand you're offering a reward to anyone helping capture the Voltron Lions."

_PROROK:_

"That's correct. Do you know where they are?"

_ROLO:_

"I know where the blue one is. It's in my ship."

_PROROK:_

"Excellent. Bring it to me and you'll have your reward immediately."

_ROLO:_

"Just a tick. You see, my friends and I have a bit of a checkered past. Some stolen merchandise from the Galra Empire may have fallen into our possession without us knowing about it."

_PROROK:_

"Well, I'm sure that a full pardon can be arranged for the brave souls who bring Emperor Zarkon a Voltron Lion. Is that all?"

_NYMA:_

"We'll take the reward, too."

_PROROK:_

"Of course."

_ROLO:_

"All right. We're on our way."

**[The transmission ends. ROLO stretches.]**

_ROLO:_

"I almost feel sorry for those Voltron folks. Seemed like a nice bunch."

_NYMA:_

"If you're feeling guilty, you can turn yourself in. Stealing from Zarkon carries a life sentence."

_ROLO:_

"They don't seem... that nice."

**[PROROK stands on his warship and speaks to THACE.]**

_PROROK:_

"Send the nearest fighter squadron to the area of the transmission. I'm not trusting some bounty hunter with our prize."

  
  


_The Chase_

  
  


**[Rolo's alarms start blaring because the remaining Lions are closing in.]**

_ROLO:_

"No way."

**[ROLO starts to fly his spacecraft to safety.]**

_NYMA:_

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? There's no way we can outrun those Lions."

_ROLO:_

"Not in the open. Good thing the Zorlar asteroid belt is right up here. I know that like the back of my hand."

**[The criminal aliens fly into the asteroid belt.]**

  
  


PIDGE: "We'll never get through this asteroid field!"

  
  


HUNK: "Maybe I can just bust through!"

**[HUNK slams the Yellow Lion into an asteroid, causing all the asteroids to bump against each other.]**

_HUNK:_

"Nope. Shit. That was wrong. That was a bad idea."

_SHIRO:_

"Keith, you're the only one who could possibly fly through this. We need you, buddy. Get in there and flush him out."

_KEITH:_

"You got it. See you on the other side."

**[KEITH pursues ROLO in the Red Lion, navigating the asteroid field easily. ROLO's computer shows the Red Lion nearby.]**

_ROLO:_

"No way. Get on the blasters. Take him down!"

_NYMA:_

"Copy."

**[NYMA and BEEZER fire the ship's laser blasters at the Red Lion. KEITH dodges the attacks and fires his Lion's mouth cannon in retaliation.]**

_ROLO:_

"This kid can flat-out fly."

_NYMA:_

"He's gaining on you!"

**[ROLO tries tricking KEITH into crashing into an asteroid; KEITH avoids the trick and flings the Red Lion's jaw blade at ROLO's spacecraft. The attack disables the ship's weapons.]**

_NYMA:_

"Blasters are offline!"

_ROLO:_

"We've got to get out of here!"

**[ROLO tries to flee. KEITH fires the Red Lion's mouth cannon at their engines. The criminal's ship is knocked out of the asteroid belt. KEITH catches them with the Red Lion. The other Lions arrive.]**

_KEITH:_

"Hell yeah! Haha! Hey, Lance, I got your Lion back."

**[LANCE sighs with relief. He and KEITH talk through their helmets' communicators.]**

_LANCE:_

"Thank you, Keith. Now, can you come and unchain me?"

_KEITH:_

"What's that? I, uh... Y-You're cutting out. I can't—I can't hear you."

_LANCE:_

"Oh, come on! I thought we bonded. Keith? Buddy? My man? Come on, please, you gotta..."

**[His voice tapers out as the shot widens.]**

_A Criminal’s Fate_

**[The team rescues Lance and returns ROLO and his crew to the alien moon with their broken ship. They stand outside the Castle of Lions.]**

_KEITH:_

"Since your ship really doesn't work now, you'll have to wait here for a rescue."

_ROLO:_

"Thanks... for sparing our lives."

_HUNK:_

"Now that these guys are dealt with, let's get to the Balmera and save Shay and her family."

_ROLO:_

"You may not believe this, but I hope you do stop Zarkon."

_ROLO:_

"It's a lifetime of fighting the Galra that led me to where I am today."

**[The team looks considerate, but does not respond and leaves. Elsewhere, HAGGAR is somewhere in the Galra Empire speaking to a small reptilian creature while holding a canister of Quintessence.]**

_HAGGAR:_

"All this Quintessence will turn you into the strongest, most horrifying fighter ever created. One that even Voltron will not be able to defeat."

**[Episode ends.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! as always, you can find me on tumblr and ig @protectsoren. i think maybe ep. 8 or 9 will be my first original episode. what would you rather see - beach day, ballroom party, or a shiro, adam, and keith flashback episode? let me know!


	7. Episode Seven, Season 1: Return to the Balmera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I'm so glad you're reading, thank you! please let me know what you think. <33!!!

_ Return to the Balmera _

_ Suffering Planet _

_ A Delicate Plan _

  
  


**[The Castle of Lions is approaching the Balmera. The team stands in the Bridge.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"We'll be arriving at the Balmera soon. Liberating these Balmerans from Zarkon's grasp will not be easy."

_ LANCE: _

"So, what's the plan? We go in there and just—Pow, pow, pow!"

**[LANCE imitates laser fire.]**

_ LANCE: _

"—And free the prisoners?"

_ KEITH: _

"What was that noise?"

**[LANCE grins and shoots finger guns. KEITH scoffs and averts his gaze.]**

_ LANCE:  _

"Laser guns."

_ HUNK:  _

"No, Lance, I think you mean—"

**[HUNK imitates a huge laser cannon.]**

_ HUNK: _

"—Pow!"

_ LANCE:  _

"That sounds like fireworks."

_ PIDGE: _

"Technically, they're more like—ba-choo, ba-choo, ba-choo!"

**[PIDGE imitates firing a small laser gun.]**

_ KEITH: _

“You guys are ridiculous. And they sound more like, y’know, kachow!”

_ LANCE: _

“Keith, no, you sound like Lightning McQueen!”

_ SHIRO:  _

"Okay, enough with the bad sound effects. ... Besides, it's more like— blam, blam, blam!"

**[SHIRO dramatically imitates firing a laser gun.]**

_ KEITH: _

"What? Jeez, you sound like Adam."

_ PIDGE:  _

"You're crazy."

_ LANCE:  _

"No way."

_ HUNK:  _

"Nuh—Wrong."

_ ALLURA:  _

"Paladins, focus."

_ HUNK:  _

"Besides, we can't just shoot at the Galra. This Balmera, it's, like, alive. And from what we've seen, it doesn't look very good."

_ CORAN: _

"Yes, it's an atrocity what the Galra have been doing to this grand beast. Stealing its Crystals, its very life force, without ever performing the energy rejuvenation ceremonies to heal it."

_ HUNK: _

"After seeing Shay's people enslaved, it made me realize how bad Zarkon really is. And we're the only ones who can stop him."

_ SHIRO:  _

"Okay, so we can't go into the tunnels, guns blazing. Plan B. We figure out how to draw the Galra up to the surface and battle them out there."

_ HUNK:  _

"Wait, I know! If we attack all of this big mining stuff on the surface, the Galra troops will have to come out to defend it. Then we beat them up, head down to the tunnels, Voltron saves the day."

**[A cartoon image of HUNK's plan appears, along with a cheerful little fanfare.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"But how will we know how many are left down in the tunnels?"

_ ALLURA: _

"We can track the Galra and the Balmerans using Biothermal Life Indicator Point Technology."

**[ALLURA brings up a hologram of a BLIP drone.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Oh, BLIP tech!"

**[ALLURA does not understand and stares at PIDGE silently.]**

_ PIDGE:  _

"... It's an acronym?"

_ ALLURA: _

"One of you will need to fly around the Balmera and drop sensors into the shafts on each side."

**[The hologram imitates the plan.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Then we'll be able to see where the Galra and the Balmerans are. There are already sensors built into your suits."

_ PIDGE: _

"I can do it. I just modified the Green Lion with the invisible maze's cloaking ability. I should be able to fly around unnoticed."

**[CORAN brings up an image of the Balmera's surface on screen.]**

_ CORAN:  _

"That's their main power generator. If you take that down, it will severely weaken their defenses."

_ ALLURA: _

"We'll stay in cloud cover and give tactical support. With the Castle's defenses weakened from Sendak's Crystal, we won't be of much help to you."

_ SHIRO: _

"I'll take out the power generator. Keith, Lance, Hunk, you take out these big mining rigs around the area."

_ HUNK: _

"Yeah! Okay, let's do this! Let's go kick some alien butt!"

  
  


_ Fire and Ice _

  
  


**[The Paladins prepare to launch.]**

_ LANCE:  _

"You think the Balmerans will have a parade for us after we've freed everybody?"

**[KEITH sends a video transmission to LANCE.]**

_ KEITH: _

"It's not about the glory, Lance. It's about freeing prisoners from Zarkon."

_ LANCE:  _

"No, I know. I know. But still. When they—"

**[The Blue Lion launches from the Castleship, jolting LANCE. He yelps, KEITH snickers. The Lions fly towards the Balmera's surface; the Galra structures start firing lasers.]**

_ SHIRO:  _

"This is it. Get your heads in the game. Remember, the Balmera is a living creature. Make sure you pinpoint only the Galra installations and not its surface."

_ PIDGE: _

"Initiating cloak."

**[The Green Lion separates from the group and turns invisible to drop BLIP drones. LANCE and HUNK destroy Galra weapons.]**

_ SHIRO:  _

"How do I take this thing down?"

**[The Black Lion displays its Jaw Blade on the screen of the cockpit.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"What's that? Jaw blade? Okay! Let's do this!"

**[SHIRO uses the Black Lion's jaw blade to destroy the power generator. PIDGE finishes**

**dropping BLIP drones.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"All sensors delivered."

**[A holographic map of the Balmera and all living lifeforms on it appears in the Castle of Lions. The power generator still has an active and massive laser cannon attacking the Red Lion. After dodging, the Red Lion fires its heat ray to melt through the cannon's tower.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Whoa! Did you guys just see that? I got fire power!"

_ LANCE: _

"Hey! I want that!"

**[The cannon tower begins to fall towards the Balmera's surface.]**

_ KEITH:  _

"Oh, shit!"

_ HUNK:  _

"Hey, we can't let this thing hurt the Balmera!"

**[HUNK struggles to hold the tower upright with the Yellow Lion.]**

_ LANCE: _

"I think my Lion knows what to do!"

**[LANCE uses the Blue Lion's freeze ray to freeze the tower in place.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Ha ha-Aw, shit! These rays are super cool, just like me!"

_ SHIRO:  _

"Great job, team!"

**[The Paladins wait for troops from the Galra Empire to appear. Nothing happens.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Where are all the troops? They're not coming to the surface."

**[HUNK sends KEITH a video transmission.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"Yeah, I remember seeing a lot of Galra guys down in the mines."

**[ALLURA is looking at a map of the Balmera and radios to the Paladins.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"We've located a hangar full of Galra fighters just below the surface. Someone has to take those out before they can launch."

_ SHIRO: _

"They're luring us down, but we have no choice. Keith, Lance, you guys hit the hangar. Hunk, you head to the prison to rescue Shay and the other Balmerans. Pidge and I will track down the Galra soldiers."

_ KEITH: _

"Yes, sir!"

_ LANCE:  _

"Ten-four!"

_ PIDGE:  _

"On it!"

_ HUNK:  _

"Let's do this!"

**[The Lions fly off.]**

  
  


_ A Trap _

  
  


**[THACE approaches PROROK at ZARKON's Central Command System.]**

_ THACE: _

"Commander Prorok, we have word from the troops on Balmera X-95 Vox. The informants were right. Voltron is there."

_ PROROK:  _

"Excellent. Everything is going according to plan."

_ THACE: _

"How do you wish to proceed? Should we inform Emperor Zarkon?"

_ PROROK:  _

"Contact Subcommander Ylvik. His fleet is awaiting my command. Tell him it's time to attack. I will update the Emperor."

  
  


_ Underground _

_ The Hangar _

  
  


**[The Paladins drop their Lions at the bottom of mine shafts and navigate the tunnels with their speeders. KEITH and LANCE scope out the Galra hangar.]**

_ KEITH: _

"The entire hangar's only being guarded by a few Sentries."

**[KEITH readies his Bayard and prepares to attack.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Let's go!"

**[LANCE grabs KEITH and pulls him back.]**

_ LANCE:  _

"Whoa, w-w-whoa, whoa! Cool your jets, Keith! Don't you remember all that stuff about this Balmera thing being a sensitive animal?"

_ KEITH:  _

"Oh. Right."

_ LANCE:  _

"Yeah, so we can't just blow things up like a fuckin’ psycho."

_ KEITH: _

"Oh, you got a better idea?"

_ LANCE: _

"I do. We sneak into the control room to shut down the bay doors. That'll trap the ships in."

_ KEITH: _

"That—! ... Actually... is a better idea."

**[KEITH and LANCE start sneaking towards the hangar's control room. The Castleship is tracking everyone's movements. HUNK is in his speeder traversing the mine tunnels.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Allura, Coran, w-what's my location? All these tunnels look the same. I can't remember where the prison is."

_ CORAN:  _

"You're on the right path. Turn right at the next tunnel. Once you get there, you'll have to disable the energy doors. Be careful. It looks like it's heavily guarded."

**[KEITH and LANCE are breaking in to the control room of the hangar from above. A Sentry stands at the controls.]**

_ LANCE: _

"No, no. It's over here."

_ KEITH:  _

"I know what I'm doing."

**[KEITH uses his bayard to slice a hole in the ceiling above the Sentry. LANCE kicks the hole open, crushing the Sentry underneath its weight. Both Paladins enter the control room.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Keep an eye out for those guards. I'll see if I can find a way to shut the hangar doors."

**[KEITH nods and stands watch. LANCE inspects the computer console.]**

_ LANCE:  _

"Uh... Hmm. Nope. Maybe. Uh... Uh... Mm..."

**[LANCE presses buttons to no avail.]**

_ LANCE:  _

"Ah, I don't know what I'm doing here. It's all Galra gibberish."

_ KEITH: _

"Let me see. No, look right there, it’s not gibberish."

**[KEITH inspects the console and then puts his hand on the hand print, activating the bay doors and closing them.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Whoa! How'd you do that?"

_ KEITH:  _

"I just put my hand on the hand print."

  
  


_ The Tunnels _

  
  


**[HUNK approaches the prison in his speeder. Galra Sentries are fleeing, but some fire at him. HUNK exits his speeder and blasts the Sentries with his Bayard cannon.]**

_ HUNK: _

"That was  _ way  _ too easy. I definitely don't have a good feeling about this."

**[HUNK uses a broken Sentry hand to unlock the prison doors and enter. He finds SHAY'S family, but not SHAY.]**

_ SHAY'S FATHER:  _

"Hunk, you have returned!"

**[SHAY's family greets HUNK, sans RAX, who sits aside.]**

_ HUNK: _

"I promised I'd be back. We're here to help. Where's Shay?"

_ RAX: _

"Our life may not have been perfect, but our family was whole. Your arrival has left us imprisoned and torn apart. As soon as your attack started, they took her away to the core of the Balmera. For all we know, she could be gone for good."

**[ALLURA notices strange movement by the Galra on the Castleship's map.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Paladins, are you there? The Galra troops are moving down the tunnels. It looks like they're going down toward the center."

_ HUNK: _

"They must be headed to the core of the Balmera. That's where they're holding Shay."

**[HUNK rushes off to the Balmera's core. SHIRO is still in his speeder.]**

  
  


_ SHIRO:  _

"They're drawing us into an ambush, but we don't have a choice if we want to save Shay. We have to follow. Lance, Keith, get to the core. I think we're going to need everyone together to get through this firefight."

**[LANCE and KEITH are still in the control room. The bay doors finish shutting.]**

_ LANCE:  _

"Copy that. We're on our way."

**[KEITH damages the computer console; LANCE damages the lock to the door so no one can access it. Both leave. PIDGE is in her speeder, but the tunnel becomes too narrow. ALLURA speaks to PIDGE over their communication channel.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Looks like you're in an area where the tunnels are too narrow for your speeder."

_ PIDGE: _

"Yeah. Proceeding on foot."

**[PIDGE enters the narrow tunnel and sees shadows approaching.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Fuck. There's someone here."

_ ALLURA:  _

"Looking into it."

**[The shadows come closer; PIDGE summons her Bayard and rushes to attack.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Pidge, no! Those are Balmerans!"

**[PIDGE stops when she sees Balmeran children.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Phew!"

**[PIDGE greets the children, but the Balmera groans and trembles, so the Balmeran children run in fear. One child trips and is nearly crushed by falling rock. PIDGE saves them.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Don't worry."

**[PIDGE speaks to the other Paladins through the communication channel.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Hey, team, be careful. The Balmera is very unstable."

**[LANCE and KEITH immediately run into a squadron of Galra Sentries that bombard them with laser fire.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Their shooting is destroying the Balmera. We gotta do something!"

**[The Balmera is crying in pain.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Well, we can't shoot back! It'll just make it worse."

**[LANCE looks around and devises a plan, trying to direct KEITH with motions instead of words.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Huh?"

**[KEITH does not understand at all, but looks around and figures out what LANCE intends. KEITH climbs a ladder to sneak above the Sentries. LANCE jumps out in front of them and waves his arms.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Na-na Na-na boo-boo!"

**[LANCE defends himself with his shield as the Sentries fire at him. KEITH jumps down from above and attacks the Sentries, destroying them. LANCE gives KEITH a thumbs-up and a blinding grin. KEITH rolls his eyes but offers LANCE his hand to help him up.]**

  
  


_ Caught _

  
  


**[HUNK runs to the core of the Balmera and finds no one there but SHAY, muzzled and hanging from the ceiling.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"Shay! You're alive!"

**[HUNK shoots SHAY free and catches her as she falls. SHIRO and PIDGE arrive.]**

_ SHIRO:  _

"Where are the Galra? If this is an ambush, they should be here waiting for us."

**[KEITH and LANCE arrive; the doors to the core suddenly all shut.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Not an ambush. More like a trap."

_ KEITH: _

"Whatever it is, keep your guard up."

_ SHAY: _

"The Galra, they gained knowledge that you would return to the Balmera."

_ PIDGE:  _

"How?"

_ SHAY: _

"I know not. But they set this trap just for you. I was the bait."

_ SHIRO: _

"Who could have possibly known that we were heading here to save Shay?"

_ HUNK:  _

"Rolo! Those liars must have told Zarkon."

_ SHIRO:  _

"We have to figure out how to get out of here."

_ LANCE:  _

"Wait! We have a giant Castleship hovering in the sky. Allura, can you please come get us?"

_ KEITH:  _

"How do you expect her to do that, genius?"

_ LANCE:  _

"I don't know, maybe they got teleporters or something."

**[ALLURA and CORAN are on the Castleship, under attack.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"We're quite occupied at the moment. We're completely surrounded by Galra ships and we're taking heavy fire!"

_ CORAN:  _

"Princess, our particle barrier won't last much longer!"

_ ALLURA:  _

"Paladins, you need to get out of there as soon as you can!"

**[In the core of the Balmera, LANCE looks dejected.]**

_ LANCE:  _

"This is it! We're going to die in here. I can say bye-bye to that parade."

**[No one is impressed.]**

_ SHIRO:  _

"Get it together, guys. Allura, we'll get there as soon as we can."

_ SHAY: _

"Perhaps my people can help us get out."

**[SHAY places her hand on the Balmera's core.]**

_ SHAY: _

"This is how we communicate. The Balmera senses our vibrations and sends a message to those in the tunnels."

_ KEITH: _

"Are you sure someone will be able to hear your... hand from all the way down here?"

_ SHAY:  _

"The Balmera will deliver the message."

**[SHAY focuses and the area around her hand glows. The Balmera groans as it sends the message to RAX and their family. RAX places his hand on the ground and it glows.]**

_ RAX:  _

"It's a message from Shay."

_ SHAY'S FATHER: _

"She's alive!"

_ RAX: _

"The Paladins of Voltron went to the core of the Balmera to save Shay... and now they are all trapped."

_ SHAY'S FATHER:  _

"Then we are all doomed."

_ RAX: _

"This is all my fault. I conspired against them, and because of my actions, Shay was imprisoned. The big yellow one was right. If we ever hope to be free, we must take action."

_ SHAY'S FATHER: _

"But how can we rise up against our Galra overlords?"

_ RAX:  _

"What choice do we have? They have stolen all of the Crystals from our Balmera. Our lives are worthless to them now."

_ SHAY'S FATHER: _

"But Balmerans have never fought."

_ RAX: _

"You taught me that without family, we have nothing. The Galra have taken Shay. How can we do nothing while the Paladins sacrifice everything to save us? We must do our part!"

  
  


_ To The Skies _

_ Glory and Power _

  
  


**[PROROK kneels before ZARKON on the Emperor's Command Ship.]**

_ PROROK: _

“Lord Zarkon, I have news to report. News that will likely please you, my Emperor."

_ ZARKON:  _

"Proceed."

_ PROROK: _

"I have the Voltron Paladins trapped on a Balmera in the Javeeno star system. I've ordered a fleet to capture the Lions and destroy the Altean Castle."

_ ZARKON: _

"You fool! You dare make plans without informing me?"

_ PROROK: _

"Forgive me, Emperor... but I saw an opportunity and I took it for the glory of the Galra Empire."

_ ZARKON:  _

"I suspect that you are seeking your own glory, Prorok. But you do not realize Voltron's power."

  
  


_ Desperation _

  
  


**[At the Balmera, A fleet of Galra fighter jets splits off from the ones attacking the Castle of Lions.]**

_ CORAN: _

"They're heading down into the tunnels! They're going to steal the Lions!"

_ ALLURA:  _

"Paladins, the Lions are in danger! You must get back to them immediately!"

_ CORAN:  _

"Princess, something's locked onto us."

**[A Galra warship suddenly appears.]**

_ ALLURA:  _

"Paladins, do you copy? There's a battle cruiser locked onto us. If it fires with its ion cannon, I don't know if we can survive."

_ LANCE: _

"We're trying, Allura. Shay's pressing her hand against the wall, which apparently sends vibrations to the other rock people, who vibrate back or something? Hand talking? I guess the answer to your question is, 'Yes, we copy.'"

_ SHIRO:  _

"Shay, are you sure the Balmera is sending your message?"

**[SHAY focuses harder. Her family stands outside a doorway to the core and uses their hands to instruct the Balmera into crushing the doorway open. RAX and his family enter the core of the Balmera.]**

_ SHAY:  _

"Rax!"

_ RAX:  _

"We must make haste. We know a shortcut through the tunnels."

_ SHIRO: _

"Allura, stand by. We're on our way up."

  
  


_ Victory _

  
  


**[Two fighter jets are using tracer beams to raise the Black Lion. ALLURA speaks over the communication channel.]**

_ ALLURA:  _

Paladins, hurry! They're taking off with the Lions!"

**[SHIRO launches his speeder towards the Black Lion, slipping through a hole in its force field to take control and free the Lion from the Galra.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Guys, did everyone make it to the Lions in time?"

_ LANCE: _

"Come on, Shiro. Who you think you're dealing with, a bunch of amateurs—"

**[LANCE is not paying attention so the Blue Lion bonks into a mining structure.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

_ LANCE:  _

"No."

_ SHIRO: _

"Let's go!"

**[The Paladins fly their Lions at the large fleet of Galra fighter jets and engage in battle.]**

_ PIDGE:  _

"Hunk, watch out!"

**[PIDGE shields the Yellow Lion from laser fire with the Green Lion's back shield.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Got you covered!"

**[SHIRO uses the Black Lion's jaw blade to destroy the fighter jets.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Phew! Thanks, guys!"

**[Up above, the Galra warship prepares to fire.]**

_ CORAN:  _

"It's charging its ion cannon!"

_ ALLURA:  _

"Divert all shields to the bow."

**[The Castle of Lions focuses its particle barrier to take the brunt of the assault and struggles to survive the blast form the ion cannon.]**

_ ALLURA:  _

"Paladins, I need you immediately! Five more ticks and we're finished!"

_ SHIRO:  _

"Okay, team, let's form Voltron!"

_ PALADINS: _

"Yeah!"

**[The Paladins form Voltron and slam into the Galra warship, diverting its cannon from the Castle of Lions.]**

_ CORAN:  _

"Right now is our chance, Princess!"

_ ALLURA: _

"Full power on the blasters! Locked onto target. Fire!"

**[The Castle of Lions blasts the Galra warship through, causing it to explode and destroy all surrounding fighter jets.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Yeah!"

_ KEITH: _

"Yeah!"

_ PIDGE: _

"Nice shot, Princess!"

_ LANCE:  _

"Yeah! The parade's back on."

  
  


_ Unending Threat _

  
  


**[PROROK still kneels before ZARKON in the throne room of the Emperor's Command Ship. A Galra soldier speaks over the intercom.]**

_ GALRA SOLDIER: _

"The Galra fleet and all Sentries on the Balmera have been defeated!"

_ PROROK:  _

"No! How could this be? Lord Zarkon, I will do all that I can to recapture Voltron for the Galra!"

_ ZARKON: _

"Silence, Prorok. I have plans that you cannot comprehend."

**[Meanwhile, Voltron lands on the Balmera. The Castle of Lions descends towards the surface.]**

_ KEITH:  _

"Mission accomplished."

_ ALLURA: _

"And just in the tick of time. The Castle's defenses are battered and will need to fully recharge."

**[The Castle alarms start blaring.]**

_ CORAN:  _

"There's an unknown object incoming! It's about to crash into the Balmera!"

**[A transport ship carrying the Robeast crashes into the Balmera.]**

_ LANCE:  _

"What the heck is that?"

_ SHIRO: _

"... Trouble."

**[Episode ends with the Paladins waiting for it to awaken from its ship.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! as always, I'm @protectsoren on both tumblr and ig. please let me know what you think! i hope you liked it. now, for my first original episode - beach day, ballroom party, or shiro, adam, and keith centric flashback episode? or maybe even a lance and the homies flashback ep!


	8. Episode Eight, Season 1: Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello! i am once again asking you for validation - please let me know what you think! By popular vote, and by popular I mean no votes, the shiro, adam, and keith flashback won the day! my first original episode will be here when the storyline allows it, which should be soon!

_ Rebirth _

_ The Robeast _

**[On the Balmera, Voltron stands in wait for the Robeast to awaken from its transport ship.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Oh, fuck!"

_ HUNK: _

"Please tell me there's not a giant monster in there. Please tell me it's empty! Or full of space candy. One of those two. Either one is fine."

_ LANCE:  _

"I don't think it's a piñata, Hunk."

_ KEITH: _

"If it's the same kind of monster that attacked us on Arus, we already know how to beat it."

**[KEITH uses the Red Bayard to summon a saber for Voltron; PIDGE readies Voltron's shield.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Hold your ground!"

**[The massive Robeast emerges from its transport ship and attacks Voltron with its chest cannon. The Paladins defend themselves with their shield, but are pushed back.]**

_ HUNK: _

"It's not candy!"

_ LANCE: _

"And it's  _ not  _ the same monster!"

**[Frantically, Voltron dodges the chest cannon blasts.]**

_ SHIRO:  _

"We need to draw its fire away from the Balmera's surface!"

**[The Paladins try fighting the Robeast while flying around to avoid getting the Balmera hit. They defend with their shield, but the Robeast's chest cannon is too strong.]**

_ LANCE: _

"We can't hold out!"

_ PIDGE: _

"My Lion's weakening! If the shield sustains structural damage, we're done for!"

_ KEITH:  _

"Pidge is right!"

_ LANCE:  _

"Oh Pidge is right. I'm the one that said, "We can't hold out!""

_ KEITH: _

"Lance, watch your footing!"

**[The Blue Lion trips, and Voltron falls over, losing its shield.]**

  
  


_ Evasive Maneuvers _

  
  


**[The Paladins groan from the fall.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Okay, Team Voltron, disband!"

**[The Lions split apart.]**

_ SHIRO:  _

"Everyone, evasive maneuvers! It can't shoot us all at once!"

**[Unfortunately, the Robeast spreads its arms, which are covered in laser cannons, and fires all of them to assault the Paladins with laser fire.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Okay, it can do that too."

**[The Paladins scramble to avoid being hit; the Castle of Lions suddenly appears to blast the Robeast with a laser. It responds by firing a massive blast back.]**

_ ALLURA:  _

"Where does Zarkon get these beasts from? And how do they keep finding us?"

_ CORAN: _

"Princess, the particle barrier won't sustain much longer. It's still not at full strength after the blast from the Galra ship."

_ SHIRO:  _

"Keith, try to draw its fire! I'm coming in from above!"

_ KEITH: _

"Roger!"

**[KEITH uses the Red Lion's heat ray to draw the Robeast's attention while SHIRO sneaks in from behind with the Black Lion, prepared to fire its mouth cannon. It is able to rotate an eye cannon around and blast the Black Lion. SHIRO pulls away at the last second to avoid being hit.]**

_ LANCE: _

"We need to find its blind spot!"

_ PIDGE: _

"I don't think this thing has a fucking blind spot. It has a thousand goddamn eyes."

**[HUNK is frantically dodging the lasers in the Yellow Lion.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"Laser eyes. Laser eyes!"

_ PIDGE: _

"What do we do? Fighting this thing is like fighting an entire fleet at once!"

_ KEITH: _

"I think we've got to aim for those laser eyes and take them out."

_ ALLURA: _

"We'll cover you from up here!"

**[The Castle of Lions fires lasers at the Robeast; it retaliates with an onslaught of laser fire against the Castleship's particle barrier.]**

_ CORAN:  _

"We've lost the spectral generator! Going to reserve! There's a fire in VIN bay three! Suppressors on! Suppressors out! Princess, the ship is being torn apart!"

_ ALLURA: _

"We're taking heavy fire up here! We're in trouble!"

_ SHIRO:  _

"Shit. Princess, pull back! Get out of its range, now!"

_ ALLURA: _

"We will  _ not  _ abandon you!"

_ SHIRO:  _

"You're not abandoning us. We're about to pull back anyway."

_ HUNK: _

"We are?"

_ SHIRO:  _

"We can't hold out. We have to. Lions, to the mine shafts! It's the only place the monster can't get us."

_ PIDGE: _

"Roger that!"

_ ALLURA: _

"Heading into orbit!"

**[The Paladins fly the Lions into the mine shafts while Castle of Lions flies into space.]**

  
  


_ Collapse _

  
  


**[SHIRO, KEITH, and HUNK meet SHAY's family at the bottom of a mine shaft. LANCE and PIDGE are in a different mine shaft.]**

_ RAX:  _

"What is happening?"

_ KEITH: _

"There's a monster up there that Zarkon sent to destroy us."

_ SHAY: _

"A monster? Will Zarkon's savagery never abate? Perhaps our people were never meant to be free."

_ HUNK: _

"Shay, don't give up. Zarkon's power grows with every planet he conquers, but he's weakened by every being that fights back."

_ SHAY:  _

"Fight back? Against a monster like that? How?"

_ HUNK:  _

"I don't know, but we can beat it. Tell her, Keith."

_ KEITH: _

"Can we?"

_ SHIRO: _

"Yes, we can! This is our first mission and we're not going to fail. We can beat it. We just need some time to come up with a plan."

_ HUNK:  _

"See? Told you we can. Thanks, Shiro."

**[The Balmera groans and the planet rumbles.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Do you guys feel that over there?"

**[LANCE and PIDGE are in a rumbling mine shaft.]**

_ LANCE:  _

"Yeah, we feel it."

_ PIDGE: _

"It's that sound again. What is that?"

**[SHAY's grandmother places her hand on the ground cracking apart. The Balmera stills.]**

_ RAX: _

"That great noise comes from the Balmera itself. Our home crumbles beneath our feet. The Balmera is dying."

**[SHIRO speaks to ALLURA and CORAN over the communication channel.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Coran, Allura, are you there?"

_ ALLURA: _

"Shiro, we're here."

_ SHIRO: _

"The Balmera—"

_ CORAN: _

"We already know. Our scanners are showing the life energy draining from the Balmera."

**[CORAN brings up a scan of the Balmera on screen of the Castle of Lions. In the mine shaft, PIDGE activates her armor to view the scan.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"How does that happen?"

**[CORAN speaks to the Paladins through the communication channel as PIDGE and SHIRO show the other Paladins the scan of the Balmera.]**

_ CORAN:  _

"Removing crystals from a Balmera is like removing a vital part of the mighty beast. The Balmera needs time to regenerate itself to stay healthy, but the Galra's greed may have cost this noble Balmera its life."

_ HUNK:  _

"So, what's gonna happen?"

_ CORAN: _

"Its core will collapse, destabilizing the entire skeletal structure. Anything or anyone remaining on the Balmera at that point will be crushed into dust."

_ SHIRO: _

"How long before its core collapses?"

_ CORAN: _

"Probably a matter of hours. The mighty organism willingly gives itself to all, but not all return its kindness."

**[On the Castle of Lions, ALLURA stands at the Bridge.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Then our time is short. We'll evacuate the planet. We need to get all the Balmerans to the Castle of Lions before the planet implodes."

**[SHIRO and HUNK appear on the Castleship's screen.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan, but how on Earth do you plan on landing the Castle with that monster-thingy on the surface?"

**[PIDGE appears on the Castleship's screen.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"You'll need a distraction."

_ SHIRO:  _

"We'll engage the beast in our Lions. With it distracted, Allura and Coran will land the Castle and load all of its citizens."

_ LANCE: _

"Or we could load Balmerans into our Lions a few at a time and shuttle them to the ship. No engaging ferocious laser-eye guy. How long would that take?"

_ CORAN: _

"Days? Weeks?"

_ KEITH: _

"We only have hours."

**[In the mine shaft.]**

_ SHIRO:  _

"Look, we don't need to beat this thing. We just need to bait it away from the ship. Provoke and evade."

_ HUNK: _

"Okay, here's the thing. I'm worried that we're going to be really, really good at the provoking part, and then like really bad at the evading part. But if—if this is what it takes to save Shay and everyone on the planet, then I'm in."

**[KEITH turns to SHAY.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Can you contact the other Balmerans?"

_ SHAY: _

"I can, but I know not what they'll say. Leave the planet? Our home?"

**[In the Castle of Lions.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"It's the only option. I'm coming down."

_ CORAN: _

"Princess, no! It's too dangerous!"

_ ALLURA: _

"Someone has to be there to lead these people out."

**[PIDGE speaks to ALLURA through their video transmission.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"You're coming down? That thing will spot your pod and blow it to pieces."

_ ALLURA: _

"Let me worry about that. You just focus on keeping the creature distracted."

  
  


_ Plan B _

_ The Princess Descends _

  
  


**[The Paladins launch their Lions from the mine shafts and attack the Robeast, who gives chase.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Okay, we've provoked. Time to evade!"

**[ALLURA is preparing to launch from the Castle of Lions on a drop-sled. SHIRO speaks over their communication channel.]**

_ SHIRO:  _

"Princess, we've lured the monster away. It's time."

_ ALLURA: _

"I'll contact you all when I'm on the ground."

**[CORAN speaks over the Castle intercom.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Be careful out there."

**[ALLURA launches from the Castleship; LANCE sees her descent.]**

_ LANCE: _

"s that Allura!?"

**[The Robeast tries to attack ALLURA with laser fire.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"We gotta protect the Princess!"

**[HUNK shields ALLURA with the Yellow Lion and is badly hit. The other Paladins distract the monster so ALLURA reaches the mine shafts safely. SHIRO speaks to her over the communication channel.]**

_ ALLURA:  _

"I'm on the ground."

_ SHIRO:  _

"Hurry! I don't know how long we can hold this thing off."

**[ALLURA runs over to SHAY and her family.]**

_ ALLURA:  _

"Shay, I'm going to need your help."

_ SHAY:  _

"Princess?"

**[ALLURA places her hand on the tunnel wall.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Have you contacted the other Balmerans?"

**[SHAY and her family look dejected.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"What is it? What's going on?"

_ SHAY:  _

"All Balmerans give thanks for the kindness you and the Paladins bestowed upon us, but, alas, we cannot take leave of our home."

_ ALLURA:  _

"What?"

_ SHAY:  _

"If our great Balmera's life cycle is over because of us, then our desire is to stay with it until the end."

_ ALLURA: _

"But you'll never survive."

_ RAX:  _

"We contacted the others, and all agree. It's not right that you risk your lives for us. Please, away. We ask for no more guilt and shame upon us."

_ SHAY: _

"It is our wish. The wish of all Balmerans."

_ ALLURA:  _

"No. I won't give up on you. I won't give up on any of you, no matter the circumstances."

_ SHAY: _

"But we do not ask this of you. Please!"

_ ALLURA:  _

"I have heard your words. Now let me speak mine. I want to talk to the Balmerans. Can you get a message to them from me?"

_ SHAY'S GRANDMOTHER: _

"There is no need to speak for you. You have a unique power within. The Balmera will carry your words."

**[SHAY'S GRANDMOTHER points to ALLURA's hand on the wall, which is glowing. ALLURA recoils at the sight.]**

_ SHAY'S GRANDMOTHER:  _

"Speak your heart, child. All can hear you."

**[SHAY'S GRANDMOTHER takes ALLURA's hand and places it back on the wall. ALLURA focuses and speaks aloud, but her words are transmitted to all Balmerans.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Balmerans, this is Princess Allura. You don't know me, but I am here to help. I know what it's like to watch your home planet die. For I come from planet Altea, a planet that has long been destroyed by the Galra. But I refuse to give up. And now, you all have the same choice. You can decide now to devote your lives to making sure this never happens to another planet. I am eternally sorry for what has happened to the Balmera, but I beg you, do not let its dying be in vain. Honor the Balmera's death by refusing to give up. Join me in my fight against the Galra."

**[SHAY'S GRANDMOTHER places her own hand on the wall to hear the response.]**

_ SHAY'S GRANDMOTHER:  _

"Your words have touched our hearts."

_ ALLURA:  _

"Thank you."

_ SHAY'S GRANDMOTHER: _

"No, thank you. You've given us reason to hope again."

_ ALLURA: _

"Everyone, head to the caves just under the surface."

  
  


SACRED CEREMONY

  
  


**[CORAN is looking at the map of the Balmera on the Castle of Lions showing Balmerans moving.]**

_ CORAN:  _

"Princess, your speech must have worked. The Balmerans are moving toward the surface!"

_ ALLURA: _

"Coran, we're just beneath the surface. Triangulate my position. This is your landing zone."

_ CORAN: _

"Yes, Allura. Readying ship. Castle of Lions, coming in! Paladins, how are you holding up?"

**[KEITH is fighting Drazil.]**

_ KEITH: _

"I think we've got him pretty distracted. Are the Balmerans in position?"

_ ALLURA:  _

"They're making their way to the top."

**[All the Balmerans slowly climb towards the surface. The Castle of Lions lands just outside a mine shaft. CORAN descends to the surface in a transport pod and motions for Balmerans to enter.]**

_ CORAN:  _

"Bring them out! Hurry, now!"

**[The Balmera suddenly rumbles violently, causing the mine shaft to start crumbling and rock slides to occur.]**

_ ALLURA:  _

"No!"

**[Balmerans are in a panic but not injured.]**

_ CORAN: _

"It's on the verge of collapsing! We have to go!"

_ ALLURA: _

"But the Balmerans!"

_ RAX:  _

"They're trapped! What can be done? Time is short!"

**[The Paladins are dodging Drazil's lasers in their Lions; the lasers are hitting the Balmera.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Every hit weakens the Balmera. Have you evacuated yet? What's happening?"

**[CORAN speaks over the communication channel.]**

_ CORAN: _

"The Balmerans are trapped. Just keep distracting that beast!"

_ HUNK:  _

"Uh, do you want us to distract it by dying? Because that's what's going to happen!"

_ SHIRO: _

"Guys, remember when I said we didn't have to beat it?"

_ HUNK: _

"Yes, I remember that."

_ SHIRO:  _

"Well, we might have to beat it."

**[ALLURA looks over the mine shaft.]**

_ SHAY: _

"We're lost! All are trapped with no chance for escape!"

_ ALLURA:  _

"We can't give up."

_ SHAY:  _

"But what can be done?"

**[SHAY notices the ground glowing underneath the Castle of Lions.]**

_ SHAY: _

"The Balmera... The ground beneath your mighty ship appears healed. Its essence thrives. But how?"

_ ALLURA: _

"The Castle!"

_ SHAY'S GRANDMOTHER: _

"Not just the Castle, but you as well."

_ CORAN:  _

"It's true. Your Altean energy combined with the ship's Crystal has revitalized this part of the Balmera."

_ ALLURA:  _

"That's it! Maybe we can perform the ceremony you spoke about. We can save the Balmera."

_ RAX: _

"What ceremony?"

_ CORAN: _

"In the days of old, when Alteans were given the gift of Crystals from a Balmera, we would repay its sacrifice by performing a ceremony. A sacred Altean would re-infuse the Balmera with Quintessence. In this way, we had a symbiotic relationship."

_ ALLURA:  _

"The Galra have only been taking. It's time we give back. I can connect with the Crystal in the Bridge and use the Castle's power as an amplifier."

_ CORAN: _

"When your father performed the ceremony, it was on a much smaller scale. I beg you. To heal an entire planet, it could take more energy than you possess. You may not... live through it."

_ ALLURA: _

"I know you're scared for me, Coran, but I must try."

**[ALLURA begins the ceremony with SHAY's family and the other Balmerans.]**

\------

**[The Paladins are scrambling to avoid laser fire.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Guys, this isn't working. We'll never take this beast down in our Lions."

_ PIDGE:  _

"Well, forming Voltron didn't work, either."

_ LANCE: _

"Not without some way to shoot all those laser eyes at once."

**[The Yellow Lion displays the keyhole console for HUNK's Bayard.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"That's weird. What are you trying to tell me?"

**[HUNK summons his Bayard.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Guys! Guys, something's happening here! I-I think there is a way to take down all those laser eyes at once."

_ PIDGE: _

"Well, what is it?"

_ HUNK: _

"Do you remember how Voltron formed that sword with Keith's Bayard? I think my Lion's telling me I can do the same thing with my Bayard."

_ KEITH: _

"Are you sure?"

_ HUNK: _

"Let's find out. Form thingy!"

**[HUNK inserts his Bayard into the keyhole console; nothing happens.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"It didn't work!"

_ SHIRO:  _

"Because we didn't form Voltron yet."

_ HUNK: _

"Oh, right. Yeah, I know."

_ PIDGE: _

"Guys, whatever we're planning, let's hurry up and do it."

**[The Robeast notices the Castle of Lions and moves in to attack.]**

_ SHIRO:  _

"We've got to defend the Castle! Everyone, follow me. Form Voltron!"

**[After forming Voltron, the HUNK's Bayard summons a shoulder cannon to counterattack the Robeast’s energy blast.]**

_ SHIRO:  _

"It's not enough!"

_ HUNK:  _

"We'll have to try something else!"

**[HUNK is able to deflect the blast away from the Castle of Lions. Voltron takes flight, drawing the Robeast’s attacks away from the Castleship. HUNK's computer shows Voltron has locked on to all laser eyes.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Are you guys seeing this?"

_ KEITH:  _

"Roger that."

_ SHIRO: _

"Let's see what this thing can do. Engage!"

**[The shoulder cannon fires a shower of energy bullets at once, hitting all of the Robeast’s eyes and rendering it still. Meanwhile, ALLURA performs the rejuvenation ceremony and Quintessence spreads across the Balmera.]**

_ SHIRO:  _

"Guys, look!"

**[The Quintessence is absorbed. The monster suddenly begins attacking Voltron again. KEITH punches it using the Red Lion. The Robeast falls to the ground in a heap, lying still. ALLURA is released from the energy of the Castleship. SHAY gathers ALLURA in her arms.]**

_ SHAY: _

"Princess, are you all right?"

**[ALLURA appears unconscious, but wakes up.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Did it work?"

**[RAX has his hand on the ground.]**

_ RAX: _

"Yes. The Balmera lives. It thanks you."

**[The Paladins leave their Lions and arrive to check on ALLURA. The Robeast suddenly reawakens a second time, preparing to attack them.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"No!"

**[The Balmera suddenly courses its Crystals though the monster, destroying it and encasing its body.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"No. Way."

_ CORAN:  _

"The Balmera just saved us."

_ ALLURA: _

"Look at the Crystals!"

**[Crystals begin forming across the Balmera. HUNK begins petting the planet's surface.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"Oh, who's a good Balmera? You are. Who ate the big monster? You did. Yes, you did. Yes, you did."

**[SHIRO, KEITH, and LANCE look at him like he’s nuts.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Dude, what are you doing?"

_ HUNK: _

"What? It's alive, and it wuvs my scwatches."

**[KEITH facepalms. SHIRO sighs a tired, heavy sigh, and pats KEITH on the shoulder.]**

  
  


_ To See The Sky _

  
  


**[After the battle, HUNK sits with SHAY atop the Yellow Lion at night.]**

_ SHAY:  _

"Thank you for honoring your vow to return."

_ HUNK: _

"I should be thanking you. You made me understand what's most important. Zarkon and his Galra Empire are destroying lives. I'm a part of a team that can change that. I know that, now."

**[HUNK and SHAY smile at each other. SHAY notices a sun rising on the horizon. She has not seen such a thing before.]**

_ SHAY: _

"What is that?"

**[HUNK is smiling.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"It's the dawn of a new day."

**[Episode ends with HUNK and SHAY watching the sunrise. The credits roll. We see HUNK and SHAY next to each other as they were. SHAY looks worried.]**

SHAY:

“No, what is that? Should I be frightened?”

HUNK:

“Wait, nonono, that’s just the sun, you’re fine, I swear…”

**[The episode ends for real this time.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goooood evening, guys gald and nb pals! i hope you liked it! as always, I'm @protectsoren on both tumblr and ig, sooooo feel free to a) yell at me to write faster and/or get some sleep, b) give me your ideas, hopes, and dreams for the new voltron, or c), keep on scrollin' and never interact with me :') im like tinkerbell guys if you dont give me any attention ill DIE


	9. Chapter Nine, Season 1: Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! First original episode! This is Shiro-Adam-Keith central, one of many parts! Now, I do use a liiitle bit of foreign language in this one. Spanish is my first language, so I know I'm good with that one, but sadly I used Google translate for my little bits of Korean for Keith and Japanese for Shiro and his family. I settled on the name Himari for Mrs. Shirogane, but I'm still searching for a name for her lovely husband. Want to yell at me for my abysmal use of languages? Please do so! If you are fluent in Korean, Japanese, or Samoan, and you wanna help, please let me know!

_Adam_

**[They are all back on the castleship, and the paladins plus ALLURA are in the lounge. Everyone looks exhausted. HUNK and PIDGE are passed out on the couch, KEITH is sitting in the corner with his arms crossed glaring at everyone, and LANCE is nodding in and out of consciousness. ALLURA and SHIRO look like they’re about to drop dead.]**

_KEITH:_

“Oh, Shiro. I’ve been meaning to give this back to you for a while now, but we’ve been so busy. I've had it since- well, you know. Here.”

**[KEITH digs around in his pocket and triumphantly pulls out a ring. LANCE snaps out of it, snorting.]**

_LANCE:_

“Keith, are you proposi-”

**[He is cut off by someone crying. It is SHIRO. He has his head in his lap and his shoulders are shaking with quiet sobs. Everyone but KEITH looks extremely uncomfortable. KEITH just looks like he might cry as well.]**

_LANCE:_

“Oh, wait, no, don’t- uh, don’t cry, man- I - Keith, what? Help?”

**[KEITH puts his hand on SHIRO’S shoulder, hands him the ring. SHIRO grips it like he’s gonna lose it.]**

_SHIRO:_

“I thought I was never gonna see this again.”

**[He moves to put the ring in its rightful place, on his left ring finger - but he finds he cannot. It is metal. He looks like he might cry again.]**

_ALLURA:_

“Wait, no, don’t- here you go, put it on this.”

**[She takes her necklace off and slips the pendant into her pocket. SHIRO takes the cord with shaky hands and slips the ring onto it.]**

_SHIRO:_

“Thank you, both of you. Keith, I- does he still-”

_KEITH:_

“He still has his. Adam never gave up on you, Takashi, he still wears his ring. We knew you weren’t dead.”

**[SHIRO sniffles a little bit and wipes at his face. He puts the necklace on and slips the ring under his shirt.]**

_SHIRO:_

“Uh, sorry about that. It’s been a rough couple of days.”

**[Everyone who’s awake begins immediately telling him he’s good and that he has no need to apologize.]**

_LANCE:_

“No worries, man. You’re fine. So, you’re married?”

_SHIRO:_

“Engaged.”

**[KEITH snorts.]**

_KEITH:_

“You two losers are attached at the hip. You might as well be married.

**[LANCE decides it’s his job to cheer everyone up. He grins and leans back in his seat.]**

_LANCE:_

“So, who’s the lucky guy?”

_KEITH:_

“Adam Williams, the geometry professor at the garrison.”

_LANCE:_

“Oh, wait, that guy rocks! Good for you. Aww, were you guys teacher-boyfriends? That’s so cute.”

**[ALLURA leans in a little bit, confusion written on her face.]**

_ALLURA:_

“I’m afraid I do not understand. What is ‘engaged’?

_LANCE:_

“Well, it’s what you are right before you get married. Uh, betrothed, I guess? You guys have marriage in space, right? Oh, man, I could never get married in space. My mom would kill me if I had a space wedding and she wasn’t there.”

**[Her face lights up with recognition.]**

_ALLURA:_

“Oh! He is your chosen? The one to share your heart with?”

**[SHIRO sniffles again and thumbs at his ring. He chuckles wetly.]**

_SHIRO:_

“I- yeah. He’s the love of my life.”

**[LANCE whimpers dramatically and flops back in his seat.]**

_LANCE:_

“That’s so sweet I could _die_ . Keith, you’re lucky, all my siblings and my in-laws are _lame_.”

_KEITH:_

“You have a lot of siblings?”

_LANCE:_

“I have enough family members to fill a football stadium. My little brother, Marco, my little sister, Rachel, my twin-”

_KEITH:_

“TWIN? There are TWO of you?! Oh god.”

**[LANCE shoots KEITH a look and continues his list.]**

_LANCE:_

“Sebastian is my fraternal twin, so no. Rude. Then we go up. My brothers Luis, Gabriel, and Alexander, and my sisters - Veronica and Alicia. Gabriel, Alexander, and Alicia are married, and all of them have kids except Alex. That means nephews Michael and Mateo, and nieces Rosa, Elena, and Irene. Don’t even get me _started_ on the cousins.”

_KEITH:_

“Wow, that’s- yeah, that’s a lot. It’s just me and Shiro. I don’t think I could deal with that many people at once.”

**[ALLURA leans in again, a little confused but eager to learn about the cultures of her new compatriots.]**

_ALLURA:_

“I am not familiar with the word ‘cousins.’ What is that?”

**[LANCE turns away from KEITH to explain. SHIRO stands and ruffles his hair, which KEITH swats at him for. SHIRO shuffles away, presumably going to bed.]**

_LANCE:_

“It’s your parent’s sibling’s kids. So - your mom’s brother is your uncle, and his kids are your cousins.”

_ALLURA:_

“Oh! On Altea, it is considered strange for one couple to have more than one child. Siblings are rare. It seems on Earth, that is not the same. I think I would like to visit Earth, one day.”

**[LANCE grins at her. KEITH is shifting in the corner, obviously feeling left out.]**

_LANCE:_

“Oh, man! I promise to show you the sights, Princess. You guys had beaches on Altea, right?”

**[ALLURA lights up. KEITH looks about ready to pull a SHIRO and leave. HUNK and PIDGE are still snoring on the couch.]**

_ALLURA:_

“Yes! I do miss the beach. Do you have many on Earth?”

_LANCE:_

“ _DO_ we. Well, Princess, you’re in luck, because I happened to grow up on the best beach on the whole planet. You can’t get any better than Varadero.”

**[ALLURA turns her attention to KEITH, who looks a little surprised and caught off-guard.]**

_ALLURA:_

“What about you, Keith? Do you like the beach?”

**[KEITH rubs at the back of his neck.]**

_KEITH:_

“Uh, I’m from the Texas panhandle. I’ve never even seen the beach.”

**[LANCE narrows his eyes.]**

_LANCE:_

“If you’re from Texas, how come you don’t have an accent? And where’s your cowboy hat?”

**[KEITH rolls his eyes. ALLURA looks invested but confused as fuck.]**

_KEITH:_

“It sounds stupid. I just talk like this. And I don’t have a cowboy hat. Besides, why don’t you have an accent? You didn’t grow up in the states, right?”

_LANCE:_

“Uh, it does not sound stupid. Ever seen a cowboy movie, Keith? Because they sound cool. And I grew up speaking English and Spanish, I lived in Miami for a long time. My accent’s long gone, unless I'm with my family.”

_ALLURA:_

“I thought you said Earth had no prior knowledge of life beyond your planet?”

_LANCE:_

“No, we had no idea. Why?”

_ALLURA:_

“I must have misunderstood. I thought you said you spoke multiple languages.”

_LANCE:_

“Oh, I do! Different parts of Earth speak different languages. Spanish, French, Russian, Chinese, the list goes on and on. Do you only speak one on Altea?”

_ALLURA:_

“Diplomats and the high court speak both Universal Basic, what we’re speaking now, and Altean. The majority of commoners only spoke Altean. There were differences in dialect based on location, but not whole language changes. That is interesting! Please, tell me more, if it’s no trouble.”

**[LANCE grins and leans back a little in his seat.]**

_LANCE:_

“No problem at all, Princess! See, Spanish is my first language. I’m from Cuba, whose inhabitants come from Spain - who speak Spanish. Get it?”

_KEITH:_

“Yeah. My dad was from Korea, so his first language was Korean. I speak a little, but just enough to get by.”

_ALLURA:_

“I see. Here, let’s- I’ll greet you in Altean, you greet me in your native languages. It’ll be fun!”

**[LANCE and KEITH look at each other and shrug.]**

_ALLURA:_

“ᑖᓂᓯ!”

_LANCE:_

“ _Hola_!”

_KEITH:_

“Uh, _yeoboseyo_.” 

**[CORAN pops his head around the corner.]**

_CORAN:_

“Ah, Princess, there you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere. You really should get some rest after that rejuvenation ritual.”

_ALLURA:_

“Coran, on Earth, there are multiple languages! On the same planet! Look, look, let’s do it again. ᑖᓂᓯ!”

_KEITH:_

“ _Yeoboseyo_.”

_LANCE:_

“ _Hola_!”

_ALLURA:_

“See, they all mean hello! Isn’t that so fascinating?”

_CORAN:_

“Fascinating indeed! But we should save it for another time, Princess. Off to bed with you!”

**[ALLURA sighs and stands, preparing to leave.]**

_ALLURA:_

“All right, if I must. But before I go - Lance, would you teach me your language, if we find the time? I’d like to be the best diplomat possible, and I think that would help me along.”

_LANCE:_

“Sure! No problem at all, I don't wanna lose it up in space anyways. Good night, Princess.”

_ALLURA:_

“Goodnight, Lance, Keith.”

**[She and CORAN disappear down a long hallway, and now it’s just LANCE and KEITH, with PIDGE and HUNK still snoring in the corner.]**

_LANCE:_

“You know, I actually don’t hate you right now.”

_KEITH:_

“You’re an idiot.”

_LANCE:_

“Yeah, nope, there it is.”

**[They smile at each other, briefly.]**

_LANCE:_

“Goodnight, Texas.”

_KEITH:_

“Goodnight, loser.” ****

**[They part ways, the shot follows KEITH down the hallway as he goes to his room. He pauses in front of SHIRO’S door, but keeps going. We see SHIRO sitting on the edge of his bed in his pj’s, rubbing his thumb over his ring. He lays on his pillow, exhales a heavy sigh, and the screen goes black.]**

**[OPEN on a black screen, we hear an alarm clock beeping. A hand slaps the off button and the person rolls over, groaning in protest. It’s a young SHIRO! He’s a first-year garrison student just vibing. He has no metal arm, no scar or white hair, and he looks genuinely happy! Good for him.]**

_SHIRO’S MOTHER (distant):_

“Takashi! Get up, dear! You don’t want to be late!”

**[SHIRO mumbles and sits up. His hair is going in a million different directions. He fell asleep with his eyeliner on and it’s smudged all over his face. He blinks blearily a few times, then shakes his head to clear it and climbs out of bed.]**

_SHIRO’S MOTHER (distant):_

“Takashi!”

_SHIRO:_

“I’m up, Ma! Give me a second!”

**[He goes through his morning routine, hops into his uniform pants and buttons his shirt. Washes his face, brushes his teeth, and starts to do his eyeliner. To our surprise, he pulls out a knife and uses the dull edge to make the line. His mother appears at the door, eyebrows knit and dishtowel wound in her hands.]**

_SHIRO’S MOTHER:_

“I do wish you wouldn’t do that. You’re going to poke your eye out!”

_SHIRO’S FATHER (distant, in Japanese):_

“Oh, leave him be, Himari. If he was going to poke his eye out, he’d have done it by now.”

**[HIMARI glares over her shoulder. She looks ready to whack her husband with the dishtowel. Lovingly, but still.]**

_HIMARI (in Japanese):_

“Oh, hush, you. I’m always going to worry.”

**[She straightens SHIRO’s collar and smiles at him.]**

_HIMARI:_

“I’m so proud of you, _shin'aina_. I knew you could get into that school. I told you. Didn’t I tell you?”

_SHIRO:_

“You told me, Ma.”

**[HIMARI ruffles his hair and peppers his face with kisses. He leans away, laughing.]**

_SHIRO:_

“Stooooooop!”

_HIMARI:_

“Alright. Eat your breakfast and then get going.”

**[Cut to SHIRO. He grabs a banana from the bowl on the counter, slings his bag over his shoulder, grabs his suitcase, and kisses his mom on the cheek. HIMARI furrows her brow.]**

_HIMARI:_

“Leaving already? Alright. Good luck. Do your best.”

_SHIRO’S FATHER:_

“Don’t forget, Shiro - be home as early on Saturday morning as you can. We have something to tell you, and then we’re taking a little trip, okay?”

_SHIRO:_

“Alright, Dad. Love you. Love you too, Ma. Bye!”

**[He rockets out the door and immediately turns around - he forgot his car keys. He opens the door; HIMARI is holding his keys with a smile on her face. He grins and grabs the keys. SHIRO slams the door to his jeep, pulls out of the driveway. It is 2008. American Boy - Estelle Ft. Kanye West blares on the radio. It is a bop. He is bopping. He pulls into the Garrison parking lot, grabs his bags, and shuts the door. He waves to a friend.]**

_SHIRO:_

“Vicky!”

**[VICTORIA looks up from the ground and sees SHIRO, her face lights up. She waves back and SHIRO jogs over to her.]**

_VICTORIA:_

“Shiro! Hi! Have you got your schedule yet? Have you met your roommate?”

_SHIRO:_

“Yes and no. I have 15 minutes to find my room and put my stuff in it, then figure out where my classes are so I won’t get lost. Oh my god, I’m gonna get lost. Vicky!”

_VICTORIA:_

“Calm down, loser, you’re not gonna get lost. Come on, I bet Luis knows where your classes are. We’ll go find him, then we’ll find your roommate, and get to class. Did you get fighter class or cargo pilot? I hope we have classes together.”

**[SHIRO puffs out his chest a little as they walk through the double doors.]**

_SHIRO:_

“Fighter class! You?”

_VICTORIA:_

“Nice! Me too! Oh look, there’s Luis and Kasey. Here, what number is your dorm?”

**[SHIRO squints at his schedule as VICTORIA kisses both LUIS and KASEY hello on the cheek.]**

_SHIRO:_

“3B. Where the hell is that?”

_LUIS:_

“Two buildings over.”

**[SHIRO looks up from his schedule wide-eyed. He doesn’t think he can get there in time.]**

_SHIRO:_

“It’s _what?!_ ”

**[KASEY grins.]**

_KASEY:_

“Better hurry, Tak!”

**[SHIRO’S friends wave goodbye as he takes off down the hallway towards the exit, nearly bumping into a young IVERSON.]**

_IVERSON:_

“Watch it, Cadet!”

**[SHIRO looks over his shoulder and puts a hand up apologetically.]**

_SHIRO:_

“Sorry, sir!”

**[He skids to a halt in front of the correct building and checks his watch. Only a few minutes. SHIRO opens the door and looks at his paper again.]**

_SHIRO (muttering):_

“3B. 3B?”

**[Eventually, he finds it and swipes his card. Half of the room is untouched, the other is neat but occupied. There are photos on the desk and a suitcase on the bed. The ten-minute bell rings.]**

_SHIRO:_

“Fuck. Shit. Shit!”

**[The halls are full of kids trying to get to their classes. SHIRO stands in the quad, confused, lost, and very upset. He turns around and bumps straight into someone else, nearly knocking them over. Who is it? It’s ADAM!]**

_SHIRO:_

“Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there.”

**[ADAM glares at him.]**

_ADAM:_

“Was that a short joke?”

**[SHIRO’S hand goes to his mouth.]**

_SHIRO:_

“No! I’m so sorry. I swear I wasn’t-”

**[ADAM’S face softens into something amused.]**

_SHIRO:_

“Oh, you- you’re joking. Thank god. Hah. Sorry again, I really didn’t see you there. I’m just a little lost.”

**[ADAM smiles at him and the tips of SHIRO’S ears go red.]**

_ADAM:_

“It’s fine, really. Did you say you were lost? You a freshman?”

**[SHIRO nods.]**

_ADAM:_

“Yeah, me too. Uh. freshman, not lost. I came here last week and walked around for like, an hour. Where are you looking to get? I can probably help you out. Don’t want you to be late.”

_SHIRO:_

“Thanks! That would’ve been the smart thing to do. I’m looking for Professor Ross, World History.”

**[ADAM smiles, touches SHIRO’S arm, and points across the quad. SHIRO goes bright red.]**

_ADAM:_

“Use that entrance, it's about three or four doors down on your left. Better hurry!”

**[ADAM starts to walk away, but stops when SHIRO calls out.]**

_SHIRO:_

“Wait, I never got your name! I’m Takashi, but I guess that’s kinda hard to pronounce. Everyone calls me Shiro.”

_ADAM:_

“My name’s Adam. See you around, Takashi.”

**[SHIRO is so dumbfounded and hopelessly crushing he almost forgets he has to get to class. Almost. He gets there with three minutes to spare. SHIRO steps into the classroom and scans for a familiar face. He spots one! It's a friend from middle school. He sits next to her.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Maria! Hi, it's so nice to see you. Fighter class, huh?" 

_MARIA:_

"You know it! Fighter class all the way! Have you seen Vicky or Kasey?"

_SHIRO:_

"Yeah, I ran into them and Luis on my way in. How's your girlfriend?"

_MARIA:_

"Mina's great! The long-distance won't be any fun, but I'm going to see her Spring Break, which isn't too far away. You're lucky you live close enough to go home on weekends!" 

**[SHIRO opens his mouth to reply, but the bell rings, so he smiles apologetically and looks towards the front of the class. There is someone at the Professor's desk. She is sleeping. The sound of the bell jolts her awake with a snort.]**

_PROFESOR ROSS:_

"Huh? Oh, shit, class. Right. Uh, hello! I'm Professor Ross, you can call me Betty, Ross, Professor, I don't care. Welcome to English Lit! Today I'll be going over the basic rules of the classroom, etc. Number one - eat, drink, I don't care. Number two - you don't have to ask to go to the bathroom, just write your name on the paper and don't stay in there forever. Number three - I don't care if you swear as long as you're not swearing at people. Example - "oh, shit," is acceptable, "Fuck you," is not. Got it? Chill. 

**[SHIRO blinks a few times. This is clearly not what he was expecting.]**

_PROFESOR ROSS:_

"Okay, now for introductions. I won't make you talk if you don't want to, besides what you'd like to be called. I'll start. Hello, I'm Betty Ross, I was born in Montreal and I hate avocados. Someone else." 

_MARIA:_

“My name’s Maria Reyes, I was born in Santa Fe, and I like yellow!

_STUDENT #1:_

“My name’s Mark. I’m Mark.”

_PROFESSOR ROSS:_

“Yep, that works! Someone else?”

_SHIRO:_

“My name’s Takashi Shirogane, I was born in Japan, and you can call me Shiro.”

**[The sound and visual fade out, and we come back to a shot of SHIRO flopping down violently on his Garrison bunk, whining into the pillow. It is very late. He is tired. He needs sleep. But oh? What’s this! The door opens, and in comes ADAM! He smiles. SHIRO is going into cardiac arrest. Poor SHIRO. Send help.]**

_ADAM:_

“Fancy seeing you here.”

_SHIRO, in a very dorky manner:_

“Oh! Hi, Adam! Are we roommates? That’s so cool! Man, how lucky am I?”

_ADAM:_

“Yes, I think we’re roommates. That would explain how we can both get in.”

**[SHIRO’S eyes widen. He has put his foot in his mouth. He has contracted foot-in-mouth disease and he is going to die.]**

_SHIRO (mildly squeaky):_

“Yep! Uh huh! Makes sense! Goodnight!”

**[He flips over violently so he’s facing the wall. His face is beet red. ADAM looks at him quizzically, but smiles.]**

_ADAM:_

“Goodnight, Takashi.”

**[Episode ends.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! As always, you can reach me at @protectsoren on both tumblr and ig. Now, Lance and I have a special bond. He's loud, flirty, and Cuban. I'm loud, flirty, and Cuban. We're practically the same person. I'll be basing his experiences in Cuba and Florida on my own. Hopefully I do him justice! Little Havana, here we come! Can you guess what the 'talk' on Saturday is about? jesus, I'm asking so many questions I feel like fuckin Dora


	10. Episode Ten, Season 1: Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo hello! Today, a special thanks goes out to the lovely and talented @rubadocious on tiktok for inspiring the diner and giving me permission to include her ocs!! I would die for her oc's nora jean and dora lee. nora jean's, nora jean, and dora lee all belong to @rubadocious. please go check her out, she's so so so talented! it's all hers, the only tweak i made was slightly less cannibalism. :) this whole project started off as a birthday present for my cousin, honestly, but i'm so glad you all like it! please let me know what you all think!!

_ Saturday _

**[It is still 2008, but now, it’s Saturday. SHIRO is in his car, headed back to his parents’ place. No One by Alicia Keys is playing softly on the radio. He has a to go cup of coffee and a large pastry bag. He pulls into the driveway and opens the door, balancing his stuff.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Mama! I got muffins from that place you like.”

**[HIMARI smiles at him and takes the bag, so he doesn’t have to balance everything. She takes by the elbow and sits him down on the couch. He looks worried. He thinks something is wrong.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Mama? Is everything okay? What-”

_ HIMARI: _

“Oh, yes, dear, everything’s fine. Perfect, as a matter of fact. Couldn’t be better. Would you like to give him the news, my love?”

_ KATSUMI: _

“The paperwork went through. It cleared, we’re good to go.”

**[SHIRO looks confused for a moment, but it clears almost immediately and his face lights up.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“What? Really? Oh my god! That’s so exciting! I- wh- wait. Are we-  _ TODAY?! _ ”

**[HIMARI nods joyfully.]**

_ HIMARI: _

“You’re finally going to get that brother you’ve always wanted, dear. Come on, you’re driving. My knee hurts and your father can’t see past his nose.”

**[KATSUMI squawks in protest. HIMARI pats him on the shoulder and stands.]**

_ KATSUMI: _

“Excuse you!”

**[Cut to SHIRO starting the car and babbling out 2,000 different questions.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Oh my god. What’s his name? How old is he? Where’s he from? Is he from here? Is he from, like, New York or something? Where are we going? I have to know where we’re going if I wanna drive there, otherwise I’ll just be driving around with no godly idea where I’m going or when-”

**[He is cut off by a** **_look_ ** **from his mother.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Hah. Sorry.”

_ HIMARI: _

“It’s alright, dear. We have to drive over to South Valley. Take the I-”

_ SHIRO: _

“I-15, off at exit 67A, I know, Mama.”

**[HIMARI smiles at him. Her son is big now and she’s about to get another one. She is very proud (and precious.) Cut to them on the I-15 where she starts to answer his questions from earlier.]**

_ HIMARI: _

“His name is Keith. He’s 10, and he’s from Texas. And, well, from what I’ve heard, he hasn’t had the best childhood. He’s had a pretty hard time. The foster system hasn’t been kind to him.”

**[SHIRO sets his jaw, he looks determined.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“But we will be.”

**[HIMARI smiles.]**

_ HIMARI: _

“Yes. We will be.”

**[Cut to them pulling into a gravel driveway, a frazzled woman in a pantsuit and heels jogs out to meet them. She looks exhausted. She is** **_covered_ ** **in paint. Bright red paint.** **_Everywhere._ ** **In her hair, on her face, all over her clothes. They get out of the car.]**

_ PANTSUIT LADY: _

“I am... so sorry. The Shiroganes, I presume?”

_ KATSUMI: _

“I- Yes. Is everything alright?”

_ PANTSUIT LADY: _

“Well, no. Yes, but no. I- Keith has a history of running off. He ran off. We can’t find him anywhere.”

**[HIMARI covers her mouth with her hands.]**

_ HIMARI: _

“Oh, dear. Is there anything we can do to help? And the paint- did he-”

**[PANTSUIT LADY nods miserably. SHIRO snorts, HIMARI glares at him.]**

_ PANTSUIT LADY: _

“Dumped a cup of paint on me and hightailed it out the front door. My colleagues are out looking, I stayed here in case he decided to come back. I understand if you have second thou-”

_ HIMARI: _

“Absolutely not. It’s perfectly reasonable for him to be frightened., considering what he’s been through in the past, if my information is correct. I’ll simply have to keep a close eye on him. No problem at all. My husband will take the car to look, I’ll finish up the paperwork, and my son Takashi will look as well.”

_ SHIRO (muttering): _

“I like this kid.”

_ SHIRO: _

“I’ll look that way. Can't take a car down that trail, that’s where I’d go if I didn't want to be found.”

**[SHIRO takes off down the trail. There is scrub brush and the trail is dusty, exactly what you’d expect of New Mexico. He practically expects to see a tumbleweed, or maybe even a cowboy. He stops and scans the horizon. There are three trees close together, a branch moves. He makes his way over there.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Keith? You there?”

**[There is silence, but SHIRO can see a flash of red.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“I can see you, man.”

**[KEITH sighs miserably and drops out of the tree. He glares at SHIRO and looks ready to bolt. His hair is long and messy, he’s wearing hand me down oversized shorts and a grey t-shirt. The red, yellow, and white jacket he’s wearing is way too big. He has paint on his hands and dirt on his face. Dirty is an understatement. Kid’s face is covered in dust. He has a mild Texas accent. It’s adorable. He’s adorable, but in the way a blue ringed octopus is adorable. Or a dart frog.]**

_ KEITH: _

“You here to take me back?”

_ SHIRO: _

“No.”

_ KEITH: _

“I don’t believe you.”

_ SHIRO: _

“That’s fine. I think it’s pretty funny that you threw paint all over that lady.”

**[KEITH smiles a little bit, but fights it back. He keeps on glaring.]**

_ KEITH: _

“She called me stupid. ‘M not stupid. So I threw paint on her. I think  _ she’s  _ stupid.”

_ SHIRO: _

“Makes sense, she deserved it. You don’t look stupid to me. You can get back in the tree if you want, I don't care. Looks shady up there. It’s real hot out here.”

**[KEITH climbs back into the tree, settling on a branch and swinging his feet. SHIRO does the same on the branch opposite KEITH, careful not to spook him.]**

_ KEITH: _

“You don’t think I’m stupid?”

_ SHIRO: _

“Nah. You seem pretty smart to me. What with the paint trick, and taking off down the footpath. Critical thinking. Split second decisions that make sense in getting towards your end goal.”

_ KEITH: _

“Who are you, anyway?”

_ SHIRO: _

“My name’s Takashi. Everyone calls me Shiro.”

_ KEITH: _

“I didn't ask what your name was. I asked who are you.”

_ SHIRO: _

“Oh. Well, my mom’s signing papers right now. Those papers.”

_ KEITH: _

“Oh. Okay.”

**[SHIRO hops down from the tree.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“I think it’s a good idea to go back now. Everyone’s looking for you. My mom’s pretty worried.”

**[KEITH nods. He takes SHIRO’S hand and hops down from the tree - then imparts a alabama attitude adjustment, to put it delicately, a swift kick to the clint eastwood - and takes off running.]**

_ KEITH: _

“Get fucked, loser!”

_ SHIRO: _

“ _ OW,  _ fucking shit, I- wait! Keith!”

**[KEITH is nowhere to be seen. There is a loud yelp, then silence.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Shit. Keith? Are you okay? Keith?”

**[KEITH is quiet. SHIRO hears a yowl, he takes off in that direction. KEITH is on the ground, covered in dust, holding his ankle - and he’s face to face with a huge fucking mountain lion. She is large and angry and probably hungry. SHIRO goes pale and slides slowly down the dusty slope. He walks slowly, the mountain lion looks pissed. He puts himself in between KEITH and the lion, hands in front of him warily.]**

_ KEITH (hissing): _

“What the fuck are you  _ doing?  _ She’s gonna  _ eat  _ you!” 

_ SHIRO (hissing back): _

“At least it won’t eat you! Shit. Can you stand up? What’s wrong with your ankle?”

_ KEITH: _

“I rolled it, genius. I can get up, but I don't think I can run.”

**[SHIRO starts to bend down to pick him up, but KEITH snaps at him.]**

_ KEITH: _

“What the hell are you doing?! Don’t bend down! She’s gonna jump you! Mountain lion 101, idiot. Stand on your tiptoes.”

_ SHIRO: _

“ _ What _ ?”

_ KEITH: _

“Stand on your tiptoes and wave your arms around. Yell. Like with bears. Hurry, she’s getting twitchy. If I die of mountain lion because you can’t stand on your tip-”

**[SHIRO takes a deep breath, stands on his tiptoes, waves his arms around, and hollers his head off. The mountain lion snarls, but takes off. He exhales heavily and turns to KEITH.]**

_ KEITH: _

“Don’t put your back in that direction, she might come back. Jesus, it’s like you’ve never seen a mountain lion before.”

_ SHIRO: _

“I haven't.”

_ KEITH: _

“Well, if you’ve never seen a mountain lion before, and you had no idea what you were doing, why the hell did you get in front of me?”

_ SHIRO: _

“What the hell else was I going to do? Let it eat you?!”

_ KEITH: _

“YES!”

**[SHIRO rubs at the bridge of his nose and holds a hand out to KEITH.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Come on. Is your ankle okay?”

_ KEITH: _

“Yes.”

**[SHIRO raises his eyebrows.]**

_ KEITH: _

“No.”

_ SHIRO: _

“I’ll assume that you object to me carrying you. Wanna sit on my shoulders instead?”

**[KEITH glares daggers at him. Cut to SHIRO walking back on the trail with a disgruntled KEITH sitting on his shoulders and hanging onto his ears.]**

_ KEITH: _

“I hate you.”

_ SHIRO (cheerfully): _

“Good to know! Nice to meet you too, kiddo.”

_ KEITH: _

“Ugh. Thanks for saving my life, I guess. Sorry for running away, then kicking you in the nuts and telling you to get fucked and calling you a loser, and then running away again.”

**[SHIRO laughs.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Apology accepted.” 

**[Cut to SHIRO and KEITH sitting next to each other on a couch, facing HIMARI, KATSUMI, and PANTSUIT LADY.]**

_ PANTSUIT LADY: _

“I can’t believe you! Keith-”

**[HIMARI waves her hand.]**

_ HIMARI: _

“No harm done. Just… maybe don't do that again, alright dear? I was worried. Hello, Keith. My name’s Himari, and this is my husband Katsumi. I see you’ve already met my son Takashi.”

**[KEITH says nothing, avoids eye contact. Nods. HIMARI doesn’t look upset, just understanding.]**

_ PANTSUIT LADY: _

“Okay. Paperwork is all signed. You guys are good to go. I think this’ll be a good fit. He seems not to hate your son, and you’re all Chinese, so. Good fit. Same culture and stuff.”

**[HIMARI blinks, a little surprised at her bluntness, especially when she’s so wildly and brazenly incorrect about it. HIMARI does not like PANTSUIT LADY. She kind of wants to pour paint on PANTSUIT LADY. She smiles tightly, a little forced.]**

_ HIMARI: _

“Okay...… That’s- I think it’s time to get going. Shiro, dear, help Keith with his things and meet your father and I in the car.”

_ SHIRO: _

“Will do.”

**[SHIRO looks down at KEITH, who points towards a door. KEITH is favoring his right ankle, but he can walk fine. He opens the door, grabs a backpack off the bed, and turns right back around to leave.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“That it?”   
  


_ KEITH: _

“Yeah. The paints aren’t even mine. Sucks.”

_ SHIRO: _

“Tell you what. I’ll grab the paints. I have no idea they’re technically not your paints. How am I supposed to know they’re not your paints? They’re in your room. It was an accident, an honest mistake. If anyone asks, it was me who grabbed the paints because I thought they were your paints. Sounds good?”

**[KEITH smiles a little bit. He likes the paints. Throwing paint on PANTSUIT LADY was fun, but a general waste of good paint.]**

_ KEITH: _

“Sounds good.”

**[KEITH scrubs his face off in the bathroom sink so he looks less like Pigpen from Charlie Brown. SHIRO quickly sweeps the paints into KEITH’S bag and they hightail it to the car, laughing. Cut to the car passing an exit sign for food, HIMARI turns around a little bit to talk to KEITH.]**

_ HIMARI: _

“Have you had lunch, Keith? I know Takashi’s hungry already, he eats like a horse. I have no idea how he isn’t the size of a house. I swear that boy could eat a diner out of business in half an hour. I was thinking of pulling off to see if we can find somewhere to grab a bite, what do you think? It’s alright if you’re not hungry.”

**[KEITH looks at the floor, speaks quietly.]**

_ KEITH: _

“I don’t have any money.”

_ HIMARI: _

“That’s perfectly alright. As long as you’re under our roof, Keith, you don’t have to worry about paying for anything. You’re ten, for goodness sakes. You hungry?”

**[KEITH nods and scoots back into his seat a little. SHIRO looks visibly upset at KEITH thinking they’re gonna make a ten year old pay for his own food, because that obviously speaks volumes to KEITH’S treatment in the past, but he turns towards the window so KEITH doesn’t see. They pull into the parking lot of a cute little diner called Nora Jean’s. (If you know, you know.) Cut to the booth - KEITH has the menu stood up on the table; it’s taller than his head by far. It’s adorable. He’s obviously a little more at ease, although still a little tense. He’s even swinging his feet under the table though.]**

_ DORA LEE: _

“Hey there! I’ll be your server for today, can I get yall started on some drinks?”

**[She has a pleasant accent, she’s very pretty and obviously a sweetheart. Blonde, lotta freckles, would kill and die for any stranger, just the general best person ever. HIMARI, SHIRO, AND KATSUMI order drinks. KEITH is quiet.]**

_ DORA LEE: _

“And what about you, little man?”

**[KEITH flicks a nervous look to HIMARI AND KATSUMI, who smile and nod.]**

_ KEITH: _

“Um.. Apple juice?”

**[DORA LEE beams. I would die for her.]**

_ DORA LEE: _

“Can do, sugar! I’ll be right back with yall’s drinks.”

_ SHIRO: _

“What are you gonna get, Ma?”   
  


_ HIMARI: _

“Hmm. Club sandwich sounds good to me. Let me guess yours, Tak - the biggest burger you could possibly find?” 

**[SHIRO puffs his chest out a little bit.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“If you can finish their biggest burger in under a certain amount of time, you get it for free. I’m gonna do it.”

**[HIMARI sighs heavily and KEITH giggles a little from behind his giant menu.]**

_ HIMARI: _

“ _ How  _ big is their biggest burger, Takashi?”

_ SHIRO: _

“Uh.. Half a pound?”

**[HIMARI stares right at him as he smiles sweetly. She sighs again. She is very clearly regretting every decision that led her to this moment.]**

_ HIMARI: _

“And how much is their  _ half pound burger _ , Takashi?”

_ SHIRO: _

“Free.”

_ HIMARI: _

“.....”

**[HIMARI is not impressed. SHIRO grins winningly.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Twenty bucks.”

_ HIMARI:  _

“Oh, dear. Well, it’s your funeral.I won’t make you pay for it, but if you lose, you have to wash the car - after you wake up from your food coma, of course. Keith, dear, what would you like to eat?”

**[KEITH is silent.]**

_ HIMARI: _

“It’s alright if you’re not sure. There’s a lot here. I think Katsumi’s gonna get the French Dip, isn’t that right, dear?”

**[KATSUMI nods and smiles.]**

_ HIMARI: _

“What would you like to eat, Keith? There’s chicken strips, mac and cheese, a tiny pizza, a burger…”

_ KEITH: _

“Chicken strips?”

_ HIMARI: _

“Chicken strips it is. Want some fries?”

**[KEITH nods. He’s lowered the menu slightly.]**

_ KATSUMI: _

“Hey, I’m gonna get a chocolate shake. Wanna split it?”

_ KEITH: _

“No thanks. I’d like to but ‘m lactose intolerance.”

**[DORA LEE is back! I love her. She smiles at everyone and places down the drinks. They order, and right before DORA LEE leaves, HIMARI calls her back.]**

_ HIMARI: _

“One second, sorry - do you have some sort of milkshake without dairy? Keith’s lactose intolerant. If it isn’t too much trouble, of course.”

**[DORA LEE beams.]**

_ DORA LEE: _

“We just might! Hold on one second.”

**[She turns around to holler at the kitchen.]**

_ DORA LEE: _

“Nora Jean! We got any of that no-dairy ice cream left?”

_ NORA JEAN: _

“We sure do, Dora Lee!”

_ DORA LEE: _

“Thank you kindly, Nora Jean! Well, yall are in luck! What flavor ’d you want, little man?”

**[KEITH looks at HIMARI and then back at DORA LEE.]**

_ KEITH: _

“Uh... Strawberry?”

_ DORA LEE: _

“Excellent choice! My sister, Nora Jean, makes a mean strawberry milkshake. Oh, and I saw you eyeballin’ that there jukebox-”

**[She points to the tabletop jukebox and fishes around in her apron pocket, procuring a few quarters. KEITH’S eyes widen.]**

_ DORA LEE: _

“-And I was able to dig up a few quarters for ya! Ain’t that just lovely? Go on, here you go. All yours.”

_ KEITH: _

“Thanks!”

**[He immediately inserts all the quarters and starts flipping through the songs. DORA JEAN goes back to the kitchen. SHIRO leans over.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“They got anything you like?”

_ KEITH: _

“Nah, not really. More my dad’s kinda music. I don’t mind it, though.”

**[MILLWOOD DRIVE’S Dig it Wide starts playing. JOHNNY CASH and DOLLY PARTON are cued up next. He is from Texas. You can Tell.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Oh yeah? What kind of music do you like?”

_ KEITH: _

“If you laugh at me, I’ll kick you again. I like My Chemical Romance. It’s the best band ever.”

**[SHIRO nods thoughtfully. He, very carefully, does not laugh. The episode ends.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I fully understand if you don't know Dig it Wide by Millwood Drive. It's for the very elite. Only available in CD form, there are only 16 copies in the whole world. It does just so happen to be my father's band. The only bluegrass I don't immediately hate. I don't know if y'all noticed, but I lived in southeast Georgia for a good chunk of my life. Not willingly, but whatever. Anyways - please let me know what yall think! Should I keep writing originals, or am I better at altering the og. storyline? How was this one? As always, you can reach me at @protectsoren on both tumblr and ig. Beware - i post a LOT of loving lance content; it is because i love him.


	11. Episode Eleven, Season 1: Crystal Venom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii!!! thanks so much for reading. i really appreciate it!! please let me know what you think. much love!

_ Crystal Venom _

_ Downtime _

_ Stored Memories _

  
  


**[ALLURA is in the Memory Chamber with KING AlFOR's artificial intelligence and the Altean Mice; the Chamber is a hologram of Altea.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"I loved the smell of the mountain juniberries in the early morning breeze."

_ ALFOR: _

"As did I, Allura."

_ ALLURA: _

"Remember the summer berry festival? People would come from all over Altea for the harvest."

_ ALFOR: _

"I remember how the berry juice stained your favorite dress. You were so upset."

**[ALLURA laughs.]**

_ ALLURA:  _

"It took forever for Mother to calm me."

**[ALLURA frowns.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"I miss Altea so much. I miss you, Father. I wish it didn't have to be this way."

_ ALFOR:  _

"I know, Allura, but, as leaders, we have to do what's right for our people, even if it means great sacrifice."

_ ALLURA: _

"I know, Father. That's what you always say."

**[CORAN enters.]**

  
  


_ CORAN: _

"Princess, there you are. What are you doing up and about? You should be resting."

_ ALLURA:  _

"Oh, Coran, can't I stay?"

_ CORAN: _

"The Balmera rejuvenation ceremony took a lot out of you. Come along, to your room."

**[CORAN helps ALLURA stand.]**

_ KING ALFOR:  _

"Get your rest, darling. I will be here for you when you're well."

_ ALLURA:  _

"I love you, Father. I'll see you soon."

**[CORAN takes ALLURA away; when the Memory Chamber ends the hologram, KING ALFOR'S display flickers before disappearing.]**

  
  


_ Sleeping Commander _

**[PIDGE is studying the Galra Crystal in the Green Lion's hangar. CORAN speaks over the intercom.]**

_ CORAN:  _

"Pidge, please come down to the detainment room."

**[PIDGE is frustrated from being interrupted but complies; the Crystal glows ominously. PIDGE meets CORAN and the other Paladins in front of the pod where SENDAK is held. CORAN places devices on SENDAK's pod.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Okay, guys, Sendak's almost all hooked up. But, look, I have to warn you, this technology was used to keep Altean memories alive, not to interrogate prisoners."

_ SHIRO:  _

"Coran, we understand this isn't what the technology was meant for, but if we can extract Sendak's memories, we may gain valuable intelligence on Zarkon's troop locations."

_ LANCE: _

"Yeah, and then we can just be like, 'Knock-knock.' 'Who's there?' 'The avenging fury of Voltron, son!'"

_ PIDGE:  _

"Fascinating. So, how exactly does this work?"

_ CORAN:  _

"As the memories are extracted, they're written bit by bit on individual molecules of the micro-storage strands."

_ LANCE: _

"When I go, I want all the stuff in my brain stored in a giant ship."

_ KEITH:  _

"The amount of information in your brain could be stored in a paper airplane."

_ LANCE: _

"Oh, yeah? Well, the amount of information you have, Keith, could be..."

_ KEITH: _

"... Yeah?"

_ LANCE: _

"Uh... it's less than what I have!"

_ HUNK: _

"Oh, good one, Lance!"

_ PIDGE:  _

"So this is how you incorporated King Alfor's memories into the Castle of Lions?"

_ CORAN:  _

"Precisely, but it's never been attempted before on an unwilling participant."

**[The memory storage device activates but nothing appears.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"Uh, is this what's supposed to be happening?"

_ SHIRO: _

"Let's give it some time."

**[The Paladins and CORAN wait for a very, very long time with no results.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Well, I can't wait around anymore. I'm gonna to hit the training deck."

**[KEITH leaves. More time passes with no results.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Okay, if anyone needs me, I'll be in the lab. Maybe I can pull some information from Sendak's Galra Crystal."

**[PIDGE leaves. More time passes with no results.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"Time to feed the beast. I'm going to go make some breakfast."

**[HUNK leaves.]**

_ CORAN:  _

"Well, I'm afraid I can't wait here any longer, either. I have a million duties to attend to. Between that Galra Crystal infecting our system, and then fighting off those ships and performing the Balmeran rejuvenation ceremony, the old Castle of Lions has taken quite a beating. Every system needs to be recharged and repaired."

_ SHIRO: _

"I'll stay. Somewhere in Sendak's mind is the information about Zarkon that we need."

_ LANCE: _

"Okay, well, while you guys do that, I think I'm gonna get my chill on. Maybe kick back with a lemonade or space juice. Something."

**[LANCE tries to leave.]**

_ CORAN:  _

"Oh, hold on there, space juice. You're going to come and help me."

_ LANCE: _

"What? Why? Why me?"

_ CORAN: _

"Because you're the last one here and because your activity isn't very important."

_ LANCE: _

"Wait, did I say 'chill with a good lemonade'? I meant I gotta do.. Homework."

**[LANCE flashes a winning smile. CORAN is unimpressed.]**

_ CORAN: _

"No. Too late."

**[CORAN starts leaving.]**

_ LANCE:  _

"Fine... Let us know if anything happens."

**[LANCE begins walking away. SHIRO does not reply.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Shiro?"

_ SHIRO: _

"I-You got it."

**[LANCE leaves. SHIRO remains staring at SENDAK.]**

  
  


_ The Castle Attacks _

_ Malfunction _

  
  


**[HUNK is in the kitchen trying to get food.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"Maybe today, we try a little crème goo-lée."

**[The food goo dispenser does not work. HUNK looks inside the tube and clicks the lever. Goo explodes on his face.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"Agh, my eye!"

**[The goo dispenser rapidly shoots goo everywhere. PIDGE walks by and sees the chaos.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"What in the  _ holy mother of fuck _ is going  _ on  _ in here?!"

**[HUNK is hiding behind a counter.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"The goo has me pinned down!"

**[HUNK and PIDGE hide behind the counter together. PIDGE pulls out plates and hands one to HUNK.]**

_ PIDGE:  _

"Okay, we're going to have to flank the goo to shut it down."

_ HUNK:  _

"Okay, wait. Wait! It's been a pleasure cooking with you."

**[HUNK salutes PIDGE.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Go!"

**[HUNK and PIDGE rush the goo dispenser from either side using plates as shields. PIDGE pins the goo dispenser tube down while HUNK ties the tube in a knot, stopping it and making it overflow.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Probably a malfunction?"

_ HUNK:  _

"Yeah, yeah... Guess the kitchen system needs to be rebooted, too."

_ PIDGE: _

"Leave it... for Coran?"

**[HUNK nods; both HUNK and PIDGE leave the kitchen a mess. Meanwhile, LANCE is cleaning pods in the sleep chamber with CORAN.]**

_ LANCE:  _

"Ugh... Since when did 'you sleep in it, you clean it' become a Voltron rule? Also, how is it these pods have the ability to heal a human from near death, but don't have the ability to clean themselves?"

**[CORAN laughs.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Oh, self-cleaning pods. Now, that's a good one! You know, this kind of reminds me of my time as a young cadet. I had just enlisted in the Altean space squad, aeronautics sub-tech nano-weaponry unit, and I was sent off to boot camp. Our sergeant had us cleaning cryo-pods day and night. I got so good at it, I earned my first set of stripes!"

**[CORAN continues talking as LANCE gets trapped in a pod. LANCE screams.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Oh—Coran! Oh, shit. Oh, fuck. Hey! Hey! H-Hey!"

**[LANCE knocks on the pod from the inside; CORAN does not hear.]**

_ CORAN: _

"—Oh, those were the days. Anyway, you keep up the good work and maybe someday you'll earn some cleaning stripes, too."

**[The pod holding LANCE descends into the floor. CORAN looks around.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Lance? Lance! Ah, Paladins..."

**[CORAN believes LANCE has left.]**

  
  


_ Deadly Robot _

  
  


**[KEITH is in the training deck fighting the Gladiator robot. He destroys it. His fighting style is intense and aggressive, ]**

_ KEITH: _

"Start training level three."

**[A new Gladiator robot dispenses from the ceiling and KEITH battles it. The fight is too intense.]**

_ KEITH:  _

"End training sequence."

**[The system does not respond; the Gladiator robot turns rogue and rushes KEITH.]**

_ KEITH: _

"End training sequence! End training sequence now! Shit."

**[KEITH is knocked aside by the Gladiator robot and loses his Bayard. He dodges the robot's attacks to recover his Bayard and flee into the hallway for safety. The Gladiator robot forces its way into the hall to follow KEITH. SHIRO remains unaware of the chaos as he stands before SENDAK's pod in the detainment room.]**

_ SHIRO:  _

"I know you're in there, Sendak. I know you have all the answers. Give them to me."

**[Nothing happens. SHIRO slams his fist on SENDAK's pod.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"You're a broken soldier! You can't hold out forever!"

**[A memory finally enters the storage system. SHIRO smiles bitterly.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"So, you  _ can  _ hear me."

  
  


_ Haunted _

  
  


**[CORAN is cleaning pods in the sleep chamber. He yells when he sees LANCE trapped in the next pod he intends to clean. CORAN releases LANCE from the pod. LANCE is stiff with cold.]**

_ LANCE:  _

"Ahhh, hhhh... This pod just shut on me and locked me in, while you were rambling on about boot camp!"

_ CORAN: _

"You sure you didn't just trip and fall in? No judgment. It happens. Besides, why would the pod automatically lock and start the cryogenic freezing process?"

**[LANCE puts on his coat for warmth.]**

_ LANCE:  _

"To  _ kill me _ !"

_ CORAN: _

"Don't get your boots in a bunch. My guess is they're malfunctioning."

_ LANCE: _

"Okay, I'm gonna float this out there. I think this Castle is haunted."

  
  


_ CORAN:  _

"The ship might seem like a fantastical, magical creature to you, but it's really just a big embodiment of advanced supernatural technology that cannot be explained by science alone."

**[LANCE looks at CORAN in disbelief.]**

  
  


_ CORAN:  _

"Well, that does make it seem a bit haunted, doesn't it? Ah, but it's not. Trust me, nothing out of the ordinary is happening here."

**[CORAN leaves. LANCE hears rumbling and begins whimpering.]**

_ LANCE:  _

"I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay..."

**[The pod that trapped LANCE descends into the floor, startling LANCE and making him scream in fear. LANCE runs out of the sleep chamber. Meanwhile, ALLURA is asleep in her room next to the Altean Mice. KING ALFOR's voice can be heard.]**

_ ALFOR: _

"Allura... Allura?"

**[KING ALFOR's holographic AI appears, waking ALLURA.]**

_ ALFOR: _

"Allura, dear daughter..."

_ ALLURA: _

"Father, what are you doing here?"

**[LANCE has left the sleep chamber and is walking through the Castleship's halls. The lights in front of him begin turning off, terrifying him. He does the sign of the cross and looks over his shoulder.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Okay, okay... Oh… You gotta be fucking kidding me.  _ Voy a ser asesinado por fantasmas.  _ Ah—!"

**[LANCE sees a flickering image of KING ALFOR.]**

_ LANCE:  _

"Coran, is that you? Okay, stop messing with me, guys. This isn't funny."

**[LANCE hears CORAN's voice.]**

_ "CORAN": _

"Help! Help!"

_ LANCE:  _

"Hello? Coran?"

**[LANCE rushes down the dark hall.]**

_ "CORAN":  _

"Help! Somebody!"

**[The voice becomes slightly distorted.]**

_ "CORAN": _

"I'm trapped in the airlock."

_ LANCE: _

"I'm coming!"

**[LANCE enters the airlock and sees no one. The door closes behind him.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Huh? Okay, ha-ha. Good joke. You guys got me. Nice."

**[Alarms start blaring.]**

_ COMPUTER:  _

"Airlock opening in 30 ticks."

_ LANCE:  _

"Okay, joke's over! You got me! Very fucking funny!"

_ COMPUTER:  _

"...29, 28, 27..."

**[LANCE bangs on the airlock door.]**

_ LANCE:  _

"Guys? Guys! Help!"

**[No one is around to hear LANCE.]**

  
  


CORRUPTION

  
  


**[SHIRO is in the detainment room interrogating SENDAK, who is still asleep in his pod.]**

_ SHIRO:  _

"What was the first rank you held in Zarkon's army? Where did you find the Red Lion? What is Zarkon's greatest weakness?"

**[SHIRO hears SENDAK's voice, becoming startled.]**

_ "SENDAK":  _

"What makes you think you can possibly defeat him?"

**[SENDAK's mouth is not moving and he remains asleep.]**

_ SHIRO:  _

"If you were to attack Zarkon, where would you strike?"

_ "SENDAK":  _

"Why strike at all when you can join him?"

**[SHIRO sees an image of SENDAK awake, but the commander is still asleep.]**

_ PIDGE:  _

"I bet if we can modulate the dynamics of this crystal, we'll be able to reverse engineer a lot of Galra tech. Don't you think, Hunk? Hunk, are you paying attention?"

_ HUNK: _

"What? No, I'm sorry. That whole food goo ambush really set me on edge, Pidge. If we can't trust food, we are lost as a culture."

_ PIDGE: _

"Relax. I'm sure the Castle's just glitchy. It's 10,000 years old."

_ HUNK: _

"Yeah, it does seem like the ship is not currently trying to kill us. Okay, so, all the sensors are on the crystal. Hit the switch."

_ PIDGE: _

"Hunk, did you accidentally hit the anti-gravity switch?"

_ HUNK: _

"Uh, no. There's no anti-gravity switch. Uh, is there?"

_ PIDGE:  _

"Curse my short arms!"

_ HUNK: _

"Oh, I hate those little things! All right, forget it, Pidge. I'm going to swim toward you. Just hang on!"

_ HUNK:  _

"That's it. I'm all out of moves. **[stomach rumbles]** Oh, I'm hungry again. I hope some food goo comes oozing out of these walls."

//////

_ LANCE:  _

"Help! Help! Help!"

_ COMPUTER:  _

"...twelve, eleven, ten... nine, eight, seven..."

_ LANCE: _

"Keith!"

_ COMPUTER:  _

"...six, five..."

_ KEITH: _

"What are you doing in there?"

_ LANCE: _

"I need help! Because if you don't get me out of here right now, I'm going to be sucked out into fucking space!"

_ COMPUTER: _

"Doors opening."

_ LANCE: _

"I'm getting sucked out into space! Keith! Keith, come on!"

**[KEITH manages to get the robot out into the airlock and LANCE back inside. They slide down against the wall, panting, and sit on the floor with their shoulders pressed together.]**

_ KEITH: _

"What the fuck were you doing out there?"

_ LANCE:  _

"Who was that guy?"

_ KEITH: _

"He was trying to kill me!"

_ LANCE:  _

"Well, is he the Castle? Because that's who's trying to kill me!"

///////

_ KING ALFOR: _

"Altean flowers are the most beautiful."

_ ALLURA: _

"It is sad that I will only see them in my dreams. But, when I wake, my memories are like these spores, scattered in the wind."

_ KING ALFOR:  _

"Altea is not merely a dream, Allura. It still exists. The Alteans flower, you can see it. You can touch it. I can take you there. I can take you home."

_ ALLURA:  _

"You can?"

_ KING ALFOR:  _

"Would you like to go home?"

_ ALLURA:  _

"Yes. I want to go back to Altea, Father."

_ KING ALFOR:  _

"Then come with me, and I will show you the way."

**[Mouse squeak.]**

_ PIDGE:  _

"Wait. Wait, wait. I have an idea. Grab on!"

_ HUNK: _

"Yeah! We did it! Now, what?"

_ PIDGE:  _

"Now, kick me as hard as you can!"

_ HUNK: _

"What? No, we're friends."

_ PIDGE:  _

"No, no. Kick me so I can fly across the room and get to the control panel."

_ PIDGE:  _

"Oh... oh, oh! No, no, no!"

_ LANCE: _

"How can you guys be taking a nap while this castle is trying to kill us?"

_ HUNK:  _

"Taking a nap? We've been floating around in Zero G! You know how scary that is?"

_ LANCE: _

"That's not scary! That's fun! I was almost ejected into space!"

_ HUNK: _

"I got attacked by killer food, and that's the most horrifying thing you can imagine! The stuff of nightmares! It'll haunt me to my grave!"

_ KEITH: _

"Well, I had a robot trying to kill me!"

_ LANCE: _

"I don't care what you say, Coran. This castle has gone apples and bananas!"

_ CORAN:  _

**[groans]** "Perhaps the infection from Sendak's Galra crystal is worse than we thought."

_ HUNK: _

"Well, let's get rid of it."

_ CORAN:  _

"It's too late. When Sendak plugged it into the ship, it corrupted the entire system."

_ KEITH: _

"Sendak? Wait. Has anyone seen Shiro?"

///////

_ “SENDAK”:  _

"We're connected, you and me. Both part of the Galra Empire."

_ SHIRO: _

"No! I'm not like you."

_ "SENDAK": _

"You've been broken and reformed. Just look at your hand."

_ SHIRO:  _

"That's not me!"

_ "SENDAK": _

"It's the strongest part of you. Embrace it. The others don't know what you know. They haven't seen what you've seen. Face it. You'll never beat Zarkon. He's already defeated you."

_ SHIRO: _

"I'm not listening to you!"

_ "SENDAK": _

"Do you really think a monster like you could be a Voltron Paladin?"

_ SHIRO: _

"Stop it!"

**[Alarms blare.]**

_ KING ALFOR:  _

"I remember how you used to dance around this very ballroom. I can still hear you giggling."

_ ALLURA:  _

"Oh... Those were happy memories."

_ KING ALFOR: _

"We can create new memories, Allura."

_ PIDGE: _

"Shiro, are you okay?"

_ KEITH: _

"Where's Sendak?"

_ SHIRO:  _

"I... I had to get him out of here. I was hearing his voice. He... He can't be trusted on this ship."

_ LANCE:  _

"It _is_ the ship! I got stuck in a cryo-pod, then, in an airlock. Keith got attacked by a robot, and Hunk and Pidge got attacked by food and stuck in zero G. It's been a weird morning."

**[Computer beep.]**

_ CORAN: _

"What? How is that possible?"

_ KEITH: _

"What is it?"

_ CORAN: _

"The ship is starting a _wormhole_ jump!"

////

_ SHIRO: _

"Allura, what's going on?"

_ ALLURA: _

"We're going to Altea. We're going home. My father is taking us."

_ CORRUPTED KING ALFOR: _

"Stay away from my daughter!"

_ HUNK: _

"Uh..."

_ SHIRO: _

"Allura, wake up!"

_ CORAN: _

"The crystal must have corrupted King Alfor's artificial intelligence. It's taking over!"

_ PIDGE: _

"We're headed straight for a star and it's about to explode!"

_ ALLURA: _

"Father, I can see Altea."

_ CORAN: _

"Allura! Allura, wake up! What you're seeing isn't real."

_ ALLURA: _

"The juniberries, the most exquisite flower of all."

_ CORAN:  _

"Allura, please! You've got to listen to me!"

_ ALLURA: _

"Is this real?"

_ CORRUPTED KING ALFOR: _

"Of course it is real, Daughter. That flower you're touching is real."

_ CORAN: _

"But where is the _fragrance_ of the sweet juniberries?"

**[ALLURA sniffs the fake flower.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Huh?"

_ ALLURA: _

"That's....  _ not  _ Altea."

_ PIDGE: _

"When that star goes supernova, it will destroy the entire system. Allura, you must reset the course and get us out of here!"

_ ALLURA: _

"Father, please, I beg you to turn this ship around. If we don't do it soon, we will all perish!"

_ CORRUPTED KING ALFOR:  _

"I know. That is my intention."

_ ALLURA:  _

"What? Why?"

_ CORRUPTED KING ALFOR: _

"Don't you see, dear daughter? Zarkon can never be defeated. He's been ruling for ten thousand years."

_ ALLURA: _

"But we must continue to fight!"

_ CORRUPTED KING ALFOR:  _

"Fight for what? It is all over for Altea. You don't have to live a lifetime of war. You can be with me and the rest of your people."

_ ALLURA: _

"Father, please! The paladins and I can still stop Zarkon! Somewhere in there, you must want that to happen."

_ KING ALFOR:  _

"Allura, my A.I. has been corrupted. You must disconnect my power source."

_ CORRUPTED KING ALFOR:  _

"We can stroll across the Blossom Canyon every morning, just like we used to. Remember how much you loved that?"

_ ALLURA: _

"I remember. I'll see you soon, Father. I've got to get into the A.I. chamber to disconnect my father's power source manually."

_ CORAN: _

"But that means losing King Alfor forever!"

_ ALLURA: _

"Paladins, get to your Lions! I need you to slow the Castle's descent into the star."

_ CORAN: _

"I can try to override the system to open the hangars."

_ CORRUPTED KING ALFOR: _

"Don't do this!"

_ KING ALFOR: _

"You must."

_ CORRUPTED KING ALFOR: _

"All my memories, all my knowledge will be lost forever!"

_ KING ALFOR: _

"Do it, Allura. If you are to live, we must say goodbye."

_ ALLURA: _

"I'm sorry about this, Father."

_ ALLURA: _

"Huh?"

_ KING ALFOR: _

"Oh, my dear daughter..."

**[ALLURA and ALFOR laughing.]**

_ YOUNG ALLURA: _

"Father..."

_ ALLURA: _

"This is not real. This is all in the past."

**[ALFOR plays childhood memories.]**

_ CORRUPTED KING ALFOR:  _

"You don't have to fight, Allura. You don't have to make this sacrifice."

_ ALLURA: _

"Goodbye, Father."

_ KING ALFOR: _

"Goodbye, Allura."

_ CORAN: _

"She did it."

**[Alarms blare.]**

_ ALLURA:  _

"Paladins, get to your hangars. We're getting out of here."

_ SHIRO:  _

"I'm so sorry about your father, Princess."

_ HUNK: _

"We all are."

_ ALLURA: _

"Thank you. But that was not my father. The real King Alfor was a great man and a great father. He may not be here with us anymore, but his dream lives on through all of us, and his legacy is Voltron."

**[Everyone smiles softly at ALLURA, even KEITH. She smiles back, a little sadly. ALLURA starts to cry, she's lost her father for good. CORAN hugs her. So does the rest of the team. Episode ends.]**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION:  
> Voy a ser asesinado por fantasmas= I'm going to get murdered by ghosts
> 
> hi hi!! thanks so so much for reading. as always, I'm @protectsoren on both tumblr and ig. please, let me know what you think!! do you have any ideas, either for an original episode or something you want me to include/remove in/from an episode?


	12. Episode Twelve, Season 1: Collection and Extraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! Those that know me well know that I have a bit of a soft spot for muscular women. I see buff lady brain go brr. It's probably why I like legend of korra so much. Now, Allura is a princess and a diplomat for sure, but some of you forget that she kicks major ass. I love her. Aaaanyways.... Here's Wonderwall.

_ Collection and Extraction _

**[PIDGE’S computer starts beeping.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Somewhere inside Sendak's memories, we should be able to find the inside information that gives us the key to take down Zarkon."

_ CORAN: _

"I don't think your father would approve of searching through an enemy's memories."

_ ALLURA: _

"I know, but we have to do everything we can to defeat Zarkon. And… I am not my father. He was a great man, but he made his mistakes, and his decisions. I must make my own."

_ LANCE: _

"Once we learn all his weaknesses, we can drive up to his front door and challenge him to a fight. Winner gets the universe!"

**[Nobody pays him any mind. He pouts.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Anything good yet, Pidge?"

_ PIDGE: _

"We were only able to salvage bits and pieces."

_ KEITH: _

"We need something to work with. Right now, we don't even have a decent map of the empire."

_ LANCE: _

"Who needs a map? After 10,000 years of conquering, I could probably fire my bayard at any random point in space and hit a Galra ship. Can’t swing a cat without hitting any of these fuckers."

_ SHIRO: _

" _ Lance.  _ If we could just find troop locations or supply routes, small targets we could hit-and-run, then we could start to free planets one by one."

_ LANCE: _

"Boooooring. I want the big kaboom."

_ SHIRO: _

"Zarkon's been building his empire for 10,000 years. We're not going to tear it down overnight with five inexperienced pilots and one support ship. Hitting him where he lives would be a huge mistake."

_ PIDGE: _

"Okay, I've cross-referenced Sendak's memories with the info I got from the downed ship back on Arus. Most of it was a garbled mess, but one thing kept repeating, something called a "Universal Station.""

_ HUNK: _

"Universal Station? Like, the kind of station that controls the entire universe?"

_ PIDGE: _

"Well, we are translating it from Galra, so it could also be "Galactic Hub.""

_ LANCE: _

"Or "Space Base"!"

_ EVERYONE: _

“.....”

_ LANCE: _

"What?"

_ CORAN: _

"I'm pulling up the location of your.. Universal Hub Station Base on our screens now."

_ LANCE: _

"So, where is it?"

_ CORAN: _

"I don't know. Our long-range sensors are unable to find anything at those coordinates."

_ KEITH: _

"Maybe he remembered it wrong."

_ PIDGE: _

"Or maybe we just stumbled across a top-secret base in Sendak's memories."

_ ALLURA: _

"Only one way to find out. Let's go take a look."

////

**[HUNK snores, snorts, falls out of the chair he was sleeping in, and yelps.]**

_ ALLURA:  _

We should be close enough to get a good scan, but far enough away to avoid being noticed."

_ SHIRO: _

There it is."

_ CORAN: _

"It appears the gravitation between the two planets warps the electron emission spectrum enough to keep the planet off the deep space scanners."

_ PIDGE: _

"So, you can only see it if you really know where to look."

_ SHIRO: _

"This place must handle shipments from all over the Galra Empire."

_ PIDGE:  _

"If this is some big airport where shipments come and go, why is it hidden?"

_ SHIRO: _

"There must be more to this than we're seeing."

_ ALLURA: _

"Then, we'd better go down to take a look. We'll need to enter here: the central control building."

_ KEITH: _

"I'm sorry, Princess, did you say "we"?"

_ ALLURA: _

"I'm going with you. I've traveled through the Galra transportation hubs many times with my father before the war began. I know more about them than any of you."

_ KEITH: _

“Still… you’re a Princess, a Diplomat. You’ll be a liability, you can’t fight.”

**[ALLURA’S spine straightens, she sets her jaw. She’s clearly offended. ALLURA stalks over to KEITH and gets in his face. He’s a little surprised, but he holds his ground.]**

_ ALLURA: _

“Training deck.”

_ KEITH: _

“Excuse me?”

_ ALLURA: _

“Training deck, you and me, right now. Let’s go.”

**[Cut to the training deck - ALLURA is in her flight suit, plain black with no armor. She is.. A little more muscular than one might think. She’s sitting on the training deck floor, reaching to touch her toes. She can reach way past them. It is impressive. KEITH is on the other side of the training deck, also in his flight suit. He is also a little more muscular than one might think. He’s standing and reaching for his toes; he can put both his hands flat on the ground. It is impressive. LANCE is sitting on the observation bench with the rest of the team, and his face is bright red. Bright, bright red.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Alright, you two. Let’s get this over with. Nothing below the belt, no face shots. Keep it civil. 3, 2, 1..”

_ KEITH: _

“Princess, are you sure? I don’t want to hurt-

**[ALLURA grins wolfishly and lunges at KEITH, who is surprised and dodges quickly. It was a feint! She goes in the other direction and catches his leg, landing him flat on his back. KEITH wheezes; the air’s been knocked out of him.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Uh… Allura wins the first round. Best 2 out of three.”

**[KEITH growls and flips back up to his feet, Black Widow style. ALLURA shifts back into a fighting stance and grins again, making a ‘come at me’ gesture with her hand. KEITH snarls and lunges for her, she flips away. LANCE whines and puts his face in his hands. PIDGE is laughing at him and HUNK pats him on the back.]**

_ LANCE: _

“I just.. I don’t… hhhh.”

**[KEITH and ALLURA trade blows, there is a lot of fancy footwork. They’re pretty evenly matched, which is saying something. KEITH slams his shoulder into her back, she goes down almost as hard as he did.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Keith has it. Next one for the win.”

**[ALLURA swings back twice as hard. They whirl around each other, and drop back into fighting stances. KEITH rushes her and she whips around at the last second - and jumps an impossible height, landing heavily on his shoulders. ALLURA does the Black Widow thigh choke-out, and KEITH dead drops, slamming her into the ground. ALLLURA holds on, only tightens her grip. KEITH is reluctant, but he taps out, gasping. LANCE is red faced on the bench, peeking out from behind his fingers. PIDGE is howling with laughter, and HUNK looks very impressed. SHIRO looks a little worried.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Wow. Yeah, okay, Allura wins it. You doing okay, Keith?”

_ KEITH: _

“Ow.”

**[ALLURA holds a hand out, and helps him to his feet. She brushes a little dust off his shoulder, and looks at him a little worridly.]**

_ ALLURA: _

“I didn’t hurt you too bad, did I?”

_ KEITH: _

“Uh, no, Princess. I’m fine. Sorry for underestimating you.”

_ ALLURA: _

"I'm a part of this fight against Zarkon as much as anyone. I'm going. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

_ CORAN: _

“I would still prefer it if you stayed here, Princess, but I can’t argue that you can take care of yourself.”

_ SHIRO: _

"Fine. Suit up.”

/////

_ SHIRO: _

"We'll go in low, fast, and hopefully undetected. Coming around the dark side of the nearest planet should keep them from getting a visual on us. Thanks to Pidge's modifications to the Green Lion, we'll have 30 seconds of cloaking."

_ CORAN: _

"I can flood their short-range sensors with a radiation burst. That should buy you a minute or so, while they assume it's cosmic interference. But, after that, it's up to you to be out of sight."

_ GALRA SOLDIER: _

"Interference clear in three, two, one."

**[Galra Soldier yawns.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Psst! Hey!"

_ GALRA SOLDIER: _

"Hmm?"

**[Shots fired, GALRA SOLDIER is down.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"How's it look out there?"

_ KEITH: _

"All clear."

_ HUNK: _

"This shouldn't take too long."

_ PIDGE: _

"We'll have all the information we need in a few minutes."

**[Computer starts beeping.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Hunk and I have made some improvements since the last time I tried to download Galra info. We should get a nice, clean translation immediately. Hunk had a great idea about how to do it."

_ HUNK: _

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, do you guys remember when we studied algorithms at the Garrison, and Mr. York told us that joke about the ghost learning symbolic logic and innumerably infinite sets?"

_ LANCE: _

"Booooooring!"

_ HUNK: _

"Right, yeah, totally, it was boring. Anyway, the joke goes..."

_ LANCE: _

“ _ Ughhhhhhhhhhhh. _ ”

_ KEITH: _

"Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt, but I think we got company. Think we should get out of here?"

_ PIDGE: _

"We just need a few more seconds."

_ SHIRO:  _

"Stay low. We need this intel."

**[There is an incoming video call coming from the main console.]**

_ KEITH:  _

"Get down!"

**[The team hastily scatters, ducking under consoles. A GALRA SOLDIER appears on the screen and looks around the room.]**

_ GALRA SOLDIER:  _

"Huh?"

_ LANCE:  _

"He's still looking. I think he's waiting for a signal or something."

_ HUNK:  _

"I got it."

**[HUNK grabs the arm of the disabled sentry and waves it at the screen; the screen closes.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"Whew."

_ LANCE: _

"Nice job, Hunk."

_ HUNK: _

"Thanks."

_ PIDGE: _

"Okay, download complete."

_ KEITH: _

"What's it say? ... Nothing. This place doesn't have any useful information. Just a schedule of the ships coming in and out."

_ LANCE: _

"Well, I guess this mission was a bust."

_ SHIRO: _

"Let's get back to the Castle."

_ ALLURA:  _

"Hold on. Pidge, do you know where that ship is headed?"

_ PIDGE: _

"Um, it's scheduled to be here for about a half an hour, then head off to Central Command."

_ ALLURA: _

"That's where they have the information we need, and I'm going to sneak aboard that ship and get it for us."

_ LANCE: _

"What? No way!"

_ KEITH: _

"How are you going to get in?"

_ ALLURA: _

"I'm going to walk right through the front."

**[Allura transforms. She is tall, buffer than usual, and purple.]**

_ HUNK: _

"How the heck did you do that?"

_ ALLURA: _

"The Alteans are a chameleon-like people who can blend in with the local populations. It's the ability that's made us great explorers and diplomats throughout our history."

_ LANCE: _

"So, can you turn into, like, a balloon?"

_ PIDGE: _

"How many different colors can you be at once?"

_ HUNK: _

"Aren't you afraid you'll rip your pants?"

_ ALLURA: _

"No, just one at a time, and I will need a change of costume. I can use his uniform as a disguise."

**[ALLURA gestures at the SENTRY.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"I can't let you go in there alone."

_ ALLURA: _

"Excuse me? I do not need your permission."

_ SHIRO: _

"It's too dangerous. I'm going in with you.”

_ ALLURA: _

“ _ You _ will stick out like a Shoferiak's nose."

_ PIDGE: _

"You're going to need that nose, Princess. Shiro's hand is made from Galra tech. It's the only thing we have that will allow us to interface with their systems and gather intel. I can monitor the download remotely from here."

**[LANCE recalls the time KEITH put his hand on the Galra scanner and it worked, back on the Balmera. KEITH obviously does too.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Wait, when we were on the Balmera…”

**[He catches KEITH’S eye and trails off, KEITH looks panicked and wide eyed, silently begging him not to say anything. LANCE closes his mouth and nods at him, not understanding why, but understanding that it’s important.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Uh… Nevermind. I misunderstood.”

_ ALLURA: _

"Fine, Shiro. You can come."

_ HUNK: _

"Uh, you guys better hurry up if you want to get on and off before the ship leaves for Zarkon central."

_ KEITH: _

"How are you going to get Shiro on board?"

_ LANCE: _

“We could wookie it. You know, like in Star Wars?”

_ PIDGE: _

“Too risky. Anything else?”

_ HUNK: _

“I…. have an idea.”

**[Cut to ALLURA in Galra armor carrying a box. SHIRO is curled up inside the box with a resigned expression. ALLURA approaches the ship.]**

_ GALRA SENTRY: _

"Halt."

**[A floating bed of glowing canisters passes down the ramp and into the depot.]**

_ GALRA SENTRY: _

"Move along."

_ ALLURA: _

"Whew."

_ LANCE: _

"They're in."

_ KEITH: _

"What do you think they have in all those giant containers?"

_ HUNK: _

Well, I suspect that it's sporks."

**[Silence…]**

_ HUNK: _

"What? This is an advanced race we're talking about here. Surely, they've learned that it's foolish to have forks and spoons when one tool will efficiently do the job."

_ PIDGE: _

"Maybe this guy will tell us. What is coming in and out of this station?"

_ GALRA DRONE:  _

"Interrogation detected. Initiating lockdown."

_ PIDGE: _

"Not talking, eh?"

_ KEITH: _

"Whoa. Check out this guy. 

**[KEITH is looking at one of HAGGAR’S druids.]**

_ KEITH: _

“Whatever's happening here that requires the base to be kept secret must have something to do with that scary dude. I'm going to go check it out."

_ LANCE: _

"How about we just lay low and  _ you  _ don't blow our cover?"

**[KEITH gets up to leave. LANCE puts one hand on his hip and points at KEITH with the other.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Keith, think about what you're doing. Don't walk through that door!"

**[KEITH walks through the door.]**

_ LANCE: _

"I think I told him."

_ PIDGE: _

"You are a paragon of leadership, Lance."

_ LANCE: _

“Hey! I am a great leader, thank you very much!”

**[PIDGE sighs dejectedly.]**

_ PIDGE: _

“Worms for brains. Worms for brains! Worms.”

/////

**[SHIRO and ALLURA are pressed up against a wall, hiding from guards. SHIRO audibly winces and clutches at his head. A flashback from his days as a prisoner plays.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Shiro, are you all right?"

_ SHIRO: _

"I… just remembered how I escaped from the Galra prison ship. Listen, most of the ship's personnel are sentries."

_ ALLURA: _

"So?"

_ SHIRO: _

"When I was a prisoner, I timed their pattern."

_ ALLURA: _

"Do you remember it?"

_ SHIRO: _

"Let's find out."

//////

**[HUNK is clicking two cables together and making the sentry bonk itself in the head.]**

_ HUNK: _

" **[laughs]** Why are you hitting yourself? Stop hitting yourself! Quit hitting yourself!"

_ PIDGE:  _

"Stop torturing it, Hunk."

_ HUNK: _

"I'm sorry. I just... I need something to keep me busy, so I'm not worried about Keith getting caught, or Shiro and Allura getting blasted by robot things, or someone finding us here, like, right now..."

_ PIDGE: _

"Stop it, Hunk! I think we can teach it to help us. Would you like to help us, Mr. Robot?"

**[PIDGE clicks a few buttons, and the sentry starts shaking its head no so violently it gets stuck like that.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Whoops."

_ LANCE:  _

"Quick question. Does Allura talk about me when I'm not in the room?"

_ HUNK: _

"Oh, yeah, all the time."

_ LANCE:  _

"Really?"

_ HUNK: _

"Yeah, yeah. She's all like, "Oh, Lance. He looks so fine. I'm all atwitter." Then, she turns red and she makes me swear not to tell anyone."

_ LANCE:  _

"I knew it!"

**[The Galra drone bonks Lance. He yelps and falls to the floor overdramatically, clutching at the place he was bonked.]**

_ PIDGE:  _

"Whoops!"

  
  


_ On the Ship _

  
  


_ SHIRO: _

"We only have a few minutes before the next patrol comes by. Watch the door."

_ ALLURA: _

"Got it."

_ SHIRO (into comms): _

"Okay, Pidge, start the download."

_ PIDGE: _

"Generating access code."

_ PIDGE: _

"We're in."

_ SHIRO: _

"Pidge, I think there's a problem."

_ PIDGE: _

"Sit tight. I'm trying to work around this."

_ COMPUTER: _

"Scanning for information."

_ SHIRO: _

Pidge?"

_ PIDGE:  _

"I'm on it, I'm on it!"

_ GALRA SOLDIER: _

"What's going on here? Who are you?"

_ ALLURA: _

"It's about time you got here. Where is the rest of your squad?"

_ GALRA SOLDIER: _

"Uh, what squad?"

_ SHIRO:  _

" **[whispering]** Hurry up, Pidge."

_ PIDGE: _

"Almost there."

_ ALLURA: _

"The squad that is to escort me and my associate to our ship."

_ GALRA SOLDIER: _

"Who's back there? What's going on?"

_ ALLURA: _

"We are part of Zarkon's high command. Our work must not be disturbed."

_ GALRA SOLDIER: _

"Where's Chief Information Officer Plytox?"

_ ALLURA: _

"Uh, he's in there. Say hello, Plyrox."

_ SHIRO: _

"Uh...Uh.. It's "Plytox"!"

_ ALLURA: _

"Oh, sorry. See?"

_ GALRA SOLDIER: _

"Oh. Vrepit sa, sir! I get his name wrong all the time, too."

**[He walks away.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Whew."

/////

_ KEITH: _

"Coran, you need to see this."

_ CORAN: _

"I've never seen anything like it."

_ PIDGE: _

"What is that?"

**[MR. ROBOT, as PIDGE dubbed him earlier, beeps.]**

_ MR. ROBOT: _

"The material is quintessence, the substance with the highest known energy per unit volume in the universe."

_ LANCE: _

"Hey, nice job, Pidge! You made him work for us."

_ CORAN (over comms): _

"What? Impossible."

_ MR. ROBOT: _

"Raw quintessence material is transported here from throughout the galaxy and refined into standardized Galra fuel requirements."

_ PIDGE: _

"Did you guys hear that?"

_ CORAN: _

"I can't believe it! They've found a new way to acquire quintessence!"

_ KEITH: _

"Guys, I'm going to steal some of this quint-whatever."

////

**[The soldier is back.]**

_ GALRA SOLDIER: _

"Um..."

_ ALLURA: _

"Huh?"

_ GALRA SOLDIER: _

"Do you think I could get assigned to Zarkon's unit? Nothing happens on this ship."

_ ALLURA: _

"Oh, well, I don't know. What's your bloodthirstiness on a scale of one to five? One being "No, thanks, I'm full," and five being "Unquenchable.""

_ GALRA SOLDIER: _

"Hmm... If I'm being honest, about a three."

_ ALLURA: _

"We can work on that."

**[Alarm blares.]**

_ GALRA SOLDIER: _

"Huh?"

_ COMPUTER: _

"Fugitive prisoner 117-9875 detected. Remain where you are. Security alerted."

_ GALRA SOLDIER: _

"Uh, help! Intruders!"

_ SHIRO: _

"I think we're in trouble."

ALLURA: "You think?"

**[ALLURA rams the GALRA SOLDIER into the wall one-handed, creating a dent, embedding his helmet into a wall and knocking him unconscious. ALLURA yanks his weapon out of his hand. SHIRO gapes.]**

_ ALLURA:  _

"What?"

**[Sentries walk towards them.]**

_ SHIRO:  _

"Let's go!"

///

**[KEITH steals a cylinder of Quintessence.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Mm?"

**[The DRIUD spots him.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Okay, plan B!"

**[The DRUID strikes lightning upon KEITH. He slams into a vat of Quintessence, and his hand is… purple?]**

_ KEITH: _

"Pidge, I need an extraction now! Hurry!"

_ SHIRO: _

"Pidge, fire up the Green Lion! We're coming in hot!"

**[The sentries attack, ALLURA fires the weapon the wrong way, hitting a patrol behind them. She tosses the disabled sentry into the oncoming patrol.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“.....”

_ ALLURA: _

"What?"

**[SHIRO grabs the blaster from her and turns it the other way around, then hands it back to her.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"I thought you said you'd traveled around the galaxy. I mean, you fly a spaceship, you kick ass. How could you  _ possibly  _ not know how to hold this correctly?"

_ ALLURA: _

"I'm tense! This is a tense situation."

_ GALRA SOLDIER: _

"Secure hatches. All personnel take positions for departure."

_ ALLURA: _

"Let's move!"

///

_ PIDGE: _

"Get in! We've got to get Shiro and Allura!"

_ KEITH: _

"Right!"

///

_ SHIRO: _

"The escape pods are up here!"

_ GALRA SOLDIER: _

“Formulating navigation. All crew assume secure hyper-speed positions."

_ ALLURA: _

"Hurry! We can't leave once the ship goes into hyper-speed!"

_ ALLURA: _

"It's taking off! Get in the pod!"

_ SHIRO: _

"I'm not leaving you!"

_ ALLURA: _

"You have to!"

_ SHIRO: _

"No!"

**[ALLURA throws him one-handed into the pod. The sentries break through the door and capture her. The ship jumps into hyperspace. SHIRO arrives on the Green Lion to confused looks.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Where's Allura?"

_ LANCE: _

"Shiro?"

_ SHIRO: _

"She sacrificed herself to save me."

_ PIDGE: _

"So, she's still on that ship?"

_ HUNK: _

"The ship that's headed to Zarkon's Central Command?"

_ KEITH: _

"The place that's way too dangerous for us to attack?"

_ SHIRO: _

"It doesn't matter how dangerous it is. We can't let Zarkon get Allura."

_ HUNK: _

"But you said going there would be a huge mistake. You said for us to attack that place head-on would be the dumbest possible thing we could ever do."

_ SHIRO: _

"I know, but now... we don't have a choice."

**[Episode ends.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! I really appreciate it. As always, I'm @protectsoren on both tumblr and ig. Please let me know what you think! <33


	13. Episode Thirteen, Season 1: The Black Paladin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii hiiii!!! thanks so much for reading, i really appreciate it! this kinda blew up really fast and im so so flattered. 291 hits?!! 13 comments and 10 kudos?!?! wowowow!!! maybe that seems like just a little bit to some of u, but i think thats the most attention I've ever gotten. i love u guys thanks so much

_ The Black Paladin _

_ SHIRO:  _

"Pidge, scan the download from the ship. Find out where Zarkon's central command is."

_ PIDGE:  _

"On it!"

_ CORAN:  _

"What happened? Where's Allura?"

_ SHIRO: _

"They captured her. She sacrificed herself to save me and the information. I didn't have a choice."

_ CORAN: _

"How is that possible?"

_ SHIRO: _

"Coran, I'm sorry things didn't go as planned, but we can't focus on what went wrong. We've got to figure out how to make it right. Pidge, anything?"

_ PIDGE:  _

"Guys, look at this."

**[The base appears.]**

_ CORAN:  _

"Look at the size of it!"

_ PIDGE:  _

"I think we should go in right away. Every minute we waste gives Zarkon time to prepare for us."

_ LANCE:  _

"I agree. We form Voltron, fly in, fly out, dust off our hands, and walk away."

_ HUNK:  _

"Um, do you guys not remember the Balmera? We could barely take out one fleet. But this... a base this size could hold a thousand fleets!"

_ KEITH:  _

"Or maybe we shouldn't go on this mission at all. Think about it. We'll be delivering the universe's only hope to the universe's biggest enemy."

_ HUNK: _

"Keith, that's cold, even for you. What if it was one of us? What if it was me? You wouldn't leave me, would you? Would you?"

_ KEITH: _

"I'm not saying I like the idea. I'm just thinking like a paladin."

_ LANCE: _

"No, you're thinking of yourself because you're too scared to do what's right!"

_ PIDGE: _

"Okay, we're all upset because we lost Allura."

_ CORAN: _

"No,  _ Shiro  _ lost Allura!"

_ HUNK: _

"Okay, okay! This isn't helping. We can't just sit here and bicker like this."

_ SHIRO: _

"Let's focus. How are we going to get Allura?"

**[In the Galra Empire.]**

_ HAGGAR: _

"Come with me."

**[Returning back to the Paladins.]**

_ SHIRO:  _

"Anything?"

_ LANCE:  _

"There's just no way in. They'll have us tracked from every direction."

_ SHIRO: _

"There's gotta be something. Keep looking."

_ SHIRO: _

"I know you're worried about her. We all are. I'm sorry she was… I’m sorry I let her-."

_ CORAN: _

"It's not your fault. It's just... I've already lost so much. I can't lose Allura, too."

_ SHIRO: _

"We'll find a way to get her back. If there was just a way to get close to Zarkon's ship unseen..."

_ CORAN: _

"Wait a tick. I think I've got a way."

////

_ ZARKON: _

"Princess Allura."

_ ALLURA: _

"You monster! You destroyed Altea! Voltron is going to put an end to your empire!"

_ ZARKON: _

"No, it will only make me more powerful. Your father knew that as well as I. That's why he led me to believe he destroyed it all those years ago. But now, your new paladins will come for you, and they will deliver Voltron to me, and, with it, the key to unimaginable power."

////

_ SHIRO: _

"Everyone, eyes front. We've got a plan to get Allura. We're going to jump to the heart of the enemy, unseen and undetected."

_ PIDGE: _

"I thought we needed Allura to open up a wormhole."

_ CORAN: _

"It's true that Allura powers the Castle's ability to travel through wormholes. However, I think we have enough of her residual essence stored in the system to make one jump. We'll hide the Castle here, inside one of these giant gas planets in Zarkon's command system. The gas is so dense, we'll be hidden."

_ SHIRO: _

"From there, we'll use the Castle to scan for Allura on Zarkon's ship and attack before Zarkon knows what hit him."

_ CORAN: _

"There's only one hiccup. We have enough energy to wormhole in, but, without Allura, we won't have enough energy to wormhole out."

_ SHIRO: _

"It doesn't matter. We're not leaving without her."

/////

_ PROROK: _

"Sire, allow me to send my fleet to protect the command system. I will stop Voltron before it can get close."

_ ZARKON: _

"You will do no such thing, Prorok. We will allow them inside our perimeter."

_ HAGGAR: _

"Once in, they won't get out."

_ ZARKON: _

"Ready all fleets. On this day, the paladins will be destroyed, and I will have Voltron."

/////

_ SHIRO: _

"We're here."

_ CORAN: _

"I'm detecting Allura's energy signature. From this distance, the signal's pretty weak, but she's somewhere in Zarkon's main ship."

_ KEITH: _

"Gives us a starting point."

_ CORAN: _

"Once we get closer, we'll be able to narrow down the location where the Princess is being held."

_ SHIRO: _

"Okay, guys, this is it. Voltron is going to come in fast and without warning. We'll smash our way into Zarkon's ship and grab the Princess. Before they know what hit them, we'll have the Princess and be on our way."

////

_ PROROK: _

"Emperor, we're detecting Voltron within our perimeter!"

_ ZARKON: _

"Engage the solar barrier immediately. Attack!"

_ PROROK: _

"Yes, Emperor. Thace, scramble the fighters!"

_ THACE: _

"Yes, Commander."

_ ZARKON: _

"Haggar, it is time."

////

_ HUNK: _

"What is that?"

**[It’s one of HAGGAR’S contraptions.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"I don't know, but I hope once we get the Princess, we can find a way out of here. Wait, shit! They're going to fire!"

_ SHIRO: _

"Form sword!"

_ LANCE: _

"More trouble, straight ahead!"

_ SHIRO: _

"Form shoulder cannon! There's Zarkon's ship!"

**[ZARKON is attempting to regain control over the Black Lion. It causes an imbalance in Voltron.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"What's going on?"

_ KEITH: _

"We lost the sword! Something's malfunctioning!"

_ CORAN: _

"What's happening?"

_ LANCE: _

"Somebody do something! Voltron's frozen up!"

_ KEITH: _

"Shiro! I can't hold it!"

_ ZARKON: _

"You're a fool to bring Voltron here."

**[VOLTRON breaks apart into separate lions.]**

_ HUNK: _

"What just happened there? Something tore us apart!"

_ LANCE: _

"I don't know, but we've got bigger problems right now. Look!"

_ KEITH: _

"Why do I get the feeling they knew we were coming?"

_ HUNK: _

"Ahh, there's no end to these guys!"

_ CORAN: _

"Coran attack! I've waited ten thousand years for this!"

**[ SHIRO groans.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Shiro, are you okay?"

_ SHIRO:  _

"Something is overriding the controls! My Lion is not responding!"

_ KEITH: _

"Shiro's in trouble! I'm going in!"

_ ZARKON (telepathically): _

"You cannot fight it. Your connection is weak."

_ HUNK: _

"What do we do now, guys? Our plan isn't really working out as... well, planned!"

_ KEITH: _

"I'm going for the Black Lion. You guys get the Princess, now!"

_ CORAN: _

"I've identified Allura's exact location. Uploading the coordinates to you, now. In the meantime, I'll provide covering fire from out here, all alone, against an entire fleet. So, yeah, do you mind hurrying?"

_ SHIRO: _

"My jetpack's damaged. I'll need to go through the ship."

_ KEITH: _

"You guys get the Princess without me."

_ LANCE: _

"What? Keith! We've got to stick together! What are you doing?"

_ KEITH: _

"Whatever I can."

**[ZARKON appears.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Whoa! Who is that?"

_ CORAN: _

" **[gasps]** It's Zarkon! Keith, get out of there, now! He's too powerful!"

_ KEITH: _

"This is my chance to put an end to the Galra Empire! I have to take it!"

_ CORAN: _

"Keith, don't!"

**[KEITH attempts to beat ZARKON’S ass; ZARKON beats his ass.]**

_ ZARKON: _

"You may have a Lion, but its power is weak in your fledgling hands. You cannot stop me. The Black Lion will finally be returned to its original paladin."

///

_ HAGGAR: _

"So, my Champion returns."

_ SHIRO: _

"You.."

**[HAGGAR laughs.]**

/////

_ HUNK: _

"This is it! The Princess is in this part of the ship!"

_ LANCE: _

"How do we get in?"

_ PIDGE: _

"Maybe I can try hacking one of their cargo bays."

_ HUNK: _

"We don't have time for that!"

_ PIDGE: _

"Do you have a better idea?"

_ HUNK: _

"Actually, yes, I do."

_ ALLURA: _

"Huh?"

/////

_ THACE: _

"Sir, the hull's been breached. It's one of the Lions."

_ PROROK: _

"Focus fighters on that quadrant."

/////

_ LANCE: _

"Looks like we've got to cover Hunk's ass!"

////

_ ALLURA: _

"Hunk!"

_ HUNK: _

"We're going to get you out of here."

_ ALLURA: _

"What are you doing here? Tell me you didn't bring Voltron straight to Zarkon's central command! Where's the Black Lion?"

**[SHIRO groans. ALLURA hears it in her comm earrings and is distressed.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"We have to save Shiro!"

_ LANCE: _

"Hunk, did you get the Princess?"

_ HUNK: _

"I got her, but there's a change of plans."

////

_ HAGGAR: _

"I made you strong and this is how you repay me? You could have been our greatest weapon. Now, I will destroy you."

**[Meanwhile, KEITH continues his battle with ZARKON.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Keith, get out of there!"

**[Alarms blare.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Keith, do you copy? You don't know what you're dealing with! He's too powerful! Listen to me, it's imperative that you don't engage the..."

**[KEITH turns off the communicator.]**

_ KEITH: _

"No!"

**[KEITH activates a brand new plasma cannon that throws off ZARKON's balance.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Whoa!"

_ ZARKON: _

"You fight like a Galra soldier. But not for long!"

**[ZARKON lunges to kill KEITH, while Haggar tries to destroy SHIRO for once and for all.]**

_ HAGGAR: _

"And now, my Champion, your time is over."

**[HAGGAR is everywhere, shadow clone jutsu type beat.]**

_ HUNK:  _

"Which one's the real one?"

**[HAGGAR’S laughter continues.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Hunk, there! Fire! We've got to get out of here!"

_ HUNK: _

"Where's the scary lady?"

**[ALLURA’S already picked up SHIRO and is halfway across the room.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Hunk!"

_ HUNK: _

"Oh, right."

/////

_ KEITH: _

"Come on! Come on!"

**[The Black Lion swoops in and carries the Red Lion to the Castle.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"I got you, buddy!"

_ ALLURA: _

"All right, Paladins, time to get out of here!"

_ HUNK: _

"Hello? What's going on? I don't see a wormhole."

_ CORAN: _

"The Galra barrier is jamming our ability to create one!"

////

_ PROROK: _

"Send in everything we've got! Corner them!"

////

_ CORAN: _

"They have us completely surrounded!"

**[HAGGAR fires a black energy beam into the wormhole, turning it an ominous purple.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"What just happened?"

_ HUNK: _

"Who cares? Wormhole!"

_ SHIRO: _

"Coran, what's happening?"

_ CORAN: _

"The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised. It's breaking down!"

_ LANCE: _

"What does that mean?"

_ CORAN: _

"It means we have no control over where we're headed!"

**[Everyone screams while being scattered apart from one another. Episode ends.]**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! please let me know what you think! Any suggestions? as always, you can reach me @protectsoren on both tumblr and ig. thanks so much for reading!!!


	14. Episode One, Season 2: Across the Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi!!! I'm so glad you're back! please let me know what you think, and feel free to leave any suggestions you have. please dont be afraid to tell me if i messed something up syfhjdfvdjfuk i appreciate it

_ Across The Universe _

**[Episode begins at the Galra Empire's Castle. Zarkon is seen watching the various explosions around his empire that turned down his particle barrier. Screen switches to the Castle of Lions' control room as the Paladins communicate with one another.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"What just happened?"

_ HUNK: _

"Who cares? Wormhole!"

**[ALLURA opens up a Wormhole but a moment after, HAGGAR corrupts it with her sorcery by blasting a beam of Galra energy. The Castle of Lions struggles to keep its balance in the unstable temporal rift.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Coran, what's happening?”

_ CORAN: _

"The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised. It's breaking down!"

_ LANCE: _

"What does that mean?"

_ CORAN: _

"It means we have no control over where we're headed!"

**[The hanger doors suddenly open and all the Lions are pulled into the vortex, being separated from one another.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Keith! Shiro!"

**[All the Lions vanish as the Castle of Lions goes into a time loop.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"They've vanished through the temporal rift! The lions are gone!"

///////

_ KEITH: _

"Come on, come on, come on!"

**[Keith and Shiro struggle to keep their Lions at course as they crash land towards an unknown planet.]**

_ KEITH (gently): _

"You okay, Red? Okay. We'll fix you up. We had a tough battle."

**[KEITH climbs his Lion to see a desolate land.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Where are we? Where have we landed?"

**[KEITH gasps. He's just seen the Black Lion hurtle into the ground a little ways away from him.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Shiro. Shiro!"

**[Screen switches to PIDGE as they crash land towards what seems to be rings made out of broken up technology.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Whoa!"

**[The Green Lion is unresponsive.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Huh? What's the matter, girl?"

**[Nothing.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Okay, rest a bit. I'll see what I can do."

_ PIDGE:  _

"Looks like there's no gravity here. It's like a trash nebula of some kind. Okay, Pidge, stay calm. You know what they say. "When you get lost in space, the best thing to do is stay put and wait for people to find you." This'll be nice. I'll have some "me" time... No one to annoy me."

/////

_ CORAN: _

"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us."

_ ALLURA: _

"Coran, look! There appears to be something on the other end. We're heading right toward it!"

_ CORAN: _

"Scanners show that there's no exit. It's just nothingness. Find an exit before we run smack into the void!"

_ ALLURA: _

"I can't. I've lost control of the Castle."

_ CORAN: _

"Brace yourself! We're about to hit it!"

**[They hit the void; the time loop resets.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us."

_ ALLURA: _

"Coran, we're okay!"

_ CORAN: _

"What are you talking about? We've lost all the lions!"

_ ALLURA: _

"We've just smashed into a black void. Don't you remember? Hmm? I- What happened to the mice? They've transformed."

**[CORAN looks younger.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Coran?"

_ CORAN: _

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something caught in my mustache again?"

_ ALLURA: _

"No. You look younger."

_ CORAN: _

"Scanners show that there's no exit. It's just nothingness!"

_ ALLURA: _

"You said that already!"

_ CORAN: _

"Find an exit before we run smack into the void!"

_ ALLURA: _

"I'm entering coordinates to get us out of here…. The Castle won't accept an end point!"

_ CORAN: _

"Just enter any coordinates!"

_ ALLURA: _

"I tried, but the system is locked. I can't get a signal out or receive a signal in."

_ CORAN: _

"Allura!"

**[They smash into the void; the loop resets. CORAN is even younger.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us."

_ ALLURA: _

"Oh, no! You're even younger now!"

_ CORAN: _

"What's the matter? You look confused. Don't worry, Princess, I'll get us out of here."

_ ALLURA: _

"We appear to be in some sort of time loop that's affecting everyone but me."

_ CORAN: _

"Scanners show that there's no exit. It's just - "

_ ALLURA: _

"Nothingness, I know. And we can't find another exit point."

_ CORAN: _

"Don't just stand there. We've got to find a way. I'll never give in to nothingness!"

**[Cut to SHIRO. He and KEITH have crash landed on the same wasteland planet, but KEITH is nowhere in sight.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Keith, are you there? Keith?"

_ SHIRO: _

"I've got to get to higher ground."

_ KEITH: _

"Shiro, can you hear me? Shiro? **[static]** Shiro, are you there?"

**[KEITH is audible over comms, but barely. There’s a lot of static and interference.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Shiro, are you there? Answer me!"

_ SHIRO: _

"Keith. I'm here. Keith."

_ KEITH: _

"Shiro, it's Keith."

_ SHIRO: _

"Keith, Keith, I'm here. I'm okay."

_ KEITH: _

"Shiro, you made it."

_ SHIRO: _

"It takes more than a glowing alien wound, a fall from the upper atmosphere, and crashing into a hard pan surface, at what I'm guessing is about 25 meters per second squared, to get rid of me. How are you?"

_ KEITH: _

"Not good. My lion's busted. Wait, what wound?"

_ SHIRO: _

"It's nothing."

_ KEITH: _

"Hang on, I'm coming."

**[SHIRO spots giant scary alien dogs sniffing around the Black Lion and snarling. His eyes widen.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Fuck. On second thought, you'd better hurry."

**[Screen switches to PIDGE.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Who's there?"

**[PIDGE points their bayard into the dark, but cute little fuzzballs emerge and they stand down. They crowd around PIDGE, making little squeaky noises.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Hmm? Aw! Hey, little guys! Aw, you guys are so cute. Too cute to be found in a dump like this. Are you guys the only ones living here? I hope my rough landing didn't disturb your day. I'll only be here for a short time. I'm waiting for my friends to find me. We were separated during a wormhole jump."

**[Several little fluffy things boink together when PIDGE says ‘friends.’]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Yeah, friends! I sure hope they find me soon."

**[Cut back to ALLURA and CORAN, still hurtling though the corrupted wormhole. CORAN is a teenager.]**

_ CORAN (flatly): _

"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us."

_ CORAN: _

"This is so boring."

_ ALLURA: _

"Coran, please! I don't need any of your attitude right now."

_ CORAN: _

"You don't understand me at all! You have no idea what I'm going through! I'll be in my control area! Hmmph!"

_ ALLURA: _

"I can't manually enter coordinates. But the Castle will automatically lock on to the lions' whereabouts, if we can locate them.....  It's not working! I'm unable to hone in on their location."

**[CORAN starts blaring loud music, causing ALLURA to wince.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Coran, turn that down! Our lives are at stake!"

_ CORAN: _

"I can only express myself through music!"

_ ALLURA: _

"Coran, if you don't turn that down, I swear I'll turn this Castle around and-"

_ CORAN: _

"And what? We're just gonna run into this void that's coming up here. I hate everybody!"

**[They hit the void; the loop resets. CORAN is now a small child.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us, whatever that means."

_ ALLURA: _

"We've tried everything and nothing's worked. A few more trips down this wormhole and you're going to disappear. We must find a way out."

_ CORAN: _

"Just blast your way out! Duh!"

_ ALLURA: _

"I suppose it's worth a try. The Castle defenses might have enough firepower to destroy the tunnel."

_ CORAN: _

"Yeah! And it'll go ker-plooey!"

_ ALLURA: _

"It's not working! It's like we're shooting at ourselves."

**[CORAN blows raspberry.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Where's Voltron?"

**[Scene switches to KEITH, as he flies towards SHIRO with his jetpack.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Shiro, what happened?"

_ SHIRO: _

"There's several creatures."

_ KEITH: _

“I- wh-  _ creatures?  _ What the fuck do you mean, creatures?

_ SHIRO: _

“I mean fucking creatures! They’re- fuckin’- dog things! But with more teeth and, like, the size of a goddamn gorilla. Fuck.”

**[Scene switches to SHIRO as a scary alien dog creeps behind him.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Uh-oh."

**[KEITH is faced with a chasm he must cross if he’s to reach SHIRO.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Keith, are you okay? What happened?"

_ KEITH: _

"Minor delay, but I'm on my way. How are you?"

_ SHIRO: _

"I'm all right, but I'm trapped in a cave, and these fuckers have me cornered."

_ KEITH: _

"Stay put. I'm on my way. I just have to... figure this out."

////

**[PIDGE has made their teammates out of junk, and is using voices to emulate things they would say.]**

_ PIDGE (as KEITH): _

"My name is Keith. I'm  _ so  _ emo. I  _ never  _ tell  _ anyone  _ about my  _ feelings  _ and I  _ only  _ hang out with  _ Shiro _ . I train  _ all the time _ to avoid my teammates who  _ love me _ because I can’t handle  _ human emotions. _ I wear  _ ugly _ fingerless gloves and act  _ weird _ around Lance."

_ PIDGE: _

"Shiro, you're our leader. What should we do?"

_ PIDGE (as SHIRO): _

"We'll get through this if we work together. We're a team. Pidge, stop swearing so much. Lance, stop hitting on everything that moves. Keith, you’re  _ so  _ emo. I act like everyone’s dad all the time and I have a mysterious shock of white hair. I somehow have eyeliner in space."

_ PIDGE (as LANCE): _

"Look at me! I'm Lance. Hey, is that a cute girl over there? Yeah, that’s right, I hit on everything that breathes. Nobody ever reciprocates my feelings and I think I’m soooo attractive. My favorite pastime is getting on Keith’s nerves. He’s  _ so  _ emo. I may be annoying, but I genuinely care about my friends a lot."

_ PIDGE (as HUNK): _

"I don't feel good. The smell of this place makes me want to barf. I like touching Pidge’s equipment because I’m a little rat. An adorable little rat who makes incredible food and gives great hugs and is the best person ever. I love everyone all the time and I’m great. Lance is great, Shiro’s great, even Keith is great! He’s  _ so  _ emo. I love all my friends."

_ PIDGE (as ALLURA): _

"Paladins, please. We must defeat Zarkon. I am in space! Why is my hair always perfect if I’m fighting a war in space? Probably space magic. I won’t teach Pidge space magic for secret reasons that I also refuse to share! Don’t touch that! Lance, shut up. Keith, you’re  _ so  _ emo. Coran and I are very strange and we have weird swear words. Quiznak!"

_ PIDGE (as CORAN): _

"Blah, blah, blah! Crazy words. Mustache. When I was a wee boy, I played with yalmors and quazlacks, and other gibberish words that may or may not be animals! Why is my mustache bright orange? Who knows! I ranked you by height because fuck Pidge, right? Haha! Short! Number Four, you’re  _ so  _ emo."

**[The squeaky things all rush towards PIDGE.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Huh? What is it?"

**[The Green Lion is up and running!]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Hey, you're working again! Welcome back!"

**[PIDGE trips over something and sends junk flying everywhere. The fuzzy things come over, seeking out the source of all the excitement.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"No, it's not my friends. It's just an old, rusty satellite. Hey! Maybe I can find my friends before they find me."

**[Scene switches back to SHIRO and KEITH.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Patience yields focus."

_ SHIRO: _

"That really stayed with you, didn't it?"

_ KEITH: _

"You've given me some good advice. If it wasn't for you and your parents, my life would have been... a lot different."

_ SHIRO: _

"Yeah. You wouldn't have crashed a flying lion on an alien planet and be stuck with little hope of rescue. So, you're welcome."

_ KEITH: _

"Stay with me, Shiro."

**[KEITH shouts as he leaps across a chasm to get to SHIRO.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Keith! Keith!"

_ KEITH: _

"Hang on. I'm on my way."

_ SHIRO: _

"Good, because these guys just started digging."

**[SHIRO has shoved himself into a cave to hide from the creatures, but they are digging to get to him and possibly eat him.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Shiro, I have a visual on the Black Lion."

**[SHIRO gets snagged by one of the creatures and is bodily thrown away. He tries to defend himself but receives more injuries.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Shiro, what happened?"

**[Scene switches to ALLURA and CORAN. CORAN is a toddler. ALLURA is tired.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this worm goes! I hungy."

**[CORAN stomps violently on the control panel; ALLURA yelps and picks him up.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Coran, no! That is not a toy. You're going to break the Castle and everything will stop! ... Wait a second. Perhaps we can simply stop the Castle from moving."

_ CORAN: _

"No! Mine!"

_ ALLURA: _

"I've shut down all the power. Why are we still moving towards the void?"

_ CORAN: _

"My control panel!"

**[They hit the void; the loop resets. CORAN is a baby. He is crying, and ALLURA looks like she might just join in.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"I know, I know. Who wants to check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us? You do, that's who.... We have to get out of this loop before the only thing left of you is your mustache!"

////

**[KEITH is crouched next to the Black Lion talking to it.]**

_KEITH:_

"I know I'm not Shiro, but he's in trouble. We need to help him."

///

_ PIDGE: _

"That ought to do it. Now, let's see if we can get a hold of the Castle."

**[It does not work; there isn’t enough power.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"No, no! What's wrong? I need to get out of here! I need to find my friends! Come on!"

**[The Green Lion channels its energy to the satellite.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Thanks."

_ PIDGE: _

"Now, let's see if this thing works. I hope the signal's strong enough to reach the Castle."

//////

_ ALLURA: _

"Coran, what are we going to do? If we hit the end of the tunnel again, you'll cease to exist. I'm sorry. You were like a second father to me..."

_ ALLURA: _

"Coran, look! The Castle has locked onto a coordinate. Come on. Come on! We made it!"

**[CORAN is once again a full grown man, but now he’s being carried like a baby.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Mm? Mom?"

**[ALLURA drops him.]**

  
  


//////

_ ALLURA: _

"You saved us, Pidge. We were stuck in a time loop."

_ CORAN: _

"You got us out with this giant trash pile."

_ PIDGE: _

"It's a make-shift communications link that sends out the Green Lion energy. It's similar to the energy that guided the Blue Lion home."

_ CORAN: _

"Pidge, you're a genius!"

_ PIDGE: _

"I know. Besides, it wasn't just me. They helped."

**[PIDGE gestures toward the fuzzy creatures. When CORAN and ALLURA aren't looking, they sneak a few into their lion.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Hmm."

_ ALLURA: _

"Let's go get the rest of the paladins."

**[Cut back to SHIRO and KEITH on the wasteland planet.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Thanks for saving me."

_ KEITH: _

"You'd have done the same for me. How's your wound? 

_ SHIRO: _

“My wound's great. It's getting bigger all the time. 

**[KEITH looks worried, and SHIRO winces.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Ah. Sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood."

_ KEITH: _

"Hang in there. When Allura and Coran find us, they'll fix you right up."

_ SHIRO: _

"Keith, if I don't make it out of here I want you to lead Voltron. And I want you to tell Adam I’m sorry. He was right."

  
  


KEITH: "Stop talking like that. You're gonna make it. Tell him yourself. Remember that time… you tried to make him breakfast in bed and you set the kitchen on fire?"

_ SHIRO: _

“Ha. That was… I was just trying to make pancakes. We nearly had to call the fire department. Uh, remember when we first met? You-”

**[KEITH sighs and drops his head into his hands.]**

_ KEITH: _

“Oh, god. How could I forget? I kicked you in the nuts then you saved my life. And stole paint.”

_ SHIRO: _

“And stole paint. I, uh, tell my mom I’m sorry too.”

**[KEITH’S head shoots up and he glares at SHIRO.]**

_ KEITH: _

“Shut the fuck up. Just- Just shut up! You’re going to be fine. Idiot. I - Huh?"

**[The Green Lion appears in the upper atmosphere.]**

/////

_ ZARKON: _

"Explain to me how you let Voltron escape."

_ PROROK: _

"Perhaps it was a mechanical failure, sire. Haggar boosted the solar barrier's power beyond its normal limits."

_ HAGGAR: _

"This was no mechanical failure. The two sentries that were guarding the barrier control were found destroyed. This was clearly sabotage."

_ PROROK: _

"Lord Zarkon, I will start an investigation immediately. I will not rest until the perpetrators are captured."

_ ZARKON: _

"Perhaps I can save months of investigating. Who has been trying to chisel Voltron away from me this entire time? Who sent his fleet out without my orders to get Voltron?"

_ PROROK: _

"Sire, no! I-I would never do that."

_ ZARKON: _

"Get rid of him."

_ PROROK: _

"No! I'm innocent!"

_ HAGGAR: _

"Before we dispose of him, the druids will find out all that he knows. Then, he will receive a punishment worse than death."

_ ZARKON: _

"Lieutenant Thace. You are now in charge of the investigation…. Commander."

_ THACE: _

"Vrepit sa."

**[Episode Ends.]**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii!! did you catch what i changed? lmao i hope so I changed quite a bit in this one. please let me know what you think!! as always, I'm @protectsoren on both tumblr and ig. feel free to shoot me a message if you have anything to say! i appreciate any and all feedback you may have!


	15. Epidode Two, Season 2: The Depths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late im mentally ill

_ The Depths _

**[HUNK and LANCE crash into the water after being thrown from the wormhole and sink slowly down, chatting.]**

_ HUNK: _

“What just happened?”

_ LANCE: _

“I don't know, but we gotta stay together.”

_ LANCE: _

“Hunk, you okay? Hunk?”

**[HUNK throws up.]**

_ HUNK: _

“….I'm fine.”

_ LANCE: _

“You just threw up, didn't you?”

_ HUNK: _

“Yeah. You would too if you got sucked out of a wormhole at light speed, then crash-landed on an ice planet and ended up underwater.”

_ LANCE: _

“That is what happened to me!”

_ HUNK: _

“Oh, right.”

_ LANCE: _

“My main system is down. The crash must have screwed it up. Does yours work?”

_ HUNK: _

“I'm on reserve power. My lion's pretty much…. dead in the water.”

**[HUNK grins at his own joke. LANCE groans dramatically.]**

_ LANCE: _

“This situation's bad enough, Hunk. Don't make it worse with puns.”

_ HUNK: _

“I'm just shocked we hit a planet. I thought Pidge said space was 90% empty.”

_ LANCE: _

“Well, apparently, Pidge's science is wrong.”

_ HUNK: _

“Don't let her hear you say that. We need to contact the others and get back to group immediately. Hello, anyone? This is Hunk and Lance of the Yellow and Blue Lions.”

_ LANCE:  _

“They know the color of our lions!”

_ HUNK: _

“Oh, right. Okay, yeah. I always forget that. My bad.”

_ LANCE: _

“We gotta check for damage and get these lions running.”

_ HUNK: _

“Copy that.”

_ LANCE: _

“Oh, good. The Blue Lion's coming back online now. Welcome back, beautiful!”

**[Something appears in the Blue Lion’s headlights.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Uh Hunk, did - did you just see something swim by?”

**[It swims by again, stays in the headlights longer this time. What is it? A mermaid!]**

_ LANCE: _

“What? No. No way! This is going to sound crazy, but I think I just saw a mermaid.”

_ HUNK: _

“Oh, boy. Okay, how hard did you bang your head when we hit the planet?”

_ LANCE: _

“Dude, I'm serious! Look! There it is again! Hey, come here! Where you going? Hey, slow down!”

_ HUNK: _

“Lance, knock it off. We have to stay focused and get to the others... You're outside of your lion. Great.”

_ LANCE: _

“I know we have to find the others. I'm just saying maybe this thing can help. Also, it's a mermaid. A mermaid! Come on, let's find it.”

_ HUNK: _

“No. No way. Nope. Not going out there.”

_ LANCE: _

“Okay, you stay here, by yourself, in the dark, all alone in a lion that's out of commission.”

**[HUNK considers his options then leaves his lion to join LANCE.]**

_ HUNK: _

“Don't leave me!”

_ LANCE: _

“Come on!”

_ HUNK: _

“I can't believe this! We're really chasing a mermaid.”

_ LANCE: _

“Hey, wait, wait, wait! We're friendly!”

**[The mermaid moves out of the way and reveals a beautiful underwater city.]**

_ LANCE and HUNK: _

“Whoa!”

_ FLORONA: _

“Hello. Welcome to my village. Here, all are safe and warm.”

**[Both LANCE and HUNK scream as walrus looking guards close in.]**

  
  


_ FLORONA: _

“Please, do not startle our guests. I am Florona. The almighty Queen Luxia, keeper of our land, would love to meet with you.”

_ LANCE: _

“Wait. How did your queen know we were here?”

**[She smiles serenely. It is… kinda creepy.]**

_ FLORONA: _

“Queen Luxia knows all.”

**[They chat while swimming towards the city, accompanied by FLORONA and the guards.**

_ HUNK: _

“Lance, I know this mermaid thing is a dream of yours, but we really gotta go.”

_ LANCE: _

“We will, big guy, we will, but let's meet this queen first. Besides, maybe she can help us. And, if I just happen to find the future Mrs. or Mr. Blue Lion, well, then that is all right with me.”

_ QUEEN LUXIA: _

“Space travelers, I am Queen Luxia. I welcome you to our village as honored guests.”

**[LANCE flashes a winning grin in her direction.]**

_LANCE:_

"The honor's all ours. I'm La-a-a-ance."

**[They struggle to stay still in the flowing water. LANCE starts to float away mid-sentence and HUNK grabs him by the ankle.]**

_ HUNK: _

“Uh, Mrs. Queen, Your Honor, Your Excellence, I'm Hunk, and me and my buddy here, we crash-landed on your lovely planet, but we really need to get back in touch with our friends who are in space. Would you possibly have any way of doing that?”

_ QUEEN LUXIA: _

“Hunk, Lance, I can solve all of your problems. Here, we are all safe and warm.”

_ HUNK: _

“You use magic, don't you? I bet this castle's a ship. This castle is a ship, am I right? Just don't say anything if I'm right.”

**[A pretty mermaid approaches with an odd shaped lunk of coral.]**

_ QUEEN LUXIA: _

“Here, I've brought you these. The bubble coral will provide you with all the air you need.”

**[LANCE and HUNK are delighted by the air bubbles over their heads, and thankfully remove their helmets.]**

_ HUNK: _

“Whoa-ho-ho! Thank you, Fish Queen. Huh. Cool.”

_ QUEEN LUXIA: _

“And rest assured, your space vessels will be well protected. Now, please, follow me.”

**[While looking at their Lions being carried in above them, LANCE spots the BAKU GARDEN.]**

_ LANCE: _

“What is that?”

_ QUEEN LUXIA: _

“That is the giver of life to our people, the Baku Garden. When the waters froze over, we were forced to live down here. The garden provides us the warmth and food we need to survive. Because of it, we are taken care of. Here, all are safe and warm.”

**[Cut to HUNK and LANCE eating dinner with QUEEN LUXIA.]**

_ HUNK: _

“Your Royalness. if I may, this food is amazing. It's even better than Balmeran cave bugs.”

_ QUEEN LUXIA: _

“I'm glad you enjoy it. It was picked fresh from the Baku Garden. And I hope you enjoy the entertainment.”

**[She gestures towards a red curtain. LANCE looks and sees the silhouette of a pretty lady dancer; sultry music is playing. He’s red in the face.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Whoa.”

_ HUNK: _

“So, about us getting in contact with our friends - how can you help us?”

_ QUEEN LUXIA: _

“Please, let's discuss that after the dance.”

**[LANCE gets excited when the curtain opens - but it’s just a spinning octopus.]**

_ HUNK: _

“Whoa, this dance is amazing. It's the…. most amazing thing I've ever seen.”

_ QUEEN LUXIA: _

“I'm glad you enjoy it. Put your mind at ease. Let your consciousness drift like the tide.”

_ HUNK: _

“Yes, I will do that. I - Were….. Weren't we just talking about something?”

_ QUEEN LUXIA: _

“You were just telling me how much you like it here, how much you wanted to stay forever.”

_ HUNK: _

“Oh, that's right. Here, we are all safe and warm. Lance, I think we should stay here forever.”

_ LANCE: _

“….Okay.”

////

**[LANCE and HUNK are sleeping on glowing beds of underwater stuff; LANCE is talking in his sleep.]**

_ LANCE: _

“I don't need pants. I'm a mermaid. Huh? Who are?”

**[Three odd shapes stand above him and put a bag over his head. There is a rustle behind them, someone is coming. They have no time to grab HUNK.]**

_ PLAXUM: _

“Leave him.

_ BLUMFUMP: _

“We have to get out of here.

**[Cut to LANCE waking up with a blindfold on, looking disoriented.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Hello? Good morning. Where am I?”

_ PLAXUM: _

“He's awake.”

_ LANCE: _

“Why am I blindfolded? Is this a game? I like games.”

**[PLAXUM squints at him and squeezes a pufferfish full of green stuff in his face. He immediately goes on high alert and tries to get his bearings.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Wait, where am I? Why am I blindfolded? Is this a game? I hate games!”

**[PLAXUM rips off the blindfold and he yelps. It was a starfish.]**

_ PLAXUM: _

“It's okay. You were mind-swished, but now we want to-”

_ LANCE: _

“Kill me? Think again!”

**[LANCE high tails it in the other direction, hands still tied behind his back.]**

_ PLAXUM: _

“Wait! Come back!”

**[LANCE runs into many different rooms; each more scary looking than the last. He assumes he is safe in the last one, it looks very pretty. Suddenly he is cornered! Mermaids on one side and many, large jellyfish on the other.]**

_ PLAXUM: _

“Please, we are not here to hurt you. We brought you here to ask for your help. I am Plaxum.”

_ BLUMFUMP: _

“Blumfump.”

_ SWIRN: _

“Swirn.”

_ LANCE: _

“Are you saying names, or is this some kind of weird spell you're putting on me? Wait until my ma hears about the space brujeria, that'll go over well.”

_ PLAXUM: _

“We believe you are our savior.”

_ LANCE: _

“You guys think I'm your savior? What do you want with me?”

_ SWIRN: _

“The queen is mind-swishing everyone, controlling their thoughts.”

_ BLUMFUMP: _

“We believe you can stop her.”

**[Cut back to HUNK, looking disoriented and sleepy.]**

_ HUNK: _

“Lance? Lance, you around? Lance?”

_ FLORONA: _

“Is everything all right?”

_ HUNK: _

“I can't find Lance. Also, there's a hole in our wall.”

**[HUNK points lazily to the hole in the wall.]**

_ QUEEN LUXIA: _

“There was a break-in. Those cave-dwellers must have taken him.”

_ FLORONA: _

“Them again? What should we do?”

_ QUEEN LUXIA: _

“Those meddling mermaids are harmless, but the air-breather could prove troublesome if he doesn't fall back under our control.”

**[HUNK is becoming more level headed, emerging from a fog. He seems agitated.]**

_ HUNK:  _

“Wait. Wait, wait, wait. Who needs to fall under our control? Is Lance gone? We gotta find Lance.”

_ QUEEN LUXIA: _

“And we will. Don't worry your little mind about it. But first, we need to sit down and eat, talk, clear our heads.”

**[QUEEN LUXIA places a gentle hand on the back of HUNK’S neck. Something is wrong, very wrong. There is something on the back of HUNK’S neck. The guards have it too. A foriegn object, glowing a faint and malicious green.]**

_ HUNK: _

“No, I'm not really sure if I can eat right now. If Lance has been taken... Oh, boy. That.. That is good, though.”

_ QUEEN LUXIA: _

“See? That's all you need. Here, we are all safe and warm.”

_ HUNK: _

“Okay.”

_ QUEEN LUXIA: _

“They are going to come. We must destroy what remains of their kind and bring Lance under our control. But first, Florona, you were in charge of watching the air-breathers. So,  now, it is time for you to take a swim in the garden.”

**[FLORONA looks terrified and lowers her head.]**

_ FLORONA: _

“Yes, My Queen.”

**[Cut back to LANCE and the cave mermaids.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Wait. Wait a minute. Okay. You're trying to tell me the queen is brainwashing people? But she's so safe and warm.”

_ SWIRN: _

“What do you remember from yesterday?”

_ LANCE: _

“I remember we crashed, saw the mermaids and the village, then we had dinner, and then, uh we, uh….”

_ SWIRN: _

“You can't remember, because you were under her control.”

_ BLUMFUMP: _

“Our theory is, the queen controls minds by using her voice to strike certain head  switches in your ear pan.”

_ PLAXUM: _

“And her magnetic stare locks on to your eye-to-brain pathway plug.”

_ SWIRN:  _

“Plus, her mind-control sonar is always broadcasting through the waters. Bong! Bong! Bong!”

_ PLAXUM: _

“And she trains her people to use hypnotic movements to lull you under her control.”

_ LANCE: _

“I do…. remember a dancer.”

_ BLUMFUMP: _

“Good, because I haven't finished my picture for that one. But you see, she was infecting your brain!”

_ LANCE: _

“Holy fuck! I had a mind-controlling brain infection!”

_ PLAXUM: _

“Sit.”

_ BLUMFUMP: _

“The entire village is under the queen's mind control. The only reason we aren't is because we wear these jellyfish that hide our brains from her powers. It's like we have no brains whatsoever. You can't control what doesn't exist!”

_ LANCE: _

“Right. Of course.”

_ BLUMFUMP: _

“Our heads are completely empty!”

_ LANCE: _

Yeah, I get it.

**[While SWIRN speaks, she’s measuring LANCE’S head with a piece of seaweed like it’s a measuring tape.]**

_ SWIRN: _

“Many years ago, the queen froze over the surface by blocking the thermal vents. She forced everyone to the depths, where she began to brainwash them. They became her prisoners.”

_ PLAXUM (to SWIRN): _

“What size?”

_ SWIRN (to PLAXUM): _

“Eight and seven-eighths aquameters.”

_ LANCE: _

“But what's the point? Why mind-control the mermaids?”

_ BLUMFUMP: _

“To  _ kill them!” _

_ LANCE: _

_ “Really!?” _

_ BLUMFUMP: _

“Well, we don't know that for sure, but hundreds of mermaids have disappeared and never come back.”

/////

**[QUEEN LUXIA is holding FLORONA by her hair, standing at the entrance to the Baku Garden. Her guards stand stone-faced behind her as FLORONA struggles. She looks different than before, no longer dopey. She’s wide eyed and feral looking, thrashing wildly against the QUEEN’s grip. QUEEN LUXIA does not budge.]**

_ QUEEN LUXIA: _

“Goodbye, Florona. It is time to return to the giver of life. We, the Baku, consume you.”

_ FLORONA: _

_ “ _ Wait, please-”

**[Tendrils from the Baku whip out and wrap around her face, muffling her shouts. They cinch around her waist and drag her into the depths of the garden. QUEEN LUXIA smiles serenely. Her eye twitches. The camera shot travels up her cheek and into her ear, all the way to her brain. Or… where her brain should be. In its place is a writhing mass of the same tendrils that grabbed FLORONA. QUEEN LUXIA is not QUEEN LUXIA. She is the Baku Garden.]**

//////

_ SWIRN: _

“We've tried to take out the queen, but failed several times. And every attempt depletes our numbers. Now, there are only three of us left. Without you, there is no hope.”

_ PLAXUM: _

“Found one!”

_ LANCE: _

“What do you want from me?”

_ BLUMFUMP: _

“We saw the mer-cat you came in. We think it can stand up against the queen and her forces. But first, you'll need one of these.”

_ PLAXUM: _

“Now, they sting pretty bad and don't smell great.”

_ BLUMFUMP: _

“If my theory is correct, the smelliest ones block the most mind-control rays.”

_ LANCE: _

“Are you a scientist?”

_ BLUMFUMP: _

“...No.”

_ PLAXUM: _

“Also... they can sometimes make your face swell, and you might experience hearing loss.”

_ LANCE: _

“Would you just put it on, already?”

**[LANCE has the jellyfish on his head. He loses his shit.]**

_ LANCE: _

“It burns! Oh, _madre de dios, eso duele._ Fucking shit.”

_ PLAXUM: _

That means it's working!”

_ LANCE: _

So, what's the plan?”

_ SWIRN: _

Here's what Blumfump came up with. This is you. You act like you're still thought-swirled and get past the guards. Get your mer-cat and grab the queen. We'll mount a full-scale attack on the castle and free the people.”

  
  


LANCE: “Then I'll be a hero!”

_ SWIRN: _

“It’s really important that you focus on selling the mind-swishing. Although… I doubt you’ll have much trouble with it. All you have to do is act ditzy. That seems to come naturally to you.”

_ LANCE: _

“Oh, thank- wait a minute! I-”

_ BLUMFUMP: _

“If your acting fails you, this holds three doses of antidote to use on the guards. It should interrupt the queen's mind-control long enough for you to escape.”

_ LANCE: _

“I don't think I'll be needing this. I missed 14 days of the third grade for a stomachache that I never really had.”

//////

_ LANCE: _

“Hello, mer-guards! Isn't everything just so safe and warm here? Anyway, I'm off to my lion-”

**[The guards grab him.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Oh, come on!”

_ QUEEN LUXIA: _

“I had a feeling you'd come for your vessel. Servant, take Lance to the Baku Garden.”

**[HUNK emerges from the shadows. His eyes look glassy.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Hunk? Hey, buddy, it's me! Snap out of it! It's Lance! Oh, fuck.”

_ QUEEN LUXIA: _

“Everyone, capture him!”

**[HUNK lunges for him.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Hunk, please! I don't want to hurt you!”

_ HUNK:  _

“Must keep Queen safe and warm.”

**[LANCE twists around and squeezes the 'antidote' on him. Nothing happens. HUNK grips him by the neck; LANCE wheezes and scrabbles, accidentally pulling off the QUEEN’S device. Once HUNK realizes what he’s doing, he drops LANCE immediately and looks horrified. LANCE stands and tugs him along, coughing violently.]**

_ HUNK: _

“Whoa! Whoa! Where am I? What am I doing? Sorry! Is that a jellyfish on your head?”

_ LANCE: _

“Hunk, you've been mind-controlled by the queen and you're trying to kill me.”

_ HUNK: _

“Oh, really? Sorry. My bad.”

_ LANCE: _

“We're kind of in the middle of a battle. So, I'm going to need your help.”

_ HUNK: _

“Got it.”

**[PLAXUM, BLUMFUMP, and SWIRN appear!]**

_ HUNK: _

“Now, who are these weirdos?”

_ LANCE: _

“Those weirdos are with us.”

_ PLAXUM: _

“Come, we must hurry to your mer-cats.”

**[Cut to PLAXUM in the mouth of the Blue Lion, holding on.]**

_ LANCE: _

“You hanging on? Let's go! What's the plan?”

_ PLAXUM: _

“We need to grab the queen and take her to an ice prison  Blumfump built, where her mind-control powers will be trapped because of the thick ice and the jellyfish.”

_ HUNK: _

“Okay, who's that?”

_ LANCE: _

“It's Plaxum. Just go with it.”

**[HUNK spots the QUEEN.]**

_ HUNK: _

“There she is!”

_ LANCE: _

“Got her!”

_ QUEEN LUXIA:  _

“Unhand me!”

_ PLAXUM: _

“You monster! What do you have planned?”

_ QUEEN LUXIA:  _

“I? Oh, no, child.  _ We _ .  _ We  _ are the Baku. We are all knowing… all consuming.”

**[The truth dawns on PLAXUM and she gasps.]**

_ PLAXUM: _

“The Baku has been harvesting us all. We are its food source.”

_ LANCE: _

“No way!”

_ HUNK: _

“I think she's got it. Look out the window.”

**[The BAKU writhes and yowls, a giant sea monster.]**

_ LANCE: _

“You get somewhere safe, Plaxum. Keep an eye on Luxia. Okay, Hunk, change of plans. The… that thing is bad. Let's take it out.”

_ HUNK: _

“That thing's too quick for me. I can't hit it! My lion's not very good in water.”

_ LANCE: _

“Really? My lion's moving better than ever. There's something about fighting underwater that's making me feel extra quick and powerful. I think I know how to stop that thing.”

_ HUNK: _

“How?”

_ LANCE: _

“We gotta stop shooting where the creature is and start shooting where the creature's gonna be.”

**[LANCE fires off a successful shot, the creature’s head is encased in ice.]**

_ LANCE: _

“I got it! Now, the hunter becomes - Oh, no, he's free!”

**[The Blue Lion snarls, trying to tell LANCE something.]**

_ LANCE: _

“What?  **[electronic beeping]** Alright! Here goes nothing!”

**[LANCE shoves his bayard into the spot. BLUE’s plan worked!]**

_ LANCE: _

“This place is coming down! Let's get out of here!”

_ HUNK: _

“Dude, you just dropped a sonic boom on him!”

**[Cut to PLAXUM, BLUMFUMP, SWIRN, LANCE, HUNK, and QUEEN LUXIA’S dead body are standing (and lying, because she's dead) near the dead Baku.]**

_ HUNK: _

“I guess it dying killed her. Like… a hive mind or something. The brain dies, the body dies. Creepy.”

_ LANCE: _

“So, Blumfump, the jellyfish, the magnetic stare, the hypnotic dance. You got it all wrong. It was alien brain worms.”

_ BLUMFUMP: _

“Well, I did say they were theories. Mer-science isn't always about getting the right answer.”

_ PLAXUM: _

“I want to thank you all for what you've done, Paladins. You've freed my people, and I will do all I can to protect that freedom. I vow to be the voice of my people. Blumfump, Swirn, will you remain at my side?”

_ SWIRN: _

“Of course, Plaxum.”

_ BLUMFUMP: _

You know, I have some great ideas. Have you ever heard of electricity?

_ PLAXUM: _

“And I wanted to personally thank you, Lance. Finally, I can remove this thing.”

**[PLAXUM removes her jellyfish and plants a kiss on his cheek. He swoons.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Whoa!”

_ HUNK: _

“Well, the reason we came here in the first place was to see if you could help us find our friends.”

_ PLAXUM: _

“Of course. It has been many years since we have activated the energy beacon, but perhaps it is time to rebuild our civilization and reach out to interstellar travelers once again. Activate energy beacon!”

//

_ PIDGE: _

“I see the beacon!”

//

_ PLAXUM: _

“There is a mer-cat in our system that appears to be heading our way.”

_ HUNK: _

“It's the Green Lion!”

_ LANCE: _

“See, Hunk? I told you they could help us. Now, the next time I go swimming after a mermaid, I hope you won't be complaining the whole time.”

_ HUNK: _

“Lesson learned.”

**[Episode ends.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im busy doing the gifted kid crash n burn but here you go!! this is genuinely a lot of fun for me and feedback is the only thing giving me serotonin rn so i am no longer timidly asking you for reviews i am now asking you to rip every chapter apart or tell me what you think thank you <3 @protectsoren on tumblr and instagram


	16. Episode Three, Season 2: Shiro's Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii!! I'm back, yet again! Here u go:

_ Shiro’s Escape _

**[SHIRO’S in a healing pod, and he has an almost nauseous look on his face.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Is he okay?"

_ ALLURA: _

"Sometimes, the healing process can cause involuntary brain wave reactions."

_ HUNK: _

"He looks like he's having a bad dream."

_ KEITH: _

"He just got blasted by a space witch and mauled by giant lizards. What dream could be worse than that?"

**[We see into SHIRO’S head, and it’s way worse than that. He’s recalling his time as a POW.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"No, no! No! You took my hand. What more do you want?"

**[A galra medtech moves to inject him with a second vial of sedatives.]**

_ ULAZ: _

"Stop! I want him awake enough to feel this. 

**[The medtech stops, and ULAZ knocks him out and begins to untie SHIRO.]**

_ ULAZ: _

“Listen to me. We don't have much time. Wake up! Zarkon has located the Blue Lion of Voltron on your planet, Earth. You must get it before he does."

_ SHIRO: _

"What are you doing?"

_ ULAZ: _

"I've planted a bomb to cover your escape. Get to a pod, now."

_ SHIRO: _

"Who are you?"

_ ULAZ: _

"I am Ulaz. Now, come on! Zarkon will know that I released you, so I must disappear. But, if you survive, go to the coordinates in your arm. The Blade of Marmora is with you."

_ SHIRO: _

"Why are you helping me?"

_ ULAZ: _

"As a fighter and a leader, you give hope. Hurry! Earth needs you. We all do."

**[Cut to PROROK on his knees in front of ZARKON’S throne, HAGGAR to his right.]**

_ PROROK: _

"You know I'm innocent! I would never betray Zarkon! You're weakening the empire!"

_ HAGGAR: _

"You misunderstand. I'm giving you the opportunity to serve the empire. You will have the honor of personally bringing down Voltron."

**[Cut back to the Paladins.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"I'm not finding any coordinates in here. Nothing, nada, jack shit. Are you sure this wasn't just a dream?"

_ SHIRO: _

"I'm positive. Someone helped me escape."

_ ALLURA: _

"And he was Galra?"

_ SHIRO: _

"Yes."

_ ALLURA: _

"You know you cannot trust them."

_ SHIRO: _

"Your father must have trusted them once. Zarkon was the original Black Paladin, wasn't he?"

_ ALLURA: _

"That was a long time ago."

_ LANCE: _

"Wait, what?"

_ KEITH: _

"Didn't you see how he stole the Black Lion right out from Shiro? Or that he could do all that cool stuff with his bayard? Shiro's bayard? You know, the black one?"

**[LANCE glares. He does not appreciate people insinuating that he’s stupid.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Why didn't you just tell us the truth about Zarkon?"

_ ALLURA: _

"I wanted to protect you from the dark history of the paladins so that you would have a chance to bond with your lions on your own. You are the Black Paladin now, not Zarkon."

**[SHIRO looks bitter.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Yeah, well, the Black Lion may have a different take on the matter."

_ PIDGE: _

"Wait a second. I think I see it now. Some repeating numbers in all this Galra code. Let me extract it. They are coordinates! They lead here: the Thaldycon system."

_ SHIRO: _

"Then, that's where we're headed."

_ KEITH: _

"Shiro, are you sure you can trust this? I mean, after all the Galra have done to you... they - they took your arm."

_ SHIRO: _

"It's worth the risk.  _ Someone  _ helped me escape. If we can locate some allies in our fight against Zarkon, especially ones from his own side, we might just find a way to take him down."

_ ALLURA: _

"We can check the location, but I do  _ not  _ like this. The Galra are not to be trusted."

**[They pass through the wormhole and arrive.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Well, this is it. No sign of any activity at all, living or otherwise."

_ SHIRO: _

"Can we get in there to take a closer look?"

_ CORAN: _

"I don't want to bring the Castle any closer. Those xanthorium chunks contain highly unstable nitrate salts. Even bumping one of them can blow us straight to Wozblay."

_ SHIRO: _

"Are you sure this is right?

_ CORAN: _

“These are the coordinates Number Five gave me."

**[PIDGE yelps, offended.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Hey! My decryption is solid."

**[SHIRO is clearly frustrated and on edge.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"There must be  _ something  _ we're missing."

_ ALLURA: _

"We should get out of here. We've checked it out, but now, it's time to move on."

_ SHIRO: _

"No. There must be something more to this. I can feel it. I think we should wait."

**[Cut back to ZARKON.]**

_ HAGGAR: _

"Sire, Prorok's transformation is complete. We only need to know where to send him. Now, reach out with your mind!"

_ ZARKON: _

"I have the coordinates to launch the beast."

**[Cut to Paladins. A klaxon goes off in the Castle of Lions.]**

_ CORAN: _

"There's an intruder in the Castle!"

_ LANCE: _

"How could someone just  _ sneak  _ aboard the ship?"

**[ALLURA pulls up the castle’s thermal maps.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"I knew coming here was a mistake! There he is. Level five."

_ SHIRO: _

"Everyone, suit up."

**[Cut to the Paladins spread throughout the castle, looking for the intruder. LANCE spots him, and begins pursuit.]**

_ LANCE: _

"I got him."

_ SHIRO: _

"Keep eyes on him, Lance. We're all headed toward you."

_ LANCE: _

"Hold it right there!"

_ CORAN (over the intercom): _

"Careful, he's faster than an angry klanmuurl! But he can jump like a sprightly globinheffer!"

**[LANCE is overexerting himself trying to catch this guy. He’s too fast.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Coran, you're not helping!"

_ CORAN (over the intercom): _

"Somebody's as mad as a wet chuuper. Coming your way, Number Five!"

_ PIDGE: _

"I got him!”

**[PIDGE fires their bayard, and although the grapple hits, the man is so large that he drags them along with ease.]**

_ PIDGE: _

I don't got him!"

_ CORAN (over the intercom): _

"He's dragging Pidge away!"

_ PIDGE: _

"Come back here!"

_ HUNK: _

"Huh?"

_ PIDGE: _

"Hunk!"

**[HUNK spots them, but PIDGE and the invader barrel right past - he’s too slow to respond.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Huh? Sorry!"

_ CORAN (over the intercom): _

"Oh, Hunk failed the team, guys."

_ HUNK: _

"Hey!"

_ CORAN: _

"All right, it's up to Keith now."

_ KEITH (over the intercom): _

"Copy that. I'm ready."

**[They come around the corner, and PIDGE is knocked loose. KEITH lunges for the invader, but he’s off his game, thrown off by the sword with the same markings as his knife. They fight similarly, pure adrenaline and instinct, but the invader is** **_clearly_ ** **better trained.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Oh, this is exciting! He's got a sword. One young paladin, one seemingly indestructible foe... Swing and a miss! Oh, _another_ swing and a miss! He can't touch him! He's too fast! He knocked his bayard out of his hands! It's on the ground!"

**[ALLURA sprints into the hallway, rams the man viciously into the wall with her forearm braced against his throat. His feet don’t touch the ground.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Who are you?"

**[ULAZ drops his mask as SHIRO enters the hall.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Stop! It's him! This is the Galra who set me free."

_ ULAZ: _

"You've come."

**[Cut to the team and ULAZ on the bridge. ULAZ is cuffed.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"I don't think this is necessary."

_ ALLURA: _

"I will not have some quiznak-ing Galra soldier on the bridge of my ship!"

**[ALLURA is furious.]**

_ ULAZ: _

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already."

_ ALLURA: _

"Are your Galra threats supposed to win my trust?”

_ ULAZ: _

“I'm not trying to win your trust. I'm trying to win a  _ war _ . And, because of Shiro, we are closer than we've ever been. Our gamble on you paid off better than we could have ever imagined."

_ SHIRO: _

"When you released me... you also mentioned that there were others working with you."

_ ULAZ: _

"Yes. We are called the Blade of Marmora."

_ HUNK: _

"Uh, others? Are they here?"

**[KEITH’S head snaps up at that, but he looks away again, pretending to be disinterested.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Hunk, can you try not to act so scared around the chained-up prisoner? It makes us seem a little lame."

_ ULAZ: _

"I am alone on this base."

_ ALLURA: _

"What is this base you're talking about? Shiro's coordinates just led us to this wasteland."

_ ULAZ: _

"The base is hidden. Now that I know it is Shiro that has come, you are welcome to our outpost. It lies dead ahead."

_ PIDGE: _

"Behind all the xanthorium clusters?"

_ ULAZ: _

"No. Right in front of it, in a hidden pocket of space-time."

_ ALLURA: _

"Coran, are you hearing this?"

_ CORAN (over the intercom): _

"I am picking up some kind of anomaly on the screen. I suppose it could be a cloaked base."

_ ULAZ: _

"Just fly straight for the center of the xanthorium cluster. You will see."

_ ALLURA: _

"You think you're going to get me to destroy our ship just because you say so?"

_ SHIRO: _

"We came out here to find some answers. Are we going to turn back now?"

_ KEITH: _

"You know I trust you, Shiro, but this doesn't feel right."

_ LANCE: _

"And you know I hate to agree with  _ Keith _ , but it's a big fat ditto for me."

_ PIDGE: _

"Galra could have implanted fake memories of the escape in your head."

_ HUNK: _

"Oh, come on, that would be  _ so  _ evil, which... of course, they are. But they'd have to come up with some molecular level storage unit, which... his hand..  _ does  _ have. But, to be linked up to memory, it would need a direct pathway to his brain, which... yeah."

_ SHIRO: _

"Ulaz  _ freed  _ me. Without him, we wouldn't be here!"

**[ALLURA grits her teeth and takes a deep breath.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Fine. Slow and steady, Coran. Head for the xanthorium cluster."

_ CORAN (over the intercom): _

"Yes, Princess. Beginning approach. Impact imminent in five, four three, two- Well, that's something."

_ ALLURA: _

"What is it?"

_ CORAN: _

"Putting it up on the screens."

**[It’s a light tunnel, like the one from Dinosaur Train. Google it, you’ll see what I mean. It’s beautiful.]**

_ PIDGE:  _

"Amazing. They're folding space."

_ HUNK: _

"It's like a space taco.”

_ PIDGE:  _

“Or a space calzone.”

_ HUNK: _

“Or a space-time soup dumpling and we're the soup.”

_ PIDGE:  _

“Hey, is there a cafeteria on this thing?"

_ ULAZ: _

"Welcome to the Blade of Marmora Communications Base Thaldycon. Now, if you'll free me, I need to send a message to the leadership. They need to know I've made contact with Voltron."

_ ALLURA: _

"Go with him and keep an eye on him. I'm staying here."

_ HUNK: _

"Oh! Can we go?"

_ PIDGE: _

"I want to see how they make the space pocket!"

_ LANCE: _

"You guys go ahead. I'll hang back and protect the princess."

**[LANCE flashes ALLURA a winning smile.]**

_ ALLURA and KEITH: _

"Ugh."

**[ULAZ pulls a device out of his pocket.]**

_ ULAZ: _

"This is the gravity generator that creates the space-time fold that hides the station. It was created by a reclusive genius engineer named Slav. His technology allows the Blade of Marmora to remain hidden while we work to take down the Galra Empire. Zarkon would do anything to get his hands on this technology."

**[KEITH’S eyes go wide.]**

_ KEITH: _

"There are Galra out there that aren't loyal to Zarkon?"

_ ULAZ: _

"We thought expanding the Galra Empire would bring stability. We learned too late, a tyrant doesn't seek stability, only power. With our members working on the inside, planning coordinated attacks with Voltron, we may finally have a chance."

_ HUNK: _

"So, you have agents working within Zarkon's ranks?"

_ ULAZ: _

"How do you think you got away from Zarkon in that last fight? Do you think those shields around Zarkon's command center went down on their own? We've got people risking their lives in this war, just like you."

_ PIDGE: _

"If you have people on the inside, can they tell me where my family is? They were taken the same time Shiro was."

_ ULAZ: _

"I knew others from Earth were captured. I never saw them, but I have some records of 

Galra prisoners here. I can transmit them to your ship."

_ KEITH: _

"What's that weapon you carry?"

_ ULAZ: _

"It's a ceremonial blade that each member of our order carries."

_ KEITH: _

"Hmm... nice.”

**[There is a flash in the distance.]**

_ KEITH: _

Huh?"

_ ULAZ: _

"Oh, no! You were tracked!

_ PIDGE: _

“What? Us?"

_ KEITH: _

"If Zarkon knows we're here, it's because  _ you  _ ratted us out."

_ HUNK: _

"It's another one of Zarkon's robot beast ro-beasts!"

_ SHIRO: _

"We have to get back to the ship."

_ ULAZ: _

"Shiro, wait. These are instructions on how to reach the Blade of Marmora headquarters. Before you go there, find out how Zarkon is tracking you. If you lead him there, our entire underground network, everything we've spent centuries building, will be lost."

_ ALLURA: _

"I  _ knew  _ he cannot be trusted!"

_ SHIRO: _

"It wasn't him."

_ ALLURA: _

"How can you be sure?"

_ CORAN (over the intercom): _

"It doesn't matter now. What should we do?"

_ HUNK: _

"Why can't we hide here in the space clam and wait for it to go away?"

_ SHIRO: _

"Everyone get to your lions, but don't launch. We'll wait to see what it does. I don't want to risk fighting it if we don't have to."

_ PIDGE: _

"We  _ should  _ be safe as long as we're hidden in the space pocket."

_ CORAN (over the intercom): _

"He's drawing in the xanthorium clusters!"

_ HUNK: _

"I think he knows we're here."

_ SHIRO: _

"Hold..."

_ CORAN: _

"Direct hit! He definitely knows we're here!"

_ ALLURA: _

"Get the particle barrier up!"

_ CORAN: _

"He's readying another attack!"

_ ALLURA: _

"He's pulling us in as well! Paladins, I think it's time to launch!"

_ SHIRO: _

"Form Voltron!"

**[They launch the lions and form VOLTRON.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"We're exposed! The space fold has been lowered!"

**[ULAZ rockets away in a small fighter jet.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Well, there goes Ulaz."

_ ALLURA: _

"I knew we should never trust a Galra!"

_ SHIRO: _

"Let's light this thing up. Fire lasers!"

_ PIDGE: _

"Huh?"

_ KEITH: _

"Huh?"

_ PIDGE: _

"He's pulling in more ammo!"

_ SHIRO: _

"Move, move, move! Lance, Hunk, give me full reverse boosters!"

_ HUNK: _

"This thing wants to eat us like  _ we're  _ a space taco!"

_ SHIRO: _

"Can't get free!"

_ KEITH: _

"I'll make him back off!"

_ SHIRO: _

"We've got to keep some distance between us and that robeast!"

_ HUNK: _

"It's trying to pull us in again!"

_ LANCE: _

"I'm burning thrusters at full capacity and it's not making any difference!"

_ ALLURA: _

"Is everyone all right?"

_ LANCE: _

"Alive, yes. All right, no."

_ KEITH: _

"It's going for the Castle!"

_ PIDGE: _

"We need some way to stop its tractor beam!"

_ SHIRO: _

"I've got an idea. Pidge, form shield! We can use the shield to block the beam!"

**[It worked! They are no longer being dragged in by the tractor beam.]**

_ KEITH: _

"We stopped the beam. Now, what?"

_ SHIRO: _

"Now, we go on the offensive."

_ PIDGE: _

"The xanthorium clusters! We can use them!"

**[They try, but run into some complications.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"The shield can't handle this much power!"

_ HUNK: _

"We might not be strong enough to beat this thing!"

_ ULAZ: _

"Hang on!"

_ SHIRO: _

"Ulaz?"

_ ULAZ: _

"I'm going to take it down from the inside!"

_ SHIRO: _

"Ulaz, no! Let us handle this!"

_ ULAZ: _

"Voltron is too valuable. The universe needs you."

_ SHIRO: _

"Get ready!"

**[ULAZ flies his jet right into the robeast’s maw.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Ulaz opened up the space pocket from inside! It's falling in on itself!"

_ HUNK: _

"He did it!"

_ KEITH: _

"Ulaz saved us."

_ SHIRO: _

"He's gone."

**[Cut to the Paladins on the bridge of the ship.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Sorry we doubted Ulaz, Shiro. He saved all our lives."

_ SHIRO: _

"I still have so many questions."

_ KEITH: _

"Do you think Zarkon is really tracking us?"

_ ALLURA: _

"We cannot know for sure. Only  _ Ulaz  _ knew our whereabouts."

_ SHIRO: _

"You don't really think Ulaz gave us up? After he sacrificed himself?"

_ KEITH: _

"Yeah! Maybe Zarkon found out about this place on his own. He's probably been searching for the Blade of Marmora."

_ ALLURA: _

"It's clear the loss of Ulaz has caused you great concern, but, regardless of how 

Zarkon located us, we cannot stay here any longer. It isn't safe."

_ KEITH: _

"We should meet up with the rest of Ulaz's group, finish what we started."

_ SHIRO: _

"No. We're not going to the headquarters until we figure out how Zarkon found us. We can't risk losing the only allies we have in this war."

_ KEITH: _

“But Shiro-”

_ SHIRO: _

“That’s final, Keith.”

**[KEITH huffs and turns on his heel, making his way down the hall to the training deck. LANCE follows him, jogs to catch up to him and tugs at his arm to get him to stop. KEITH whirls around.]**

_ KEITH: _

“What?”

_ LANCE: _

“Are you okay?”

**[KEITH is taken aback.]**

_ KEITH: _

“What?”

_ LANCE: _

“Are you okay, man? You’ve been acting really weird lately, especially about this kinda stuff. Is there something wrong?”

_ KEITH: _

“You stopped me to call me weird?”

_ LANCE: _

“No, idiot, I stopped you to ask you if there was something you needed to talk about. That’s like, the only thing I’m good at.”

**[KEITH deflates.]**

_ KEITH: _

“I th- No. No, it’s nothing.”

_ LANCE: _

“You sure? I know we’re, like, rivals and everything, but if you want to talk to someone, I’m pretty good at that kinda stuff.”

_ KEITH: _

“You  _ do  _ talk a lot.”

_ LANCE: _

“Hey!”

_ KEITH: _

“Nah, it’s nothing. I’m just overthinking. Uh, do you- like, want to…”

**[LANCE raises his eyebrows and grins obnoxiously.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Keith Emo Kogane, are you asking me to train with you? Am I growing on you, is that it?”

**[KEITH goes a little red and glares, stalking down the hallway away from LANCE.]**

_ KEITH: _

“Nevermind. And that is _not_ my middle name, jackass.”

**[LANCE laughs and jogs after him.]**

_ LANCE: _

“No, wait for me! I take it all back!”

_ KEITH: _

“Too late.”

**[He slows his pace anyway. The episode ends as they walk down the hall towards the training deck.]**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! as always, I'm @protectsoren on both tumblr and ig. feel free to contact me if you have any suggestions: and i beg of you to tell me if i made a mistake i know you all have anxiety but i promise i wont take any offense asdjhakhdhfdvjh


	17. Episode Four, Season 2: Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chicken soup for the soul? more like klance for the soul here yall go :]

**[Open on KEITH’S fist narrowly missing LANCE’S face, and LANCE huffing out a laugh as he dodges. He lunges forward, but KEITH knocks him flat on his ass with a shoulder check from the other side.]**

_LANCE:_

“Oof-”

**[KEITH holds out a hand to pull him up, and LANCE accepts. He hops around like a boxer a few times, fists up in a 1-2 position, idiot grin slapped across his face.]**

_LANCE:_

“How’d you know I was gonna do that?”

_KEITH:_

“Because you’ve done it three times already, in a row. You always go for the left.”

_LANCE:_

“I go for a lot of things.”

**[LANCE moves to the left, and when KEITH moves to counter, he jumps back to the other side and sweeps his legs out from under him. KEITH lands on the ground, and LANCE offers his hand to help him up. KEITH takes it, but pulls him down to the floor, using the momentum to launch himself up on his feet and turn on his heel. LANCE laughs and gets up.]**

_LANCE:_

“Somebody’s got a few tricks up his sleeve. Hey, you remember that thing you did when Allura was kicking your ass?”

_KEITH:_

“I did a lot of things when Allura was kicking my ass. Which one?”

_LANCE:_

“That Black Widow thing, where you flip up off the ground.”

_KEITH:_

“Oh, a kick up. Yeah, I remember, why?”

_LANCE:_

“That seems like a pretty useful thing to know. Show me how?”

**[KEITH considers this for a moment. He sits on the ground and gestures for LANCE to join him. He does.]**

_KEITH:_

“Lay on your back and put your hands by your ears, like you’re going to do a backbend. No, a little higher. Uh- just, here.”

**[KEITH shifts onto his knees and leans over, adjusting LANCE’S wrists to the proper position. He sits back on his haunches and keeps talking.]**

_KEITH:_

“When you can do it properly, you won’t need your hands. Try not to use them for your momentum, they’re just there to make sure you don’t brain yourself on the floor. You want to use your stomach and the swing you’ll get from your legs. Put your knees as close to your face as they’ll go.”

_LANCE:_

“Okay, now that I look like an idiot, what next?”

_KEITH:_

“Uh, you gotta- huh, I don’t know how to describe it. Do you know how to do a backbend?”

_LANCE:_

“One could say I’ve bent a fair amount of backs.”

_KEITH:_

“I- do you want me to teach you or not, jackass?”

**[LANCE laughs and sits up, leans back on his elbows, and smiles.]**

_LANCE:_

“Nonono, I’ll shut up, I’ll shut up. Yes, I can do a backbend.”

**[KEITH glares at him, but it’s a little fondly this time.]**

_KEITH:_

“When you kick your feet out, you should feel your back moving like you’re doing a backbend. If not, you’re just going to be kicking the air. I’ll show you once, then you try.”

**[KEITH kicks up from the ground and lands on his feet, then moves so he’s standing right in front of him. LANCE shifts back into position and snaps up off the ground, but loses his footing. KEITH grabs him before he hits the ground.]**

_LANCE:_

“Woah, thanks. Hold on, I want to try again.”

**[Once again, he loses his footing on the landing, but this time he pitches forward. KEITH still catches him, steadying him with hands on his elbows.]**

_KEITH:_

“You’re overbalancing on the upward part. Try to keep level next time.”

_LANCE:_

“Yeah, I’m trying.”

**[He tries again - and gets it! LANCE lets out an obnoxious hoot of victory. He grins broadly at KEITH.]**

_LANCE:_

“I got it! Thanks, man. That’s pretty cool.”

_KEITH:_

“You wanna go again?”

**[LANCE grins and shoves lightly at KEITH’s shoulder, taunting him a little.]**

_KEITH:_

“Oh, so _that’s_ how it is?”

_LANCE:_

“Oh, that’s how it is. 

**[KEITH mirrors LANCE’S grin and shucks off his jacket. LANCE does the same. They circle each other for a while, and LANCE is hopping around like an idiot. KEITH is gearing up to throw a punch when CORAN comes over the intercom.]**

_CORAN (over the intercom):_

“Paladins! May I interest you in the training deck’s dummy weapons?”

**[A panel opens up in the wall, revealing training swords and spar sticks, etc. LANCE smiles up at the ceiling.]**

_LANCE:_

“Thanks, Coran. How about it, Texas?”

_KEITH:_

“Never call me that again, and I’ll consider it.”

**[They choose the spar sticks.]**

_LANCE:_

“Watch out, wouldn’t want you to trip on your mullet.”

**[KEITH grunts and they exchange a few blows.]**

_KEITH:_

“Still not a mullet.”

**[LANCE grins wolfishly and beckons KEITH forward. KEITH flips one of his sticks, and LANCE responds by twirling one like it’s a baton. KEITH fights without hesitation, mercy, or pause. When he isn’t striking, he’s building momentum for the next attack. LANCE’S batons never stop moving, twirling around and over his head. The end of KEITH’S staff barely misses his nose, and he blocks the other on the come around. KEITH blocks three quick strikes, and they’re back to circling, sizing each other up. They’re both breathing heavily.]**

_LANCE:_

“Is that the best you got, cowboy man?”

_KEITH:_

“ _You-”_

**[A few shots. One nearly catches LANCE in the shoulder, the rest are blocked.]**

_KEITH:_

“ _Are the worst._ ”

_LANCE:_

“What was that? I’m incredibly sexy and cool and I’m the best sparring partner ever? Why, thank you, Keith! How nice of you!”

**[KEITH rolls his eyes and darts forward. They’re almost evenly matched, but their opposing skillsets make it interesting. KEITH’S movements are instinct-driven, feral, and tight-wound. LANCE is more focused on blocking and dodging, dirty tricks here and there. The batons clack together loudly in the final moves. KEITH swings a baton and LANCE doesn’t block it in time - it catches him in the side of the face. He uses KEITH’S worried hesitation to shove forward with all his weight and pin him to the floor.]**

_LANCE:_

“Does this mean I win? I think this means I win.”

**[KEITH stares into his face for a minute, speechless. LANCE is… in his lap. They are on the floor and LANCE just knocked him on his ass and now he’s sitting in KEITH’S lap. His forehead is bleeding. KEITH says as much.]**

_KEITH:_

“You’re bleeding. Sorry.”

**[LANCE gets up and hauls KEITH to his feet, touches a hand to his forehead. KEITH tugs him over to the washup station right off the training deck and grabs a tiny first aid kit.]**

_LANCE:_

“Oh god, my complexion. This is _terrible._ Do you think this one’s gonna scar too?”

_KEITH:_

“What do you mean, _too_?”

_LANCE:_

“Oh, well, that whole thing with Sendak and the bomb in the castle? The healing pod did what it could, but I’ve got this massive scar on my back. Kinda nasty. Do you think space rubbing alcohol stings? I hope space rubbing alcohol doesn't sting.”

**[KEITH pours a little space rubbing alcohol onto a cloth and wipes the cut.]**

_LANCE:_

“Owwww, space rubbing alcohol definitely stings. They have healing pods, but they can’t come up with a disinfectant that doesn't sting like a motherfucker? Ooo, is that a butterfly bandaid? Those things are cool.”

_KEITH:_

“How can a bandaid be cool?”

_LANCE:_

“I dunno, man, they just are. Like how motorcycles are cool.”

_KEITH:_

“That, we can agree on. I miss my bike. Space is cool and all, but I can’t ride my bike in space.”

_LANCE:_

"Woah, you ride a motorcycle? Like, a _motorcycle_ , motorcycle? That's so cool..."

**[Their talking fades out into KEITH’S footsteps down the hallway, making his way to SHIRO’S room. He knocks on the door, SHIRO opens. He is surprised to see Keith but gestures him inside nonetheless.]**

_SHIRO:_

“Keith, hey. Is something wrong?”

_KEITH:_

“Why does something have to be wrong? Can’t I just come see my brother?”

_SHIRO:_

“Ok, now something’s _definitely_ wrong. Is everything okay?”

**[KEITH’S hand drifts towards his belt, where he keeps his knife.]**

_KEITH:_

“I- Takashi, do you know anything about my mother that I don’t? Did- did Himari ever say anything to you, or… I don’t know.”

_SHIRO:_

“Oh. No, Keith, I’m sorry. I know just the same as you do.”

_KEITH:_

“So nothing.”

_SHIRO:_

“Yeah. Why do you ask?”

  
  
**[KEITH’S hand drifts to his knife again, but he lets his hand fall to his side.]**

_KEITH:_

“No reason. Just wondering.”

**[SHIRO puts a hand on KEITH’S shoulder.]**

_SHIRO:_

“Keith… I hope you know that even though we’re not blood, that doesn't make you any less of my little brother. And Mom-”

_KEITH:_

“I know, Shiro. I feel the same way about you. And Himiari, too. I was just in my own head. Thank you. Oh, Hunk wanted me to mention that he might be able to resize your ring to fit your left hand, if you’re interested.”

**[SHIRO’S hand flies up to the ring on the chain around his neck.]**

_SHIRO:_

“I… don’t think so, but I’ll be sure to tell him thank you. And - I know we talked about it a little before, but Adam - how is he, really? Is he doing okay? And Mom?”

_KEITH:_

“He was really torn up for a while, but he’s doing alright. He never bought the bullshit from the garrison, either. But he’s still a professor. He’s been there long enough, he's tenured now. He misses you. Himari’s okay. When the cops showed up at the door, saying you were dead… She had a little bit of a health scare, but she’s alright. We had dinner together every Sunday until we left. I kinda feel bad for dropping off the face of the earth like that. She probably thinks I’m… anyway. And you - how are you? With the…”

_SHIRO:_

“It’s gone.”

_KEITH:_

“What?”

_SHIRO:_

“Yeah, I know. They can cure my life-threatening illness, but I guess that means I’m deprived of a normal human fucking arm. There wasn’t even anything wrong with it!”

_KEITH:_

“Assholes.”

_SHIRO:_

“I’m not even going to scold you for your language. You’re right.”

_KEITH:_

“Shiro, you _just_ said fuck not even a minute ago.”

_SHIRO:_

“Language.”

**[KEITH yelps indignantly as SHIRO ruffles his hair and pulls him into a hug. He hugs back, though.]**

_SHIRO:_

“I missed you, kiddo.”

_KEITH:_

“I missed you too. Never call me kiddo again if you want to keep the other arm.”

**[SHIRO barks out a laugh, and they dissolve into giggles. Footsteps pass the room, the shot follows them. It’s LANCE! He’s wringing his hands, and he looks a little nervous. He knocks on the door to ALLURA’S room. She opens it, and is surprised to see him, but not displeased.]**

_ALLURA:_

“Lance! Hello, what-”

_LANCE:_

“I’d like to apologize.”

**[ALLURA is surprised and confused.]**

_ALLURA:_

“Whatever for? Oh dear, have you broken something?”

_LANCE:_

“No, no, nothing’s broken. It’s just - I know I’m a terrible flirt, and I can get kind of obnoxious, and - I just wanna apologize for making you uncomfortable. That wasn’t the goal at all, and I’m sorry. It was… I guess I was nervous and trying to lighten the mood, but that wasn’t the way to do it.”

**[ALLURA smiles at him softly and opens the door wider, gestures to the foot of the bed. They sit, and she turns to look at him.]**

_ALLURA:_

“I appreciate and accept your apology. I’d like to apologize as well. I’ve been on edge, and quite snippy with you these past few days. I don’t dislike you, Lance, quite the opposite. Don’t tell the others, but I think you might be my favorite.”

_LANCE:_

“I- really? Why?”

_ALLURA:_

“I suppose it’s because you remind me not only of my father, but of the first Blue Paladin.”

_LANCE:_

“Your dad? But he was like, a hero! Super brave and courageous and all that junk. I’m just some guy.”

_ALLURA:_

“Did you or did you not pilot the blue lion and save your planet from the galra?”

_LANCE:_

“Well, yeah, but-”

_ALLURA:_

“And did you or did you not jump in front of an explosive to save your crewmate’s life, in turn risking your own?”

_LANCE:_

“Yes, but-”

_ALLURA:_

“And are you or are you not piloting a giant mechanical lion in order to save the universe from an evil fascist regime?”

_LANCE:_

“I am.”

_ALLURA:_

“That seems to be pretty brave, courageous, and junk, does it not?”

_LANCE:_

“I guess so.”

_ALLURA:_

“Lance, if you did not deserve to be here, you wouldn’t. The Blue Lion is very careful with her choices, and only chooses those with pure hearts. You, much like the Paladin before you, have a kind heart.”

_LANCE:_

“Oh. The old Blue Paladin, what was he like?”

**[ALLURA smiles and stands, striding across the room and opening a cupboard as she speaks.]**

_ALLURA:_

“I’ll tell you, but on two conditions.”

_LANCE:_

“And what’s that, Princess?”

_ALLURA:_

“Number one: you have to have tea with me and we are going to have a ladies night. It is no matter that you are not a lady.”

_LANCE:_

“Sounds good to me.”

**[ALLURA smiles and sets down two cups of tea, along with an ornate jar, two cloth headbands, and a hair-tie. She beckons LANCE over to the small table with large cushions surrounding it, and he settles on the one across from her.]**

_ALLURA:_

“And number two. _No_ comparing yourself to Blaytz. You are two completely different people and you are under no obligation to be exactly like him, no matter what your tiny eared human brain may think.”

_LANCE:_

“Wow, somebody’s got me all figured out!”

**[ALLURA smiles very kindly and pushes over his cup of tea.]**

_ALLURA:_

“You are an open book, written for very small children. It is not hard.”

**[LANCE grins and takes a sip of his tea.]**

_LANCE:_

“You wound me, Princess. Please, regale me with your tales of wonder. Oh man, I usually don’t like tea, but this is pretty good. What kind is it?”

_ALLURA:_

“Juniberry, from my home planet of Altea. It is quite good.”

**[LANCE’S eyes go wide and he looks guilty.]**

_LANCE:_

“Oh, Princess, I- this is probably gonna run out soon, huh? I shouldn’t. That’s- that’s like, the last of your home. I wouldn't wanna take that from you.”

**[ALLURA smiles again, this time a little sadly.]**

_ALLURA:_

“No, no, I insist. I will never be able to share the wonders of the Altean sunset with any of my dear friends, so… This is the best I can do. You show me your planet’s beaches, I share my tea with you. It would be terribly dreary to drink it alone.”

_LANCE:_

“Oh... alright. You’re sure?”

_ALLURA:_

“I’m sure. I appreciate your concern. Now, about the Blue Paladin. Well, the _old_ Blue Paladin. His name was Blaytz, and he was not only my godfather, but my father’s right-hand man. He was charismatic, and an excellent diplomat. A very thoughtful man. My mother didn’t like him very much, he would spoil me with presents from every planet the team visited. This here-”

**[ALLURA holds up the ornate jar from earlier, takes the lid off. It’s an iridescent cream.]**

_ALLURA:_

“Is a pot of face cream from Valmaatz. You put it on, it dries, you peel it off. It must’ve cost the poor man a fortune.”

**[LANCE’S eyes go wide, he’s excited.]**

_LANCE:_

“We have those on Earth! Face masks! I used to do them with my big sisters every other Sunday. Do you want me to braid your hair so it doesn’t get in the way?”

_ALLURA:_

“Do I want you to what?”

_LANCE:_

“Oh, it’s a popular hairstyle on Earth. For the three string ones, which is the easiest, you separate the hair into three parts and weave it together.”

_ALLURA:_

“Oh! Yes, they’re called something else on Altea. I was never quite able to do them on myself. That would be nice, if you wouldn’t mind.”

**[LANCE grins and cracks his knuckles, ready to braid, but ALLURA looks horrified at the noise.]**

_LANCE:_

“Wait, no, it’s fine, it's fine. Humans have, like, air bubbles in our joints sometimes? I think that’s how it works. It doesn’t hurt or anything. It actually feels kinda cool.”

**[ALLURA relaxes, but only slightly.]**

_ALLURA:_

“I assumed you had just broken all your fingers, so thank you for the information.”

**[LANCE smiles sheepishly and begins to separate ALLURA’S hair into sections.]**

_LANCE:_

“Sorry about that. But yeah, I’m the braiding champ. I have four sisters, after all. I think I’m gonna do a crown braid. You are a princess, after all. Please, continue your story.”

_ALLURA:_

“Blaytz was _also_ a terrible flirt. If it breathed, he was there within seconds, talking up a storm. On one memorable occasion, he was very drunk, and attempted to chat up a potted plant. My father was rolling on the floor laughing. It was really quite amusing. Remind me to break into my father’s liquor cabinet eventually, will you?”

**[LANCE laughs.]**

_LANCE:_

“Will do, Princess. Oh man, that reminds me. At my brother’s wedding, my sister let me have one too many glasses of champagne, and I passed out drunk right in front of my mom.”

**[ALLURA gasps.]**

_ALLURA:_

“No! How old were you?”

_LANCE:_

“Thirteen. I know, I know! What was I thinking? She was _so_ mad.”

_ALLURA:_

“Goodness. Oh, once Blaytz bought me these _exquisite_ earrings, and my mother chased him around for half an hour, they were so nice. She was so concerned I’d end up a spoiled brat. You know…”

**[ALLURA leans forward a little conspiratorily. LANCE leans in as well, enraptured.]**

_ALLURA:_

“I can think of something you two have in common.”

_LANCE:_

“Oh, yeah? We were both devastatingly handsome?” 

_ALLURA:_

“Not quite. Depending on who you ask…”

_LANCE:_

“Yeah?”

_ALLURA:_

“ _Some_ say he was madly in love with the Red Paladin.”

**[LANCE squawks indignantly.]**

_LANCE:_

You think _that’s_ what we have in common?!”

_ALLURA:_

“Well, it surely seems like it.”

_LANCE:_

“I- wh- you- I am _not_ in _love_ with _KEITH!_ ”

_ALLURA:_

“Then why are you always looking at him? And every other thing you say is to Keith? You _say_ you can’t _stand_ him, but you’re always standing right next to each other!”

_LANCE:_

“ _I am not in love with Keith! I don’t even like the guy! This is - you - I - what…”_

**[The screen fades to black, and the noise fades out as well. End of episode.]**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i know this one was a little short and possibly oddly timed out assakdhjahfb but i did my best to appease the masses <3 you can reach me at @protectsoren on both tumblr and ig! please let me know what you think - and if I'm ever taking too long with the next chapter, i am literally begging you to cyberbully me into being productive


	18. Episode Five, Season 2: Greening the Cube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have i mentioned that pidge is one of my favorite characters? they remind me of my cousin,, and is episode is very pidge central. a big revelation lies ahead! also my scuba diving lance headcanon but that's a whole nother can of worms

_ Greening The Cube _

**[Team Voltron is in their spacesuits, standing on the outside of the castleship.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Let's hurry up with these repairs. Zarkon could be here at any moment."

_ HUNK: _

"Okay, panel's off. Now, what?"

_ CORAN (over comms): _

"Very simple. Just loosen the blaxums on the somoflange."

_ HUNK: _

"...Could you be more specific?"

_ ALLURA (over comms): _

"Sorry, Hunk, he means the  _ poklones  _ on the  _ agroclams _ ."

_ HUNK: _

"No, that doesn't help."

_ LANCE: _

"Easy, Hunk. I got this.”

**[LANCE hits a few buttons at random and a klaxon goes off. KEITH snorts.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Uh-oh. That can't be good."

_ ALLURA (over comms): _

"No, not the  _ smalters _ , the  _ poklones _ !"

_ CORAN (over comms): _

"No, no! It's the  _ blaxums _ !"

_ KEITH: _

" _ What _ are you  _ talking  _ about?"

**[PIDGE shoves LANCE out of the way and taps a few keys. The klaxons stop.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"There. Fixed."

_ ALLURA (over comms): _

"Well done, Pidge!"

_ PIDGE: _

"The tech on this ship never ceases to amaze me. It's so mathematically elegant. Its fit is a 100 times more frictionless than any exoskeleton we have on Earth. It's beautiful."

_ LANCE: _

"It's not a sunset, Pidge."

_ PIDGE: _

"You're right. A billion sunsets just happen every day. Some genius engineer actually  _ built  _ this."

**[They all peer down at the energy coil.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Kinda looks like a big, delicious curly fry."

**[Glowing, soft orbs of goop begin to fly by, startling everyone.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"What the fuck? All right, we're prepared for this. Remember your rogue projectile cluster training from the Garrison. First, we need a temporary shelter-"

**[LANCE catches one of the orbs, winds up, and throws. It hits SHIRO in the back of the head. He yelps in surprise and turns around to glare at LANCE.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Wha? Oh, sorry, Shiro. I was trying to hit Keith."

**[KEITH raises his eyebrows and flings an orb of his own. It hits LANCE, who gasps dramatically and makes a pearl-clutching gesture.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Heh. Like that?"

_ HUNK: _

" _ Yes _ ! Squishy asteroid fight!"

**[SHIRO sighs exasperatedly.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"All right, guys, that’s eno-”

**[He is hit with another orb.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Oh, oh! Okay, now, it's  _ on _ !"

**[PIDGE isn’t participating, they’re fixated on the glowing of the orb in their hand.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Hmm."

**[KEITH lands another hit on LANCE and whoops.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Oh, come on!"

_ PIDGE: _

"I don't think these are asteroids. Coran, I'm going to need a containment unit."

_ CORAN (over comms): _

"Just a tick."

_ ALLURA (over comms): _

"They appear to be some sort of hyper-resilient spore."

_ PIDGE: _

"This bio-luminescent pulsing doesn't seem natural. It appears... programmed."

_ HUNK: _

"I think it's a code. 

_ LANCE: _

“A code? From who?"

**[While he’s distracted, KEITH hits him with another orb. He yelps and spins around to face him. They fling glowy spores at each other in the background while the others focus on the science part.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"I don't know. I mean, it makes no sense. You can't program a spore."

_ SHIRO: _

"If anyone can figure it out, it's you, Pidge."

_ ALLURA (over comms): _

"Before that, everyone needs to come in for decontamination."

**[Cut to the Paladins in the decon chamber. KEITH has his arms crossed, and LANCE has his hands on his hips, and they’re glaring at each other, because of course they are. At least it seems amicable. Poor HUNK is completely covered in spore goop because LANCE and PIDGE were using him as a human shield the whole time. They go through the cycles. At the end, during the wind cycle, PIDGE is blown away by the force of the wind. Later, we see KEITH sitting on his bed gently holding his knife.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Keith, did you happen to see a mouse come through here? He has something of mine."

**[KEITH stands quickly and shoves the knife under his pillow.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Uh, n-no."

_ CORAN: _

"I'll find you, Platt."

_ KEITH: _

"Wait, Coran!”

**[He follows CORAN down the hallway.]**

_ KEITH: _

“Do you think the Galra ever went to Earth? Is that possible? They would have taken it over, right?"

_ CORAN: _

"Oh, I think you'd know if the Galra were there."

_ KEITH: _

"The Blue Lion was there. Did a Galra pilot the Blue Lion, too?"

**[LANCE’S door opens. He’s in a bathrobe and blue lion slippers, he has a towel on his head and a face mask on. He’s holding a glass of something and squints at KEITH suspiciously. He pokes KEITH in the chest, who takes a step back, surprised.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Hey, why are you asking about my lion? How many lions do you need?"

_ KEITH: _

"What? No, I-I was just-"

_ LANCE: _

"Don't ‘ _ what? No, I-I was just _ ’ me! You've had your eye on the Blue Lion from day  _ one _ !"

_ KEITH: _

"Well... yeah. It's the first one we found."

_ LANCE: _

"Ah bah-bah-bah-bah! The Blue Lion's with me and we're very happy together!  _ Very  _ happy!"

**[LANCE shuts the door with a click.]**

_ PIDGE (over the intercom): _

"Guys! Check this out!"

**[LANCE opens the door again. Cut to everyone in PIDGE’S lab, crowded around their computer. They have the spore hooked up to some funky lookin machine.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Oh, oh! I've seen this experiment. But, question: Why do we need to get electricity from a potato?"

_ PIDGE: _

"What? No, no. I was able to crack the "sporse code."

**[PIDGE laughs at their own joke.]**

_ PIDGE: _

“I ran the bio-luminescent pattern through a variety of code-breaking sequences, including this homemade virtual Turing machine. Of course, I had to make a few tweaks to the original design, because, obviously, there have been several advancements since he designed it. Although, you have to admit, Turing was a shining light in the world of science in an age when  _ far  _ too many were still opr-"

_ KEITH: _

"Pidge. What does it say?"

_ PIDGE: _

"Oh, yeah.  _ ‘Under attack. Galra. Help. _ ’ And then, there are coordinates."

_ SHIRO: _

"It's a distress signal. Good work, Pidge. Get those coordinates into the castle-ship's navigation system."

**[Cut to everyone on the bridge.]**

_ CORAN: _

"The signal came from Olkarion, home to the Olkari, a proud class of engineers, builders of vast cities that could change shape at the whim of their creators."

_ ALLURA: _

"They had a seemingly magical ability to manipulate solid metal. With just a wave of their hands, they could build a computer inside a block of steel."

_ PIDGE: _

" _ Whoa _ ."

_ CORAN: _

"An Olkari once gave me this!"

**[He pulls out an Olkari cube. It hovers in the air.]**

_ LANCE: _

"What is it?"

_ CORAN:  _

"Uh, hello? It's a floating cube! Ha. Oh, this guy. And watch!”

**[He clears his throat.]**

_ CORAN:  _

“My name is Coran and I'm a gorgeous man."

_ CUBE: _

"My name is Coran and I'm a gorgeous man."

**[LANCE and PIDGE are mildly unimpressed. Cut to the lions flying over Olkarion.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Why would a society full of literal tech wizards use  _ spores  _ to send a distress signal?"

_ PIDGE: _

"Who cares? When do we get to see that city?"

_ ALLURA: _

"Actually, Pidge, the distress signal isn't coming from the city. It's coming from the forest."

_ PIDGE: _

"Awwww. Why doesn't anyone ever send a distress signal from a  _ cool  _ place? I  _ hate  _ the outdoors. Nothing but sunburn and poison oak."

_ KEITH: _

"I like it out here. It's quiet."

**[What appears to be arrows fly up and hit the lions, doing little to no damage.]**

_ HUNK: _

"What was that?"

_ KEITH: _

"Uh, are we... being attacked?"

_ SHIRO: _

"I don't know, but something's dragging my lion down to the surface."

_ LANCE: _

"Yeah, something's pulling Blue down, too."

**[They land, and are surrounded.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Are those wooden mech-suits?"

_ LANCE: _

"Are you kidding me? We got taken down by a bunch of tree people!"

_ SHIRO: _

"We come in peace!"

_ RYNER: _

"Could it be?  _ Voltron _ ?"

_ PIDGE: _

"We found your distress signal!"

_ RYNER: _

"Praise  _ Lubos _ !"

_ OLKARI CROWD: _

“Lubos! Lubos!"

_ RYNER: _

"When the Galra attacked, only a few of us escaped the cities. We were forced to flee into the forest."

_ SHIRO: _

"How long have you lived like this?"

_ RYNER: _

"Many decafeebs. But, as you can see, our people are resilient. We never stopped evolving. Instead, we adapted our skills to the environment."

_ PIDGE: _

"Coran was right, Ryner. You really  _ are  _ the most incredible engineers in the universe. To be able to switch from working with precision machinery to a bunch of sticks! "

_ RYNER: _

"Nature's designs are superior to any that we could devise."

_ PIDGE: _

"No offense, but I'll take my computer over a tree any day."

_ SHIRO: _

"You two can talk science later. Let's assemble Voltron and get rid of these Galra invaders."

_ RYNER: _

"It's not that simple, I'm afraid. The Galra have our leader, Lubos. If you attack, who knows what they'll do to him?"

_ SHIRO: _

"Then, we'll just have to rescue him."

**[Cut to the city.]**

_ GALRA COMMANDER: _

"Work faster! Faster! For a bunch of slaves with magical, metalworking powers, they're taking an awfully long time to build my super weapon. Perhaps they need a little bit of... motivation. Show them their king!"

_ LUBOS (onscreen): _

"No No more! Please don't hurt me!""

**[The OLKARI PRISONERS make noises of distress and work faster.]**

_ GALRA COMMANDER: _

"That's more like it."

**[Cut back to the Paladins.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Um Ryner, where are we?"

_ RYNER: _

"This is the armory."

_ HUNK: _

"Huh?"

**[An olkari soldier grabs one of the plant weapons.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Cool!"

_ KEITH: _

"Uh, can I get one of those?"

_ RYNER: _

"Of course. You can each have one. Now, the key to operating it is understanding that the nanocellulose responds to electrical impulses from the neural pathways connected through this."

**[RYNER hands each of the paladins a neural transmitter. LANCE holds it like it’s a bomb, PIDGE holds it like it’s a baby.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Do _what_ now?"

**[HUNK pokes the glowing part with the tip of his tongue.”**

_ HUNK: _

“Mmh. Makes my tongue itchy."

**[PIDGE looks up at a giant tree.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"That's your interface?"

**[RYNER nods.]**

_ RYNER: _

"Of course, all commands need to come as binary coded messages."

_ PIDGE: _

"So, like this."

**[PIDGE puts their hand on the tree and closes their eyes. It works!]**

_ RYNER: _

"Yes! Excellent!"

_ LANCE: _

"I think mine is just a tree."

_ RYNER (to PIDGE): _

"You must have a deep connection with nature."

_ PIDGE: _

"Not really. My allergies and pale skin don't mix with outdoor living."

_ SHIRO: _

"Pidge is our resident tech expert."

_ RYNER: _

"Well, that explains it. Like the Olkari, you understand that, at the deepest level, trees, metal, you, me we're all made up of the same cosmic dust, all arranged by the laws of mathematics."

_ PIDGE: _

"Does this mean I should start gardening?"

_ RYNER: _

"It means you're going to need to give your friends a ride. This way! To the edge of the forest! To save our king!"

**[Cut to the city.]**

_ GALRA COMMANDER: _

"Finally, the cube is ready for launch. Load the top Olkari engineers onto our ships and prepare for departure. After the cube destroys Olkarion, hopefully, Zarkon will welcome us back to the main fleet."

**[Cut to the team, flying high above the city in the green lion, cloaking on.]**

_ RYNER: _

"Their headquarters are impenetrable from the ground, but there is one way in, a small opening in the roof. It goes all the way down to an open courtyard."

_ KEITH: _

"That's quite a drop."

_ RYNER: _

"But there you will have total access to the building. The hard part will be getting onto the roof undetected."

_ SHIRO: _

"That won't be a problem."

_ HUNK: _

"Hey, hey, what's that? Is that part of the building?"

**[It’s a giant olkari cube!]**

RYNER: "My  _ Lubos _ ! It can't be!"

_ PIDGE: _

"Hey! That looks like the cube Coran gave me!"

**[PIDGE pulls it out.]**

_ RYNER: _

"I haven't seen one of those in many decafeebs. We used to play with them as children. But this... only King Lubos could have designed one that size."

_ KEITH: _

"Why would he do that?"

_ RYNER: _

"They must have forced him to reveal his designs and reconstruct it as a weapon. From the looks of it, I'd say it's almost finished."

_ SHIRO: _

"Okay, we need to act fast. Everyone, back to base. I have a plan. First, we'll need to get to the top of that tower. Since the Green Lion has stealth capabilities, Pidge, you're the drop ship. You'll take Keith, Hunk, Lance, and me to the roof, then drop back to a safe position. After the drop, we'll use a sensor to scan the building for any Olkari biorhythms."

**[ Cut to the drop scene. They hover above the building, and PIDGE opens the hatch. LANCE is the first to jump. He flashes KEITH a crooked grin and a half salute.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Diver down.”

**[He steps backwards into the hatch and plummets out of sight. A whoop can be heard. KEITH jumps right after him, definitely not blushing at all, followed by HUNK and SHIRO. LANCE pulls off his helmet when they’re in the courtyard at the bottom of the chute. He’s grinning like a madman and his hair is a mess.]**

_ LANCE: _

“That was  _ fun.” _

_ SHIRO: _

“Focus, Lance. Pidge, are your scans complete?”

_ PIDGE (over comms): _

“All good on my end, Shiro. Head up to the third floor, go down the first hallway on your right. Distressed biorhythm, might be the King.”

_ SHIRO: _

“Roger that.”

**[Cut to the Paladins outside the appropriate door. They hear sobbing from inside, and burst into the room. KING LUBOS is crying… at a sad movie?]**

_ LUBOS (at the TV): _

"Betrayal! She loves you!""

_ SHIRO: _

"King... Lubos?"

_ LUBOS: _

"Yes? Who are you? The jesters I requested?""

_ LANCE: _

"Um, we're here to, like, rescue you?"

_ LUBOS: _

"Hmm..."

**[He hits a panic button and the room floods with galra soldiers. The team backs into formation, raising weapons and shields.]**

_ HUNK: _

"You could have just said, ‘ _ No, thanks _ .’”

_ GALRA COMMANDER: _

"Looks like someone came to rescue you, Lubos."

_ SHIRO: _

"You turned your back on your people to save your own skin?"

_ LUBOS: _

"I'm doing this for my people! They wanted to fight the Galra, but they are too powerful! The Galra could destroy us!"

_ LANCE: _

"So you helped enslave your own people to build some super weapon?"

_ LUBOS: _

"Don't make me the bad guy!  _ He  _ forced me to do it!"

_ LANCE: _

"Did he force-feed you, too? Your citizens are starving!"

_ LUBOS: _

"Uh..."

_ KEITH: _

"You're no _king_. You're a fucking coward."

**[LUBOS’ servant throws him towards KEITH, who immediately and forcefully takes him as a hostage. He holds his sword to LUBOS’ neck, and LANCE instinctively tugs the servant behind him.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Okay, we're walking out of here! Anyone tries to stop us and Lubos  _ gets it _ !"

_ LANCE: _

"Whoa, K-Keith! That came out of nowhere!"

_ LUBOS: _

"La- _ sai _ , what are you  _ doing _ ?"

_ LA-SAI: _

"You betrayed our people. I can't live this lie anymore."

_ KEITH: _

"You don't want me to hurt your genius engineer, right?"

_ GALRA COMMANDER: _

"Oh, be my guest. His work is done. The cube is complete."

_ LUBOS: _

"What? But-But I thought we had a deal!"

_ GALRA COMMANDER: _

"Guards, put them all out of their misery."

**[The Green Lion tears into the side of the building and opens its mouth.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Your ride is here!"

_ GALRA COMMANDER: _

"Engage the cube! Take down the lion!"

_ SHIRO: _

"The cube is operational! We've got to get back to the other lions and form Voltron!"

_ PIDGE: _

"On it!"

**[Cut to KEITH throwing to the floor LUBOS at RYNER’S feet. He looks like he might spit on him.]**

_ RYNER: _

"Lubos! What's going on?"

_ SHIRO: _

"While your countrymen starved, King Lubos was well taken care of by the Galra. He  willingly helped them build that cube, willingly helped to enslave his own people."

_ OLKARI CROWD: _

“Lubos…”

_ SHIRO: _

"I  _ know  _ you're devastated, but it's time to be strong and use your Olkari spirit to fight alongside Voltron and take back your planet!"

_ RYNER: _

"Lubos, how  _ could  _ you?"

_ LUBOS: _

"I- I was only trying to-"

_ RYNER: _

"Enough! We must free our people!"

**[The crowd whoops and cheers RYNER’S name. Cut to Voltron, about to rock this cube’s shit.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"All right, team, let's take that thing down! Form shield!"

_ KEITH: _

"Let's see how tough this magic cube is."

**[The magic cube is very tough.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Did it just absorb our lasers?"

_ SHIRO: _

"We need to increase firepower! Hunk, use your blaster!"

_ PIDGE: _

"I'm not sure this is a good idea."

_ HUNK: _

"Got it! Yeah, I think it's working!"

**[It is** **_not_ ** **working, the cube fires it back.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"It's giving back whatever we fire into it, like Coran's echo cube."

_ PIDGE: _

"That's what I was trying to tell you guys! It's learning! Making its own versions of our weapons to use against us!"

_ LANCE: _

"We can't just sit here. We've got to move!"

_ HUNK: _

"How do we beat it?"

_ LANCE: _

"Maybe, if we form our sword, we can cut through the surface and hack right into the center thinking point place?"

_ KEITH: _

"Can't be any worse than what's happening now."

_ SHIRO: _

"Let's do it. Form sword!"

_ PIDGE: _

"It's working!"

_ SHIRO: _

"It's still operational! Re-engage!"

_ HUNK: _

"We did it! They're going down!"

**[It did** **_not_ ** **work. Now there are four cubes, like minecraft slimes.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Uh-oh!"

_ SHIRO: _

"We've got to move! Move! We can't fight them like this! We need to split up! Back into lions!"

_ GALRA COMMANDER: _

"Excellent. Voltron doesn't stand a chance against my weapon. Soon, I'll have both the cube and Voltron to present to Emperor Zarkon."

_ LANCE: _

"Let's see if I can freeze these guys!”

**[The ice is fired back. The Blue Lion’s head is encased in ice.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Oh, no! So cold, so cold!”

**[KEITH uses the Red Lion’s fire to melt the ice.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Oh, ooh. Thanks, Keith."

_ KEITH: _

"You got it."

_ HUNK: _

"Shiro, what are we going to do?"

_ SHIRO: _

"There doesn't seem to be any way to stop them, but we can't let this weapon get into Zarkon's hands!”

**[The Green Lion takes an especially bad hit and goes down hard.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Pidge!"

_ RYNER (over comms): _

"The Green Lion's in trouble!"

_ HUNK: _

"Pidge! Are you okay?"

_ RYNER (over comms): _

“Pidge, can you hear me?"

_ PIDGE: _

"...Yeah. Wait. How am I hearing you?"

_ RYNER (over comms): _

"That's not important right now. We need to get your lion back up and running. I think we can heal your lion's body, but you must bond with its spirit if it is to fly again."

_ PIDGE: _

"But I thought we bonded already."

_ RYNER: _

"Your bond must be stronger."

_ PIDGE (to GREEN): _

"Come on, girl. I need you."

_ RYNER (over comms): _

"Remember what I said. You, the lion, the Olkari We are all made of the same essence."

_ SHIRO: _

"Where are you, Pidge? We need you!"

_ KEITH: _

"Pidge!"

_ PIDGE: _

"Guys, hang on!"

**[The Green Lion rockets out of the forest and back into the fight.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Whoa, Pidge! What's going on? You're booking!"

_ PIDGE: _

"I'm not sure, but I feel more connected with my lion than ever! I know what I have to do!"

**[PIDGE uses the Green Lion’s tail laser, and cool vines come out!]**

_ LANCE: _

"Whoa! How'd you do that? That's tight!"

_ PIDGE: _

"Circle up, everybody! Get some of this!"

_ HUNK: _

"Vines. Well, that is not the way I thought a giant cube of death would go down."

**[Cut to the command tower.]**

_ GALRA COMMANDER: _

"No!"

_ GALRA SOLDIER: _

"Commander, we have to evacuate. The cube is down, and the Olkari have taken back the city."

**[Cut back to team voltron and the Olkari.]**

_ RYNER: _

"I want to thank you all. You helped us get our home back. And, for that, we will never be able to repay you."

_ SHIRO: _

"Just promise me that when it's time to take the fight to Zarkon, we can count on the Olkari for help. 

_ RYNER: _

“Now and forever. And you-”

**[She places her hand on PIDGE’S shoulder.]**

_ RYNER: _

“-The spirit of the Olkari resides in you. The bond between you and your lion has grown stronger than ever."

_ PIDGE: _

"Without you, I would never have been able to unlock my lion's hidden power."

_ SHIRO: _

"Nice job, Pidge."

**[Cut to the team sitting together on the bridge.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"You know, it's weird. I've always been a tech junkie. That's how I connected with the world. But, for the first time, I feel connected to everything. I guess it's like Ryner said. We're all made up of the same cosmic dust."

_ KEITH: _

"So, that means we're all related. This ship, those stars, the Olkari…. Even the Galra."

_ HUNK: _

"Uh-oh. I think Keith just blew his own mind. Whaaaaat?"

_ PIDGE: _

“...I have something I need to tell all of you.”

**[Everyone looks up, attentive. PIDGE takes a deep breath.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“You can tell us anything.”

_ PIDGE: _

“I know. Thanks. Remember…. Remember that time I said I couldn't ‘ _ man up’  _ because I’m a girl? I’m not. A girl, I mean. I’m nonbinary. And - uh, I’d like to start going by they/them pronouns.”

**[Everyone smiles kindly at PIDGE. ALLURA pipes up.]**

_ ALLURA: _

“This is very common on Altea. I’m glad you felt comfortable telling us, Pidge.”

**[PIDGE smiles back, a little watery. They let out a shaky breath.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Yeah, we love you, dude. No, not dude. Th-thude?”

**[PIDGE laughs and KEITH pinches the bridge of his nose.]**

_ PIDGE: _

“I guess I… I maybe love you guys too.”

**[SHIRO grins and reaches over to ruffle their hair. They squawk and swipe at him. CORAN joins the group conversation, beaming.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Well, that was a productive trip. Look at all these cubes they gave me!

**[CORAN tosses about seven cubes in the air. They form a circle.]**

_ CORAN: _

“Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man! Ah, sounds pretty good."

_ CUBES: _

"Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man! Ah, sounds pretty good."

**[Something off the starboard side catches HUNK’S eye. It’s a huge galra ship!]**

_ HUNK: _

"Whoa!"

_ CORAN: _

"What's that..? Oh, no."

_ CUBES: _

“Oh, no.”

**[Episode ends.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! okay, so nonbinary pidge - it's in the tags, maybe you noticed it, maybe you didnt. For any character who is a minority i am not, i always consult with someone part of that group. this time around, it was my cousin. i hope i do them justice! if i ever screw anything up, please let me know and I will fix it immediately. that's one of my biggest voltron hc's, honestly. i modeled their coming out around my own, and i thought it slid well into this episode's storyline. I will not take anybody in the comments dragging nonbinary folks, by the way. i will come for your kneecaps. as always, you can reach me at @protectsoren on both tumblr and ig! please let me know what you think.


	19. Episode Six, Season 2: Eye of the Storm, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! prepare yourselves for a HEAVY helping of my two favorite characters. yeaaaah, this is the elevator episode. And yes, I expanded it so extensively that I had to split the damn episode in half.

EYE OF THE STORM

  
  


_ALLURA:_

" _Zarkon_! How did he find us?"

_KEITH:_

"His commanders must have radioed him from Olkarion."

_SHIRO:_

"We need to wormhole, _now_! Everyone to your stations.

**[Everyone snaps to attention and then disperses to their respective stations.]**

_SHIRO:_

“We've got to put some distance between us and Zarkon. This could be the fight of our lives."

**[The fleet begins to rain down heavy fire. The ship is rocked.]**

_HUNK:_

"That's sure a lot of fighters."

_SHIRO:_

"Allura, can you evade these fighters? We can't have them following us through the wormhole."

_ALLURA:_

"I can try."

**[They begin to speed away, but the fleet keeps up.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Keith, Lance, let's lay down some covering fire."

**[SHIRO, LANCE, and KEITH send out defense drones glowing with their respective colors.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Lance, incoming, 12 o'clock high!"

**[LANCE’S drone swivels around immediately and makes an impossible shot. He whoops.]**

_LANCE:_

"Got it!

**[KEITH’S drone slams into LANCE’S in order to make a hit.]**

_LANCE:_

Hey!"

_KEITH:_

"Sorry! Gotta be quick!"

**[LANCE spins his drone around and hits KEITH’S.]**

_LANCE:_

"How's that for quick?"

_KEITH:_

"You…”

**[They begin ramming their drones into each other.]**

_SHIRO:_

Knock it the fuck off, you two! Stay in your zones!"

_LANCE:_

"Yeah, _Keith_!"

_SHIRO:_

"Keep calling out those fighters, Pidge. Hunk, how are the defenses holding?"

**[HUNK is clearly exhausted and struggling to focus.]**

_HUNK:_

"I don't know. Ten percent? Fifteen maybe? Everything's a blur. I've been up too long. I 

have tired eyes!"

_SHIRO:_

"I know we just came off an intense battle, but we've got to stay focused, just until we jump."

_KEITH:_

"And when is that?”

_CORAN:_

“They're still too close! We need to gain more speed!"

_ALLURA:_

"I've got an idea! Hold on!"

**[ALLURA twists the controls violently and speeds towards a nearby moon.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Allura, what are you _doing_?"

_ALLURA:_

"I'm going to use this moon's gravity to gain speed and put some distance between us and Zarkon."

_CORAN:_

"We're clear to wormhole!"

**[ALLURA’S plan worked! They’re far enough away to successfully wormhole. They’re in the middle of the tunnel when electricity begins to zap around the ship. Klaxons blare.]**

_LANCE:_

"We got away from Zarkon, how come we're still on alert?"

_KEITH:_

"Coran, what's going on?"

_CORAN:_

"Oh, no! Teludav lens malfunction! We're about to exit this wormhole a lot sooner than we planned! "

**[They exit the wormhole. ALLURA looks ready to pass out, vomit, or both.]**

_LANCE:_

"Whoa. Where are we? Looks like some sort of iceberg graveyard."

_ALLURA:_

"Coran, what's the status?"

_CORAN:_

"Checking that now. We didn't make it to our exit point, but we're several galaxies from Zarkon's fleet.”

**[ALLURA’S knees give out and she hits the ground. Everyone is alarmed.]**

_CORAN:_

“Allura!”

_ALL:_

“Allura!”

_CORAN:_

“Oh, no, you look exhausted. You must rest. You've been exerting way too much energy. I'll go check on the main turbine and figure out what's going— Whoa!"

**[CORAN slams into the wall; he’s slipped on something.]**

_LANCE:_

"Are you all right?"

_CORAN:_

"I'm fine. Look, I tell you what, I've probably hit a slippery spot on the ground there. Someone please wipe that up there!"

**[ALLURA sits up, still woozy. LANCE kneels down and grabs her elbow to steady her, helping her slowly to a sitting-up position. She smiles faintly at him and KEITH glowers in the corner some more.]**

_ALLURA (to CORAN):_

"You're sweating. You might have a case of the slipperies."

_CORAN:_

"What? No! No, that's an old person virus, and I'm not old. I'm young. Well, young-ish."

_LANCE:_

"What are the slipperies?"

_ALLURA:_

"It's a common Altean virus that occurs... later in life. It's not harmful and usually only lasts a couple of days, but it causes one's body to secrete extremely slick fluid."

**[They all make vague noises of disgust.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Ew!"

_CORAN:_

"Yes, it is gross, so it's a good thing I don't have it!"

_ALLURA:_

"Coran, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

_CORAN:_

"I'm not embarrassed because I don't have it! And, now, I'm actually going to leave because I've got to fix the main turbine!”

**[CORAN begins to walk away, but he’s stuck on the slippery patch like a baby giraffe on ice. He speeds up, but falls on his ass and goes careening down the hallway.]**

_CORAN:_

Quiznak!"

**[His screaming fades into the distance.]**

_SHIRO:_

"...All right. Since Zarkon has no idea where we are, this is the perfect time to focus on our next step. Maybe we can find that secret group, the Blade of Marmora. Pidge, where are those coordinates? "

**[PIDGE whines slightly and pulls up their computer screen, then shuts their eyes and drags their hands over their face.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Wait, hang on. I'm so tired, my brain's not working."

_LANCE:_

"Yeah, neither is mine."

_CORAN (over the intercom):_

"Hello, all. I've checked the engines."

_LANCE:_

"That was fast."

_CORAN (over the intercom):_

"Well, I slipped right down - I mean, hurried down. Anyway, the good news is, the Galra fighter did minimal damage. I flushed the turbine and it's fine. The bad news is, the teludav, or wormholer, as you Earthlings call it, is in bad shape. Several scaultrite lens-stones of the magnifying beam generator are cracked. As you know, the magnifying beam generator uses a crystal to convert Altean energy into usable fuel. That supplies the power needed to wormhole. Well, anyway, I need to remove the cracked lenses and readjust their trajectory temporarily until we can replace them. I'll also need to divert power to make up for the lost energy. Anyway, it's going to take at least a quintant."

_SHIRO:_

"All right. We'll hide the ship and get some rest while Coran comes up with a work-around. Tomorrow, we'll be sharper and refocused."

**[Cut to LANCE in the elevator, wearing only swim trunks with a towel slung around his neck. He’s clearly exhausted, his eyes are almost shut. The elevator doors begin to close, but KEITH sticks his hand out and steps into the elevator with him.]**

_LANCE:_

"Huh? What do you think you're doing?"

_KEITH:_

"’lura said there's a pool. I'm gonna go check it out. What do you think you're doing?"

_LANCE:_

"Same thing."

_KEITH:_

"Look, you stay on one side of the pool and I'll stay on the other, and we'll be far, far away from each other. Very far away."

**[There’s a loud rattle and the elevator stops. They are plunged into darkness.]**

_LANCE:_

"Hm?"

_KEITH:_

"Uh..”

**[They both look at each other and sigh. Cut to HUNK and PIDGE.]**

_PIDGE:_

“I thought you were exhausted. Why are you making cookies?"

_HUNK:_

"Because baking clears my head, Pidge. Okay? I thought you were gonna help Coran with the wormholer."

_PIDGE:_

"One mention of the slipperies and he got all sensitive and kicked me out.”

**[PIDGE picks up one of the ingredient bottles HUNK was using to cook and squints at it suspiciously.]**

_PIDGE:_

“I hate not being able to read Altean. What is this stuff? Are you sure you're making food?"

_HUNK:_

"You're gonna try and tell me that these aren't cookies?”

**[They don’t look like cookies, and PIDGE’S face says enough. HUNK attempts to take a bite out of one, but it’s like trying to eat a ceramic dinner plate. He groans.]**

_HUNK:_

“Okay, I might have overcooked them. Wait, where you going? You don't want to wait for the next batch?"

**[Cut back to KEITH and LANCE. They’re still in the dark. LANCE looks around, but can’t see anything.]**

_LANCE:_

“I can’t see fuck-all in here. Help me feel around for the control panel, maybe I can call for help or get it working again.”

_KEITH:_

“What do you mean, you can’t see? It’s not _that_ dark in here, drama queen. It’s _right_ there.”

_LANCE:_

“Dude, it is _pitch_ black in here. You have _scary good_ night vision.”

**[LANCE feels for the control panel where KEITH said it would be, and finds it, but he can’t pry it open.]**

_LANCE:_

“Shit. Can you get this open? It’s probably rusted shut or something, it hasn’t been opened in like, a thousand years.”

_KEITH:_

“Shove over.”

**[LANCE moves and KEITH pulls a knife from seemingly nowhere to pry open the panel. LANCE yelps.]**

_LANCE:_

“Okay, what the _fuck,_ man? Do you just take that thing everywhere? You were going to the _pool_ ! What’s gonna happen at the _pool_? You gonna stab the water if you start to drown?”

_KEITH:_

“Yes. Now shut up and let me-”

**[He grunts and the panel pops open.]**

_KEITH:_

“Concentrate. There you go.”

**[LANCE’S eyes widen slightly but he slides over and crouches down next to the panel. It’s filled with wires and buttons, all sorts of stuff. There’s a small fix-it pack tucked neatly inside. He squints, but can’t see much. Only outlines. He beckons KEITH over.]**

_LANCE:_

“I can’t see any of this shit. Come here. Do you see an emergency button? Like, a call-for-help sort of thing?”

_KEITH:_

“Uh… There, that one. No, over there. No, not that one. Oh, move, idiot, let me do it.”

**[LANCE glares at him and snaps.]**

LANCE:

“Sorry I can’t see in the fucking dark, raccoon man. You don’t have to be an asshole, we’re both stuck in here. We can’t all be possums.”

**[KEITH lets out a breath. He looks like he feels bad.]**

_KEITH:_

“I- yeah. Uh, sorry. I just really don’t like small spaces. You’re not an idiot. The button is two to the left of the one your hand’s by.”

_LANCE:_

“Oh, claustrophobic? Yeah, once my sister and I got stuck in a hotel elevator for three hours. She had, like, fifteen different panic attacks. It’s cool, man. It happens.”

**[He jams the button a few times with his thumb. Nothing happens. LANCE groans and slumps.]**

_KEITH:_

“Fuck. Wait… press that one. Up and to the right.”

_LANCE:_

“Uh… yeah, okay.”

**[It works! A hatch on the ceiling opens up, letting light in. KEITH and LANCE go over to look up. KEITH looks calculating, but LANCE looks dejected.]**

_LANCE:_

“There’s no _way_ we can get up there.”

_KEITH:_

“Move.”

_LANCE:_

“Wh-”

**[KEITH shoves him lightly out of the way and poises to jump. LANCE snorts.]**

_LANCE:_

“Dude, there is no way you’re gonna make that jump. Have fun falling on your ass.”

**[KEITH grins and looks over at him.]**

_KEITH:_

“Oh yeah?”

**[LANCE colors slightly, but it can’t be seen in this lighting. KEITH looks back up at the hatch and launches himself up, catching the edge and pushing himself up with his arms. LANCE gapes up at him. KEITH looks back down, grins again.]**

_KEITH:_

“Not bad for falling on my ass. Your turn.”

_LANCE:_

“There’s no way, mullet man. I can jump, sure, but there is no way in hell I’ll be able to pull myself up.”

_KEITH:_

“Jump, you’ll be fine. I’ll help.”

_LANCE:_

“I don’t think I can do it.”

_KEITH:_

“Well, it’s either that, or be stuck in this elevator for the rest of your life. Besides, you can do it. When have you ever _not_ been able to do something you tried to?”

_LANCE:_

“Oh, I dunno, constantly? I don’t know if you noticed, man, but I’m pretty bad at a lot of stuff. I tend to be a little dumb. My nickname back home is literally _cabeza hueca._ Hollow head. Empty. Airhead.”

_KEITH:_

“I know what it means, I grew up in Rita Blanca. Your head isn’t full of air, now jump.”

_LANCE:_

“Rita Blanca? Where’s that?”

_KEITH:_

“Texas. Stop stalling.”

**[LANCE flashes him a winning grin.]**

_LANCE:_

“Stalling is my specialty, sweetheart. I’ve been to Amarillo, is it near there?”

_KEITH:_

“No. Jump.”

_LANCE:_

“Where’s it near, then?”

**[KEITH glares down at him.]**

_KEITH:_

“Jump and I’ll tell you.”

**[LANCE looks up warily.]**

_KEITH:_

“I’m not going to let you fall, Lance. Jump.”

**[LANCE grits his teeth, does the sign of the cross, and leaps. KEITH pulls him up easily. LANCE collapses dramatically on top of the elevator.]**

_LANCE:_

“That was scary.”

_KEITH:_

“No, you’re just a loser.”

**[LANCE squawks indignantly and nearly falls back down the hatch.]**

_LANCE:_

“Excuse you! If anyone here’s a loser, it’s you. At least I didn’t grow up in _Texas_.”

_KEITH:_

“What’s so bad about Texas?”

_LANCE:_

“ _Everything_ , man. They still have sundown towns in Texas.”

**[KEITH winces.]**

_KEITH:_

“Yeah, you got me there.”

_LANCE:_

“Oh! You still owe me an answer. I jumped.”

**[KEITH sighs and stands, LANCE does as well.]**

_KEITH:_

“It’s really close to the Oklahoma border. Near.. Well, it’s near Texhoma and Texline, that’s pretty much it, it’s kinda in the middle of now-”

_LANCE:_

“It’s near _what?_ ”

_KEITH:_

“...The Oklahoma border?”

_LANCE:_

“No no, the first town. Did.. did you say _Texhoma?_ As in, a hybrid of Texas and Oklahoma?”

_KEITH:_

“Yes?”

_LANCE:_

“I don’t know how you don’t crack up laughing every time you say that, man. That is genuinely the funniest shit I’ve heard since we got into space. Now, how in the flying _fuck_ are we gonna get out of this elevator shaft?”

**[KEITH is surprised by the sudden change in topic, but he rolls with it. He looks up the elevator shaft.]**

_KEITH:_

“I have an idea, but you are _not_ gonna like it.”

**[Cut to KEITH and LANCE back to back a quarter of the way up the elevator. LANCE is very pale and KEITH is quietly doing breathing exercises and trying not to bite his head off.]**

_LANCE:_

“I do _not_ like this. I don't like it. I do not like this at all.”

_KEITH:_

“I heard you the first seven times, Lance. We’ll get there eventually.”

_LANCE:_

“Well excuse me, Mr. Levelheaded. Where _exactly_ are we going and how are you supposed to know if we’re close or not?”

_KEITH:_

" I’m trying to be _positive_ , fuckhead. It's right, then left. You're off."

_LANCE:_

"You're off! And shoving too hard!"

_KEITH:_

"You're not shoving hard enough!"

_LANCE:_

"I should be at the pool right now!"

_KEITH:_

"Would you stop whining? Wait! Look!"

**[They spot an exit panel and grin at each other, tired bickering forgotten. Cut to them looking up at the upside down Altean pool.**

_LANCE:_

"What the _fuck_ , man."

_KEITH:_

"Stupid Altean pools."

**[Cut to SHIRO and ALLURA on the bridge.]**

_SHIRO:_

"What are you doing here? You should be resting."

_ALLURA:_

"I cannot sleep. Zarkon is out there. He's searching for us."

_SHIRO:_

"I know how you feel, but you have to step away for a while. It's what's best for everyone."

**[Klaxons blare loudly, startling them both.]**

_ALLURA:_

"No! We are _several_ galaxies away. How could they find us so soon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii!!! what did you think? please let me know if I made any mistakes, I really appreciate it. as always, you can reach me on both tumblr and ig at @protectsoren - I'm open for original episode ideas, beta offers, criticism, and i beg of you to come shout at me to write faster


	20. Episode Seven, Season 2: Eye of the Storm, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two! oooooh babey! i like this one.

_ Eye of the Storm _

  
  


**[The klaxons startle HUNK so badly that he drops his cookie sheet onto the floor.]**

  
  


_ HUNK: _

"Oh, no! My good batch!” 

**[Then he realizes there’s klaxons going off and races out of the room. PIDGE is elsewhere, tapping away on their keyboard when the alarms blare. They stand and run off. LANCE and KEITH sigh heavily and trudge to the other, hopefully functional elevator across the room.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Particle barrier! Up! Coran, are you there?"

_ CORAN (onscreen): _

"I'm here! Over here! Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

**[He’s sliding around everywhere.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Zarkon is back! What's our status?"

_ CORAN (onscreen): _

"Wormholing will be a problem. The lenses haven't been readjusted! I don't know if the teludav will generate enough power."

_ ALLURA: _

"Do  _ everything  _ you can!"

**[LANCE and KEITH skid into the room, followed not long after by PIDGE and HUNK.]**

_ LANCE: _

"They found us again? How is that possible? Is that possible? That doesn't seem possible!"

_ ALLURA: _

"Right now, we must figure out a way to get out of here."

_ KEITH: _

"Or we can stay and fight. Now's our chance. Form  _ Voltron _ . Enough running!"

_ LANCE: _

“Cool your jets, Keith.”

_ KEITH: _

"I'll cool _your_ jets."

_ LANCE: _

"Was that a threat? Shiro! He's threatening me!"

**[SHIRO shoots them both a withering look. Now is not the time, the look says.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"It's too dangerous!”

_ SHIRO: _

“Allura's right. We can't take on Zarkon and his entire fleet. Remember what happened at Zarkon's command center. We wouldn't have escaped if the Blade of Marmora hadn't shut down that shield."

_ CORAN (onscreen): _

"The turbine's up. Still working on the worm Uh, guys, I think I'm realizing now that I do, in fact, have a case of the slipperies. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Pidge. I may need your help, after all."

_ PIDGE: _

"I'm coming down."

**[PIDGE sprints down into the engine room to help CORAN. SHIRO, LANCE, and KEITH man the defence drones once again.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Let's clear a path."

_ KEITH: _

"Lance, there's a fighter advancing on your nine!"

_ LANCE: _

"Thanks for the heads-up! And you've got one going for the lower barrier."

_ KEITH: _

"Good eye!"

**[SHIRO seems surprised they’re working together so well. PIDGE slides into the control room in the lower part of the castle.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"What can I do? 

_ CORAN: _

“Help me divert power. Slide me to that monitor! Wipe my sweat!”

**[Back on the bridge, LANCE is gearing up to make a difficult shot.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Okay, buddy, you're mine."

**[His drone shuts down abruptly, dead in the water.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Fuck! What's going on? I lost control of my defense drone!"

_ KEITH: _

"I got you covered! 

**[KEITH’S drone drops dead as well, SHIRO’S following.]**

_ KEITH: _

“Shit, I don't got you. There must be a system failure."

_ PIDGE (onscreen): _

"Nope, that was us! We're diverting power from non-essential systems to get the wormhole generator working."

_ LANCE: _

"Shooting bad guys is pretty fucking essential!"

_ HUNK: _

"We lost secondary controls! Thermal regulator's offline! Oh, no, there goes the particle barrier! "

_ CORAN (onscreen): _

"Okay, try it! We should be able to make one very small jump… I hope."

_ PIDGE (onscreen): _

"Is it gonna hold?"

_ CORAN (onscreen): _

"I guess we're about to find out."

_ SHIRO: _

"The wormhole's open!"

_ CORAN (onscreen): _

"Oh, no! The lenses are breaking down even more! We'll be out of the wormhole even sooner this time!"

**[They make the jump in one piece.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Zarkon keeps finding us. It's like... he knows exactly how to track us down. Maybe he planted some kind of tracking device."

_ ALLURA: _

"Well, it is nothing on the ship. The Castle would have detected any tracking devices."

_ SHIRO: _

"Until we figure out exactly how he's doing it, we should assume that he could show up at any minute. So, stay alert."

**[Up until now, HUNK was sleeping. He snores especially loud and startles himself awake, looking around wildly and almost falling asleep.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Oh, man! Oh, what's going on? What are you guys doing? What are you looking at?"

_ KEITH: _

"You woke yourself up snoring, Hunk."

_ HUNK: _

"Oh. My bad."

_ SHIRO: _

"Coran, what's our status? Any good news?"

_ CORAN (onscreen): _

"Actually, there is a bit of good news. I'm finally getting used to these slipperies. My mucus glands are working at an incredible rate!"

**[SHIRO looks mildly grossed out. He blinks a few times and tries again.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Any good news about the  _ teludav _ ?"

_ CORAN (onscreen): _

"I'm afraid not. The last jump overloaded the lens-stones. Now, even  _ more  _ of them are broken. I'm going to try some readjustments to change the beam trajectory. Until then, wormholing away will be impossible."

_ PIDGE (onscreen): _

"Hey, there's a giant metallic storm ahead of us. I think we can hide in the eye of the storm. It should give off enough interference so we can't be tracked."

_ SHIRO: _

"It's worth a shot."

**[ALLURA moves the castle. It works! ...Right?]**

_ ALLURA: _

" _ Brilliant _ , Pidge. We're essentially invisible to any radar, radio waves, universal scans, or any other known technology."

**[ZARKON’S fleet appears above them!]**

_ ALLURA: _

"No!"

**[Cut to ZARKON.]**

_ ZARKON: _

"Send in the fighters, flush them out. When they are within range, I will take control of the Black Lion."

**[Cut back to the Paladins.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Okay, I don't know  _ how  _ he found us, but it definitely wasn't with normal instruments. "

_ ALLURA: _

"It's  _ me _ . It's been me all along. That's how they found us on planet Arus."

_ SHIRO: _

"It doesn't matter, Princess. We're in this together. We're gonna get out together."

_ KEITH: _

"Uh, how? We're trapped."

_ SHIRO: _

"We need to form Voltron and go through the storm."

_ LANCE: _

"The storm? What are you, nuts?"

_ HUNK: _

"Yeah! What do you mean? 

_ KEITH: _

“Why would we do that?"

_ SHIRO: _

"It's risky, I know, but it's our only chance. We have to go through the storm, then lure  Zarkon's ship away, giving Allura some time to get into open space."

_ ALLURA: _

"Then what?"

_ SHIRO: _

"Then, we wormhole away. Coran, remember how you said getting this Castle to wormhole is impossible? Well, I need you to do the impossible."

**[SHIRO stands and the shot cuts to the lions in space, about to form Voltron.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Form Voltron! Team, let's draw those fighters out!”

_ KEITH: _

“I think it's working! They're following us!”

_ ALLURA: _

“How's it coming, Coran?"

_ CORAN (onscreen): _

"In order for this to work, each remaining lens-stone will need to take the equivalent of five beams! There's no way it can hold that kind of power! The whole thing will explode!"

**[Cut to ZARKON and friends.]**

_ HAGGAR: _

"We've lost them in the storm!"

_ ZARKON: _

"They won't be in there long."

**[Back to Voltron.]**

_ KEITH: _

"They can't follow us in this storm! It's tearing them apart!

_ HUNK: _

“The debris! It's gonna tear us apart if we don't do something! 

_ SHIRO: _

“Pidge, we're gonna need that shield!"

_ PIDGE: _

"On it!"

_ SHIRO: _

"And, Keith, the sword!"

_ KEITH: _

"Yes, sir!"

**[They struggle through the storm.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Legs, I need everything you got!"

_ HUNK: _

"Roger! Engaging lower thrusters!"

_ LANCE: _

"I'm right there with ya!"

**[They make it out of the storm, but ZARKON’S ship looms above them. Cut to ZARKON.]**

_ ZARKON: _

"Get me closer to the Black Lion."

_ HAGGAR: _

"Sire, we have the Princess trapped. We can finish her now!"

_ ZARKON: _

"The Black Lion is all that matters!"

**[Cut back to the castleship.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Coran, here we go!"

**[They make it out of the storm!]**

_ HUNK: _

“It worked! They escaped!”

**[A malevolent purple energy seizes Voltron! The paladins shout in pain.]**

_ KEITH: _

“What's going on?"

_ HUNK: _

"My lion! 

**[SHIRO makes a pained noise.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Zarkon…”

_ KEITH: _

“Zarkon's taking control of the Black Lion again! Fall back!"

**[Voltron overheats with power, and beams fire on the galra ship. ALLURA swings the castle around, firing as well.]**

_ ALLURA (over comms): _

"Paladins, now's your chance! Get out of there!"

**[They blast away.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"I forgot how intense Zarkon's connection to the Black Lion is. We have to keep our distance, or risk losing Voltron. Let's disband and get back to the Castle."

**[They break into individual lions and fly towards the Castle of Lions. Cut to ZARKON and friends. ZARKON shouts, enraged.]**

_ ZARKON: _

"Attack that Castle with everything we've got! Capture Voltron!"

**[Cut to the castleship.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Why haven't we wormholed yet?"

_ CORAN: _

"Because we can't! We're missing several scaultrite lens-stones! They've shattered! Gone! Don't exist! Sloven-day-ho! That's Altean for "gone.""

_ PIDGE: _

"Wait, did you say "scaultrite"? I've seen that somewhere before. I think Hunk was 

making some terrible cookies from that stuff!"

**[HUNK is offended. Cut to the team inspecting the ‘cookies’.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Unbelievable! These cookies do have trace elements of scaultrite."

_ SHIRO: _

"Could they work?"

_ CORAN: _

"They might be able to hold for one jump, but we'd still need several people actually  _ physically  _ holding them. And, if the trajectories were calculated just so-"

**[Cut to them all in weird contortionist positions, holding the lenses in place.]**

_ HUNK: _

"It just warms my heart that people are enjoying my cookies."

_ CORAN: _

"Okay, there. Now, nobody move if you want to live."

_ LANCE: _

"I think I moved! I think I moved!"

_ CORAN: _

"Well, then move back to where you think you were!"

_ CORAN: _

"Okay, now, I'm going to monitor the beam from out there."

_ HUNK: _

"Wait, Coran! How dangerous is this?"

_ CORAN: _

"Honestly, this is the most dangerous thing I've ever seen, or heard of, but since we're probably going to die anyway, what the heck, let's give it a shot! Good luck, gentlemen and… esteemed gremlin. It's been a pleasure. Don't touch the lasers! They're in position!"

_ LANCE: _

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

_ PIDGE: _

"Hold tight, Lance! 

**[There’s a loud powerup noise, it’s gearing up!]**

_ LANCE: _

“AAAAAAAAAA- Hm?"

**[It powers back down, nothing happens.]**

_ CORAN: _

"It's not working!"

_ ALLURA (onscreen): _

"Coran, what is happening? Zarkon's right on top of us!"

_ CORAN: _

"The stones aren't reflecting properly! I need something to shine them up!”

**[CORAN remembers his slipperies.]**

_ CORAN: _

“Wait a second. I think I've got it. Hit the wormhole in ten ticks!"

**[CORAN slides around the paladins, getting ready to polish the stones.]**

_ ALLURA (over the intercom): _

"Ten."

_ SHIRO: _

"What's happening?"

_ ALLURA (over the intercom): _

"Nine."

_ CORAN: _

"No one move! I've got to shine these stones! Good thing I've got a case of the slipperies!"

**[As ALLURA counts, CORAN shines the stones held by the paladins.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Six.. five.. four.. three.. two.."

_ CORAN: _

"Huh?"

**[He sees there is one stone he hasn’t shined yet. The lasers start up, he only has seconds! He makes a mad dash for the last stone - and he gets it! They wormhole successfully, only seconds away from a killing shot from ZARKON’S fleet. ALLURA opens the tunnel door to the teludav, beaming.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Great work, team! We made it!”

**[They are all vaguely fried.]**

_ ALLURA: _

“Huh?"

**[ LANCE hits the ground with a thud and a groan. Cut to ZARKON.]**

_ HAGGAR: _

"We were close, sire, but it appears they were able to make a full jump."

_ ZARKON: _

"There is no place in this universe beyond my vision's reach. Time is on my side. Set 

a course... for Voltron."

**[Episode ends.]**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii! please let me know what you think and if i've made any mistakes. thank you for reading! i'm, as always, @protectsoren on both tumblr and ig.


	21. Episode Eight, Season 2: The Ark of Taujeer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I hope you like it! This was a fun episode.

_ The Ark of Taujeer _

_ BAUJAL: _

"Stay back. You have already taken all our supplies and resources. My people are loaded on that ark, ready to leave our beloved home before it dissolves completely. Don't take our only means of escape."

_ MARVOK: _

"You still have one engine left, Baujal. Not to mention a very viable collection of parts. If your people are strong enough to survive, they will.  _ That  _ is the Galra way."

_ BAUJAL: _

"Morvok! Ugh!"

  
  


**[MORVOK speeds away, and BAUJAL is left on the doomed planet. Cut to the Paladins arguing on the bridge. ]**

_ ALLURA: _

"There's no point in debating this further. Zarkon is  _ clearly  _ tracking us through me."

_ SHIRO: _

“What?”

_ LANCE: _

“Aw, Princess, that’s bullshit.”

_ HUNK: _

"I agree with Lance, total space baloney."

_ PIDGE: _

"That's not possible."

_ ALLURA: _

"Why would that be so hard to believe? Zarkon's forces showed up on Arus only after I awoke."

_ LANCE: _

"She's got a point. I would  _ absolutely  _ travel across the galaxy to find you."

**[ALLURA looks tired but smiles at the quip a little bit. She looks tired, and sad. KEITH speaks up from his little emo loner corner away from everyone else.]**

_ KEITH: _

"It's not you, Princess Allura. It's me."

_ HUNK: _

"...Because?”

**[KEITH tenses, but decides not to say what was on his mind.]**

_ KEITH: _

“I.. just think Zarkon must've imprinted on me during our fight or something."

_ PIDGE: _

"Look, the fact is, we don't know how Zarkon is tracking us. It could be through the Black Lion. Every time Zarkon gets close to it, Shiro has to fight him for control."

_ CORAN: _

"That's only when Zarkon is nearby. No Paladin has ever been able to connect with a 

lion over a vast distance."

_ HUNK: _

"So what are we going to do?"

_ SHIRO: _

"Look, it doesn't matter how he's tracking us because we're gonna take the fight to the Galra soon enough. They've been chasing us from galaxy to galaxy. The last thing they expect is for us to come after them."

_ LANCE: _

"The hunter becomes the hunted, hmm? Awesome! That's the tag line from like six of my favorite movies."

_ PIDGE:  _

“As it happens, I took our list of recent Galra attacks and analyzed it for both commonalities and anomalies among the attack sites. I was hoping to create an algorithm that would, within a statistically acceptable margin of error, provide a list of target-rich Galra environments color-coded, of course, because what are we, animals?"

_ LANCE: _

"Cool! What is it again?"

_ HUNK: _

"It's a Galra finder? 

_ PIDGE:  _

Well, "finder" suggests that it locates the Galra, whereas it would be more accurate to say that my model predicts their likeliest-

**[Everyone is staring at them, uncomprehending.]**

_ PIDGE:  _

“Ugh. Fine. It's a Galra finder."

_ LANCE: _

"So, where are the Galra?"

_ PIDGE: _

"The nearest ones are right... here. 

**[They manipulate the holo-map unil Taujeer is in the forefront.]**

_ PIDGE: _

A planet called Taujeer."

_ SHIRO: _

"Then that's where we're headed. Everyone should get some sleep. Tomorrow, we'll find that Galra fleet and take it out."

**[Everyone leaves the room but SHIRO and KEITH.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"..Is everything okay?"

_ KEITH: _

"Yeah. Why?"

_ SHIRO: _

"You just seem a bit anxious."

_ KEITH: _

"I'm fine. Just tired. Like you said, I should get some sleep. 

**[KEITH walks away, and SHIRO looks worriedly after him. Cut to KEITH, sitting on his bed, holding his knife with the BOM insignia. There is an alarm! KEITH rushes to the Red Lion - but RED snarls at him.]**

_ KEITH: _

“What's the matter, Red? It's me-"

**[The Red Lion lunges at him. He flinches violently, but nothing touches him, and he is engulfed in darkness. No, not darkness! He’s in a galra uniform, standing among thousands of galra soldiers marching in time. He looks upset and disoriented, almost about to cry. He looks to his hand - his knife! ZARKON appears in the reflection.]**

_ ‘ZARKON’: _

"I can find you  _ anywhere _ ."

**[KEITH wakes with a shout and a start, sitting bolt upright in his bed. His chest heaves as he gasps for air. It was only a dream. He pulls out the knife to check. The only reflection is his own. KEITH stands on shaky legs and takes a few deep breaths. He leaves his room to get a pouch of water. He’s digging through the kitchen cabinet when LANCE shuffles into the room, yawning.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Hand me one of those, would you? Thanks.”

**[He blinks blearily and smiles at KEITH. He’s wearing sweatpants that pool around his ankles and those stupid lion slippers. KEITH tosses a water pouch at him, pushes past, and leaves. LANCE is a little confused, but too tired to notice anything’s wrong. Next time we see KEITH, he’s dressed in full paladin armor in the pod bay. He hears someone enter, and hides.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Huh? 

**[It’s ALLURA! She starts to climb into KEITH’S intended pod, but he steps out of hiding. ]**

_ KEITH: _

“Princess, what are you doing here?"

**[ALLURA yelps and falls off the edge of the pod. KEITH catches her. She seems flustered, but he is unfazed. She jumps down.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Ah - I might ask you the same thing.”

_ KEITH: _

“Nothing. Just walking. Late at night. Near the.. pods."

_ ALLURA: _

"In full Paladin armor, with a bag of your belongings?"

_ KEITH: _

"I have to know if Zarkon is tracking me. This is the only way. Don't try to stop me."

_ ALLURA: _

"I'm not going to stop you. I'm going to join you."

**[Cut to the morning, the remaining paladins and crewmates joining on the bridge.]**

_ CORAN: _

"We should be entering Taujeer's orbit soon."

_ SHIRO: _

"Raise the particle barrier. Scan for Galra. Where are Keith and Allura?"

_ CORAN: _

"It appears that one of the pods launched in the middle of the night."

_ LANCE: _

"Wait a minute, Keith and Allura? In the middle of the night? You don't think they're... sittin' in a tree?"

_ SHIRO: _

"Contact the pod."

_ LANCE: _

"Yes! Contact that pod!"

_ CORAN (over comms): _

"Princess, Keith, where are you?"

_ ALLURA (over comms): _

"Exactly where we should be, far away from the Castle."

_ SHIRO (over comms): _

"What? Why?"

_ ALLURA (over comms): _

"We must know if we are the ones Zarkon is tracking."

_ PIDGE: _

"They're isolating the variable. Well, isolating two variables."

_ LANCE: _

"In English, please?"

_ PIDGE: _

"In order to test a hypothesis-"

_ LANCE: _

"I said English."

_ PIDGE: _

"Ugh! Never mind!"

_ ALLURA (over comms): _

"Pidge is right. If Zarkon finds you despite my absence, we will know with total certainty that we are not the ones he is tracking."

_ SHIRO (over comms): _

"Splitting up the group makes us far more vulnerable. Come back to the Castle immediately."

_ ALLURA (over comms): _

"I'm sorry, Shiro, I cannot do that."

_ KEITH (over comms): _

"If Zarkon does find us, I can pilot us to safety. We're in wide-open space with plenty of room to maneuver. Plus, we'd be able to outrun him. Pidge added that booster rocket."

_ CORAN: _

"That thing's still  _ on  _ there?"

_ SHIRO (over comms): _

"We need both of you back here now!”

**[Something is wrong! Alarms go off.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“What's goin' on?"

_ HUNK: _

"We're in some sort of debris field."

_ CORAN: _

"I believe it's coming from Taujeer. Correction: I think it is Taujeer!"

_ ALLURA (over comms): _

"Coran, what's going o-"

**[She cuts out abruptly, her voice dissolves into static.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Some kind of radiation from the planet is interfering with communications!"

_ SHIRO: _

"Move the Castle away from the planet and reestablish the link. Everyone else, get to your lions."

**[The lions launch and head for Taujeer. Cut to the planet.]**

_ TAUJEERIAN: _

"Something's approaching!"

**[The TAUJEERIANS run towards the Lions.]**

_ HUNK: _

"I don't see any Galra."

_ LANCE: _

"Looks like that fancy Galra finder doesn't work. Nice try, Pidge."

**[PIDGE has never been more offended.]**

_ BAUJAL: _

"Thank goodness you're here! I am Baujal, the leader of the Taujeerians. The Galra just destroyed our ship's engines and left."

_ PIDGE: _

"So the Galra  _ were  _ here,  _ Lance _ ."

_ LANCE: _

"Mmn."

_ BAUJAL: _

"They've taken everything. We must get everyone off the planet before it dissolves completely! Please, help us!"

_ SHIRO: _

"How long do we have?"

_ HUNK: _

"Not long."

_ SHIRO: _

"How did this happen? 

_ BAUJAL: _

“We've known for years that our planet would eventually lose its 

outer layer."

_ LANCE: _

"Like a snake shedding its skin?"

_ HUNK: _

"Yeah, yeah, that doesn't sound so bad. Beneath that old skin is a new, healthy layer, 

right?"

_ PIDGE: _

"Nope. No, I I think the next layer is acid."

_ BAUJAL: _

"The plan was to evacuate the population to our nearest moon, where we have built a colony to wait out the shedding process. So we relocated to higher ground and constructed that ark."

_ LANCE: _

"What happened?"

_ BAUJAL: _

"The Galra attacked, led by a vile commander named Morvok. He robbed us of vital resources and left us with only one operational engine, stranding us here."

_ SHIRO: _

"You're not stranded anymore. We will save your people."

_ BAUJAL: _

"I believe you, for I have heard many legends of the valor of Voltron. Five brave Paladins dedicated to this - wait, wait. I count only four of you. Are you not Voltron?"

_ LANCE: _

"Uh... almost?"

_ BAUJAL: _

"Where is the fifth Paladin?"

_ SHIRO: _

"He's not here, but we can still help you."

_ BAUJAL: _

"I would feel more comfortable with all five Paladins."

_ SHIRO: _

"Duly noted. Pidge, Hunk, take a look at the ark and see what we're dealing with."

_ HUNK: _

"Piece of cake. We'll get it flying in no time.”

**[The planet rattles alarmingly and bearings on the ark snap.]**

_ HUNK: _

“Would you settle for upright?"

**[Cut to ALLURA and KEITH.]**

_ KEITH: _

"We've been here for hours. Still no sign of Zarkon."

_ ALLURA: _

"Well, I'm glad I don't have to wait here alone. You understand, I could never live with 

myself if Zarkon was finding us because of me. I must know. We face such a dire threat from the Galra."

_ KEITH: _

"Well, sure, they're bad. No doubt about that. But at the same time, couldn't at least a few of them be fighting for good? Just look at Ulaz. He sacrificed himself to save us."

_ ALLURA: _

"For all we know, his sacrifice was a ploy. One life means nothing to Zarkon."

_ KEITH: _

"It means something to me. It means some of them are actually willing to help. And we could use all the help we can get!"

  
  


ALLURA: "Any offer of help from the Galra is merely a prelude to a trap. I know all too well how quickly they turn."

_ KEITH: _

"It just seems crazy to lump everyone together."

_ ALLURA: _

"Listen, if there are any good Galra, they have had 10,000 years to take down Zarkon. 

I would  _ never  _ count on them for help."

**[ KEITH looks uncomfortable. Cut to the Galra.]**

_ ZARKON (to HAGGAR): _

"I have located them. Get me Morvok.”

_ ZARKON (onscreen, to MORVOK): _

“Commander Morvok."

_ MARVOK: _

"Aaah! Lord Zarkon! 

_ ZARKON (onscreen, to MORVOK): _

“I am sending you coordinates near your current location. Voltron is there. Find it and bring it to me."

_ MARVOK: _

"Voltron, sire?"

_ ZARKON: _

"Indeed. Have you received the coordinates?"

_ MARVOK: _

"If I may, I was able to acquire many resources, all to glorify your mighty reign, may it 

last a thousand centuries."

_ ZARKON: _

"Your pathetic bootlicking does not impress me, Morvok."

_ MARVOK: _

"I merely meant that I could be of even more use if I were to bring you these 

resources instead of-"

_ ZARKON: _

"Are you  _ refusing  _ my order?"

_ MARVOK: _

"Of course not! I will not fail you, Lord Zarkon."

_ ZARKON: _

"See that you don't. Vrepit sa."

_ MARVOK: _

"Vrepit sa."

**[Cut back to Taujeer.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Assuming we can get it back up, the repairs will still take time."

_ LANCE: _

"Which would appear to be the one thing we don't have."

_ SHIRO: _

"We need to slow down the shedding."

_ PIDGE: _

"How do you stop a planet that's coming apart at the seams?"

_ HUNK: _

"By sewing it back together!"

_ SHIRO: _

"Uh, what do you mean?"

_ HUNK: _

"That new Green Lion weapon causes vegetation to grow, right? Well, I was thinking that if you aim it at the cracks in the planet the vines could act like stitches."

_ SHIRO: _

"But won't the stitches get dissolved by the acid?"

_ PIDGE: _

"The stitches might hold longer... if they're frozen."

_ SHIRO: _

"It's a plan. Hunk, you and I will take our lions and get this ark upright while Pidge and Lance buy us some time."

**[PIDGE and LANCE fly around trying to keep the planet from falling apart, and SHIRO and HUNK struggle with the ark.]**

_ HUNK: _

"My side's clear, Shiro."

_ SHIRO: _

"Almost done."

_ PIDGE: _

"Yes! It worked!"

_ SHIRO: _

"It won't hold forever. Keep going! Come on! Give it all you got. That's it! We're almost 

there.”

**[SHIRO is almost swallowed by the acid, but LANCE and PIDGE are on it in an instant.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Thanks, guys."

_ LANCE: _

"You got it."

_ PIDGE: _

"Anytime."

**[The TAUJEERIANS cheer. The lions land.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"All right, Hunk, time to work on those engines."

**[Cut to KEITH and ALLURA.]**

_ KEITH: _

"So, what happens if Zarkon does come after us?” 

_ ALLURA: _

“You said you could pilot us to safety, right?”

_ KEITH: _

“Sure, but after that, could we even go back to the group? And if we don't, who would pilot the Castle or create wormholes?"

_ ALLURA: _

"Well, what about you? Without you, the team cannot form Voltron."

**[KEITH considers this. Cut back to the ark. HUNK is finishing up his patch job.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Well, it ain't pretty, but it should get you airborne-”

**[The planet rocks violently and another chunk breaks off into the acid.]**

SHIRO:

“Just in time."

**[The ark starts up for liftoff. It gets off the ground, but something fires at the ground beneath it, causing it to falter and land back down.]]**

_ PIDGE: _

"What the fuck was that?"

_ SHIRO: _

"The Galra. They're back. Hunk! Take the Yellow Lion and hold up the ark. If it falls into the acid, the Taujeerians are doomed."

_ HUNK: _

"Not to mention the guy beneath them. Which would be me, in this particular scenario."

_ SHIRO: _

"Lance, Pidge, we've got to draw the cruiser's fire. Coran, we need you here now. Attack the Galra cruiser!"

_ CORAN (over comms): _

"I'm on my way! Keith, Allura, are you there?"

_ ALLURA (over comms): _

"We're here, Coran. What is it?"

_ CORAN (over comms): _

"Zarkon is definitely not tracking us through either of you."

_ KEITH (over comms): _

"He's not?"

_ ALLURA (over comms): _

"How do you know?"

_ CORAN (over comms): _

"Because you're out there, and a Galra fleet just showed up here! We need you now!"

_ ALLURA (over comms): _

"We'll be there in two doboshes."

_ KEITH (over comms): _

"Even faster than that."

**[KEITH taps a few onscreen buttons.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"What is that?"

_ KEITH:  _

"It's the booster fuel Pidge added to this pod."

**[KEITH hits the button - and they are ejected as the pod explodes.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Aaah!"

_ KEITH: _

"Aah! Allura! Grab my hand!”

**[KEITH uses his jetpacks until he’s able to grab onto ALLURA. They eventually stop spinning.]**

_ KEITH: _

Princess, are you okay?"

_ ALLURA: _

"I… I believe so. Is your radio still working?"

_ KEITH: _

"Let's find out. Coran, can you hear me?"

**[There is only static. Cut to the galra.]**

_ MARVOK: _

"This is going far better than I anticipated. We could actually capture Voltron! I could  get transferred back to the hub. And they said I wasn't good enough to be in the hub. Maybe Zarkon will invite me to sit in his box at the gladiator matches! The ultimate honor!"

_ GALRA SOLDIER: _

"Sir! Three Voltron Lions incoming!"

_ MARVOK: _

"Fire on them with our full arsenal! Keep firing!"

_ GALRA SOLDIER: _

"Sir, the lions are moving too fast for us to hit."

_ MARVOK: _

"Well, let's make them stay in one place! Train the ion cannon on the ark. Sink the entire thing into the acid!"

**[On Taujeer.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"They're aiming the ion cannon at the ark! Lance! Pidge! Attack the ship with your jaw blades!”

**[Cut back to ALLURA and KEITH. KEITH has been using his jetpacks to move along.]**

_ KEITH: _

"We'll never get there at this rate."

_ ALLURA: _

"This was a terrible mistake. Shiro was right. We never should have left them."

**[Back to Taujeer. The warship fires on Taujeer, and now the paladins are dodging debris.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Rocks! Big, big rocks!"

_ LANCE: _

"We got you, buddy."

**[LANCE and PIDGE cover HUNK while he keeps the ark from sinking into the acid. From up on the galra ship, MARVOK is throwing a temper tantrum.]**

_ MARVOK: _

"What  _ happened _ ?"

_ GALRA SOLDIER: _

"The Black Lion attacked the cannon. He's disabled our projectile guidance  system. We won't be able to aim the cannon until it's fixed."

_ MARVOK: _

"Fix it! Full attack! Fire with everything we've got!"

**[Back on Taujeer. CORAN lays down cover fire that takes out a lot of heavy artillery.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Way to  _ go _ , Coran! Hunk, what's your status?"

_ HUNK: _

"Mostly just trying not to fall into a bubbling pot of acid."

**[Cut to the galra.]**

_ MARVOK: _

"Divert all shields to the main hull! Focus full firepower on their ship!"

**[Cut to the paladins.]**

_ LANCE: _

"We're being overwhelmed!"

_ PIDGE: _

"We need Voltron!"

_ CORAN: _

"Oh, if only there were another who could pilot the Red Lion.”

**[He looks into the distance and dramatic music starts to play. Cut to CORAN, stepping out in a ridiculous getup in front of the Red Lion.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Finally, Alfor. I will walk in your footsteps! Oh, Red Lion, I am unworthy to be your Paladin, but since you have chosen to bestow this honor upon me, Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, I humbly accept."

**[The Red Lion stands! And then rockets out of the castle.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Oh, yes! Right. Okay. Just a quick lap.”

**[The Red Lion does not return.]**

_ CORAN: _

“Uh, okay, guys? So, yeah... the- the Red Lion ran away."

**[On Taujeer. HUNK has the Yellow Lion braced under the ark, and they’re about to fall into the acid. ]**

_ HUNK: _

"I can't hold it any longer!”

_ SHIRO: _

“Hunk, you have to! If you let go, the Taujeerians will die!”

**[HUNK yells with effort as he tries to keep himself and the Taujeerians out of the acid. Suddenly, there’s a flash of blinding light. The Yellow Lion has an upgrade!]**

_ HUNK: _

“Oh, whoa! Armor claws! Guys, I can keep this thing from falling any farther but I need your help to get it back up."

_ SHIRO: _

"We're on our way!"

**[Cut to KEITH and ALLURA, who are still floating aimlessly in space.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Keith, look!"

_ KEITH: _

"Huh?"

**[It’s the Red Lion, coming towards them at top speeds.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"The Red Lion found you!"

**[Red screeches to a halt in front of them, looks at KEITH, and roars very loudly. KEITH winces.]**

_ KEITH: _

“I’m fine, Red. Yes, I am. Can you quit arguing with me and get us out of here, please?”

**[Cut back to the galra.]**

_ GALRA SOLDIER: _

"Sir, the ion cannon's guidance system is back online. And the lions appear to have gathered beneath the ark."

_ MARVOK: _

"Perfect! The lions will go down with it. Fire when ready!”

**[KEITH is back! He uses RED’S jawlade to slice the cannon clean off the ship. Everyone whoops excitedly.]**

_ LANCE: _

“All right!"

_ SHIRO: _

"Good to have you back, Keith."

_ KEITH: _

"Good to be back."

_ LANCE: _

"Is the Princess with you?"

_ KEITH: _

"Yes."

_ LANCE: _

"Like "with you" with you, or-”

**[HUNK cuts in, and LANCE does not look too happy about it. ALLURA is looking exasperatedly at him on the screen.** **_Someone’s in looooove,_ ** **she mouths silently, and LANCE goes bright red and shuts off his video channel. KEITH remains oblivious to the entire encounter.]**

_ HUNK: _

“Uh, Keith? Little help?”

_ KEITH: _

“On my way, buddy."

**[KEITH rockets towards the ark and takes his place in between LANCE and PIDGE. They manage to get the ark upright!]**

_ SHIRO: _

"All right, everybody. No time to relax. Let's show them what they're dealing with. Form Voltron!"

**[Cut to the Galra.]**

_ GALRA SOLDIER: _

"Sir, our weapons systems are knocked out completely. Should we retreat?"

_ MARVOK: _

"Never! Aim the ship at the ark! We will take it down ourselves. To die for the Galra Empire is the greatest honor imaginable. Vrepit sa!"

_ GALRA SOLDIERS (gravely): _

"Vrepit sa!"

_ MARVOK (to his assistant, out of the corner of his mouth): _

"Prepare my escape pod."

**[Cut back to Voltron.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"They're heading for the ark!"

_ HUNK: _

"They're gonna ram it!"

_ SHIRO: _

"We'll have to meet them head-on. Form sword!"

**[The sword is formed.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Will the sword be able to cut through an entire battle cruiser? "

_ SHIRO: _

"It'll have to!"

**[KEITH’S bayard port begins to glow.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Guys, I think my lion is telling me something."

_ LANCE: _

"Yeah, mine too."

_ PIDGE: _

"I can feel it too."

_ HUNK: _

"Same here."

_ SHIRO: _

"Then do it!"

**[They all click in their bayards, and the sword grows five times its size!]**

_ HUNK: _

"Yes!"

_ PIDGE:  _

"Yeah!"

**[They slice the entire battle cruiser in half.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Now, let's get the Taujeerians to safety."

_ HUNK: _

"How are we going to do that? Their booster rockets are shot."

**[With much difficulty, Voltron lifts the entire ark of Taujeerians above its head! They begin to fly towards the designated moon. Cut to the paladins on the bridge of the ship. KEITH and ALLURA stand sheepishly in front of the rest of the team.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"I'm so sorry for leaving."

_ KEITH: _

"Me too. We thought we were doing the right thing."

_ ALLURA: _

"But clearly you were correct, Shiro. We are always stronger together."

_ LANCE: _

"At least we learned that Zarkon isn't tracking us through you two."

_ HUNK: _

"Plus, I learned that my lion can grow armor and extend its claws like that-

**[He makes a claws motion with his hands.]**

_ HUNK: _

“Ting! Which will come in handy if we ever needed to, say, I don't know, slice up a giant steak while getting beat up.”

**[There is silence.]**

_ HUNK: _

“Or... fight evil and save innocent people. That too. That would work."

_ SHIRO: _

"The fact that the Red Lion came to help Keith from so far away is a vital piece of information. We now have proof that a lion and a Paladin can, in fact, connect over a far greater distance than we realized. Which means we finally know how Zarkon is tracking us…. It's through the Black Lion."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii!! I hope you liked it, please let me know what you think!! I'm @protectsoren on both tumblr and ig, thank you so much for reading!


	22. Episode Nine, Season 2: Space Mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii!!! sorry this took so long, my adhd is beating me over the head with a stick. it's a little longer than usual, to make up for the wait!

_ Space Mall _

_ SHIRO: _

"Okay, look. I now know for certain that Zarkon is tracking us through the Black Lion. We have to find some way to stop him."

_ PIDGE: _

"How are we gonna do that?"

_ ALLURA: _

"We've never had this situation before. Two paladins battling for the same lion."

_ SHIRO: _

"Well, unless we want Zarkon taking control of Voltron every time we get close… I'll have to forge a new bond with my lion. One that's stronger than his."

_ CORAN: _

"Well, while you're working on that, the rest of us need to find some new teludav lenses otherwise we won't be able to travel via wormhole."

_ HUNK: _

"Is that something we have to, like, mail order?"

_ KEITH: _

"Does anyone even make those anymore?"

_ ALLURA: _

"I don't know. Only a few Alteans could use the teludav… ten thousand years ago. They may not exist anymore."

_ CORAN: _

"I... think I may know where we can get some."

**[He pulls up a destination on the holo-screen. ALLURA is scandalized.]**

_ ALLURA: _

" _ Coran _ ! You're not suggesting going to one of those filthy swap moons! The last time you went, those space pirates took you for everything you had."

**[LANCE leans forward, interested.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Space pirates?"

_ CORAN: _

"The Unilu were traders and pirates that roamed the galaxies and dealt in black market goods. Uumvy spice, bytor water, little bottles of infinity vapor. Of course, you had to bargain. No one could bargain like the Unilu. Last time, I ended up giving away three quarters of my shipment of lango in exchange for a used pogo oscillator."

_ ALLURA: _

"Father was not pleased about that."

**[LANCE grins and sidles up to ALLURA.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Well, while Coran is picking up his lenses, I'll take you shopping for something sparkly."

**[ALLURA looks excited, but CORAN steps in between them and points a finger in LANCE’S face.]**

_ CORAN: _

"This isn't shopping! You're not wandering around saying, "Oooo! What a lovely pink hat! This is so becoming." No! I can't allow Allura to get anywhere near those filthy, lowballing Unilu hoodlums."

_ ALLURA: _

"But... I'd love something sparkly."

**[CORAN deflates. He feels bad about asking her to stay behind.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Look, you're the only one who can operate the Castle. You need to be resting, after all  you've been through.”

**[ALLURA slumps dejectedly. Then, she brightens up, grabs LANCE by the elbow, and pulls him off slightly to the side. He stands, confused, while ALLURA digs around in her pockets. She pulls out a thin, golden piece of metal and hands it to him. He’s still confused.]**

_ ALLURA: _

“This is a universal chip. It may or may not have GAC stored on it. You may or may not be able to use it anywhere in the galaxy. Please buy me something sparkly.”

**[LANCE grins and takes the chip, tucks it safely into his pocket.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Will do, Princess. What’s my budget?”

**[ALLURA waves her hand.]**

_ ALLURA: _

“As long as Coran  _ does not see it _ , you have no budget. Max it out, for all I care. Get something for yourself, too! For everyone! The only rule-”

_ LANCE: _

“Do not let Coran see it. Gotcha. Somethin’ sparkly, here I come!”

_ CORAN (off to the side): _

“Now, let's ready a pod for our mission. We need to get in, find the scaultrite lenses, and just get out."

_ LANCE: _

"Shotgun!"

_ HUNK: _

"What? No, you have to be in the pod bay to call shotgun."

_ LANCE: _

"Since when?"

_ HUNK: _

"Uhh since forever? That's shotgun etiquette! I wrote the book."

**[Everyone leaves except ALLURA and SHIRO.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"While they're doing that, I'm going to head down to the hangar. I need to strengthen  my bond with the Black Lion."

**[He leaves as well. ALLURA is alone on the bridge.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Huh. So what am I supposed to do now, sit around and worry all day?”

**[The mice pop up on her shoulders and squeak excitedly.]**

_ ALLURA: _

“Hmmm? What? Dinner and a show?"

**[Cut to SHIRO standing in front of the Black Lion.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"You and I have some work to do.”

**[He’s now in the pilot’s seat. He takes a deep breath, and puts his hands gently on the controls.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Work with me. What do I have to do to strengthen our bond?”

**[The Black Lion stands. SHIRO yanks his hands away from the controls, but it’s moving of its own accord.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Whoa! Hey! What are you doing?”

**[The Black Lion ignores him and speeds out of the castle.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Stop. Stop! I said stop! Turn around. That's an order!"

**[Cut to the rest of the team in the pod.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Hello? Back passengers? Can you hear me?"

_ LANCE: _

"Oh, it's so comfy up here. Extra leg-room, heated seats! Oh, man!"

_ HUNK: _

"Stupid Lance. Stupid shotgun."

_ CORAN: _

"Now, these swap moons are very dangerous environments. So be on your toes. No weapons or communication devices of any kind! Also, I've brought along some disguises."

**[Cut to them standing in stupid looking pirate outfits - in the middle of a normal, plain looking mall.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Coran? This Unilu swap meet looks an awful lot like a regular mall."

_ CORAN: _

"It does seem to be a little cleaner than I remember. Still, be vigilant. The Unilu are cut-throat wheeler-dealers. So keep your hands on your coin satchels."

**[LANCE places a hand over his pocket, where the universal chip is.]**

_ HUNK: _

"My satchels are empty."

_ CORAN: _

"Ah- well. Good."

_ KEITH: _

"Let's just get this over with."

_ CORAN: _

"Yes, right. Everyone, let's fan out, search the area for teludav lenses. We'll meet by the giant ticking clock here in one varga. Don't be late, and try to blend in."

**[Once CORAN leaves, they shed their pirate getups and put them into the trash. The security guard sees this on the monitor in front of him and is startled.]**

_ VARKON: _

"Huh? What the... Space pirates! Disguising yourselves as harmless shoppers, huh? Well, it won't work.”

**[VARKON looks to his giant poster of ZARKON and salutes.]**

_ VARKON: _

“Don't worry, Emperor Zarkon. I know you can't be here to protect the mall…. but your faithful number two is on the case. Hope you pirates are ready to face... Varkon."

**[Cut back to SHIRO, who’s hurtling through space and yelling.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Come on! Look, I don't know where you're headed but you need to start listening to me,  _ right now _ !”

**[The Black Lion slows down. SHIRO exhales slowly.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“That's better.”

**[They come upon the wreckage of a dead planet.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Where are we? Why did you bring me here? What are you trying to tell me?”

**[There is a snarl, and SHIRO seems to understand.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“So you want me to see through your eyes.”

**[SHIRO closes his eyes, and when he sees again, the planet is alive and thriving. Daibazaal.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Was this... your home?"

**[Cut back to the space mall. HUNK is looking around.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Okay, if I were a 10,000-year-old wormhole lens, where would I be?”

**[He spots two patrons and attempts to ask them for directions. They ignore him.]**

_ HUNK: _

“Excuse me, hey, hi, excuse me, hi! Wow, you guys are really booking here. So, uh, I was just wondering if you guys knew where I could find some lenses for my ship around here? Is there a one-hour lens place around here or something? Anything? Nothing? Never mind, you know what? I'll catch up with you guys later!”

**[He is distracted from his lens-search by the expansive food court. He is excited at the prospect of trying alien foods.]**

_ HUNK: _

“Oh! This is beautiful! Maybe... the scaultrite is under these samples. Cool new alien food. So many opportunities. I don't know.”

**[He tries something that looks like a tentacle.]**

_ HUNK: _

“Hmm. Rubbery.”

**[Then he tries crunchy wraps.]**

_ HUNK: _

Ooh! Sweet and salty.”

**[Next is a tiny cup of pink liquid.]**

_ HUNK: _

“So cold… but spicy.”

**[A lump of vaguely purple colored something on a toothpick. HUNK is not impressed.]**

_ HUNK: _

“Mmm, eh. What's next, what do you got?"

_ SAL: _

"Five hundred GAC."

_ HUNK: _

"Five hundred GAC? Excuse me?"

_ SAL: _

"Sustenance provided by Vrepit Sal, that's me. Five hundred GAC is now owed."

**[HUNK’S eyes widen..]**

_ HUNK: _

"Ohhh. See, I thought this was a "free sample" situation. 

_ SAL: _

“Free?”

_ HUNK: _

“Of charge. You know, gratis? Look, I don't have any money. So, you know-”

**[He is confined to VREPIT SAL’S kitchen, presumably to work off his debt.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Oh, man!" 

**[He spots an old woman washing dishes.]**

_ HUNK: _

“How long you been here?"

_ DISH WASHER: _

"Sal put me in when I was just a little girl.”

_ HUNK: _

“Ohhhhh, no."

**[Cut to KEITH. There is a knife merchant to the left of him, running through a sales routine.]**

_ KNIFE SELLER: _

"Let me show you the wonderful workings of the Galasu X-90 Extreme Blade System. It slices-”

**[KEITH wanders over, interest piqued.]**

_ KNIFE SELLER: _

“-It dices, it kills, slaughters, and skins - and constantly stays razor sharp! Look at it cut through this bloato fruit. Paper thin. How much would you pay for this knife? But wait, there's more! How many times have you had to fight off a charging rock monster and then go immediately to a picnic? All the time, right? The Galasu can cut through rocks and still cut bloato fruit paper thin. Now how much would you pay? Seriously, how much? I have a lot of these to unload."

_ KEITH: _

"I just had a question."

_ KNIFE SELLER: _

"Fine! What do you got?”

**[KEITH pulls out his knife.]**

_ KEITH: _

“Have you ever come across something like this?”

**[The merchant’s eyes widen as he gently takes the blade.]**

_ KNIFE SELLER: _

“Whoa, this craftsmanship is incredible! And is this a luxite blade? The planet they mine that from hasn't existed in decaphoebes. Where'd you get this?"

_ KEITH: _

"Someone gave it to me."

_ KNIFE SELLER: _

"Okay, that's vague. Tell you what - I'll give you 1,000 GAC to take it off your hands."

_ KEITH: _

"It's not for sale."

_ KNIFE SELLER: _

"Two thousand."

_ KEITH (firmly): _

"No, thanks. Give it back."

_ KNIFE SELLER: _

"How about this? I keep the knife, and you beat it before security gets here. I know it's stolen."

_ KEITH: _

"It's  _ not  _ stolen. Give it  _ back. _ "

_ KNIFE SELLER: _

"Then tell me where you got it. 

**[KEITH is silent.]**

_ KNIFE SELLER: _

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, thief.”

**[KEITH’S eyes flash dangerously. He did not like that. He sneers at the merchant.]**

_ KEITH: _

“Oh yeah? You want a thief, I’ll show you a thief.”

**[KEITH grabs his knife back - along with the merchant’s! He’s gone before the man can even blink.]**

_ KNIFE SELLER: _

“Hey! Come back with that!"

**[He presses an alarm button. Elsewhere, the security guard leaps to his feet.]**

_ VARKON: _

"Trouble at the Slice Capades? It's one of those pirates! I knew they looked edgy. Varkon's comin' for ya!"

**[He jumps onto his scooter - and it is painfully slow. Cut back to SHIRO.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"So this was Zarkon's home planet. Show me more.”

**[The Black Lion takes SHIRO through a cycle of images.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“King Alfor built you from that comet. And you fought beside him. With Zarkon."

**[SHIRO is jolted out of the Black Lion’s headspace - by ZARKON himself!]**

_ ZARKON: _

"You!"

**[Cut to ALLURA. The mice are performing a little circus routine!]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Absolutely stunning! After we defeat Zarkon, I'm taking you on the road!"

**[Cut to PIDGE, who is glaring exhaustedly at the two bathroom doors.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"I guess I’ll just piss on the fucking floor, then. Ugh."

**[LANCE is elsewhere, laden with bags and winking at giggling aliens.]**

_ ALIEN: _

"Can I interest you in the latest Earth fashions?"

**[They are most definitely not the latest. Everything there appears to be from the 80s or late 90s. PIDGE spots LANCE and comes up to him, annoyed.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Lance, come on! We have to be back at the ticking clock in a half hour."

_ LANCE: _

"But Piiiiidge, wait, look at all this crazy Earth stuff this alien is selling!”

_ PIDGE: _

“We're supposed to be looking for the teludav lenses and you're looking in the one store we know for certain won't have- Oh holy mother of fuck! Is that Killbot Phantasm 1? The first journey to the depths of the demon sphere? Oh! Mercury Gameflux Two! With the original power glove that gives you infinite lives if you touch the index finger to the pinky! We have to have this! How much is this?"

_ ALIEN: _

"Twelve hundred GAC."

_ PIDGE: _

"Is that a lot?"

_ LANCE: _

"Well, compared to what we have, which is none, yes. It's a lot. Sorry, Pidge. Allura gave me some kinda credit card and told me to max it out…. And I definitely did. We’ve got nothin.’"

_ PIDGE: _

"We're gonna find some money. Come on! Don't sell that!"

_ ALIEN: _

"Don't worry. I never sell anything. Do I, Kaltenecker?"

**[The cow inside the store moos. Cut to CORAN, about to harass the teenager working at the help desk.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Ah, one of the Unilu."

_ UNILU GIRL: _

"Um, like, can I help you?"

_ CORAN: _

"Yes. Can you tell me where the…. "other" market is?"

_ UNILU GIRL: _

"The what?"

_ CORAN: _

"Well, some might call it the... ‘black market.’"

_ UNILU GIRL: _

"Ummm, I don't think I know that. Maybe check there."

**[She points at a map.]**

_ CORAN: _

"I don't think this would be " _ on _ " the map. It might be more " _ off-book _ ." Hm? Maybe this will help you remember?"

**[He slides some funky looking money over the counter. She just stares at it.]**

_ UNILU GIRL: _

"Again…. what?"

_ CORAN: _

"Ah, the old Unilu shakedown, eh? Fine.”

**[He puts more weird money on the desk.]**

_ CORAN: _

“Starting to get a fuzzy recollection yet?"

**[She picks up the money and squints at the figure printed on it.]**

_ UNILU GIRL: _

"Who  _ is  _ this? Is this you?"

_ CORAN: _

"No! That - that's King Groggery the Infirm!”

**[He snatches the money out of her hands and storms away.]**

_ CORAN: _

“You know what? I'll find it myself!"

_ UNILU GIRL: _

"Uck! I'm so out of this dump."

**[Cut back to HUNK, still scrubbing dishes at VREPIT SAL’S.]**

_ HUNK: _

"I gotta escape somehow. Maybe I can scrub through these cuffs."

**[An air horn goes off, and a plate of gunk is tossed onto a tray.]**

_ SAL: _

"Forty-three! Sustenance unit complete. Ingest.”

**[The alien receiving the food looks sad and mildly disgusted. The cooking robot collapses in a fit of sparks.]**

_ SAL: _

“Huh? Oh, not again! Now who will be my sustenance preparer?"

_ HUNK: _

"I got this, Sal. Un-cuff me.”

_ SAL: _

“What, you?"

_ HUNK: _

"Trust me. I'm an enthusiastic gourmand with an incredible palate. Also, your robot is dead on the floor."

**[He gestures to the robot, who is dead on the floor. SAL considers this. He looks down at the robot, who is dead. On the floor.]**

_ SAL: _

"Hmm. That last part is true.”

**[He re-cuffs HUNK to the arm of the dead floor robot.]**

_ SAL: _

“All right, work."

_ HUNK: _

"Okay, now watch this!”

**[He grabs the meal ticket - and he can’t understand the writing.]**

_ HUNK: _

“I can't read this. Doesn't matter! I'll just improvise.”

**[Cooking montage, babey! He cooks.]**

_ HUNK: _

“Do you smell how the tanginess of tuber masture really brings out the charred flavor from the palmagoren filet?”

**[SAL grunts and moves to pull the buzzer.]**

_ HUNK: _

“No, no, we won't be using that. Let's just say, "Number 44? Your order's up." Enjoy your meal."

**[The alien grabs her food, sits down, and is delighted! It’s delicious. She beams back at HUNK.]**

_ SAL: _

"What did you do to her face? It's cracking!"

_ HUNK: _

"She's smiling! She's enjoying her food.”

**[SAL hands HUNK another meal ticket. HUNK grins.]**

_ HUNK: _

“Okay, let's provide some sustenance!"

**[Cut to SHIRO.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Show me more.” 

**[The Black Lion shows him several battles, full of incredible feats.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Those wings. You have powers I haven't unlocked. Incredible!"

**[In the vision, the shot zooms into the Black Lion’s cockpit. ZARKON!]**

_ ZARKON: _

"I've got you now, paladin.”

**[SHIRO is thrown violently into the astral plane, where he squares up against ZARKON.]**

_ ZARKON: _

“You are a fool to face me here. When you die in this realm, your body dies as well. And then I will take control of Voltron."

**[They begin to fight, and the shot switches back to the mall cop.]**

_ VARKON: _

"I'll find you pirates!”

**[He comes across the extensive line for VREPIT SAL’S.]**

_ VARKON: _

What's going on here? Official business, excuse me, this is a fire hazard. I'm in the middle of a hot pursuit."

**[HUNK is pointing a finger at SAL behind the counter.]**

_ HUNK: _

"I said "over medium". Over medium, you rube! Does this look over medium to you?"

_ SAL: _

"No, Chef."

_ HUNK: _

"Then let's get it right, huh? If it ain't perfect, it ain't coming out of this kitchen, people! Sauce me!”

**[SAL hands him the sauce.]**

_ HUNK: _

“Now you're getting it! Bon appetit."

  
  


**[VARKON spots HUNK and zooms toward him on the little scooter.]**

_ VARKON: _

"I got you now, pirate! Where are your friends?"

**[HUNK yelps and leaps over the counter, yelling to SAL as he runs away.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Don't forget what I taught you! Those are the fundamentals of cooking!"

**[VARKON gives chase and VREPIT SAL is left alone in his kitchen.]**

_ SAL: _

"Ah, that kid is a genius. I don't care if we have to search the entire galaxy! I want him back at Vrepit Sal's!"

**[Cut to SHIRO and ZARKON duking it out in the astral plane. SHIRO rushes ZARKON, who blocks his blows easily.]**

_ ZARKON: _

"You could  _ never  _ take my place as the head of Voltron."

**[He catches SHIRO’S fist and throws him bodily. SHIRO lands on the ground with a thump and a cry of pain. Poor guy. SHIRO drags himself up into a standing position and puts his fists at one two, despite looking exhausted.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"You can't pilot the Black Lion after everything you've done! You can never lead Voltron again! You're no paladin!"

**[ZARKON is enraged, and flies at SHIRO again. He lands a punch right in the middle of SHIRO’s chest, who goes careening away several feet.]**

_ ZARKON: _

"You have no idea how to command a weapon like this!"

_ SHIRO: _

"No one commands the Black Lion!"

**[As ZARKON advances again, SHIRO drags himself to his feet and activates his glowing robot hand. ZARKON meets him with a solid kick to the chest. They exchange blows, but it’s evident that ZARKON is much more adept in fighting in the astral plane. He disappears and reappears in the blink of an eye, always catching SHIRO off guard.]**

_ ZARKON: _

"You dare lecture me?”

**[ZARKON delivers a heavy blow from above, and it sends SHIRO reeling. His physical body is shown inside the Black Lion’s cockpit - he’s in physical pain as well. Back in the astral plane, ZARKON picks SHIRO up by the neck and holds him to face level. ]**

_ ZARKON: _

“Do you think the Black Lion would allow such a feeble creature to pilot it? Only the powerful can command it."

**[SHIRO chokes out words as his hand starts to glow.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"You've forgotten what's most important between a lion and its paladin. It's not about power. It's about earning each other's trust."

**[We see the Black Lion’s eyes flash. She likes that. ZARKON scoffs.]**

_ ZARKON: _

" _ Trust _ has nothing to do with it. The lion is mine, forever.”

**[ZARKON squeezes his hand harder and SHIRO cries out in pain - but wait! The Black Lion appears! She aims for ZARKON, who drops SHIRO in surprise.]**

_ ZARKON: _

“Huh?”

**[She hits him with a blast so powerful he’s knocked back into his physical body, all the way across the galaxy! He opens his eyes to see his ship and is incredibly displeased.]**

_ ZARKON: _

“Nooooo!"

_ HAGGAR: _

"Sire, what is it?"

_ ZARKON: _

"My connection grows weaker. We must hurry if we ever wish to reclaim Voltron."

**[SHIRO starts awake in his physical body, safe in the cockpit of the Black Lion. He looks around, confused, but realization crosses his face before long.]**

_ SHIRO: _

"Did you just save me? Thank you. Let's go home.”

**[The view through the windshield changes from the ruins of Daibazaal to the castle wall. SHIRO startles.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Oh. We never left."

**[Cut to PIDGE and LANCE rummaging around in the fountain at the mall, looking for change. PIDGE grabs a coin from the bottom and looks to grab another, but they’re all gone. Their pockets are very obviously stuffed with coins, and LANCE’S bags of stuff lay right outside the rim of the fountain.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Oh, this tenner looks like the last one. So, how much have we got?"

_ LANCE: _

"Eleven hundred and ninety-six GAC."

_ PIDGE: _

"Ah, we're so close!”

**[PIDGE notices a small child about to throw in a coin and they gasp, pointing.]**

_ PIDGE: _

“Lance, look!"

_ LANCE: _

"Already on it!"

**[LANCE rushes towards the coin, which is now sailing through the air. He catches it with a dolphin-esqe flourish, and he holds it triumphantly up to PIDGE.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Yeah! Let's go!"

**[They take off running down the corridor, and LANCE turns around to give a sloppy two-fingered salute to the sad child who they just stole from.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Hahaha! Thanks!"

**[Elsewhere, HUNK is still running from the mall cop. He dashes into a side corridor and looks around for a place to hide.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Gotta hide! Gotta hide!”

**[He doesn’t spot a place to lay low, but he does spot KEITH, who he promptly grabs by the shoulders and shakes around like a Raggedy Ann doll.]**

_ HUNK: _

“Keith! He's right behind me!"

_ KEITH: _

"I- Wha- Who?"

**[MALL COP skids past them on his little mall cop scooter, but backs up with a loud beeping. KEITH and HUNK freeze.]**

_ VARKON: _

"Pirate number two! My lucky day!"

**[He accelerates towards them, and they yelp and take off running. Cut back to LANCE and PIDGE, walking out of the earth wares store, video game merch in hand.]**

_ ALIEN: _

"Hold on. With every purchase, you get a free Kaltenecker!"

**[HUNK sprints past them, shouting to the two as he passes.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Time to get moving, guys!"

**[KEITH follows, nearly tripping over his own feet as he turns to shout at them.]**

_ KEITH: _

"Security's on our tail!"

**[VARKON rounds the corner and spots them.]**

_ VARKON: _

"There's the rest of the crew!"

**[PIDGE yelps and bolts after KEITH, leaving LANCE with his abundance of shopping bags and an entire cow. He grabs the tether to the cow’s hover pad and takes off after them. VARKON follows slowly on his mall cop scooter. They’re approaching the edge of that floor, barricaded by a small glass wall preventing patrons from falling off the ledge.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Everyone hop on Kaltenecker!"

**[LANCE gets on the cow and so do the rest of them.]**

_ HUNK: _

"Did you buy a  _ cow _ ?"

_ PIDGE: _

"It was free with purchase!"

**[Using KALTENECKER’S hover-pad, they all go sailing smoothly over the retaining wall and glide down easy. VARKON gives chase, and then we see CORAN. He’s still dressed in his pirate outfit and looking for scaultrite.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Hold on a tick, this looks familiar! Oh, lookie-lookie. An original Unilu swap shop!"

_ UNILU SHOPKEEPER: _

"Good eye, friend. This shop's been in my family since before the empire began. Can I interest you in a butcher barrel? Or perhaps a set of window breakers?"

**[The shopkeeper begins to shove things around, and in doing so, he knocks the dust cloth off of a stack of teludav lenses.]**

_ CORAN: _

"Teludav lenses! Yes! I mean, I don't have any idea what these pieces of junk are."

_ UNILU SHOPKEEPER: _

"I see you've got your eye on these antique glass table toppers here."

_ CORAN: _

"Well, they're pretty ugly. But I do have an empty curio cabinet for grotesqueries. How much do you want?"

_ UNILU SHOPKEEPER: _

"How much have you got?"

_ CORAN: _

"Oh, I have a handful of pocket lint."

_ UNILU SHOPKEEPER: _

"I'll take your first-born child!”

_ CORAN: _

"I might be able to throw in a used handkerchief."

_ UNILU SHOPKEEPER: _

"I could accept your left foot."

_ CORAN: _

"I'd be willing to sing you a song!"

_ UNILU SHOPKEEPER: _

"You become my butler for one year!"

_ CORAN: _

"Two Altean crown bills!"

_ UNILU SHOPKEEPER: _

"Five Valuvium ingots!"

_ CORAN: _

"Oh, would you accept an IOU?"

_ UNILU SHOPKEEPER: _

"Of course. I'll just need some collateral. Maybe _ ten Valuvium ingots _ !!"

_ CORAN: _

"Or how about this? Haha!”

**[He tosses an Olkari cube into the air and it hovers.]**

_ CORAN: _

“One Olkari flying cube!"

**[The shopkeeper snatches it out of the air.]**

_ UNILU SHOPKEEPER: _

"You've got a deal!"

**[CORAN walks calmly out of the shop - and the first thing he sees is KALTENECKER and the crew, sailing by. He freezes and gapes at them.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"There he is!"

_ KEITH: _

"We gotta go, Coran!"

**[CORAN meets them as they swoop down to grab him and hops onto the cow’s back with the rest of them.]**

_ CORAN: _

"I got the scaultrite lenses!"

_ UNILU SHOPKEEPER: _

"Scaultrite? Hold on a tick!"

_ CORAN: _

"Uh-uh! No take-backs!"

**[They zoom through the mall, racing towards the exit. VARKON is still chasing them, but he’s not very fast.]**

_ VARKON: _

"Get back here!”

**[They rocket down the exit hall, shouting. VARKON skids to a stop at the mouth of the exit.]**

_ VARKON: _

“Doggone it, you better run! Don't let me catch you in my jurisdiction  again,  _ pirates _ !"

**[LANCE turns around to flash him a shit-eating grin and taunt him.]**

_ LANCE: _

"Oh, so you can't follow us outside, huh? Suck it, you Paul Blart knockoff! I hope your mom-"

**[He begins to make mocking noises and rude hand gestures, but isn't looking where he's going, so he brains himself on a support beam. He’s knocked off the cow’s back and they have to stop to pick him up again.]**

_ VARKON: _

"That's one for Varkon."

**[Cut back to the team on the ship. CORAN bursts onto the bridge, waving a bag triumphantly.]**

_ CORAN: _

"We got our lenses!"

**[ALLURA pops into the frame, her hair done up ridiculously by the mice. LANCE does a double take when he sees it, and PIDGE is clearly trying not to laugh.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"Excellent! Now, we can get the teludav up and running."

_ KEITH: _

"Where's Shiro?"

**[SHIRO walks through the doors and onto the bridge. Excellent timing.]**

_ ALLURA: _

"What did you do? Take a nap?"

_ SHIRO: _

"Not exactly, I- Is that a cow?"

_ LANCE: _

"Mm-hmm, her name is Kaltenecker."

**[The cow moos. SHIRO looks tired. LANCE exclaims loudly and holds up his many bags. ALLURA gasps and walks over, excited by the prospect of something shiny.]**

_ LANCE: _

“I almost forgot! I got stuff for everybody.”

_ ALLURA: _

“You certainly didn’t hold back.”

**[LANCE grins and sits down to rifle through his bags, looking for something specific. HUNK raises an eyebrow.]**

_ HUNK: _

“Where did you get the money for all that?”

**[LANCE winks conspiratorially. He answers in a stage whisper.]**

_ LANCE: _

“That, buddy, is for the Princess and I to know, and Coran to never find out. Aha!”

**[He pulls what he was looking for out of his bag. Two boxes, one deep red and the other with an odd floral pattern.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Here you are, your highness. Okay, but seriously, I got something for everyone. Come here.”

**[ALLURA gasps delightedly and crouches down next to him to accept the boxes. LANCE slides one or two over to everyone, and they all join the two of them on the floor. ALLURA opens the red box first. She pulls out a glittering silver hairpin with the twisting pattern of a floral vine.]**

_ ALLURA: _

“Oh! It’s beautiful, wow! Thank you!”

**[She opens the second box, and it’s full of oddly shaped tea-bags. LANCE begins to explain his gift, waving his hands around as he talks.]**

_ LANCE: _

“I know it’s not your juniberry tea, but it’s supposed to be the next best thing. And I figured since you finished the last of yours, it’d be nice to have. I hope it’s alright.”

**[ALLURA looks up from the box, beaming. LANCE grins back, clearly relieved he didn't overstep.]**

_ ALLURA: _

“I don't know what to say, Lance.”

_ LANCE: _

“That I’m incredibly handsome and so super cool?”

**[ALLURA huffs, suppressing a smile. PIDGE snatches up their box next and tears into the corners, pulling it open.]**

_ PIDGE: _

“My turn!”

**[The attention shifts to PIDGE as they lift a pair of brand new, futuristic looking headphones out of the box. They make an excited noise and turn them over a few times, looking ecstatic.]**

_ PIDGE: _

“Thanks, dude!”

**[LANCE grins.]**

_ LANCE: _

“No problem! I noticed the mice had chewed through the cord on your old ones, and those look pretty awesome. Plus they're green!”

**[HUNK grabs his gift next, the only bag out of all the presents. The contents of it shift around with a strange noise, and he sets it down with an alarmed look on his face.]**

_ HUNK: _

“It’s not, like, alive, right?  _ Right _ ?”

_ LANCE: _

“No, Hunk, it’s not alive.”

**[He peers warily into the bag, but gasps excitedly when he sees the contents.]**

_ HUNK: _

“Dude! Are these what I think they are?  _ Dude! _ ”

**[HUNK pulls several jars of various alien spices and seasonings out of the bag. He looks ready to vibrate out of his skin.]**

_ HUNK: _

“Bro! That’s- how do you  _ still  _ give such great gifts in  _ space _ ? I’m gonna make so much stuff with these. What did you get?”

_ LANCE: _

“I got a track of ocean sounds from some weird planet and like, a thousand different skincare products. Space is not good for my complexion.”

**[Sitting in front of KEITH is a packet of elastic hair ties and a thin, rectangular black box. He’s been staring at them since he sat down.]**

_ KEITH: _

“You got me something? I thought we were, y’know, rivals.”

**[LANCE grins.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Oh, we totally are. Lance and Keith, neck and neck, all the way. But just because your mullet stinks doesn’t mean I have to be an asshole. I don’t, like, hate you. Just your mullet.”

**[KEITH glares at him, stuffs the hair ties into his pocket, and picks up the small box.]**

_ KEITH: _

“It is  _ not  _ a mullet. If it were, it would hate you too. Whatever’s in this box better not bite me, or I will chase you down.”

**[He opens the box to see an iridescent butterfly knife, folded and shiny. He pulls it out of the box and SHIRO makes a noise of protest.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“You got him a  _ knife _ ? He doesn’t need a knife!”

_ KEITH: _

“I already have a knife. Knives are cool.”

**[He pulls out the knife he stole from the merchant from his jacket. SHIRO stares.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Where the hell did you get that?”

_ KEITH: _

“Stole it.”

**[SHIRO stares even harder, but KEITH looks unbothered. He turns to HUNK.]**

_ KEITH: _

“I think it’s a kitchen knife. It can cut rocks, though. Do you want it? I just stole it cause that guy tried to steal my knife. Plus he was annoying.”

_ HUNK: _

“Uh, yeah, okay. Thanks, man.”

**[KEITH turns to LANCE, flips the knife shut, and tucks it into his jacket.]**

_ KEITH: _

“Cool knife. Thanks.” 

**[Before he can reply, KEITH turns to SHIRO.]**

_ KEITH: _

“What did you get?”

**[SHIRO is squinting at a small, bright orange jar covered in unintelligible alien writing. On the floor next to him is a long, thin, black tube.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“I’m... not sure. I don’t know how to read that.”

_ LANCE: _

“The orange stuff is like alien tiger balm. Your shoulder hurts, right? The super cool robot one?”

_ SHIRO: _

“Uh, yeah. How did you know that?”

**[LANCE gestures to his own shoulder as he speaks.]**

_ LANCE: _

“You’re always rubbing at the shoulder joint where the metal connects and looking like it’s uncomfortable or some junk. So, alien tiger balm. No more uncomfortable!”

**[SHIRO tucks the small jar into his vest pocket.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Thank you, Lance. That’s really thoughtful of you.”

**[He picks up the small tube next.]**

_ LANCE: _

“The first time I saw you, back at the Garrison, you had on enough eyeliner to kill a small elephant.”

**[KEITH snorts and SHIRO shoots him a glare.]**

_ LANCE: _

“I thought, since you got space-kidnapped, you hadn’t had the chance to get any more, and it’d be nice to do something normal. And since you probably didn’t bring any to space with you, I got you a new one! You should probably put some on your arm before your face, though, in case I was lied to and it’s really weird alien goop that’ll turn you green or something.”

**[SHIRO smiles and tucks it into his vest as well. LANCE pulls one more tin and turns to CORAN, who’s just walked into the room.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Heads up, Coran!”

**[He throws the tin, and CORAN fumbles it around comically for a few moments before catching it. CORAN examines it, and is delighted.]**

_ CORAN: _

“Dheq'eakean mustache wax! What a find! Thank you, my boy.”

**[LANCE grins.]**

_ LANCE: _

“No problem, Coran. 

**[KEITH turns to SHIRO.]**

_ KEITH: _

"So, did you find a way to bond with your lion?"

_ SHIRO: _

"Yes, and we need to get moving. We're headed for the Blade of Marmora's headquarters."

_ CORAN: _

"I'll plot a course."

_ PIDGE: _

"While you're doing that, I'm gonna hook up the video game Lance and I bought."

_ LANCE: _

"Yeah! Let's get this baby set up."

**[PIDGE looks around, presumably for a setup to play the game on.]**

_ PIDGE: _

"Where can we... How do... Nooooo!"

**[Sadly, they have no gaming system to play the game. Episode ends.]**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! hope you liked it! feedback is always appreciated, whether you have an idea for a new episode, a suggestion for an old one, or i just spelled something wrong and you'd like to let me know! as always, i'm @protectsoren on both tumblr and ig.


	23. Episode Ten, Season 2: The Blade of Marmora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii im back! polish cow song is stuck in my head

_The Blade of Marmora_

**[Episode begins at the Castle of Lions. CORAN is seen at the controls.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Coran, how soon will we get to the Blade of Marmora's base?"

_CORAN:_

"Based on the coordinates that Ulaz gave us, we should be there within a few doboshes."

_PIDGE:_

"I can't wait to see it. I mean, they were able to fold space-time, and that was just at an outpost!"

**[HUNK puts a hand on his stomach.]**

_HUNK:_

"Mm, the space taco. It left us too soon."

**[HUNK's stomach grumbles.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Well, sure, but my point is, imagine how amazing their home base will be!"

_HUNK:_

"Exactly."

**[He, PIDGE, and LANCE stare dreamily into space - LANCE and HUNK thinking about space food, and PIDGE is thinking about cool space-bases.]**

_HUNK:_

"It could take on any shape. Like a space jelly donut.”

_LANCE:_

“Or! Or long, like a space éclair.”

_HUNK:_

“Or a space cheese blintz with a cherry sauce on top. Maybe a little dusting of powdered sugar. That's the stars."

_LANCE:_

"Aw, now I'm hungry for Earth breakfast!"

_KEITH:_

"Guys, this is a serious mission. We need to focus."

_LANCE, in the mocking spongebob voice:_

"We need to focus."

_CORAN:_

"The base is in range."

_SHIRO:_

"Take us in slowly."

_CORAN:_

"That might prove the tiniest bit of a challenge."

**[The view shifts, showing the Blade of Marmora's headquarters. Two black holes are visible, a bright blue star between them.]**

_HUNK:_

"Is that a _black hole_?"

_CORAN:_

"No, no, no, no, no. It's _two_ black holes _and_ a giant blue star."

_HUNK:_

"That's not better."

_PIDGE:_

"No kidding. Just inside a black hole, the temperature is one millionth of a degree above absolute zero. But, just outside of that, it's hundreds of millions of degrees Celsius. Isn’t that just fucking nuts? How cool is that?"

_SHIRO:_

“Pidge. Language.”

**[PIDGE sticks their tongue out at SHIRO, who makes an offended noise. KEITH snickers and HUNK butts in, excited about the anomaly.]**

_HUNK:_

"Okay, it's like when you try to nuke a frozen burrito in the microwave, and it comes out all scorching hot on the outside, but it's still frozen in the middle, right?"

**[PIDGE nods, and LANCE throws his hands up in the air.]**

_LANCE:_

"Now I'm hungry for lunch!"

_KEITH, irritably:_

"Guys, quiet! Coran, where's the base located?"

**[The Castle screen zooms in on the headquarters, hidden between the black holes and the star.]**

_CORAN:_

"In between those three deadly celestial objects."

_PIDGE:_

"The perfect defensive position."

_ALLURA:_

"Or the perfect trap."

_HUNK:_

"Yeah, I'm with Allura. Maybe we shouldn't, like, go in there at all?"

**[KEITH has been visibly on edge this whole time, but he doesn’t like that idea at all. He shoves himself up off the wall he had been leaning on and pushes into the conversation, voice sharp.]**

_KEITH:_

"What are you talking about? We have to go in! This is the whole reason we came out here! There _is_ no other option!"

_LANCE:_

"Okay. Jeez. Calm down."

**[KEITH doesn’t like that either, and bristles. He rounds on LANCE, and SHIRO opens his mouth to say something, but the computer beeps. Everyone turns to face it. Galra characters are visible.]**

_COMPUTER:_

"Identify yourself."

_SHIRO:_

"Open a hailing frequency, Coran." 

**[The console beeps.]**

_SHIRO:_

"We are the Paladins of Voltron, sent here by Ulaz."

**[A momentary silence. The ‘camera’ pans to show everyone with various expressions. The Galra characters change.]**

_COMPUTER:_

"Two may enter. Come unarmed."

**[The characters disappear. The frequency closes.]**

_ALLURA:_

"Why would they insist we come unarmed? Shiro, this doesn't feel right."

_SHIRO:_

"We've come too far to turn back now."

_CORAN:_

"They just sent us a route to the base, but we'll have to move quickly. Because of the solar flares, it's only open for another varga." 

**[The Castle screen highlights the path, then shows a blinking icon on top of it.]**

_CORAN:_

"Then, it will be closed for two quintants."

_HUNK:_

"They're gonna close it for two _years_?"

_PIDGE:_

"Two days."

_HUNK:_

"Oh."

_LANCE, smugly:_

"So, any thoughts on who's gonna join you on this little mission? I'm thinking things might get a little hot, so you're gonna want someone who can stay cool."

_SHIRO:_

"You're right. Keith, you're coming with me."

_LANCE:_

"Wha—? Keith's a hothead! He's probably going to shoot first and ask questions later! And they're not gonna be able to answer his questions because they'll be dead!" 

**[He leans closer to SHIRO, staring him down.]**

_SHIRO:_

"We haven't yet severed Zarkon's link with the Black Lion, so it has to stay here." [He puts his hands on Lance's shoulders and lightly pushes him away.] "And the Red Lion can withstand the heat from that sun. So, yes, it'll be Keith."

_CORAN:_

"The course to the base will be quite treacherous, to say the least. You're walking a razor's edge between the gravitational pull of the black holes and the sun. One false move, and you'll either be crushed into infinity or burnt to a crisp."

**[The scene changes. The Red Lion flies towards the base.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Keith, is everything okay?"

_KEITH:_

"I'm fine."

_SHIRO:_

"You kind of blew up at everybody back there. You'll have to control your emotions if you're going to lead this group someday."

**[KEITH looks shocked. He chuckles.]**

_KEITH:_

“Lead the group?”

_SHIRO:_

"When we were stranded, I told you, if anything ever happens to me, I want you to lead Voltron."

_KEITH:_

"I thought you were just delirious with pain. Why would you make me the leader?"

_SHIRO:_

"Because I know what you're capable of, if you can learn some self-discipline."

_KEITH:_

"Why are we even talking about this? Nothing's gonna happen to you."

**[SHIRO puts his hand on KEITH’S shoulder.]**

_SHIRO:_

"It's just in case. I need you to get focused. When you and Allura ran off, it put us all in jeopardy. If you're going to be a leader, you've got to get your head on straight."

_KEITH:_

"I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind."

_SHIRO:_

"I know. We all have."

**[A crash. The Red Lion shakes. SHIRO grunts. An alarm blares. The visual aid veers to the right, and the Red Lion is pulled towards the black hole.]**

_KEITH:_

"We're getting drawn in by one of the black holes!"

_SHIRO:_

"Get us out of here!"

**[KEITH pulls a lever. The Red Lion's thrusters engage, pushing them out of the gravitational pull. They move back on track and enter through the path CORAN specified.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Great job! That was close."

**[The Red Lion lands. KEITH and SHIRO exit.]**

_KEITH:_

"There's nothing here. This place just looks like a plain asteroid."

**[Loud rumbling. A panel slides open in the rock, revealing two Blade of Marmora agents. The scene shifts to ZARKON’S castle. A Galra in cuffs is led through a hall by two sentries. Thace is seen watching from the shadows. Enter the interrogation room, containing the same Galra, HAGGAR, and one of her Druids.]**

_HAGGAR:_

"I am going to ask you some questions. I will know if you lie."

**[Her eyes glow and a dark orb appears in her outstretched hand. The scene shifts back to the Blade of Marmora. KEITH and SHIRO are on an elevator, in front of the two Blade operatives. The elevator stops and opens, revealing the Blade's headquarters. Galra agents stand in two rows, leading to a raised platform with one person standing on it. A holographic logo can be seen in the center of the room above their heads. KEITH and SHIRO are led to the platform.]**

_KOLIVAN:_

"I am Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora."

_SHIRO:_

"My name is Shiro and this is Keith. We are Paladins of Voltron."

_KOLIVAN:_

"I know who you are."

_SHIRO:_

"Then you know we were sent by one of your own."

_KOLIVAN:_

"Ulaz was a fool to divulge this location to you. He had a penchant for ignoring orders and following his impulses. That's what got him killed."

_SHIRO:_

"He gave his life to save us! What he did brought us here today, and Voltron is ready to assist you. Are we welcome here or not?"

_KOLIVAN:_

"You were told to come unarmed."

_KEITH:_

"You also told us to identify ourselves. The lions are about as close as we come to an ID."

_SHIRO:_

"If anything happens, believe me, you'll be happy you have the Red Lion on your side."

_KOLIVAN:_

"I imagine we would. However, I wasn't referring to your beast."

**[ANTOK, a Blade of Marmora operative, approaches KEITH from behind, grabbing his arm and pinning it behind his back. KEITH grunts, struggling. He’s been caught by surprise and doesn’t like being restrained. KEITH’S foot is kicked out from under him and he crashes to the floor, quickly pinned by ANTOK.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Keith!"

**[Shiro tries to run and help, but another Blade blocks his path. A metallic sound as Keith's knife is pulled from him, its hilt unwrapped to reveal the Blade of Marmora's logo.]**

_ANTOK:_

"He has one of our blades! Who did you steal this from?"

_KEITH:_

"I didn't! I've had it all my life!"

_ANTOK:_

"Lies!"

_KOLIVAN, to SHIRO:_

"Can you corroborate your friend's statement? Does this blade truly belong to him?"

_SHIRO:_

"I... I don't know."

_KEITH:_

"Shiro, you know me. I wouldn’t lie to you. I know how it seems, but I promise you I didn't steal it. I've had this knife as long as I can remember."

**[ANTOK pushes Keith's head down until it’s pressed against the floor, and he’s no longer speaking. SHIRO tenses, eyes flicking around the room warily.]**

_ANTOK:_

"We can't trust them."

_KEITH:_

"I'm telling the truth." 

**[He lifts his head.]**

_KEITH:_

"I saw Ulaz had a knife like this. Tell me what it means."

_KOLIVAN:_

"Our organization is built on secrecy and trust. You two should leave. Now."

**[ANTOK releases KEITH, who immediately gets as far away from him and as close to SHIRO as possible. He’s on high-alert and his shoulders are up near his ears, but he still looks determined. SHIRO just looks angry.]**

_SHIRO:_

"We came here to form an alliance, but obviously we're not welcome. Come on, Keith, we're leaving."

**[SHIRO grabs KEITH’S arm, but KEITH shakes him off and sets his jaw, facing KOLIVAN and ANTOK.]**

_KEITH:_

"Not without some answers. Somehow, one of your knives ended up with me on planet Earth. Tell me how."

_KOLIVAN:_

"Your friend is right. It is time for you to go."

_KEITH:_

"Where did it come from? I have to know."

_KOLIVAN:_

"You seek knowledge? There is only one way to attain knowledge here."

_KEITH:_

"How?! I'll do it!"

_KOLIVAN:_

"The trials of Marmora. Should you survive, you may keep the blade and its secrets will be revealed."

_SHIRO:_

"Survive? Keith, this is crazy. If they're not going to help us, let's get out of here."

_KEITH:_

"I'm not going anywhere. I have to do this."

_KOLIVAN:_

"Antok, give the boy the blade."

**[ANTOK hands KEITH his knife.]**

_ANTOK:_

"We will meet again."

**[KEITH returns with a nasty grin as he snatches his knife back.]**

_KEITH:_

"Can't _wait_."

_KOLIVAN:_

"These trials result in one of two things: Knowledge, or death."

**[The scene changes. KEITH is alone in a new room, wearing a suit similar to those of the Blade. He holds his knife in his right hand. A panel opens in the center of the floor, revealing a single Blade agent.]**

_UNNAMED BLADE:_

"Surrender the blade." 

**[They draw their sword.]**

_UNNAMED BLADE:_

"You cannot win."

**[KEITH snarls and lunges - a fight! He receives multiple blows and a cut to the shoulder. He screams, using his left hand to apply pressure while holding the knife out in his right. KEITH seems more angry then injured. SHIRO is watching this unfold on a screen in a separate room, accompanied by KOLIVAN.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Come on, Keith."

**[KEITH is grappled and effectively disarmed, his arm pulled behind him and his head forced down with a yell. The Blade's sword rests on the back of KEITH’S throat. SHIRO stands, and KOLIVAN tugs him back into his seat.]**

_BLADE:_

"Surrender the blade and the pain will cease."

_KEITH:_

"I won't quit."

_BLADE:_

"Then the pain continues."

**[The Blade removes his sword from KEITH’S neck and lets go of his arm. KEITH falls to all fours, gasping. He gets to his feet, looking at the Blade in confusion. The Blade steps aside, pointing to the door across the room.]**

_BLADE:_

"You are not meant to go through that door."

**[KEITH takes this to heart and walks towards the door, starting to run. He emerges into a similar room, this time with two panels that open and reveal two Blades. They fight.]**

_SHIRO:_

"This is not a fair fight!"

_KOLIVAN:_

"Nor is taking on the Galra, yet that is the fight we face."

**[KEITH is beaten and falls to his knees, a sword at his neck.]**

_BLADE:_

"Surrender the blade and the pain will cease."

_KEITH:_

"Never!"

**[The Blade steps aside and gestures to the far end of the room.]**

_BLADE:_

“You are not meant to go through that door."

**[Three panels open to reveal three Blades. They fight. Various images, showing KEITH losing every fight yet still heading to the next. Seven panels open to reveal seven Blades.]**

_SHIRO:_

"How long does this go on?"

_KOLIVAN:_

"Sometimes, the greatest challenge is knowing when to stop."

_SHIRO:_

"He'll never quit."

_KOLIVAN:_

"One way or another, this will end. Knowledge or death."

**[Keith yells, charging forward. The scene shifts back to the Castle.]**

_ALLURA:_

"How long has it been?"

_CORAN:_

"Roughly ten vargas."

_ALLURA:_

"We cannot just wait here."

_LANCE:_

"The path is closed for, like, I don't know, 30 more vargas or something?"

_CORAN:_

"That's actually correct."

_HUNK:_

"Really?"

**[LANCE cracks his knuckles and looks smug.]**

_LANCE:_

"Yeah, I wasn't born yester-quintant."

_ALLURA:_

"I-I have to know what's going on down there."

_PIDGE:_

"There's no way to get a read on their base. Too much interference from the solar flares and the black holes."

_HUNK:_

"If we account for the gravitational lensing, maybe we can reduce the noise and interference and connect with the Red Lion's sensors, right? Th-That's right, right?"

**[HUNK looks to LANCE. LANCE looks between HUNK and CORAN. LANCE points to himself incredulously.]**

_LANCE:_

"Are you looking at me?"

_CORAN:_

"We can give it a try."

_ALLURA:_

"Get on it."

**[The scene shifts. Inside of ZARKON’S castle, THACE removes a chip from under his fingernail and plugs it into the computer to download data. During the download, a soldier enters the room. THACE closes the console and turns to him.]**

_RANDOM GALRA:_

"Haggar wishes to speak with you." 

**[He leaves. THACE looks surprised for a moment. He glances back to the console, the chip still inside. The scene shifts. Seven Blades rise through the panels in the floor. KEITH is visibly shaking, breathing heavily while holding his injured shoulder. The Blades step off of their panels and they slide down, another sliding forward to take its place. KEITH narrows his eyes and charges forward. He throws his knife, which spirals past the Blades and lands in the panel to prevent it from closing. KEITH fights the Blades unarmed. A Blade throws him and he slides across the floor, smirking as he grabs his knife and slips through the still open panel.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Keith!"

**[The scene shifts to a new room. A door opens and KEITH steps out, hunched over and holding his shoulder. He’s wheezing for air.]**

_KEITH:_

"Guess I really wasn't supposed to go through that door."

**[KEITH slows down, his vision blurring and doubling. He groans and collapses sideways. A shadow passes over him and he looks up, seeing a blurred SHIRO. He blinks and SHIRO is closer, offering a hand to him.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Hey, man. You did it."

**[Keith smiles weakly, then grimaces.]**

_KEITH:_

"Takashi?"

**[He reaches out and takes SHIRO’S hand. SHIRO pulls him to his feet by his injured arm.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Kolivan told me you lasted longer than anyone ever has in those battles. You don't have to keep this up."

**[KEITH looks up at SHIRO, disoriented and confused.]**

_KEITH:_

"What are you talking about?"

**[SHIRO smiles absently. KEITH shrinks back a little.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Just give them the knife and let's get out of here."

_KEITH:_

"I can't give it to them, Shiro."

**[The scene pans out, showing the real SHIRO standing in front of the screen showing himself.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Is that a hologram?"

_KOLIVAN:_

"His suit has the ability to create a virtual mindscape, reflecting its wearer's greatest hopes and fears. And at this moment, your friend desperately wants to see you."

**[The scene shifts back to KEITH and "SHIRO."]**

_‘SHIRO’:_

"What is it with you and that _thing_?"

_KEITH:_

"It's the only connection I have to my past. It's my chance to learn who I really am."

_‘SHIRO’:_

"You know exactly who you are. A Paladin of Voltron. We're all the family you need."

**[KEITH looks vaguely hurt and still confused.]**

_KEITH:_

"Shiro, you know you’re my brother... but I have to do this."

_‘SHIRO’:_

"No, you _don't_. So just give them the knife."

_KEITH:_

"I can't do that."

_‘SHIRO’:_

"Just give up the knife, Keith! You're only thinking of yourself, as usual!"

**[Keith's eyes widen, upset, then he looks away. He takes a small step away from SHIRO and tightens his jaw.]**

_KEITH:_

"I've made my choice."

_SHIRO:_

"Then you've chosen to be alone." 

**[He starts to walk away. KEITH looks down at the knife, then back up at Shiro's retreating figure.]**

_KEITH:_

"Shiro! Wait!"

**[He runs after SHIRO, but SHIRO keeps walking away. A bright light engulfs them both. The light fades, leaving KEITH in his desert shack alone. He looks around, but a loud crash from outside startles him.]**

_KEITH:_

"Huh?"

**[He turns to the door to go outside.]**

_KEITH’S FATHER:_

"Keith..."

**[KEITH quickly turns around and gasps. The man is tall with broad shoulders and shaggy dark hair. He has a strong jawline, and when he speaks, a heavy southern accent drags through his words.]**

_KEITH:_

"Dad?"

_KEITH’S FATHER:_

"You're home, son."

**[Another loud crash startles KEITH, and he looks over at the window.]**

_KEITH:_

"What's going on outside?"

_KEITH’S FATHER:_

"Don't worry about that. We'll be fine as long as we stay in here. Don't you wanna catch up?"

**[KEITH frowns and wrings his hands, looking distressed.]**

_KEITH:_

"Of course I do."

**[KEITH’S dad sighs heavily.]**

_KEITH’S FATHER:_

"Son, so many years have passed. I have so much to tell you."

**[A third loud crash. KEITH turns to face the window.]**

_KEITH:_

"What is that?"

_KEITH’S FATHER:_

"Everything's fine."

**[KEITH pulls the blanket off the window and gasps. Outside, a Galra warship attacks the desert and destroys it. People can be heard screaming while the Red Lion sits immobile on the top of a cliff.]**

_KEITH:_

"Dad, I-I'm sorry. I gotta go. There's people that need me out there."

**[When KEITH looks back to his ‘dad’, he’s holding KEITH’S knife.]**

_KEITH’S FATHER:_

"Don't you wanna know about where you came from? Your mother gave it to me."

_KEITH:_

"I- Mom?"

**[A fourth crash, rumbling. People can be heard screaming, closer now. The Galra warship fires again on the desert, lines of sentries visible as they march upon the cabin. KEITH’S DAD smiles absently, like ‘SHIRO’ did earlier.]**

_KEITH’S FATHER:_

"She'll be here soon."

**[The scene shifts back to the Blade of Marmora headquarters, showing KEITH’S unconscious form on the ground while he grunts as if in a nightmare.]**

_SHIRO:_

"You need to get him out of there."

_KOLIVAN:_

"He can decide when to leave."

**[SHIRO throws his hands out, clearly frustrated.]**

_SHIRO:_

"You're messing with his mind. You're going to kill him!"

_KOLIVAN:_

"Knowledge or death, Shiro."

**[SHIRO grits his teeth and starts walking away.]**

_SHIRO:_

"I'm calling this off."

**[Two Blade members block his way. The scene shifts again, back to KEITH. For a moment, he is visible in the real world before the scene enters his head.]**

_KEITH:_

"You gotta tell me, Dad. I have to know. Where did the knife come from? What does it mean?"

_KEITH’S FATHER:_

"Your mother is almost here."

**[He looks up at KEITH.]**

_KEITH’S FATHER:_

"She'll tell you everything."

**[An explosion occurs outside. Light flashes in through the windows.]**

_KEITH:_

"I can't wait around anymore. I have to go."

**[KEITH walks towards the door, gripping the knob to turn it.]**

_KEITH’S FATHER:_

"If you go out that door, you'll never find out who you are."

**[KEITH freezes, his hand still on the door. After a moment, he looks down. Another explosion happens outside, light flaring inside the cabin over the view of KEITH’S knife. Keith looks over his shoulder at his ‘father’. He inhales sharply, and looks terribly sad.]**

_KEITH:_

"Goodbye, Dad."

**[He opens the door and leaves. The Red Lion's eyes flare yellow, and it roars before firing on the base.]**

_ALLURA:_

"The Red Lion is moving!"

_LANCE:_

"We gotta get down there!"

_HUNK:_

"It won't be ready for five more minutes."

**[The scene shifts to ZARKON’S castle. Inside the interrogation room, Thace sits in the chair. HAGGAR stands in front of him, with two Druids on either side of her.]**

_HAGGAR:_

"I am going to ask you some questions. I will know if you lie. I have reason to believe that a spy has infiltrated Galra command."

_THACE:_

"That is very alarming."

_HAGGAR:_

"Indeed. Are you aware of any spies within our ranks?"

_THACE:_

"No."

**[THACE’S eyes widen as HAGGAR’S outstretched hand forms a dark sphere of energy.]**

_HAGGAR:_

"Commander Thace, are you the one who lowered the solar barrier during the Voltron attack, allowing it to escape?"

_THACE:_

"No. I fight in the name of Galra. I am loyal to Zarkon."

**[HAGGAR’S eyes narrow before she lowers her hand.]**

_HAGGAR:_

"You will help me root out this traitor."

**[She turns her back to him.]**

_HAGGAR:_

"We will destroy him and all who threaten our reign." 

**[She leaves. The scene shifts back to the Blade of Marmora headquarters. The Red Lion fires on the base, trying to get to KEITH. The trial room shakes, the screens show only static, and alarms blare. KOLIVAN and ANTOK are in the room, along with SHIRO, who is restrained by two Blade members. Another Blade runs in.]**

_BLADE:_

"The Red Lion is attacking the base! It's trying to break through!"

**[The Red Lion fires again.]**

_SHIRO:_

"It has a link with Keith. It knows when he's in danger. It's coming for him."

**[Debris collapses into the room. Everyone grunts, and SHIRO elbows the first Galra holding him before ducking out of the second's grip and running from the room. The Blades chase him out. The scene changes back to the Castle. On the screen, the Red Lion's icon blinks and beeps.]**

_CORAN:_

"The Red Lion has started attacking!"

_HUNK:_

"Wait, what does that mean? Why would the lion attack? Unless..."

_LANCE:_

"Allura?"

_ALLURA:_

"Everyone, stay focused."

**[The scene shifts back to KEITH, who opens his eyes as the base is destroyed around him. Footsteps are heard as SHIRO runs into the room, helping KEITH to his feet. KEITH looks beat all to hell and heavily concussed, if not worse.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Keith, are you okay?"

_KOLIVAN:_

"Stop what you're doing!"

**[SHIRO puts KEITH’S injured arm over his shoulders, supporting him while KEITH stands and loosely grips his knife in his left hand. KEITH blinks blearily and looks around.]**

_KEITH:_

"What ‘re you talking about? What's going on?"

_KOLIVAN:_

"Call off your beast!"

_SHIRO:_

"Move out of the way! We're leaving!"

_KOLIVAN:_

"You're _not_ leaving with that blade. It does not belong to you. You failed to awaken it!"

_KEITH:_

"What does that mean?"

**[ANTOK pulls a sword with the same insignia as KEITH’S knife and charges.]**

_ANTOK:_

"Give up the blade!"

**[SHIRO lets go of KEITH and activates his prosthetic, charging forward to meet ANTOK’S strike. The scene shifts back to the Castle.]**

_ALLURA:_

"Coran, how much longer until we can get in?"

_CORAN:_

"Just a few more ticks, Princess."

_ALLURA:_

"Get ready."

**[The scene shifts back to the Blade of Marmora. SHIRO and ANTOK clash.]**

_KEITH:_

"Wait! Just take the knife!"

**[KEITH holds out the knife hilt first. SHIRO warily deactivates his prosthetic and ANTOK lowers his blade, both turning to look at KEITH.]**

_KEITH:_

"It doesn't matter where I come from. I know who I am. We all need to work together to defeat Zarkon. And if that means I give up this knife, fine. Take it."

**[The Blade insignia glows faintly.]**

_KEITH:_

"Huh?"

**[The light becomes a blinding white, shielding KEITH from view.]**

_ANTOK:_

"You've awoken the blade!"

**[The knife glows brightly, shifting into a long, curved sword.]**

_KOLIVAN:_

"The only way this is possible is if Galra blood runs through your veins."

**[KEITH blanches and the scene shifts back to the Castle.]**

_CORAN:_

"Five... four... three... two... one!"

**[The pathway on the screen flashes, and the Red Lion flies into view.]**

_SHIRO:_

"Princess, we're coming back, and we're bringing someone you should meet."

_CORAN:_

"They're all right!"

**[Everyone celebrates.]**

_PIDGE:_

"Yes, they did it!"

**[The Red Lion lands in the hangar. KEITH, SHIRO, and KOLIVAN step out to meet the others. KOLIVAN’S mask vanishes, revealing his face. He pulls down his hood and kneels in front of ALLURA. HUNK, PIDGE, and LANCE are all gaping at KEITH, who looks dead on his feet and incredibly bloody, along with just about ready to keel over.]**

_LANCE:_

"Jesus, Keith!"

_KOLIVAN:_

"Princess Allura, it's good to see that the rumors are true. You're still alive after all these years."

_ALLURA:_

"So is Zarkon. Can we consider you our ally in the fight against him?"

_KOLIVAN:_

"Yes, but we have little time to discuss this. I just received word from our spy inside the Galran hierarchy. They have become aware of our presence, so the timetable for our plan has been moved up."

_SHIRO:_

"How soon do we need to begin?"

_KOLIVAN:_

"Now."

**[Both HUNK and LANCE begin to walk towards KEITH, but LANCE gets there first and gently takes hold of his elbow to steady him, looking concerned.]**

_LANCE:_

“What the fuck happened? Shiro, anyone?”

_KEITH, raggedly:_

“Trials. I did it. Beat em. Hah. ‘M fine.”

**[LANCE looks around incredulously.]**

_LANCE:_

“No, you are not! What the _fuck?_ ”

_PIDGE:_

“Lance, maybe tone it-”

_LANCE:_

“I’m not gonna _tone it down,_ Pidge, look at the guy! He’s practically ripped to shreds!”

**[CORAN enters the room, and LANCE’S attention immediately snaps to him.]**

_LANCE:_

“Coran-”

**[CORAN yelps at the sight of KEITH.]**

_CORAN:_

“Number Four! I’ll ready a healing pod immediately. What on Earth happened?”

**[SHIRO opens his mouth to answer, but KOLIVAN beats him to the punch. Sadly, KOLIVAN doesn’t quite understand human discretion.]**

_SHIRO:_

“That’s for Keith to-

_KOLIVAN:_

“Keith has completed the trials of Marmora and proved his galra heritage.”

**[Everyone freezes. SHIRO squeezes his eyes tight and KEITH stiffens. ALLURA rears back in shock and HUNK takes a small step backwards. PIDGE looks intrigued but not upset. CORAN just looks shocked. LANCE doesn’t react. KEITH straightens up, still wobbly, and tries to push LANCE away. He isn’t having it.]**

_LANCE:_

“I don’t care about your alien relatives, dude. Your shoulder is, like, dislocated. Come on.”

**[CORAN, LANCE, and KEITH leave the room. CORAN hovers nervously, and KEITH is half out of it, with one arm slung over LANCE’S shoulder. LANCE mutters quietly as he leaves, eyebrows pinched.]**

_LANCE:_

"Madre de la Caridad! Nos colocamos bajo tu manto de protección! Bendita eres entre las mujeres y bendito el fruto de tu vientre, Jesús. Y a El sea la gloriay el poder ahora y siempre. Amén."

**[SHIRO sighs exhaustedly and turns to ALLURA, who looks horrified.** **Episode ends.]**

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo!! please tell me what you think! also you can reach me @protectsoren on both tumblr and ig!! if i messed something up or if u have any suggestions please let me know! feedback gives me SO much serotonin :') Also! Lance and I are both Cuban, and I'm basing his religious experiences on my own and my family's. At the end of this chapter, he says a quick prayer to Caridad del Cobre, or Our Lady of Charity. When something was wrong with one of my siblings or myself, my mother would always mutter it under her breath. I hc that he picked it up from his mom, like I did. personally, I see him as roman catholic, cause it's popular in cuba and in cuban families and it's what I'm familiar with. cuba is FULL of religions though! it's so interesting to see! every cuban person has that one auntie practicing santeria and the grandma who insists it's brujeria


	24. Episode Eleven, Season 2: Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey!!! sorry this took so long ahdgcbasdgcbvs my adhd is beating me into the dirt

_ Change _

**[Episode starts where the last left off - ALLURA and SHIRO are staring at each other, KEITH, LANCE, and CORAN have just left for the medbay, and PIDGE and HUNK are conversing quietly but intently off to the side. ALLURA'S expression is a mix of disgust, betrayal, and anger. SHIRO looks exhausted and resigned, but ready to defend family if he needs to. KOLIVAN’S standing there like 🧍‍♂️, all awkward. He turns towards his ship to leave when ALLURA speaks.]**

_ ALLURA: _

“Did you know?”

**[SHIRO begins to answer, but she continues, furious.]**

_ ALLURA: _

“Did you  _ know  _ he was Galra  _ scum _ ?”

_ SHIRO: _

“ _ Watch it _ , Allura. I have had a  _ long  _ day, and I am not in the mood. I didn’t know before today. Go cool off somewhere, maybe talk to Coran, and come back with a better attitude.”

**[He turns his back on her and she makes an affronted noise. He ignores it, making his way over to PIDGE and HUNK, who both look up at him as he approaches.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Do we need to have a conversation?”

  
**[HUNK starts to talk, worried expression plastered across his face, but PIDGE elbows him sharply.]**

_ PIDGE: _

“No, Shiro. It doesn’t make any difference to me. You should go wash up, maybe crash for an hour or two, so you aren’t dead on your feet when Keith’s out of the pod.”

_ SHIRO: _

“Good idea, Pidge. Tell him I’m in my room if he wakes up before I do. And- someone please talk to Allura. I would, but to be honest, I’m not sure I could keep my composure with how she’s acting at the moment.”

**[PIDGE nods, and they and HUNK watch as SHIRO walks down the hall. ALLURA is long gone. They gesture in the opposite direction, and PIDGE and HUNK walk towards the medbay. In the medbay, CORAN and LANCE are looking at KEITH in his pod. LANCE turns to CORAN, his expression unreadable.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Coran, this isn’t my information to give, but… It’s already been given. Everyone else knows, and I don’t want to leave you in the dark. Keith has-”

_ CORAN: _

“Oh, is this about Number Four’s galra heritage?”

_ LANCE: _

“I- you knew?”

_ CORAN: _

“I’ve known for a while, my boy. Keith gets injured too often for me not to know, I’ve seen his pod readouts.”

_ LANCE: _

“And you don’t mind?”

_ CORAN: _

“Not at all! Some of my closest comrades were Galra, before the war. They did not choose the path Zarkon took, and neither would Keith. Why do you ask?”

**[LANCE sighs heavily and hops up to sit on the nearby counter. He drags his hands through his hair and over his face, tired.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Allura did  _ not  _ take it as well as you did. We left before she had the chance to say anything, but I saw her face. I didn’t know she could  _ look  _ that mean.”

_ CORAN: _

“Ah. Well, she is still young, and under a lot of stress. I’m sure she’ll come around. I’ll be sure to speak with her.”

**[PIDGE and HUNK enter, and LANCE looks up from his hands.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Where are Shiro and Allura? Kolivan?”

_ PIDGE: _

“Kolivan left. Shiro’s taking a break, he’s exhausted. I think more mentally than anything. We still don’t really know what happened. Poor guy’s dead on his feet.”

_ CORAN: _

“And the Princess?”

_ HUNK: _

“I- uh, she didn’t take the information well. I’m guessing you know already. She’s off somewhere in the castle.”

**[CORAN nods and leaves, presumably to go find her. LANCE hops down from the counter.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Speaking of that, how are you two taking it? Well, I hope?”

_ PIDGE: _

“I actually think it’s really cool! But yeah, I’m fine with it. Keith is still Keith, makes no difference to me if one of his ancestors fucked an alien. Human nature, dude. We’re as curious as we are endlessly horny. It’s kind of gross.”

_ LANCE: _

“I- okay, Pidgey. It’s better than bigoted silence. Hunk, I know we’re good.”

_ HUNK: _

“Uh, about that… I don't think we are. That- he’s  _ galra?  _ How galra even is he? Is he gonna turn purple and genocidal now?”

**[PIDGE and LANCE turn to look at him, surprised.]**

_ PIDGE: _

“Dude, I know a lot of things irrationally freak you out, but-”

_ HUNK: _

“No, it makes me  _ nervous _ . I don’t - they’re terrorizing the galaxy! He’s not like-”

_ LANCE: _

“Really, Hunk? No, I know I’m not hearing that shit correctly. You, with the immigrant parents? Come on, man, I know you know how that shit feels. Me and you both. Think about that.”

_ HUNK: _

“It’s different!”

_ LANCE: _

“Why, because he’s a little bit alien? How many times have we been called aliens, huh? He’s a  _ person,  _ Hunk, he’s your friend. Our teammate. You know he wouldn’t treat  _ you  _ differently. Are you gonna sit here and tell me I’m wrong?”

_ HUNK: _

“I- no, no, you’re right. You’re right. He’s our friend, and he wouldn’t treat me differently. I’m being irrational.”

_ PIDGE: _

“I’m actually surprised you’re not freaking the fuck out, Lance. Alien hybrid teammate doesn’t set you on edge?”

_ LANCE: _

“I’ve had time to think about it.”

_ HUNK: _

“What, you  _ knew?” _

_ LANCE: _

“No, I didn’t know. I suspected, yeah, but there was no way to know for sure.”

_ PIDGE: _

“Suspected since when?”

_ LANCE: _

“The Balmera mission. I’m not as dumb as my dashingly good looks suggest.”

**[LANCE grins, trying to lighten the mood. It falls flat.]**

_ HUNK: _

“And you didn't say anything?”

_ LANCE: _

“Wasn't my place to say, Hunk. You wouldn’t have outed me back at the Garrison, and you wouldn't do it now. Same thing. He wasn’t sure, he didn’t say anything to me about it, so I didn't say anything at all.”

_ PIDGE: _

“That is surprisingly tactful, for you.”

_ LANCE: _

“That’s the kind of shit I put my foot down ab- Hey! My people skills are excellent, thank you very much! I am  _ very  _ tactful-”

**[The pod hisses, alerting everyone to KEITH’s imminent return. LANCE grins at PIDGE and walks towards the pods.]**

_ LANCE: _

“-and my bedside manner is to die for!”

**[KEITH falls out of the pod unceremoniously, and LANCE catches him by the shoulders with an oomph. His voice quiets considerably.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Hey, man. You have a concussion. Coran said he’d end it early since you hate losing time so much. Your shoulder’s fine now, and so is your knee. Cmere, this way. Sit down. Don’t keel over.”

**[A heavily disoriented KEITH lets LANCE steer him over to the chairs in the corner. LANCE keeps talking, but in an uncharacteristically calm manner. PIDGE and HUNK stare.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Jeez, I bet your head hurts like a motherfucker. How is it that the pod can fix a dislocated shoulder but not that mullet on your head? That thing is a menace to society.”

**[KEITH frowns, but sits down. LANCE continues to talk quietly while PIDGE stares.]**

_ PIDGE: _

“Fuck, dude, you weren’t kidding about the bedside manner.”

_ HUNK: _

“I feel so comforted right now, and I’m not even injured.”

_ LANCE: _

“As an older brother, I have some experience, you know. You have no idea how many bawling three-year-olds I’ve had to console?”

**[KEITH furrows his brow, although he still looks dizzy.]**

_ KEITH: _

“Did you jus’ compare me to a three year old?”

**[LANCE turns back to KEITH, smiling.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Knockoff Billy Ray Cyrus lives!”

_ KEITH: _

“M way better than Billy Ray Cyrus. Plus he’s from  _ Kentucky _ . And it’s not a mullet.”

_ LANCE: _

“Whatever you say, Rita Blanca. Water?”

**[KEITH glares, but accepts the water pouch.]**

_ KEITH: _

“Keep it going, Little Havana. I’m gonna dump this water all over your empty head.”

**[LANCE squawks indignantly, but KEITH is looking at PIDGE and HUNK.]**

_ KEITH: _

“Where’s Shiro?”

_ PIDGE: _

“He’s taking a nap. I think he needed it, after the whole thing with Allura.”

**[KEITH looks confused for a minute, but the second he makes the connection, his expression closes off and he stands. He immediately pales and wobbles on his feet from standing too fast with a concussion.]**

_ KEITH: _

“Right. Sorry. I’ll- I’ll go.”

**[LANCE huffs and puts a steadying hand on KEITH’S elbow.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Sit down, mullet. None of us care about that. We’re all friends here.”

**[KEITH sits, but looks surprised.]**

_ KEITH: _

“We are?”

_ HUNK: _

“Of course we are, dude.”

**[KEITH looks to PIDGE and LANCE, both of whom nod.]**

_ KEITH: _

“I thought we were bitter rivals?”

  
  


**[PIDGE snorts.]**

_ PIDGE: _

“ _ Lance  _ not knowing how to deal with his feelings does not extend to the rest of us. We are definitely friends, Keith.”

_ HUNK: _

“Definitely.”

_ LANCE: _

“I think we’ve evolved past  _ bitter  _ rivals. We can still be bros while I kick your ass at being the coolest.”

_ KEITH: _

“What I’m hearing is that you think I’m cool.”

_ LANCE: _

“You’re pushing it with that one, samurai.”

_ KEITH: _

“Samurai are Japanese. I’m Korean.”

_ LANCE: _

“What  _ I’m  _ hearing is that you prefer mullet man.”

_ KEITH: _

“Suddenly, I am biologically related to Shiro.”

**[Cut to HUNK, PIDGE, KEITH, and LANCE sitting in the lounge, laughing quietly. The lights are dimmed because of KEITH’S concussion headache, and tones are extra indoor voice. SHIRO enters from the hall.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Keith! You’re out so soon! How are you feeling?”

_ KEITH: _

“Killer headache, but I’m alright. You look well rested.”

**[SHIRO chuckles and hops over the side of the couch, settling in between KEITH and PIDGE. He rubs the back of his neck.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“Ha, I guess so. Didn’t even realize how tired I was. How long have I been out?”

**[PIDGE pipes up from the other side of him.]**

_ PIDGE: _

“Oh, about 2 vargas, I’d say.”

**[SHIRO just blinks, and PIDGE laughs and corrects themselves.]**

_ PIDGE: _

“Ah, 2 and a half hours? One varga is 1.4 hours, it gets a little confusing.”

_ LANCE: _

“Wait, there’s like, a metric to this thing?”

_ PIDGE: _

“If you mean ‘is it convertible,’ then yes. What, did you think we were just pulling it out of our asses?”

_ LANCE: _

“I- well yeah, kinda! How was I supposed to know!”

_ PIDGE: _

“One tick is equal to 1.399 seconds, which means that a dobosh is equal to 1.4 minutes, or 84 seconds, whichever way you want to look at it, so-”

**[They are interrupted by CORAN and ALLURA, the latter of which storms into the room and zeroes in on KEITH. CORAN follows, distraught. ALLURA points a finger at him and nearly spits her words.]**

_ ALLURA: _

“Get off my ship. Immediately.”

_ KEITH: _

“Allura, I-”

_ ALLURA: _

“Off! Now! I will not have some  _ filthy- _ ”

_ SHIRO: _

“ _ Allura. _ That is enough.”

_ ALLURA: _

“He’s  _ galra!  _ Scum of the universe, Shiro, you have to-”

_ SHIRO: _

“No, I don’t! What _you_ have to do is watch your fucking mouth, because that’s my brother you’re talking about!”

**[KEITH looks miserable and uncomfortable, the rest of them look shocked at SHIRO’S strong language. ALLURA stiffens, scandalized, and turns to CORAN.]**

_ ALLURA: _

“Coran, you of all people must…”

_ CORAN: _

“No, Princess, I’m afraid I disagree with you. Quite strongly. Keith is an admirable pilot and a good man. He has done nothing to you but exist. I suggest you take some time to consider your actions.”

_ PIDGE: _

“He’s right, Allura. It’s okay to be upset, but Keith is still your teammate and a good person.”

_ ALLURA: _

“No! No, I won’t have a Galra close enough to stab me in the back, I refuse!”

_ PIDGE: _

“Keith would never do that, Allura. Please be rational.”

_ ALLURA: _

“Rational? I am the most rational person here! He’s  _ Galra _ ! What are you all doing, acting like you’re  _ friends  _ with him?”

_ SHIRO: _

“Keith is both friend and family, and nothing can change that, not for me. You’re pushing it, Allura.”

_ ALLURA: _

“I a-”

**[KEITH looks upset, and moves to leave. LANCE gets up instead, walking over to ALLURA.]**

_ LANCE: _

“No, sit down. Hey, Allura? I’m not sure how this worked on Altea, but we’ve got a word for the way you’re acting on Earth. Bigotry. Has Keith  _ ever  _ done anything that would make you suspect him of being a traitor before today?”

_ ALLURA: _

“I-”

_ LANCE: _

“No! No, he hasn’t. Listen, I like you, yeah? I think you’re a good person and I enjoy being friends with you. But I’m friends with Keith, too. We all are. Not to mention that’s Shiro’s brother you’re talking about. You are the outlier here, and you’re not just upsetting one person. You’re upsetting everyone. I am in shock and awe that Shiro has not lunged across this fucking couch already. Because let me tell you - if you were saying that shit about my little brother? This would not be a peaceful conversation. Listen to me when I tell you-”

**[ALLURA starts to speak, still angry, but LANCE keeps going.]**

_ LANCE: _

“No, no, I’m not finished. Listen, please, when I tell you that  _ you are in the wrong here.  _ You are being unreasonable. I  _ understand  _ feeling conflicted and upset, but there’s a difference between being emotional and being a bigot. Do you see Coran acting this way? No! Because he understands that a person’s genetics doesn’t make up their character. Get your act together, Princess. If you need to talk to someone about it, I’ll talk, but I’m not gonna sit here and listen to you badmouth my friend and teammate. I wouldn’t talk about you that way, neither would he, none of us would.”

**[KEITH sits on the couch, staring at the floor, elbows on his thighs, feet flat on the floor, and hands up by his ears. PIDGE grabs his hand to tug him away down the hall. SHIRO follows, seeing that he’s clearly very upset, and the yelling is making his concussion headache worse. CORAN and HUNK stay behind to back LANCE.]**

_ ALLURA: _

“You don’t understand! My entire planet, gone in a flash! My family, my friends, my  _ father-  _ everyone but Coran is  _ gone  _ and it’s all his kind’s fault-”

**[She begins to tear up, and she’s really screaming now. LANCE stands, listening. He doesn’t react to the volume and tone change, even as CORAN and HUNK take a step back.]**

_ ALLURA: _

“My planet and its culture is  _ destroyed,  _ everyone’s dead! I can  _ never go home again _ ! I never  _ asked  _ for this, I never wanted all this responsibility and now everything is on  _ my  _ shoulders. I haven’t even had the chance to grieve!”

**[LANCE’S face softens as he realizes that it’s just pent up anger and sadness and grief spilling out of her now.]**

_ ALLURA: _

“And now I’m partially responsible for saving the  _ universe,  _ all while I couldn't even save my own planet - and now I find out that my  _ teammate  _ is one of the  _ quiznaking  _ creatures that started it all! Everything’s gone because of  _ him _ -”

**[He steps closer to comfort her, but she shoves him away, two hard shoves to the chest.]**

_ LANCE: _

“Allura, he’s not Zarkon!”

**[ALLURA falls silent and stares at him as he talks. LANCE takes a step closer.]**

_ LANCE: _

“He isn’t the one to blame for this. I understand the need to blame, everyone feels it, but he isn’t who you should be directing it at. Keith has never done anything to hurt you and he never will.  _ Zarkon  _ has. They’re not interchangeable, Allura. And I promise you, we’re gonna fucking get him. Your people will not go without justice, but you are going after the  _ wrong person _ . And you’re not doing this all alone. It’s okay to need an outlet, Princess. But you’ve caused serious damage today. You’re weakening your team and hurting your teammates.”

**[ALLURA’s openly crying now, and HUNK puts a hand on her shoulder.]**

_ HUNK: _

“He’s right. It’s okay to be upset, but you have to be able to register when you’re lashing out at the wrong people. Nobody’s saying that you’re not entitled to your emotions, but there is a line. You crossed it.”

**[CORAN joins the three of them, and ALLURA cries onto him instead of the floor.]**

_ ALLURA: _

“I’m so sorry.”

_ CORAN: _

“I am not the one who needs an apology, Princess.”

**[Cut to SHIRO, PIDGE, and KEITH sitting on PIDGE’S bed. KEITH is picking at his fingernails, and PIDGE offers him a small length of wire to fidget with instead. He wraps it around one finger and unwraps it continuously. SHIRO puts a hand on his shoulder, and KEITH looks up.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“How are you feeling about this whole thing?”

_ KEITH: _

“I really don’t know. How are you supposed to feel when you find out you’re part genocidal alien? What the fuck am I supposed to do with that? Especially since Allura hates me now. I don't blame her.”

_ PIDGE: _

“I think she’ll come around, Keith. Eventually. She’s upset, sure, but I don't think she hates you.”

**[KEITH looks towards PIDGE, expression wry.]**

_ KEITH: _

“She tried to kick me off the ship, Pidge.”

_ PIDGE: _

“Exactly. You’re still here, and we both know that if she really wanted you forcefully removed, she’d do it herself. It’s not like she couldn’t if she tried. You know that she kicks serious ass. Allura will come around.”

**[SHIRO nods in agreement. KEITH exhales slowly, dragging his hands through his hair.]**

_ KEITH: _

“I guess. Uh, thank you, though, both of you. For sticking up for me.”

**[PIDGE grins, then stands.]**

_ PIDGE: _

“No problem. You can repay me by going to your room and going to sleep. You need it.”

**[KEITH stands, slowly. SHIRO follows suit.]**

_ KEITH: _

“Alright. See you tomorrow. Tell- tell the others I said thank you for me.”

**[SHIRO and KEITH leave, and SHIRO walks him to his room. They walk in companionable silence, until they round the final corner. ALLURA’S walking in their direction, and they freeze as she stops right in front of them.]**

_ ALLURA: _

“Apologies.”

**[She walks away. KEITH and SHIRO are left standing there awkwardly.]**

_ SHIRO: _

“We’ll work on that. But it’s a start.”

**[Episode ends.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii!! please let me know what you think! if you have any suggestions or something you'd like to see, I'm @protectsoren on both tumblr and instagram! i appreciate every comment and kudos i get, it means a lot :)


End file.
